


Rudolph the Lucky Reindeer

by NightstalkerNS



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crossover, Deer, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Interspecies, Lime, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 103,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightstalkerNS/pseuds/NightstalkerNS
Summary: While out delivering presents with Santa on Christmas Eve, Rudolph somehow winds up crash-landing in the world of Equestria. He has no idea where he is or how he is going to get back home. Luckily for him, though, the ponies are all so friendly and welcoming, and they offer to do all they can to help him.It's not often that deer visit Ponyville. A few of its residents have never even met a deer before, much less one who can fly and has a glowing red nose. Some of them seem a little eager to try out this new 'exotic cuisine' they've been given. In only a few short days amongst these curious mares, Rudolph is going to become a very lucky young reindeer.~Cover art by the very talented Arkii Warki(Characters in the character section do not necessarily represent those featured in clop scenes)





	1. Fluttershy

It was a beautiful spring day, much like many other spring days in the wonderful world of Equestria. As was commonplace for this time of the year, the sun was shining and bathing the world in its beautiful light, but the uncomfortable heat of the summer had not come along with it. Though the skies were clear, there was still a brisk breeze flowing through the air. It was a little chilly, but it was also rather calming and invigorating all at the same time.

In the wide open plains that were currently enjoying this springtime weather was the town of Ponyville. Next to the village a short distance away was a dense collection of trees known as the Whitetail Woods. This was where a yellow pegasus pony with a pink mane was currently trotting through, humming an upbeat tune to herself and smiling brightly.

To Fluttershy, this was the time of the year when the weather was best. The weather teams were not constrained to the harshness of winter any longer and often preferred to leave the skies open. Celestia's sun shined down upon the land that had been bundled up in the cold not so long ago, her rays glistening off of the leaves that were still damp from occasional springtime showers, and trees that were only barely beginning to get their foliage back. No matter where she went, she found that it always painted a beautiful picture.

But the best part, for her anyway, was the return of many of her beloved animals. This was why the Whitetail Woods were one of her favourite places to walk during spring, and she tried to spend as much of her free time in them as she could.

The trees around her were plentiful but not terribly thick. Even during the summer when their leaves were the fullest, they would only block out a part of the sky above. Their many branches and leaves caused the rays of the sun to cascade down to the ground below as wonderful beams of light. It was a truly gorgeous sight to behold, and it was a great way for her to relax and unwind after a long day of hard work.

There were many small animals scurrying about as well. While these animals were not at all familiar with her like the ones that lived in her home, they still did not flee immediately upon seeing her. It was as if they could all sense the innate connection she shared with all animals and could feel a certain trust for her before they would even interact with her. Few dared to come close, but most did not seem at all afraid.

Fluttershy had been walking along a path through the woods without a care in the world. The smile she wore on her face was one that could brighten the day of even the sourest pony, and there was a bounce in her step that betrayed her usual shy demeanour.

She had been in such a good mood that she had hardly noticed the strange sound. The pegasus merely stopped in the middle of the path and began to glance around, not entirely sure if she had heard anything at all. She was about to shrug it off and blame it on her imagination when the air was suddenly filled with a loud shout-like noise and a very loud _crack_!

Fluttershy squealed in panic and dove for the nearest bush. She crouched down beneath the bush's protective branches for a few tense seconds as more loud cracks and frightening sounds rang out. Then, there was a loud thump and everything went quiet. She remained there for a moment, shivering and hiding her head beneath her hooves.

After a moment of listening to the silence she began to calm down just slightly. She swiveled her ears around and began to notice something unnerving. It was more than quiet; it was _too_ quiet. Where before there had been plenty of sounds that the animals had been making, either with their voices or by scurrying around, now there was none of that. The woods had fallen eerily silent.

Still she remained hiding in the bush, frozen by fear, for a number of minutes. When nothing had decided to attack her, she began to slowly lift her head from her hooves and then ever so slowly peek out from behind the branches of the bush.

Her view of the immediate vicinity did not reveal anything unusual, but this did nothing to slow the frantic beating of her heart. Her eyes flitted left and right, seeking out the sound's source and whatever horrible dangers would come along with it. After a quick 360-degree turn that revealed nothing more, she came to the conclusion that either the noisy thing was gone, or it was hidden behind the many trees.

Gulping, Fluttershy ever so slowly extracted herself from the bush, careful not to make any noise whatsoever. It was not easy, and even the near-silent shifting of the branches made her wince.

When she was free of the plant, she stood upon shaky hooves with her tail tucked between her legs and her ears held flat against her skull. Her head moved like a hummingbird as she quivered with fear. Still she could not see anything. Fear gripped her entire body, and she wanted nothing more than to leave the forest as quickly as she could.

In the confusion, she had lost her sense of direction and was unsure which way Ponyville was. So, Fluttershy picked a direction at random and began to carefully tiptoe her way along the forest floor, careful to avoid any twigs on the ground.

She continued forward at a snail's pace, and it was then that she began to notice why the forest was continuing to be so frighteningly quiet. There were no animals around; they had all fled somewhere. A shiver ran up her spine.

About twenty metres away from where she had hidden, her eyes caught sight of a broken branch in one of the trees that she was approaching. Her mind went wild and she nearly panicked when she realized that whatever had made that sound may have broken that very branch. Her wings snapped open and she was about ready to bolt. As her eyes quickly and frantically scanned the nearby area, that is when she noticed something unusual.

At first she hardly glanced at it and nearly took off, but a moment passed and she focused on it. It was something small and brown, laying on the forest floor in a heap. It was not moving, at least it didn't appear to be from this distance. Fluttershy took a few deep breaths and waited for the thing to do something, but it remained motionless.

Again, Fluttershy prepared to make her escape, this time more quietly, but as she continued to look at the thing she began to notice something else. It looked like it was covered in fur. Her curiosity momentarily overpowering her fear, she took a few slow and cautious steps towards it. As she drew closer, she began to notice a few more defining features like limbs and a tail.

Fluttershy gasped silently. This was a creature! Was it a pony? She trod closer, her fear slipping away. She noticed its distinctive tail and different-looking legs and hooves. It was definitely not a pony, but it was certainly someone laying down on the ground. It became quickly apparent to her that this creature might be hurt.

She paused for a few moments just to make absolutely sure it wasn't going to suddenly leap up and gobble her whole, and then she approached it at a more brisk pace. As the trees and foliage gave way and she got closer, she realized exactly what it was.

"Oh my goodness…" she whispered, "It's a deer…!"

The incredibly recognizable white and brown tail of a young deer clearly identified the subject. The deer was lying still on the floor, apparently asleep or unconscious. As she drew closer, she could just barely see the subtle movements of its chest as it breathed. Fluttershy circled around the deer, boldly entering the clearing where it lay, and approached its front-end.

Now that she could see its face, she noticed a pair of short, brown horns on top of the deer's head identifying it as a male. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open slightly as he breathed lightly. He appeared rather young, looking as if he has just barely entered adulthood. His horns had advanced beyond what would be called 'stubs', but they were still rather short.

All of Fluttershy's fears had vanished. This was no horrible thing that she needed to fear, this was a walking, talking citizen of the deerfolk. More than that, he appeared to be hurt. Fluttershy quickly approached him and examined his body, looking for wounds. Despite a few small nicks and bruises, she could see no major external injuries.

"Hey…!" she said aloud, trotting closer to his face, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" When he didn't respond, she gave his torso a gentle push. "Mr. Deer? Are you hurt?"

A few moments later, the deer began to stir. He let out a long moan and then slowly pried open his eyes. He glanced around unfocused for a moment before his gaze found Fluttershy's concerned face looking down at him. "Muwha…?" he mumbled. He blinked his eyes a few times. "Huh…?"

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy repeated, the deer's wellbeing at the forefront of her mind.

When the deer's vision had fully returned to him, he focused on Fluttershy in confusion. "I…Wha…?" he mumbled in confusion, his gaze drifting off to the scenery behind the pegasus. "What…? Where am I…?" He began to shift his position. "Who are you…?" As his gaze returned to Fluttershy's, his brow furrowed in further confusion. "Wh- _Augh!!_ "

Fluttershy gasped and held her hooves on the deer's body, trying to stop him from moving. "Careful!" she said as he began to moan in pain, "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what hurts."

"Ahh…" the deer said through painful breaths, "My…my leg…" He indicated his rear-left leg with a nod of his head, and Fluttershy moved her attention towards it.

"Just keep breathing and try not to move," she instructed him. Fluttershy was certainly no doctor, but she did consider herself a very adept veterinarian. She could at least use her basic medical knowledge to try to figure out what was wrong with his leg.

She carefully placed her hooves on the deer's back leg, feeling it gently and softly pushing into the flesh to feel the muscles and bones beneath. When she pressed on a particular area, the deer cried on in pain suddenly. "Ow…Ah…"

"Um…Okay…" Fluttershy spoke, "It looks like you've sprained your leg really badly, but it might also be broken. I'm not completely sure. Just try not to move it until I can get you some help."

The young buck, continuing to breathe through the pain he was feeling, turned to look up at Fluttershy again. "Oh, uh…Okay…" he said.

She observed him more closely. He had brown eyes, like the colour of hazelnuts, and had a cute messy tuft of fur on the top of his head. Like most deer of his kind, he had a long muzzle with a little nose at the end, a pair of fluffy brown ears, and a slender body that ended in a thin set of legs. Judging by his appearance, Fluttershy was certain that he was of the Whitetail clan.

The deer was still looking around in complete bewilderment. "What…What happened to me…?"

Fluttershy took a quick glance up at the broken branch she had seen before replying, "It looks like you fell. What were you doing up in the trees?"

"I wasn't in the trees, I was…" His voice trailed off as he continued to observe his surroundings. "Where _am_ I?" he repeated.

Fluttershy blinked. "Um…You're in the Whitetail Woods…"

"How did I get here?" he asked as he slowly turned to face her. When his eyes met hers again, they opened wide and he stared at her in silence for a few moments. "…And who are _you_?"

Fluttershy's cheeks flushed a little bit and she began to smile. She couldn't help it. She had always been rather fond of the deerfolk. The older ones were so handsome, while the young ones were just so darn cute! The meek little pegasus was always shy and awkward around others, usually finding it difficult to speak and make eye contact. When she was around a deer, however, she often found she could much more easily open up.

"I'm Fluttershy," she replied with a gentle smile, "I was walking through the woods when I heard you fall down. I do hope you're not hurt too badly."

The deer blinked. "Okay…" he murmured, "And, uh…What are you?"

Fluttershy's brain stalled for a moment. She regarded the young buck in confusion. "Erm…" she replied, "I'm a pegasus." When he didn't respond, she continued with, "A pegasus pony?"

"'Pony'?"

Fluttershy tilted her head, and he did the same. Again, the two stared at each other in silence. Then, however, the deer's mind seemed to become occupied with something else as he began looking around once again. "Wait…" he said, worry creeping into his voice, "What happened to the snow?"

"Snow?" she said, stepping closer to him in concern.

His gaze returned to her, and more agitation flooded into him as he regarded her and her body once again. "You're a…You're not…" he muttered incoherently.

"Mr. Deer, are you okay? Maybe I should take you to the hospital now…"

The deer looked up to the tops of the trees, looking out at the sky beyond. "Am I still in British Columbia?"

Fluttershy arched an eyebrow. "Briti-what?"

His gaze snapped back to her. "Did I end up on the other side of the world or something? Where am I?? Is this North America?"

Now she was beginning to get worried as well. "I…I don't…" She paused as she noticed him staring at her in confusion, almost _shock_ , again. "Mr. Deer, why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked him calmly, "Haven't you ever seen a pegasus before…?" The last question was asked in a joking tone, but there was also a hint of uncertainty in it.

"I…I mean…" he murmured, "I know I shouldn't be the one talking, but…" He blinked as a new wave of worry passed over him. He looked up at her and asked, his voice pure and genuine, "Am I still on _Earth_??"

All sorts of questions and alarm bells were filling Fluttershy's head, but she paused and breathed for a moment, masking all of that with a gentle smile. She knew that something was causing this deer a lot of stress, so she needn't have been adding to it. "Well, yes you are," she replied, "And the continent is Equus, the country is Equestria, and just over that way is Ponyville, where I live." She held up her hoof and pointed it through the trees as she said the last part.

The deer appeared utterly perplexed and even a little dizzy. "That…How can…What??" He began to shift himself in an agitated state. "What happened to me? How did I- _Ack!_ " He suddenly winced in pain.

"Careful!" Fluttershy said, descending upon his injured leg once again, "Don't move so much. I'm going to take you somewhere where we can get your leg fixed up, okay? That's the important thing."

The young deer looked up at her, a frown on his face. The two gazed at one another for a moment, a whole gambit of emotions running through his face. Finally, he closed his open mouth and nodded. "O-okay…I guess you're right…"

Fluttershy beamed. "That's better. How hold still, okay? I'm going to put you on my back."

It took some time to get the buck securely up onto Fluttershy's back without further aggravation to his injuries, but the two managed to get the job done. "Okay, hold on," Fluttershy said, turning back to look at him.

He gazed right back into her eyes, silent for another moment. There was a whimsical, almost child-like wonder in those eyes. Fluttershy felt that he was looking at her as if she had come straight out of a fairy tale. If that was truly what was on his mind, then Fluttershy wasn't sure what to think of it. The deer didn't seem to be any worse for wear except for his leg, but he was acting very strangely.

"Okay?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Oh!" he said, snapped out of his stupor, "Right, okay. Hold on…"

Her smile slowly faded away as she looked back at him, and she then said, "It's okay." She spoke to him in a very calm voice. "You look like you're frightened, but it's okay. Whatever happened to you, my friends and I can help you fix it. But, right now, we need to make sure your leg is taken care of."

He continued to stare at her for a moment and then, finally, he smiled. "Thank you, miss…" he replied, "I…I have no idea what's going on, but thanks for helping me out. Um…You said your name was…Fluttershy?"

The pony grinned and replied, "Yep, that's right!" Her ears perked up and she gasped lightly. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry... Oh, how rude of me. I never asked you your name."

The deer looked up at her with a warm smile and said, "Aw, it's okay. My name is Rudolph."

"Rudolph?" Fluttershy was intrigued even further, as that was a traditional Griffic name. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Rudolph."

"It's nice to meet you too, Fluttershy."

"Let's not waste any more time, okay? Let's head back to town."

She felt Rudolph's hooves tighten around her neck. "Uh, just try not to run too fast, okay?"

Fluttershy giggled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to run." She then spread open her wings and prepared to take off.

She heard Rudolph gasp. "Whoa…!" he murmured, sounding as if he was in complete shock, "You can fly _too_??"

Fluttershy was already in the air by the time she had a chance to respond. Having gotten turned around in her earlier panic, she instead chose to fly up above the tops of the trees and then head over the forest to return to Ponyville.

"Well sure," she said in response to his confusion, "All pegasus ponies can fly."

She heard him murmur, "Pegasus ponies…"

"Wait…" she continued, realizing just what he had said, "Um…What did you mean 'too'?"

"Whaaaat…?" Rudolph gasped in disbelief once they had cleared the top of the trees. From there, the two had a rather unobstructed view of the land for plenty of miles all around. Canterlot and its mountain could easily be seen, and spreading out before them in all directions were rolling fields. Fluttershy could also pick out the expansive Everfree Forest, as well as Ponyville right next to it.

"Um…Do you not recognize this either?" she asked.

"It's _spring_!!"

Fluttershy blinked. "Erm…Yes?"

"What happened to winter??"

She began to head towards Ponyville. "What do you mean…? Winter ended last month…"

"But it was the middle of December! It was Christmas! There was snow all around for hundreds of miles!"

Fluttershy had been confused before, but now she was utterly perplexed. Her speed began to slow as she turned and gave the deer on her back a very concerned gaze. "The last thing you remember…was the middle of winter?"

He nodded, an equally concerned look upon his face.

"And you've never heard of the Whitetail Woods…or Ponyville…or even Equestria? Nothing around you looks familiar?"

He shook his head.

Fluttershy paused. "And you've honestly never seen a pegasus before?" When he shook his head again, she recalled the gazes she had been receiving from him. A shiver ran up her spine. "You've…never seen anything like me before, have you?"

"N-no, miss…I come from a place that has lots of creatures that not a lot of people know about…but even so…"

"You're not from Cervinidas, are you?"

Rudolph tilted his head. "From what…? I live at the North Pole, miss."

Fluttershy looked at him for a moment before she returned her attention to what was in front of her. "I think I need to take you someplace else…" she murmured almost silently, and then veered away from the hospital and towards a new destination.

…

"Hi, Fluttershy!"

Twilight Sparkle, the young purple alicorn, had promptly answered the door of her large crystalline abode when Fluttershy had knocked and happily greeted her with a big smile on her face.

"Um…Hi, Twilight," Fluttershy said, a trace of her typical meekness slipping back into her tone, "I, ah…need your help."

"Oh, dear! Who is this?" Twilight said as she noticed Fluttershy's passenger, yet not noticing the accidental pun.

"This is Rudolph," she replied, turning so that the deer and alicorn could make easier eye contact, "Rudolph, this is my friend Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiled and stepped forward. "Hello, Rudolph!" she greeted him enthusiastically, "Wow, we don't see a lot of deer around here except for the ones that live in the Everfree Forest. I don't think I've ever actually met a Whitetail. So, I guess, welcome to Ponyville!"

Rudolph had been staring at Twilight in much the same way he had been staring at Fluttershy earlier. After Twilight's introduction, he appeared flummoxed. "Huh…? Uh, I'm not a whitetail…I'm a reindeer."

Twilight seemed confused. "You are?" she asked, and Rudolph nodded.

"Um…Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked.

"Whaddayou mean?"

"Well…" Twilight interjected, "I don't mean to offend you or anything, but I've met Reindeer before and you…don't really look like a Reindeer. You look a lot like a Whitetail to me."

Rudolph shook his head slightly. "Are you a…unicorn?" he asked, completely tossing aside the previous discussion.

This made Fluttershy giggle a little. "Not quite, Rudolph," she replied, "May we come in, Twilight? His leg is hurt."

"He's hurt?" Twilight said, refocusing her attention, "Oh, of course! Come on in! I can take care of that!"

"Thanks, Twilight!" Fluttershy said as she cantered through the door and into the impressive abode.

"Yeah, uh…Thanks…" Rudolph murmured from her back.

The three quickly made their way to the main sitting area, where Fluttershy lay on the carpeted ground and gently allowed Rudolph to get off of her back. When he was resting comfortably on the ground, she turned back to Twilight.

"Where's Spike…?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Twilight responded, "I decided he earned a little vacation so he's staying with my parents for a few days in Canterlot." She then turned her attention onto Rudolph. "So, what's happened here?"

"I found him in the Whitetail Woods," she explained, "and he hurt his leg real bad."

"Oh no," Twilight said sympathetically, "You poor thing. I hope it doesn't hurt too bad."

"It only hurts when I move it…" Rudolph spoke.

"I don't think it's broken, but I'm not completely sure," Fluttershy said.

Twilight smiled towards the deer. "Well, you came to the right Princess! If it's not super serious, then my magic should be enough to fix you up!"

Rudolph's eyes widened. "Magic?" he blurted out, " _You_ can use magic?"

Twilight furrowed her brow. "Well…yeah…" she said with a not-so-subtle gesture towards the horn sitting on top of her head.

"Well, that's just the thing, Twilight…" Fluttershy said, "Um, Mr. Rudolph doesn't seem to know where he is. He seems awfully confused."

"Really?" Twilight said as she stepped towards the deer and focused her attention on the injured leg that he was favouring, "Do you have amnesia, Rudolph?"

"What…?" Rudolph replied in an awfully distracted voice, "Um, no…I don't think so. I just…don't know how I got here, and how I'm gonna get back home…and I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you before, and…I don't know what happened to winter."

Twilight turned her head up to look at him, and then to Fluttershy.

"Twilight, I think something happened to him," Fluttershy said with a frown. As she spoke, Twilight's horn glowed as she began to construct a spell. "I mean…Well, I mean…I don't want to be rude or anything, but um…I've just never met anyone who…didn't know ponies…"

The alicorn nodded, returning her focus to Rudolph's leg. The glow from her horn began to expand outward to fully encapsulate the prone deer. His eyes shot open and he gasped in surprise at the strange sensation.

"I know it sounds a little strange…" Fluttershy said as she glanced away, "but…Well, it almost sounds like…he's…"

"He's not from this world?!?"

"Yes!" Fluttershy grinned, but then immediately stopped. "Wait, what??"

The glow had completely vanished from Rudolph's body, leaving him on the ground with an incredibly confused face. Twilight, meanwhile, was staring down at him in complete shock and fascination.

Fluttershy was bewildered. "How did you know I wa-?"

"I've read about this theory, but I never ever thought I would get to experience it first-hoof!"

"Twilight, what are you talking about?"

The alicorn turned to her with a wide-eyed expression that gave off a strange mix of excitement and concern. It was as if Twilight was super giddy about what she had just found, but also wasn't showing a trace of a smile.

"Fluttershy, I can't use magic on him. The proof is pretty much right there!"

"…Huh?"

"It's actually really simple, but super fascinating! Everything on this planet is connected, from the biggest mountain to the tiniest speck of dirt. They all share something. It's been theorized that if something were to come from _outside_ of this plane of existence, or this 'world' as one might say, then magic would have no effect on it because magic intrinsically works with the underlying fabric of the world and everything in it; that aforementioned connection that is shared."

Fluttershy's head was spinning from the confusing words, and so she instead walked over towards Rudolph. "He came from a different world…?"

Rudolph had been wearing a confused expression for his entire stay in Twilight's, and it was only more severe now. "I'm in a different world now? I…I was going to say somethin' like it, but I thought it would be silly!"

"Are you sure, Twilight…?"

"Absolutely! It's the only explanation that makes sense. Rudolph here is _not_ from this universe, or 'dimension'. I can't say how he got here, but he's here."

Fluttershy turned to look at Rudolph, who looked more than a little bit frightened.

"I…I thought everything here looked really weird. I've seen pretty much the whole world…I do it every year…but this place was way different than…Gosh…"

"This is _so_ fascinating!" Twilight said, stepping up next to the reindeer quickly, "Can you tell me what happened to you? Was there some sort of quasi-dimensional anomaly that you passed through, or perhaps some schism in space-time?"

"I…I…" Rudolph muttered perplexedly.

"Twilight, please don't hound him…" Fluttershy said, using her hoof to gently push Twilight back a few paces.

"Ah, right…I'm sorry," Twilight apologized.

"Um…Rudolph? Maybe you can tell us the last thing you remember before you fell into the woods?"

Rudolph nodded and turned to stare at nothing in particular for a moment as he delved deep into thought. A frown quickly appeared on his face. "I can't remember much…" he murmured, "We'd just finished all of the deliveries and we were heading home. We were headed north going through Canada when something must've happened." He cast his gaze downwards. "Gosh, I almost forgot about Santa and my team…I hope they're okay."

"Your team?" Fluttershy spoke.

"You were with others?" Twilight asked.

Rudolph's eyes grew wider suddenly. "Oh my gosh, I remember something else. I…I remember them all calling out my name, like they were trying to reach me but they couldn't…"

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy said.

"Hmm…" Twilight murmured, tapping her hoof to her chin, "If they were all calling out to you like that, and not calling for help or anything, then I think it's logical to assume that they're all still okay back in your world."

Rudolph turned to look up at her. "R-really…?"

"Sure! It's kind of like you fell down a big hole. You and your friends…your 'team', you said? You were all walking along and then you fell down this interdimensional 'hole' in the ground," she held up her hooves to make air-quotes, "and then you ended up here. So, don't worry! I'm sure they're fine!"

"Oh…Well, that's good," Rudolph replied with a small smile, "But…what about me?"

"Twilight, can we get him back home?" Fluttershy asked, sounding quite concerned.

"Well, I can definitely try," she replied with a small reassuring smile, "If he came here because of dimension 'stuff', then there's probably some residuals still floating around the Whitetail Woods. I'll go out there and look, okay?"

"Really…?" Rudolph said, "You'd do that for me?"

"Well of course I would! We couldn't just leave you stranded here, could we? Besides! This is a fantastic opportunity to do some research! I can't wait to discover everything I'm going to discover out there!"

"Wow…Thank you!" The smile on Rudolph's face was warm and genuine. He then turned to Fluttershy. "And thank you for your help too! I dunno what happened to me, or why I'm here, but I'm glad I met such friendly people here."

Fluttershy's cheeks grew rosy again. "Oh, there's no need to thank me…I'm just glad you're not hurt too bad."

"I mean it, though. What you two are doing really means a lot to me." By this point, Rudolph was absolutely beaming, his smile spreading from ear to ear. After a few moments had passed, however, the two ponies' smiles died away to be replaced by confused fascination as a part of his body began to beam in quite a different way.

"Whoa…" Twilight whispered. Fluttershy could only lightly gasp.

Rudolph blinked his eyes and looked at the two ponies in confusion for a moment. When he noticed that they had taken on a bright red hue, he chuckled lightly and glanced away awkwardly. "Oh, right…" he said, "I, uh…That's what I can do…"

The two ponies were staring unashamedly at his bright, glowing red nose in wonder. Fluttershy's eyes were practically dancing in allure.

"How…How are you doing that…?" Twilight asked.

"Um, it's just a thing I could always do…Since I was born. It glows like this when I'm really happy or I think about wonderful things, so…"

"Is…Is it magic?"

Rudolph skewed his lips for a moment in thought. "I think so…?"

Twilight had taken a few tentative steps forward, her face practically bathed in red as she held it so close to Rudolph's nose. "But…deerfolk can't use magic…"

"Well…" Rudolph's cheeks were now glowing red as well, blushing from all of the attention, "I've never met another reindeer who can do this. I think it's just me, y'know…"

Twilight's gaze shifted up. "Can you control it?"

"Uh…Yeah! Watch." Rudolph concentrated for a moment, and the light completely disappeared. A moment later, he made it reappear. "I hope you don't think it's weird…"

"No, no," Twilight said, shaking her head, "I don't think it's weird…It's just, so…so…"

"It's _amazing_ …!" Fluttershy said, speaking for the first time since his nose had started glowing.

Rudolph's blush returned in full force. "Heh heh…Thank you…"

Fluttershy was now smiling brightly, gazing at Rudolph's glowing nose as if it were a firefly dancing in the night. "It's wonderful! I think it's lovely, Rudolph."

"You really think so…?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Aw, shucks."

Rudolph's ear twitched, and he turned towards the irritation to find Twilight's intrigued face extremely close. He jumped back slightly in surprise.

"Oh!" she gasped, "Sorry! I don't meant to stare, honest. It's just that, well, I'm a bit of a scientist so I like to study things."

"Oh, really?" Rudolph replied, his momentary discomfort fading away, "So, you really think you can get me back to my own…Erm, back home?"

"Absolutely!" Twilight replied, thrusting out her chest ever so slightly and standing proud, "I have never dealt with interdimensionality before but, well, there's not a lot else that I haven't dealt with. I don't think it should be any problem! We've already got a quasi-dimension-spanning mirror or two around here." She punctuated her statement with a chuckle.

Rudolph just stared.

"I think that's a 'yes', Rudolph," Fluttershy whispered into his ear.

"Heh, okay…" He smiled demurely, letting the light of his nose fade away. "Seriously, I can't thank you both enough. I mean, back home at the North Pole we've got all kinds of folks living there that most people don't even know about, but nothing like this."

"The North Pole…?" Twilight murmured.

"It almost feels like a dream, but I think I just know that it isn't. Is it really not December any more…?"

"Uhh, yeah. It's April," Twilight replied, "Was it December when you left your world?"

Rudolph nodded. "It was the first couple hours of Christmas."

"Hm?" Twilight said, tilting her head.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

Rudolph turned back and forth to look at them both, an expression of sheer disbelief upon his face. "…Christmas?" he spoke slowly, "Y'know…? The most magical night of the year? Santa Claus? Presents? Love and holiday cheer?"

He was met with blank stares.

"Don't you know what Christmas is…?"

Twilight shook her head. "No. Is it some sort of holiday in December?"

"Do you mean Hearth's Warming Eve?" Fluttershy offered.

Rudolph fell silent, a very frightened look coming across his face. "Gosh…I really _am_ far from home…"

"Aww," Fluttershy cooed, "Don't worry about it. We'll help you as much as we can, okay?"

She sat down and gave him a very gentle hug with one of her hooves. In response, he turned to look back into her eyes and smiled from the embrace, reaching up to hug her back. He was halted by a sudden cry of pain.

"Oh…!" Fluttershy said in concern, "But first, we're going to get you some help for your leg, okay?"

Rudolph nodded. "Okay."

"Twilight, are you sure you can't do anything?"

Twilight shook her head. "None of my magic is going to do anything for him. I can't heal him or even examine him with any spells."

Fluttershy nodded. "Okay," she said, turning back around to face Rudolph, "I'm going to take you to the Ponyville Hospital so they can take a look, but I don't think it's broken because it doesn't seem like it's hurting you _too_ badly."

He nodded again and smiled. "All right."

"And I'll start working on a way home!" Twilight chimed in, "Don't you worry, Rudolph."

"Thank you, Twilight. And thank you too, Fluttershy."

She blushed and bashfully hid herself behind her mane slightly. "Oh, i-it's okay…I'm happy to do it."

"Well, I guess as a Princess I might as well be the one to say it." When Rudolph was looking back at Twilight, she warmly proclaimed. "Welcome to Equestria, Rudolph the Reindeer!"

He tittered in response. "Thanks. I just wish it hadn't been such a rough landing."

Fluttershy was also giggling. "C'mon, Rudolph. Let's go." She then began the careful process of getting Rudolph up onto her back again.

"It is rather intriguing that you seemed to have fallen from the sky upon entry into this dimension," Twilight spoke, intrigued, "What were you doing before this, again?"

Rudolph was now securely on the pegasus' back once again. "Well, I was just flying…Pulling the sleigh and heading home."

He was met with wide-eyed stares from both mares, making him feel uncomfortable. "…What?"

"You…" Fluttershy mumbled, but it was Twilight who finished her thought.

"You can _fly_?!"

…

The sun had begun to set upon the mildly warm spring day. The whole town had become bathed in a wonderful palette of oranges and reds, giving it a delightfully warm appearance despite the temperature beginning to drop. The day had been mild, but it was looking like the night was going to be rather chilly.

To abate this, a warm, roaring fire was burning in the fireplace of Fluttershy's cottage. It too was bathing the room in a bright orange glow, casting whimsically dancing shadows across the walls. The home of the animal lover was filled with the nests and dens of so many of her little animal friends, though at the moment there were only two occupants in the entire house.

Fluttershy herself was sitting on a rug just off to the side of the fireplace. She was looking up to the couch, changed from its usual position so that it was now directly before the fire, where her houseguest was laying with his head upon a fluffy pillow and his injured leg stretched out and resting. There was a bright smile on her face and there seemed to be a gleam in her eyes as she listened to the reindeer talk.

"Well, there's Dasher and Dancer…Prancer and Vixen…There's Comet and Cupid and Donner…Then there's my dad, Blitzen."

"That's your team?" Fluttershy spoke, "And they're all deer like you?"

Rudolph chuckled. "Well, they're all older than me and they're all a lot bigger…"

"Oh, I see."

"But I play a super-important part! I'm right at the front, and I use my nose to light the way so that Santa can see through the dark, or if it gets stormy!"

"Oh my! That sounds like a big responsibility."

Rudolph nodded proudly. "Yup! It sure is!"

Fluttershy giggled. "Well, I'm sure you do a wonderful job."

"Aw, well…I do my best. We all do our best, 'cus it's really important what we do. We're the only ones that can help Santa make his deliveries to everyone!"

"I'm still amazed that you can fly…!"

"Heh heh…Well, it's only the reindeer at the North Pole who are able to do it."

"Still though, to fly without wings?" The pegasus glanced back at her own pair of yellow wings. "I wonder if you could…show me, maybe? When your leg is better, I mean."

Rudolph smiled. "Sure, I'd be happy to!"

"Really? Oh, thank you!" She grinned. "We'll have to make sure Rainbow Dash is around too."

"Who's that?"

Fluttershy giggled and said, "I'll introduce you later." She paused and glanced away for a moment in thought. "So…This 'Santa'. You said he wasn't a Reindeer like you?"

Rudolph began to laugh and shake his head.

She held a hoof up to her mouth and smiled demurely. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I just don't quite understand your description of him."

"I guess you don't have anyone quite like him over here…Hmm…" Rudolph paused for a moment to think. "Let's try this…You said your winter holiday was about celebrating friendship and love?"

Fluttershy nodded, giving the reindeer her full attention.

"Think about that feeling of friendship," he spoke, "That warm, almost fiery feeling in the deepest part of your heart. That kind of amazing, wonderful feeling that just wants to come out. It's impossible to keep it in, and when it does come out everyone else becomes a lot happier too. Think of how you feel when you're warm at home…with the ones you love. It's wonderful, it's soothing, but it's also uplifting and a whole lot of fun. It's a feeling that can't be imagined without a huge smile and a happy laugh deep in your belly."

She had been simply sitting there and listening to him, quiet and still, but by now there was a huge grin on her face and her wings were fluttering excitedly.

" _That_ is who Santa Claus is," Rudolph simply said.

"Wow…" Fluttershy breathed, "He sounds wonderful."

Rudolph grinned. "He is! It's an honour to lead his sleigh."

"And he makes toys for all of the little children of your world? How long has he been doing that?"

The reindeer's ears perked up. "Oh wow…Forever, I think. Long before I was born, heh…"

"Oh, goodness! So, he lives forever? Just like the Princesses?"

"I think so," he replied with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head with his hoof.

"Your world sounds so amazing, Rudolph," Fluttershy said, smiling up at him, "I wish I could go and visit it…"

"But your world is so bright and wonderful! I haven't seen much of it, but everyone's had a smile on their face so far. It just looks so nice and fun!"

Fluttershy giggled and said, "We're all happy to meet you."

The two laughed together for a moment before falling silent and smiling at one another. Neither minded the brief lull in conversation. They both simply listened to the calming sound of the crackling fireplace, bringing with it a wonderful sense of relaxation.

When Fluttershy suddenly began giggling, Rudolph gave her an odd look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…" she said, "It's just that one of my otters is named Comet. And now I'm imagining him pulling a big huge sleigh with a team of deer."

This sent Rudolph into a fit of laughter, and soon Fluttershy was laughing heartily herself. The two laughed and giggled for a good couple of minutes. Fluttershy couldn't remember the last time she had been smiling and laughing this much around someone else. Of course, the fact that he was a deer was already making him easier to talk to, but she had been finding herself very comfortable around the young buck. It was as if she had known him for years.

"Heehee…" she tittered, calming down from her laughter, "I also have a fox named Vixen."

"Ah, well my teammate Vixen…He's good buddies with an arctic fox."

"Oh…" Fluttershy paused, "Vixen is a male?"

"Yeah, we're all males."

"I see…" A faint rosy hue appeared on her cheeks and she glanced away. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but it's just that Cupid and Vixen are sort of…Well, feminine names."

"Heh, yeah. But we _never_ give those two a hard time about it," Rudolph replied, friendly sarcasm just dripping from his words.

This brought Fluttershy back to a state of giggling.

Rudolph paused for a moment and sighed contentedly. He began to gaze at his surroundings. "Are you sure your animals don't mind us kicking them out…?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh, no it's okay. They understand," Fluttershy reassured him, "Their little nests in here are more like, um, vacation homes? Natural habitats are very important, you know. But we're all on such good terms with each other…They're all very gracious when I have company over."

"That one rabbit didn't seem happy, though…"

Fluttershy chuckled. "Oh, don't mind Angel. That's just his way of saying he likes you."

Rudolph put on a bemused grin. "If you say so."

The reindeer then shifted his position, moving slowly as he settled into a more comfortable spot. For a moment, he rested his head on the pillow and gazed into the dancing flames of the fireplace. Fluttershy had her eyes fixed on his, and she could see the orange flames reflected in his eyes. After a moment he turned and met her gaze, and smiled.

"How's your leg?" she asked.

"Mmm…It's feeling a bit better," he said as he turned to observe his injured leg. The nurses at Ponyville hospital had confirmed that his leg was not broken, just badly sprained. They had informed him that he would be back on his hooves by tomorrow morning as long as he didn't do anything to worsen it.

Fluttershy shifted herself a little closer to the couch so she could observe his leg too. She wanted to make sure he was laying down in the correct position.

"It…kind of aches, though?"

She turned and met his gaze. "Oh, really? Is it really bothersome?"

"Well, not _really_ really, but…" He shrugged. "I can definitely notice it, y'know?"

"Aww…" she cooed, frowning. Fluttershy paused for a minute in thought. She was the kind of pony who hated to see _any_ thing in pain, especially if it was one of her friends or someone close to her. Rudolph's pain became her pain, and she wanted to rectify it however she could.

"Hmmm…Would you like me to massage it?"

Rudolph's head popped up off the pillow slightly. "Huh? What?"

Fluttershy smiled at him. "I can give you a massage, if you'd like. That should make it feel a lot better."

The reindeer hesitated, glancing away and furrowing his brow. "Really? Are you sure? Y-you don't have to do th-"

"No, no! Don't be silly!" Fluttershy cut in, shaking her head but wearing the brightest smile on her face, "I'd be more than happy to!"

"You've already done so much for me…"

The pegasus, however, was already on her hooves. She crossed the remaining distance between them and then sat down again, her upper half perfectly aligned with the seat of the couch and where Rudolph was currently laying.

"Just lay on your side, with your tummy facing me, and stretch your bad leg out," she instructed, "Get comfy on the pillow and let me do the rest, ok?"

"Are you sure…?" Rudolph asked again, appearing slightly uncomfortable with this show of kindness.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I wanna help you feel better, Rudolph! I know that when Barry feels stiff, a massage does wonders for him!"

Rudolph gave her a look. "Who's Barry?"

She gave him an innocent smile and replied, "Barry is my bear friend."

"Oh, I see," he replied nonchalantly, "I know a polar bear named Lenny."

"Oooh!" she perked up, "I wanna hear all about him! But not right now. For now, just lay down and relax. Close your eyes if you want."

"Fluttershy, y-"

She silenced him with a hoof to his snout, something she ever would have done in a million years to anyone that she wasn't this comfortable with. "Ssh," she said sweetly, "Relax."

Rudolph stared at her with big open eyes, a faint red glow emanating from his nose. "A…all right…" he murmured before a bashful smile appeared on his muzzle, "Th-thanks…" He then carefully repositioned himself, taking care not to exert his hurt leg, and got into a more comfortable spot. He was now laying on his right side with his front hooves tucked in to his chest and his head resting on the very soft pillow. He smiled at her once more before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

Fluttershy focused on his back leg, which was stretched out straight. By outward appearances it didn't look very much injured, but she knew that it was still feeling rather tender on the inside, so she knew that she had to be cautious and gentle. She leaned in over the edge of the couch and reached out her hooves towards it, beginning with a gentle touch to the lower half.

He twitched slightly and sucked in a quick breath of air, but relaxed again after Fluttershy held still for a moment. She then began to gently move her hooves across the length of his lower hind leg. She moved at a careful pace, ready to stop at the moment that she caused her patient any pain, beginning by simply feeling the anatomy of his leg and seeking out the especially tender areas.

She listened to his breathing as she went, using it to gauge how Rudolph was feeling. As she gently rubbed and pushed her hooves at his lower leg, his breathing remained steady and calm, and he even let out a few contented sighs as she went. Even as she picked up the intensity just slightly and began kneading her hooves into his joints, still there was little change in his behaviour.

This she had expected, however, as she knew the problem area was higher up his leg near his thigh. After she had massaged the lower part of his leg for a couple of minutes, she began to slowly move her hooves upwards.

"Does that feel good…?" she asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeahhh…" he breathed, more of a sigh than an actual word.

She smiled at this, happy to have been doing a good job, and began to work her hooves around his thigh. From the initial touch alone, she could feel how tense some of his muscles there were. She turned to look at his face while she did this. His face was scrunched up in discomfort for a couple of seconds, but then it began to relax as she continued to work her hooves.

"Mmm…" he let out a contented little moan as a smile spread across his face. His eyes were still closed as he nuzzled himself into the pillow.

Fluttershy was quite pleased at this, happy to see how relaxed he was and just how much he was enjoying this. She returned her attention to the reindeer's leg and gently moved her hooves up and around the edges of his thigh. She rubbed and pressed it rhythmically, and then moved to softly circle them near the spot where his cutie mark would have been if he had been a pony.

"Th's…nice…" she heard him mumble.

She giggled a little and continued with her massage. She could feel the tense, tight feeling of his muscles simply melt away under the machinations of her hooves. Even without hearing him say so, she could tell that she was doing a good job and providing him wonderful relaxation.

His breathing became slower and deeper. She stole a quick glance at him, and it almost seemed as if he were falling asleep. His expression could not have been more content, looking like a portrait of absolute bliss. There was a faint, warm light emanating from his nose as well, giving him a wonderful rosy glow.

Fluttershy had to admit that he was really cute, although most of the deerfolk were cute to her. She couldn't describe how happy she was to have had the opportunity to get to know one of them so well and spend time with him, even if he was from another dimension.

She focused back on his leg again and applied a little more pressure to the area of his thigh she was presently working on. She sought out the areas that needed the most attention and carefully worked them until the aches faded away.

As she worked, she could hear little mumbles, moans and groans from the blissful reindeer. Every time she moved her hooves, there was another quiet, satisfied sound from him. Rudolph was definitely enjoying the treatment, and Fluttershy could not have been more pleased as a result.

Finished with the front-facing area of his thigh, she moved her hooves back to the sides. There was one area of his leg left that she had not yet covered. Though it would be difficult an area to access, Fluttershy did not let this deter her. True, she could have asked him to roll onto his back, but that would have just been an inconvenience to the both of them.

Instead, she gently began to lift his leg up. She moved slowly, taking care not to aggravate his injury. When his leg was raised enough, allowing her to see more of his adorably fuzzy belly, she moved her hooves to the underside of his thigh and began massaging there.

"Mmmh…" The contented sounds Rudolph was making were music to her ears. She could feel his whole body relax as she sought out those last few stiff muscles. Her eyes were focused on his leg, taking extra care not to do anything that would cause him pain, while her hooves continued their work. The continuing blissful vocalisations that Rudolph made told her that he was definitely enjoying his massage. Additionally, the glow from his nose had gotten brighter. Recalling what he had said about it earlier, she took this to mean that he was feeling even happier than before, and this made her smile even more.

She gently shifted her hooves up, rubbing and massaging against the upper part of his thigh where it met the rest of his body. He shivered a little bit, but she didn't pay this much mind. After all, she was working with very tense, tender areas right now. She merely continued on with her work.

Rudolph let out a wonderfully satisfied sigh. It almost sounded euphoric. Clearly she had been successful in her endeavours and a lot of his pain had, by now, completely dissolved away. She gave herself a smile for a job well done, but knew she wasn't finished yet. If her massage was making him feel this good, then she knew that she didn't want to stop making him feel so good. She was even prepared to keep treating him until he eventually fell asleep.

Fluttershy then shifted her hooves a little in order to reposition his leg once again, intending to extend it outward just a bit more to bring it away from the rest of his body. This would allow her to get to the hardest-to-reach areas of his hind leg. However, something made her pause.

Her hoof had brushed against something as she had moved. Normally not anything to stop and consider, but something else had caught her attention. Whatever it was that had touched her hoof was not covered in fur.

She paused and furrowed her brow, her hooves completely stopping. Every part of Rudolph was covered in fur except for his hooves, even his underbelly.

Curious, and even a little perplexed, Fluttershy continued her previous task of lifting his leg further out of the way. As her eyes traveled downward slowly, a part of her mind that had been quiet up until now suddenly began shouting at her. It suddenly became overly apparent to her exactly where on Rudolph's body she had been working so closely to. When his leg was out of the way and her gaze discovered the culprit, she realized just what had been going on. Her pupils shrank to tiny dots and a furious blush covered her entire face.

She stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, at the stiff protrusion of flesh that was standing at attention between Rudolph's legs. Her mind fizzled as she found herself looking at the reindeer's full-length erection.

The blush that adorned her cheeks could have given Rudolph's nose a run for its money. She simply sat there staring, unable to move, speak or even form a complete thought. Evidently her massage had been a lot more effective than she had thought, and suddenly his satisfied vocalizations took on a whole new meaning. Through it all, however, all she could think about was that she was staring at Rudolph's _penis_.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tear her eyes off of it. It was rather thick, tapering off to a thin point at the end. It was long enough that she was asking herself how she had not noticed it until now. It was twitching just slightly along with the reindeer's heartbeat, and Fluttershy could not help but focus on just how hard it was. Her face burned with the heat of many mixed emotions, the most prominent of which was embarrassment.

" _Oh my gosh!!_ "

Fluttershy's head quickly snapped to the side, her eyes shifting towards the other end of Rudolph's body. There, she found the reindeer staring back at her, just as wide-eyed and slack-jawed as she was. The glow of his nose had dimmed, but the glow on his cheeks had taken its place.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so… _so_ sorry!" he exclaimed, bringing his forehooves up to cover his mouth and looking absolutely mortified, "I-I-I-I didn't mean to…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The pegasus opened her mouth slowly to respond, but didn't get the chance.

"It's just that you were massaging me, and it felt really good and relaxing, and I was half-asleep, and I dunno I guess I was thinking about-" The blush on his cheeks intensified. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Rudolph-"

"I-I didn't…I'm sorry I made it…in front of you…" His chest was heaving as he teetered on the verge of panic. "I didn't realize- I should, um…" His eyes darted around. "I should…I should go. Away. Until it, y'knowgoesaway-"

"Rudolph!" Fluttershy cut in relatively loudly, placing a firm but gentle hoof on his chest to keep him from squirming, "Rudolph, calm down."

He looked at her and blinked. "Wh-what…?"

Fluttershy was still wearing a massive blush, but it was complimented by a small reassuring smile. She wasn't sure, though, whom it was meant to reassure. "I-it's okay, Rudolph…It's fine."

His mouth hung open slightly in silence. The reindeer's eyes quickly darted towards his offending member for a moment, and Fluttershy's eyes followed. A split second later, they snapped back to looking at one another.

"It…is?" Rudolph mumbled.

"Well, um…" Fluttershy had to turn and glance away, but she continued to speak, "I-It's just a natural thing, Rudolph. It's not like you did it on purpose…It's my fault anyway. I mean, I was…touching pretty close to that…spot."

"I-I didn't even realize…" Rudolph muttered, "I kinda forgot where I was…I was dreaming, I think…"

Fluttershy shifted herself back into a more comfortable position on the ground turned back to look at him. From this vantage point, she could see both Rudolph's face and his surprise guest. She felt her cheeks burn, but she also didn't focus specifically on it. "It's okay, Rudolph. I'm not upset," she stated, and truth could easily be heard in those words.

"Y-You're not…mad?" Rudolph still looked as if he had committed an atrocity.

Fluttershy gently shook her head. "It's just a part of biology, after all…It happens to everybody at some point, right? I…" Her face flushed and she glanced away for a moment, "I pet my animal friends and give them massages too, and it happens to them too sometimes…It doesn't mean anything, and I just ignore it."

The reindeer looked at her, propped up slightly on his pillow, with pretty much his entire face burning red. "Are…Are you sure?"

Fluttershy nodded slowly.

Rudolph glanced around awkwardly. His hard-on had not receded in the slightest since it had been discovered, still jutting out from between his legs in a rather attention-grabbing way.

"It's fine, Rudolph," Fluttershy spoke, "Just lay back down and try to relax."

His ears perked up. "What? Y-You're still-"

Fluttershy shushed him. "It's fine, Rudolph. Sure, I can keep massaging you. After all, it looked like it was really helping you relax. It'd be no good to stop now. Just relax, okay? It doesn't bother me."

Rudolph's eyes darted around for a moment. "Um…O-okay…" He began to lay back down. "If you're s-"

"I'm sure," she answered before he could even finish the question.

Once he was laying comfortably on the pillow again, he gave her one last unconvinced look before letting out a light sigh and closing his eyes.

The pegasus nodded and returned her attention towards his injured leg. As she had expected, this gave her another full view of his erect penis. Her cheeks burned like they had just caught fire. She sat there motionless for a moment, breathing deeply but slowly through her nose.

Fluttershy had only been telling half-truths. Indeed, a few of her animal friends had gotten excited while she had been playing with them or massaging them. Though it had initially been shocking and uncomfortable to her, she quickly learned to ignore it when it happened. Now however, once presented with the erection of this particular reindeer, she didn't feel quite as calm as she had claimed.

It was no secret that Fluttershy thought Rudolph was cute, and that she felt comfortable being friendly around him. She wouldn't go so far as to say that she was attracted to him, however. She simply knew that he was adorable, funny, charming, _and had a rock-hard…_

She shook her head, blushing furiously. No matter what she said, this _was_ entirely different and it _was_ rather uncomfortable. This was pretty much the same thing as having a stallion on her couch with a full-length erection.

Fluttershy glanced back at Rudolph's face. His eyes were still closed, but he looked rather uncomfortable and even a little agitated. He had been so upset over the ordeal, and she had done her best to reassure him that he hadn't committed some unbelievably rude misdeed. He was expecting her to continue the massage as if nothing had ever happened.

And that's what she was going to do, right? She turned back towards the erection- _No!_ She shook her head once more. She turned back towards his _leg_ and slowly moved forwards. She simply told herself the same things she had just told him. _It's completely natural, he doesn't mean anything by it, and it's nothing to get upset about._

Gently, she reached out her hooves and grasped the lower part of his thigh. Rudolph twitched slightly, but then relaxed a little. She began moving her hooves along his leg once again in a gentle massage, and after a moment of this Rudolph relaxed even more. After just a couple of uncertain minutes, she managed to get back into her previous rhythm and was once again massaging his leg.

She locked her eyes on his leg as much as she could, focusing entirely on what she was doing with her hooves and what part of his leg she was working on. Of course, since she was so close to that particular part of his body, she was helpless to prevent herself from getting semi-regular glimpses of his penis. She tried to move her massage back down toward his hoof to distance herself from it, but the professional side of her warranted a return to the thigh area.

Try as she might to ignore it, she found that her gaze was regularly being misdirected back towards his erection. It had still not lost any of its hardness, standing defiant to the both of them. Every time she caught herself looking at it, she quickly wrenched her eyes away, but soon they would find their way back. It wasn't long at all, really, before she was staring at it alone.

To be fair, the sight of it had not been the only distraction. There had been something that Fluttershy simply could not ignore, and she had been noticing it ever since she had first noticed Rudolph's excitement.

The room was now filled with a very powerful scent.

It was not entirely unpleasant, but it was _very_ strong. Now that she was so close to the scent's source, it was very nearly overpowering. It was making it difficult for her to focus on her massage, a task that had already been rather difficult.

She cast another quick glance back to Rudolph's front, and saw that he was still resting comfortably and had not opened his eyes. She gulped and let out a slow, quiet breath before returning her attention back to her task.

She didn't even manage to set her eyes upon his leg this time. They went straight to his penis. She felt her cheeks burn even more as she found herself truly staring at it now, unashamedly focusing on it and studying all of its tiniest details. She tried her best to keep her hooves moving, but it was less of a massage and more aimless rubbing by this point.

It was still rock-hard. Though time had passed, his erection had not diminished in the slightest. It was still standing there, just begging for attention. Though he was still resting comfortably, Rudolph still did jostle and adjust himself slightly every so often. While she was certainly no expert on penises, and the very thought of such a thing made her blush furiously, she could only imagine that it must be causing him discomfort.

She frowned. Fluttershy had been caring for Rudolph all day, taking away all of his aches and pains, only for another to show up that she couldn't do anything about. Even so, what _would_ she do? She could keep massaging his leg, but she was quickly coming to the realization that it was probably making it _worse_ if anything.

The pegasus shook her head gently as she realized she was _still staring at it_. Even as she told herself to stop being so rude and get back to massaging his leg, her eyes simply refused to obey. Her stomach did a few little flips as a voice in her head informed her that she was fascinated by this. She had barely had the courage to look at stallion biology in books, but something was different now. Maybe it was because she was such good friends with Rudolph already, or perhaps it had to be because he just happened to be an adorable deer.

It twitched ever so slightly, the air still filled with its very potent scent. She realized and accepted that rubbing his inner thighs like this was causing this to happen, but she didn't stop. She continued her aimless massage while she stared at his hardness. She reasoned that it had to be very uncomfortable to be like this, because it certainly felt rather bothersome when _she_ got horny and couldn't-

Surprise played out across her entirely red face as she realized which direction her mind was going. She shook her head yet again and tried to clear it.

A few seconds later, she was staring at it again, and leaned in quite close with her nose almost touching it. Her hooves moved across the edge of his thigh and gently pressed into the area between his thigh and stomach. There was some nagging voice somewhere near the back of her head, but she couldn't hear it.

Her hoof lifted up, losing contact with his leg. Her cheeks were burning red and her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. She studied his cock; saw how it was shaped and how it appeared.

Fluttershy brought her hoof down and touched it.

She heard Rudolph gasp softly and felt him shift immediately upon her touch, but it wasn't enough to draw her gaze away.

"F-Fluttershy…?"

She was still touching it. More than that, she was gently moving her hoof across it and feeling it. Fluttershy couldn't quite belief what she was seeing her own hoof do. It was _still_ there! She hadn't pulled it away.

"What're you doing??"

Finally, she turned to look at him, more red than yellow. There was neither a smile, nor worry upon her face. Just a simple, almost quiet confusion.

"I…I don't know…" she murmured rather nonsensically.

"You…You're touching it…!" Rudolph whispered. His cheeks were burning a brilliant red as well, and his nose was starting to glow.

Fluttershy blinked. "Do…Do you want me to…stop?"

As she said this, her hoof moved up the length of his member to rest at its tip, causing Rudolph to gasp and shift lightly. "Um…" he stammered, "I-I…I mean…"

Finally, she started to frown.

"It, um…feels nice…"

This made her perk up a little more.

"Y-yeah, uh…You can stop if you want to, but…"

"Y-you like it…?"

Rudolph glanced around for a moment before slowly nodding.

Then, Fluttershy began to smile. "Um, well great…! Yay! I'm glad."

"Yeah…" Rudolph replied, "But- Oh, gosh…But, why…?"

The pegasus didn't answer this. She instead simply turned her head to look at his member once more. She began to rub it with a little more purpose, though still moving slowly. She watched, utterly fascinated, at the way it moved and took note of how it felt to her hoof.

It was much different than a stallion's penis, which she had a clear enough picture of in her mind. It was shaped much differently, appearing more conical than tube-like in appearance, and it was much simpler. The image of a stallionhood was often rather intimidating to Fluttershy, with its protruding medial ring and its unusually-shaped head.

Rudolph's penis, however, she honestly found she didn't mind looking at. Like him, she found it rather pleasant and even charming in a strange way. It was something totally alien to her, considering how few of the deerfolk she had even met before today, but it was fascinating and alluring.

She felt how it twitched and pulsed under her machinations, and she watched wide-eyed how it looked to see her own yellow hoof gliding up and down along it. She gazed at its small tip, all the way down to its rather wide base, and she also took notice of his fuzzy pair of balls resting below. With her other hoof, she gently reached forward and began rubbing them as well. The whole experience sent a shiver down her spine.

Fluttershy could also hear Rudolph's vocal reactions to her rubbing and, in a strange way, it was spurring her on. As her hoof moved along the length of his penis, he was gasping, breathing deeply, and letting out little moans. Whatever enjoyment she had been giving him with her massage, it clearly did not measure up to what he was feeling right now. This made her smile even more.

"You…You're…" Rudolph mumbled.

Fluttershy glanced up and giggled. "Your nose is glowing," she observed.

"Ahh…"

She chuckled at his reaction, and then returned to looking at his cock. A rosy blush filled her face every time she laid eyes on it, and this time was no exception. Her heart was still hammering in her chest as she caressed her hooves across its length and his balls underneath.

The reindeer was squirming softly as she touched him. He was mumbling and moaning, unable to keep his mouth shut for even a second. Fluttershy definitely took notice of this, and it fascinated her in a strange way that she had rarely felt before. There was a very small, very quiet part of her brain that was still in absolute shock of what she was doing. In contrast to that, however, there was a much louder and more prevalent part overpowering it.

Fluttershy gently leaned in and gave the upper part of his cock a lick. He gasped in shock, but barely had time to do much else before Fluttershy then moved her head in closer, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. Slowly, sensually, she slipped the head of his cock into her mouth.

"Ah hah…Haaahh…!" he gasped and moaned, "Wha…are you…?"

She didn't respond, being unable to, and kept her eyes closed as she swirled her tongue around the top. She used it to feel out every tiny little detail, pressing it into the opening at the tip, and circling the head.

"Fluttershy…?!" Rudolph moaned loudly, still sounding incredibly confused.

The pegasus moved her tongue around a bit more, gently moving the cock around in her mouth, before she moved her head back off of it and looked up to him. For a short moment, neither of them spoke.

"Um…" Fluttershy mumbled, "I…I like it…"

Rudolph, who had been breathing heavily, stared at her in confusion. "Huh…?"

Fluttershy had an embarrassed smile, and turned away from him. Her face was lit up by the now very bright glow of his nose as she spoke.

"I like your penis."

A different sort of redness engulfed Rudolph's face. "You…Huh…?"

"I…I think it's very nice, and so…um…"

Another moment of silence.

"Gosh…" Rudolph finally mumbled, "I…I just don't know what to say…"

Fluttershy, still not looking directly at him, asked, "Have you, um…I mean…Have you done things…? With your…"

A rather embarrassed look fell upon Rufolph's face. "Well no, not really…Like…I-I know that you…y'know, use it to, um…"

"Y-yeah…" Fluttershy said, cutting him off.

"But, I never really- Ahh…!"

Rudolph's words died on his lips as Fluttershy slipped his cock into her mouth once again. This time, she maintained eye contact with him as she slid just a little more of his length into her muzzle. "Mmm…" she moaned around his cock. There was a taste to it; not particularly strong, but certainly not disagreeable.

"Y-your mouth…" Rudolph breathed, "It's…Ah…!"

Fluttershy let a tiny bit more into her mouth before she removed the cock once more. "Y-You've had a really rough day, Rudolph…" she spoke, "So just relax and…let me give you a little treat, okay?"

"Uh…If you're s-"

Again, his words devolved into moans as she wrapped her lips around the length of his member and slipped it in. She continued to slide her head down until half of his length was in her mouth, resting comfortably on her tongue.

With one hoof softly resting on his stomach for support and the other returning to giving his balls attention, she began working with her tongue. She rubbed it along the base of his cock and occasionally danced along the sides.

Rudolph was breathing heavily and letting out tiny moans as she held his sensitive cock in her mouth. The whole room was now bathed in a brilliant red glow, and she noticed that the light pulsed a little bit whenever she hit a sensitive area.

After a bit of time working with her tongue, she then moved her head back until only the tip was still in her mouth, and then pushed forward to the halfway mark again. From there, she slowly got into a rhythm of bobbing her head up and down.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…!" Rudolph panted in time with her movements, his voice almost like an expy of his heartbeat, "That…feels so…"

Any doubt or denial still in the back of Fluttershy's mind was gone now; she was loving this. She couldn't really explain why she liked the feeling of having his cock in her mouth. She had never given a blowjob before in her life, but something just felt cozy and warm about it. Her wings were jutting out stiffly behind her, a proud display of her own excitement, and the taste of his cock had somehow changed from simply being unusual to something that she craved more of.

Especially after his cock had started leaking little tasty droplets.

Rudolph's moans were growing louder, and this was spurring Fluttershy on. She gradually picked up the pace of her bobbing head, and every so often began to slip just a little more of his cock into her mouth. She moaned softly around it, and this made him moan as well in response.

His hips began to twitch and buck up just slightly as she continued, as if subconsciously trying to work with her to get more of him inside her mouth. She glanced up at him to see that he was no longer looking at her, but had his eyes glued to the ceiling while his mouth hung open and his tongue lolled out.

She started to move her head even faster, all the while maintaining her comfortable rhythm. She was getting about three quarters of his cock into her mouth now, still managing to just barely fit all of that in comfortably. She continued to massage his balls as she slid his cock in and out.

Fluttershy heard him groan loudly through gritted teeth and felt him tense up. She could tell that he was getting close. As she lowered her head down on his member again, she could feel the tip resting at the back of her tongue.

She pulled herself back off of his cock entirely for a brief moment, taking a quick, calming breath. There was definitely a feeling of nervousness, but she shook it off and pressed on. She opened her mouth and slid his cock back in, moving slower this time, and continued on until she reached her previous stopping point, pushing forward just a little farther. It was a little uncomfortable, but nothing that she couldn't handle. She paused for a minute while his cock was enveloped in her warm mouth. Rudolph, meanwhile, was gasping and groaning from this new stimulation.

Fluttershy pulled herself off of the cock and then slid it back in, letting the sensitive member penetrate her mouth two more times. After this, she could feel it begin to twitch as she pulled back, not to mention Rudolph's strained gasping as the powerful orgasm hit him with full force.

She pulled her mouth back until just the tip was still inside her mouth and let it remain there as the first spurt of his cum splashed across her tongue. The reindeer continued to moan loudly as his cock twitched in her mouth, filling it with warm, gooey seed. By the time it was over, Fluttershy had a mouthful.

Finally, once his cock had stopped throbbing, she opened her mouth slightly and let it slip out. She remained there for a moment, her cum-filled mouth hanging open motionlessly. ' _What did I just do? Did I seriously just do that?!_ ' The thoughts came to her unbidden, as if her mind was catching up to her a minute too late. After a moment's pause, she glanced up at Rudolph.

Through the bright red glow, she could see that he was staring back at her with much the same expression, possibly thinking the exact same things. She could see that his gaze was fixed on the mess that now filled her mouth. Her eyes, however, were drawn to the rosy blush on his cheeks and the quick rising and falling of his cute, fuzzy chest.

That's when her mind _truly_ caught up with her. She began to take much better notice of the substance in her mouth, which she quickly closed. Moving her tongue around a little bit, she took in its texture and flavour, and a warm, burning sensation quickly rose in her chest. This was good. She was sure that she liked this. She looked up directly into Rudolph's eyes, gulped down the entire load, and then gave him a warm smile.

Rudolph was flabbergasted. "I…I…" he babbled.

"I, um…I hope that was…um…good?"

He blinked. "Uhhhhhhh…Yeah?"

She began to furiously blush once again. "That was good. Um, I mean…Your…" Instead of finishing her sentence, she merely pointed her hoof at his shrinking cock, still covered in cum and saliva.

"I- Ah, I…Really?" He flummoxed.

She nodded.

There as a brief pause, and then he smiled for the first time since the whole experience had begun. "Heh…gosh…I was all set to apologize for, um…doing it in your mouth like that…"

Fluttershy had to glance away. "Well, I- um…I didn't give you much choice, did I?" she replied with a bashful chuckle.

"Did it…really taste good?"

"Well, um…" She shifted herself along the ground so that she was sitting at his front end instead. "It's kinda…all gone now…but, um…"

Rudolph gave her a confused look.

"I mean…" Fluttershy mumbled, "Just, um…Here."

Before either of them could say anything else, Fluttershy leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his. Rudolph's eyes shot open wide from the sudden kiss, but they began to glaze over a moment later. Fluttershy gently prodded his tongue with her own, inviting it to come along and play. The two of them kissed for a few heated minutes before Fluttershy broke contact and moved back.

Rudolph was speechless.

"Could…" It was nearly impossible to tell amidst the red glow, but she was blushing furiously. "Could you…taste it…?"

"Uhh…A little…"

"Um…Like it…?"

"Maybe…"

There was a moment of silence as the two gazed at one another. There was a demure smile on Fluttershy's face, one that she couldn't exactly explain. She was still a little surprised at herself for being so bold, but she found that when she was gazing into Rudolph's eyes it wasn't really something worth fretting over.

Fluttershy unfurled her wings and used them to lift herself gently into the air. Rudolph watched her as she hovered over top of him and then lowered herself, placing her hooves squarely around his body and standing over him.

"Wh-What're you doing??" he asked, surprised and confused as he rolled onto his back.

"Don't worry," she replied, "I'll be super duper careful with your leg." She then gently lowered herself down onto his upturned chest, wrapping her hooves around him in a warm hug. His fur rubbed against hers as she lay on his chest, nuzzling herself into his neck and giving him a soft squeeze. She could feel his rapid heartbeat and hear his breathing. Eventually, after a moment, she felt his hooves wrap themselves around her as well as he returned the hug.

"I…I like you…" Fluttershy whispered.

"Y-yeah…?"

"Do you…Um…I mean….Do y…"

"I like you too, Fluttershy," he said, guessing what she was trying to say.

She let out a tense sigh. "O-okay, good! I…I'm glad to hear…"

"Well, um…I mean, even if you hadn't done… _that_ ," Rudolph continued, "You still helped me out of the forest when I crashed, you gave me a massage and took care of my leg…and you've been so nice."

Fluttershy just blushed and continued to nuzzle him.

"You're like the nicest anybody I've ever met."

"Th-thank you…" she whispered.

The pegasus shifted herself so that she was basically sitting up on his lap, with her front hooves carefully planted on his fuzzy chest. He laid back flat on the couch, looking up at with wide eyes and rosy cheeks.

"I, um…" she murmured, "I don't know if you know this or not, but I don't really…y'know…talk to others a lot. I don't really have a whole lot of friends, and it's…It's hard for me…to do some things that are really easy for other ponies…But you're different, Rudolph. None of it seems as hard if it's just with you."

"Gosh…" he muttered, "I- I dunno what to say again…"

Fluttershy shifted her position a little bit and began to gently rub one of her hooves across his chest fur. Rudolph's face burned red and he put on a flummoxed expression.

"Y-you…um…" Fluttershy turned away and blushed just as hard, "You liked what…I mean…You liked the thing we just did…right?"

"Uh huh…" he murmured, almost sounding drunken.

"I…" she continued, her voice dropping in volume, "I liked it too…A lot…And, I mean…I kinda…" She brought one of her hooves up to cover part of her face bashfully. "I kinda wanna do more…" she whispered.

Rudolph once again couldn't find the words to respond. It seemed the only thing fully paying attention was his nose.

"Is it okay…if we try something…" She subtly turned and gazed at him with one nervous eye. "…else?"

Rudolph seemed initially confused, but his entire body tensed up as Fluttershy moved her hips back, rubbing them against his half-erect member. He gasped and shivered, staring up at her with his mouth wide open.

"Um…" Fluttershy muttered, "…Yes?"

The reindeer shut his gaping maw. "Well, um…I-if you want to do some more…stuff, then yeah. Sure… I mean, if you want to, right?"

Fluttershy responded by moving her flanks against his again, his buckhood having quickly grown to its full length once again. He let out hot, airy breaths as she continued to gently rub it with her backside.

She could feel how hard his member was against her, and a burning blaze began to ignite within her. She took a breath, paused for a moment, and then pushed herself back even more. She carefully repositioned herself, going by her sense of touch as she couldn't see behind her, and lifted her tail a little as she felt his cock slide into place where she wanted it.

She shivered as the broadside of his length pressed against her soaking wet lips, resting against them like a hot dog. She gave him a half-lidded stare, her face lit up not only by her own blush but by his nearly blinding nose. He was giving her a look of disoriented confusion, not entirely sure what was going on.

Then she began to move her hips in precise motions, grinding her pussy against the length of his cock. The two of them both let out a low moan at the same time from the sensation. She focused as much as she could on her movements, shifting her hips and letting his member slide against the full length of her sensitive opening.

"Is…Is that good…?" she asked genuinely, "I-I've never done _this_ kind of thing before…I hope I'm doing it right…"

"That feels…gooood…" Rudolph replied, unable to say much more.

Fluttershy picked up the pace, letting out lustful moans as she continued to grind herself onto his cock. She was leaking like crazy, making a wet mess of both of them as she moved her hips. Little electric shivers danced through her whole body with every sway, and each one was accompanied by a small gasp from the reindeer.

She wanted to close her eyes and be lost in the pleasure, but she kept them open and regarded the young male as she moved. She let out a tiny giggle when she noticed that his nose dimmed a tiny bit whenever he gasped. It was almost like a metronome.

After a little more time Fluttershy paused, resting herself at the base of his cock. She finally took her eyes off of Rudolph and craned her neck downward to see the source of the excitement. Her yellow hindquarters rested atop his brown body in a perfect little formation. The fur between her legs was drenched with her juices.

She couldn't, however, see her own little opening. His cock jutted up right in front of it, glistening with her wetness and lined up in an almost foretelling position.

"G-gosh…" she heard him whisper.

Fluttershy reached one of her hooves down and touched his cock, pressing it gently up against the fur on her belly. His whole body shifted upon the contact. She rubbed it a few times, feeling its form and texture once again and shivering as it just teasingly touched the very edge of her pussy.

There was a fire burning within her that she had never felt before, and it was concentrated especially around her lower half. She felt an intense rush of desire surge through her entire body, and the sensation made her shiver.

To an extent, there was something incredibly strange about the way she felt. For the moment, at least, she felt like somepony entirely different and alien to her. There were sensations of desire, bravery, want and lust that she did not normally experience, and it was quite easy and enjoyable to allow them to overcome her entirely.

She stopped playing with his cock and instead placed her front hooves squarely onto his chest once again. He glanced up at her to see what she was doing, but she was already using him carefully as leverage to raise her hips off of him and line herself up. Rudolph only had a chance for his eyes to fly wide open before she made her move.

***

Rudolph's mind had been on time-delay, it seemed. Even now, with Fluttershy straddling his lap and playing with his painfully erect cock, he was _still_ struggling to understand just what had happened and what was happening now. The only thing that managed to snap him out of his stupor was the pegasus planting her hooves onto his chest.

He realized that she was repositioning herself, and looked up at her to see what she was doing. He saw her give him a soft, warm smile that was seasoned with just a hint of hungry lust. That was all he could register before he felt an intense surge of pleasure as his cock was enveloped in a tight embrace.

He cried out as he felt himself enter her. Eyes wide, panting and his nose glowing brightly, he craned his neck to see what had just happened. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he saw the top third of his reindeer cock buried into the soft, inviting lips of Fluttershy's pussy. It was a dizzying sight, almost rivaling the intense feeling.

"Flu…ttershy…" he panted.

"Oh…my goodness…" she panted right back.

The pegasus that he had been having a wonderful time with the whole day had been treating him to so many wonderful, amazing pleasures and this was easily topping them all. She remained there for a moment, letting his cock sit in her warm, wet passageway.

His breath quickened as she began to slide some more of him into her.

"Oooohhh…." she moaned, gently closing her eyes as she moved downward.

Intense lightning bolts of pleasure were flying through his nerves, unlike anything he had ever felt before. As more of his cock slid perfectly into her inviting warmth, it was all he could do to keep himself from bucking his hips and burying the rest inside all at once.

Fluttershy stopped when there was just over two thirds of his hardness buried inside. "Mmmph…" she moaned.

"Fluttershy…I…" he breathed.

"Shh…Just relax…"

"Huh…?"

She have him a half-lidded smile as she began to raise herself up off of his cock until only the tip was still inside. "Relax," she repeated, "Let me make you feel better…"

Rudolph let out a loud cry and his nose flashed brightly as she brought herself back down rather quickly. From there, she got into a rhythm and began to ride his cock.

He was unable to move even if he could. The intense, electrifying feeling of his incredibly sensitive cock sliding into and out of Fluttershy's velvety soft opening. He couldn't help but let out little moans of pleasure every time she brought herself back down onto him. He pretty much forgot about where he was or how he had gotten there, his mind focused only on the intense pleasure he was feeling.

He saw Fluttershy above him, a half-drunken gaze on her face. Her tongue hung out just a little as she panted from both euphoria and exertion. He saw that both of her wings were proudly on display behind her, extended stiffly to their full length. Her back arched as she moved, her two front hooves on his chest acting as her only stabilization.

Then, his eyes traveled down towards the main attraction. He watched as his cock, covered in her juices, was repeatedly engulfed by her sweet, demure set of pink lips. It was a mesmerizing sight for him to behold. Her hips moved in a rhythmic, precise motion as she repeatedly brought herself down onto him.

She picked up the pace just a little bit, causing her to let out a long, quiet moan. He could feel her shiver as the sensation no doubt intensified for her as well. His whole body trembled from the experience. The feeling of her tight pussy on his member was nearly too much to handle.

"Ahhh…!" he moaned loudly into the room.

Fluttershy groaned slightly and clenched her eyes shut, as if she were trying to hold back a wild cry of passion. He could see her tensing up and struggling, like there was something powerful inside of her that was threatening to come out.

She slammed herself down a few more times, filling the room with panting and lewd sounds, before she slowed herself down and eventually paused. She opened one of her eyes to look down at him, her tongue hanging out. He could only look up at her in dazed confusion.

Then, with a strange sort of determination in her eye, she lifted herself up until once again only the tip of his cock was inside her. When she hesitated again, Rudolph felt a powerful yearning to be inside of her once more. He sorely missed the sensation, but he would not miss it for long.

Fluttershy then swiftly lowered herself onto him, sliding the full length of his cock into her. There was a glitch in his brain and his own reaction died on his lips, overloaded with the electrifying sensation of being so deep inside of her. Instead, the pegasus herself provided the loud cry of ecstasy.

She shivered for a minute, letting loose a long drawn-out cry that slowly morphed into a euphoric moan. He felt her hooves quiver for a moment, and then they gave out and Fluttershy tumbled on top of him. They both grunted as she landed on his chest, his cock still buried to the hilt inside of her.

When Fluttershy gained her sense of equilibrium, she found herself nose-to-nose with Rudolph. The light from his nose was nearly blinding, but it seemed as if she didn't care. Rudolph was struggling just to get enough breath, and she certainly didn't make it any easier when she kissed him.

Her hips began to move again as she repeatedly lifted herself off of his cock only to slam back down and hilt it inside of her once again. The amazing sensations in his member were only building more and more every time it was buried into her wonderful, soaking wet pussy.

Fluttershy moaned into his mouth as she rode him, playing with his tongue like a toy. The only thing Rudolph could manage to do was bring his own hooves up and wrap them around the pony on top of him, hugging her tight.

He could feel himself getting close again. The way Fluttershy was moving and moaning seemed to indicate that she was just as close, if not closer. Rudolph wanted to say or do something in regards to this revelation, but he was too far gone into a state of ecstasy to do very much about it.

Fluttershy began to moan very loudly, working her hips even faster. This was by far the loudest volume he had ever heard her reach. Considering her soft-spoken mannerisms, this was an interestingly unusual behaviour for her.

Pressure built as the two heated bodies continued to move together at such a fevered pace. Rudolph's breath came in hot gasps and his vision became unfocused. Anything left in his mind became lost to the sensation of how good this felt. With Fluttershy repeatedly burying his entire member into her pussy with each buck of her hips, it was a wonder that he was able to hold back at all.

After one particularly hard, deep thrust, the pegasus let out a long moan and hugged him even tighter, laying her head across his shoulder and burying her face into the cushions.

"Fluttershy…" he panted, "I…I think I'm gonna…"

"Please…Rudolph…" she murmured into the fabric.

"Wh…huh…?" Rudolph drunkenly replied.

"I…I really want it…"

"Y-yeah…?"

If Fluttershy had intended to say anything else, she ended up not being able to as her whole body was struck by a powerful jolt. She instead cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit, continuing to hug him tightly as she rode the wave.

The sensation of being inside of Fluttershy while she came was simply too much to handle, and Rudolph immediately moaned loudly with an orgasm of his own. He used his hooves to hold her backside, pushing her down so that his cock was as deep inside of her as it could be. The two of them both shivered as he came. A generous amount of cum filled Fluttershy's deepest reaches, enough that quite a bit began to leak out and stain the fur of their legs.

Neither of them said anything until the whole dizzying event was over, and then all of the tension disappeared from Fluttershy's body as she fell limp against his body. Rudolph spent the next couple of minutes simply trying to catch his breath. He was exhausted and his head was positively spinning, but the rest of his body was filled with a warm, satisfied sensation.

"Mmmmmm…" Fluttershy moaned quietly from beside his head.

"Wow…" Rudolph said as he panted, "That was…um…unexpected…"

Fluttershy let out a tired giggle. "Are you feeling better…?"

He considered the question, though his fatigued mind wasn't running at 100%. "Yeah…" he murmured, realizing that he did not feel much discomfort in his leg.

"Mmm, that's good…" Fluttershy whispered, sounding like she was barely awake.

"Uh…" Rudolph's voice slurred, the world around him growing dim and fuzzy, "Are you feelin'…good? I mean…I hope I made you…"

"Shhhh…" Fluttershy soothed him, gently running one of her hooves along his midsection, "Don't worry about me…All that matters is you, okay?" She quietly yawned. "I'm glad that you're feeling good…"

Rudolph's eyes dipped closed for a moment. "But…"

Fluttershy responded by nuzzling him. "It was wonderful, Rudolph…"

That was the last thing Rudolph was aware of before he simply couldn't remain awake any longer.


	2. Rainbow Dash

The late morning sun found its way through the window and roused Rudolph from his slumber. He groaned softly and yawned, bringing his forehooves out to stretch them. It was warm and pleasant, a lovely respite from the harsh bite of winter outside. He wanted to sleep in some more, but he knew that sleeping past noon would displease not only Santa, but his father as well. Despite how cozy he felt, it was time to wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes and propped himself up slightly. He was met with unfamiliar sights all around him, and the rest of his fatigue disappeared as he received a jolt of fear. He moved his head around to take in his surroundings, wondering where he was.

When he saw more of the quaint cottage, his memory began to catch up with him. This wasn't his home at the North Pole; it wasn't even his own _world_. He was in Fluttershy's house, exactly where he had been the previous night. It wasn't even winter outside.

Rudolph was now fully awake and much calmer now that he recognized his surroundings. He saw that he was still on the couch and that a warm blanket was draped across his body. The young buck felt extremely well rested and full of energy. He tossed off the blanket and glanced down at his injured leg. He tried moving it, and he found that there wasn't any pain.

A smile spread across his face as he shifted himself across the couch so that he was sitting up. He continued to move his leg around. It felt a little stiff, but otherwise wasn't giving him any pain. He carefully got off of the couch and gingerly stood on the wooden floor. After a few careful steps it was clear to him that his leg had fully healed.

The area around him gained a reddish tint as joy swept through him. It felt so good to finally be able to move around again. He silently promised himself to never fall through an interdimensional hole and sprain his leg ever again.

As he walked around the living room to shake off the stiffness in his leg, Rudolph took a look around the house. He peeked into the kitchen and glanced up the stairs, but the house was deserted. Fluttershy was nowhere to be found.

At first he frowned, wondering where his wonderful friend had gone. A moment later, his face turned tomato-red as rather vivid memories returned to him. Thinking about Fluttershy had reminded him of the rather unexpected events of last night.

The front door opened a moment later, as if on cue. Rudolph's momentary discomfort vanished when he saw Fluttershy trot through and turn to look at him. They both smiled brightly. "Rudolph!" she greeted him happily, "Oh good, you're awake. And you're walking!"

"Good morning, Fluttershy," he replied as he walked over to her, "Yeah, I feel totally better!"

Fluttershy sat down just inside the threshold and leaned forward to look at his leg. "Do you feel any more pain anywhere? Even a little bit?"

"Nope!" Rudolph responded, moving his leg up and down to demonstrate, "It doesn't hurt at all!"

The pegasus stood back up and wrapped him up in a warm hug. "I'm so glad to hear that, Rudolph! It's wonderful to hear that you're feeling better!"

Rudolph was caught off guard by the sudden embrace, but he began to hug her back nonetheless. "Aw, shucks…It was all thanks to you, Fluttershy. I coulda been stuck in that forest with no way to get out."

The hug ended and Fluttershy said, "Let's not even think about that. I'm just really happy that you're all better, Rudolph."

He smiled somewhat bashfully. "Aw, thanks…Thanks for everything, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy trotted past him and into the house. "Um, I…I'm actually kind of relieved too…" she said, disappearing into the kitchen for a brief moment and then returning with a pair of apples. She gave one to Rudolph and began to bite into the other.

"Why?"

"Well, um…" she said as she glanced away from him, blushing furiously, "I mean, I'm just relieved to hear that I didn't, well, make it worse…" She snuck a quick glance at him before returning her eyes to the floor, though she was still smiling. "I got a little, um…carried away. I shouldn't have been moving you around so much last night. I might have aggravated the injury, but um…I'm really relieved to see that I didn't. Heh…"

There was a brief moment of awkward silence. Rudolph's nose was dimmed, but his cheeks were on fire. "Oh gosh…" he murmured, "So that, uh…That wasn't a dream?"

She turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Then, she smiled and a melodic giggle escaped her lips. She stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, lighting up his nose to match his burning cheeks.

"No, silly…" she said, still giggling.

"Uh…" Rudolph blinked, having absolutely no idea what to say or do next.

Fluttershy simply giggled once more and leaned forward to nuzzle him. "You're so cute."

"Heh heh…" Her nuzzling managed to calm his nerves a little, "Well, I just uh…I mean, that was totally new for me and all…but, uh, it was really great." Rudolph knew that nonsense was just falling from his mouth, but he was happy to see that Fluttershy didn't seem to mind.

"Mmmm…" She closed her eyes and gently shook her hips a few times. "Yeah, it was…" Rudolph wasn't sure he'd ever seen a smile as big as hers.

"Um, but…" he spoke up, "Thanks again for helping me and giving me a place to stay, Fluttershy. I still have no idea where I am, but…I'm glad that I met you now that I'm here."

"Awww, I'm happy I met you too!" she replied, diving in for another sudden hug. After squeezing him for a few seconds, she let him go and gave him an excited look. "Come on, let's go!" she said, dancing on her hooves as she turned towards the door, "Now that your leg's all better, let's go outside!"

"Oh! Uh, sure!" he said, following her as they trotted out the door. He watched her amusedly as she locked the door behind her. "Heh…" he chuckled, "You look like you're in a really good mood."

She turned and gave him another big smile. "I am, Rudolph! It's a wonderful day today, and I wanna spend it with you!" She began to trot down the path away from her house, using her wing to tap Rudolph and spur him along. "I told Rainbow Dash that if your leg was better, we'd go meet her! Is that okay?"

"Rainbow Dash?" he replied as he trotted alongside her, "Oh, right. You mentioned her last night, didn't you?"

"Uh huh! She's one of my best friends!"

"Okay, sure!" Rudolph focused on dimming his nose and then followed her as she trotted towards town. Most of the ponies had seen him already when Fluttershy had taken him to the hospital and then to her home, but he hadn't interacted with any of them yet. None of them had looked at him like he was an alien being, which he certainly was, but he recalled Fluttershy telling him that deer like him lived in their world in a different nation.

"I hope you aren't upset that I left you all alone this morning," she said as they reached the outskirts of the town, "but I had some things to do and you looked so happy and comfortable."

"Naw, it's fine," he replied, glancing around as a few ponies waved at him. He tried not to stare at their various, flashy colours as he passed by.

"I went to see Twilight," Fluttershy continued, "She told me that she hasn't really made any progress on getting you home, but she reassured me that it's still early and she has a lot more work to do."

"Oh…" Rudolph spoke, not entirely sure how to feel about that.

"Yeah, it looks like you won't be able to get home any time soon…But don't worry! Twilight is the smartest pony I know! She'll _definitely_ find a way to get you home!"

"I hope so." There was a hint of anxiety nagging at him, but he told himself to ignore it and give Twilight more time to figure something out. He found himself agreeing that one night was not a sufficient enough amount of time.

As they continued to walk through the town and pass by its friendly locals, Rudolph couldn't help but think back to the events of last night. A shiver passed through his body at every vivid detail he could recall. Sure Rudolph knew all about sex thanks to an awkward talk with his dad, but he had never even come close to actually experiencing it before. He had thought that accidentally getting an erection would have gotten him kicked out of the house, but Fluttershy's actions had taken him by surprise. He found it hard to focus on much when his mind was filled with memories of that wonderful, incredible event. It had felt _so good_ …

"Rainbow Dash!"

Rudolph nearly jumped out of his skin when Fluttershy suddenly shouted beside him. He blinked a couple of times, realizing that he had blindly followed her to a field outside of Ponyville without even noticing his surroundings.

"Rainbow Dash, are you still there?"

The reindeer glanced around the field, looking for whoever this 'Rainbow Dash' was. Besides the two of them, the field was completely empty. He turned to Fluttershy in confusion, then he noticed that she was looking upwards. He followed her gaze, but couldn't see anything except a small cloud in the sky.

"Dash!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya Flutters…" a voice replied from above. Rudolph was about to search for its origin, but was surprised to see a cyan-coloured hoof waving lazily from above the cloud. A moment later to his astonishment, the head of another pony poked out over the edge of the cloud and looked down at them. It was then that he realized how _low_ the cloud was.

"You took so long I fell asleep!" the pony above, apparently Rainbow Dash, shouted.

"What do you mean…?" Fluttershy replied, "I was only gone for five minutes."

"Yeah! _Forever_!" It was then that Rainbow Dash noticed him. "Is that Randolf?"

Fluttershy giggled. "It's _Rudolph_ , Dash…"

"Right, right…" Rudolph watched as Dash jumped off the side of the cloud and spread a pair of wings, swiftly flying down to the ground and landing right in front of him.

He took a moment to observe her, noticing that she was the same kind of pony as Fluttershy but also looked rather different. She was cyan, her mane was a wild rainbow of colours, and she appeared to be more in shape than Fluttershy was. "Uh, hello…" he said nervously, still feeling a little uncomfortable around these 'alien' creatures, "Ah, it's nice to meet you…?"

For a moment, Dash didn't reply and simply looked at him. Then she broke the silence by snickering and turning to look at Fluttershy. "You're pullin' my leg!" she said to her, "This is a joke, right?"

"Rainbow, you don't have to be rude…!" Fluttershy replied, scolding her but not raising her voice, "He's new here. Where are your manners?"

Dash laughed and returned to looking at him. "Right, sorry dude. 'Sup?" She held up one of her hooves. "The name's Rainbow Dash. The fastest, strongest, and most awesome-est pony in Ponyville. And you, apparently, can _fly_?"

"Rainbow…!"

Rudolph gave the brash pegasus a rather perturbed look. "Yeah. I can." He shot Fluttershy a quick glance before turning back to Rainbow Dash. "What about it?"

Dash chuckled. "Well, Rudy, I mean c'mon…" She then unfurled her own wings, which Rudolph was just noticing seemed much fuller and sleeker than Fluttershy's, and used one of them to ruffle the fur on his head. "Generally things without these don't fly."

Rudolph batted away the offending wing. "I can too fly! I've been flying since I was a little buck! And I don't need wings because I can fly with magic!"

Dash stared at her for a moment before she began laughing once again. Rudolph rolled his eyes.

"Rainbow, please…Be nice…" Fluttershy murmured.

"All right, all right! I'm sorry, Fluttershy," Dash said, "But I mean c'mon! You can't really tell me that this kid can fly _and_ use magic?"

"The deerfolk in the Everfree Forest can use magic…"

"That's different, though! That's just nature stuff! They can't _fly_!"

"Well-"

"Have you seen him fly?"

"Um, well…No…"

"Well how can you-"

" _Excuse me!!_ " Rudolph's voice cut through their argument, causing both of them to turn and look at him. He stared at Rainbow Dash, a little bit of awkwardness creeping in. Rudolph was not usually so bold, but the way this pegasus was acting was rubbing him the wrong way. It made him feel sort of indignant in a way.

"D'you wanna see me fly?"

Dash blinked, and then replied, "Sure, kid! I'd love to! Tell ya what…If you can fly up to that cloud I was just on and back down, then I'll bow down before you. And nopony's gonna see me bowing unless the Princesses are around."

Rudolph let out a huff of breath. "Fine!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stepped back a few paces and watched him. Fluttershy had been growing more uncomfortable as their less-than-friendly exchange went on, but now she was gazing at him with excited eyes. Both she and Twilight had been so surprised to learn that he could fly, and it seemed like Fluttershy was really eager to see it happen.

Rudolph grinned determinedly. That's exactly what he planned to do. He turned his head upwards and saw the cloud that was to be his target. He then turned around and trotted about a yard or two back from it. He turned back around, and saw that the two ponies' eyes were still glued to him. He took a deep breath, focused for a moment, and then began galloping forward. He quickly picked up speed as he ran and right when he passed by the two ponies, he jumped into the air.

A familiar sensation greeted him as he continued to gallop, though his hooves no longer touched the ground. It was a strange feeling halfway between weightlessness and gravity that he had grown innately accustomed to over the years. With his hooves, he channeled energy into the air that carried him in the direction he needed to go. After rising a fair bit while moving forward, he banked to the right and turned completely around. He then ascended the remaining distance while traveling in the other direction, arriving at the cloud just as he reached the proper height.

He had seen Rainbow Dash actually standing on the cloud earlier, but he didn't want to take any chances and simply continued forward. In a similar back-and-forth motion, he descended towards the ground and came to a perfect stop on the grass right in front of the two ponies. He quickly smiled at Fluttershy before giving Rainbow Dash a satisfied smirk.

Dash's jaw was hanging uselessly in the air, and it looked as if she had been rendered speechless.

"Wow!!" Fluttershy exclaimed, recapturing his attention, "That was incredible, Rudolph! Amazing!!" She began clapping her hooves for him.

"Heh…" Rudolph chuckled, "It's not _that_ amazing…"

"It was wonderful, Rudolph!" she replied, beaming at him, "Could we see it again? See if you can land on that cloud, Rudolph. If you can fly and use magic, then the cloud should probably hold you."

"Really? Well, okay I guess." He then galloped away and took to the skies once more.

As he once again climbed through the air towards the cloud, he finally heard the voice of Rainbow Dash from beneath him. "What??" she shouted suddenly, "But…How? How is he doing that? Who _is_ he??"

"He's not from this world, Dash. He kind of ended up here and we're trying to get him home."

There was a brief pause. "You coulda told me that before!!"

Rudolph chuckled and stopped paying attention to them for a moment, for he was approaching the cloud. If he did end up falling straight through it, the cloud was high enough off the ground that he would safely be able to catch himself and resume flying. Still, though, he was filled with trepidation as he slowed himself and moved over top of it.

He took in a breath, looked down at the cloud, and then stopped completely. With no more forward momentum, he succumbed to gravity and fell. However, to his pleasant surprise, the fluffy cloud caught him. It felt like he had landed in a pile of wool, but the cloud felt study enough to hold him securely. He took a few steps around to make sure it wasn't some crazy fluke, and found that he was indeed able to stand on the cloud.

"Cool!" he said as he trotted around curiously.

"Look, Rainbow Dash! He can stand on the cloud too!"

"Yeah, I see…"

Rudolph flopped onto his belly, enjoying the soft, fluffy feel of the cloud, and poked his head over the edge. He looked down to see the others standing on the ground and looking up at him. Fluttershy waved, but Dash just looked upset.

Rudolph waved back and then took a moment to admire the view. He had seen the town from above before, but now he was noticing the low-hanging clouds that dotted the air above. He saw many pegasi flying about, moving the clouds with their hooves or simply standing on them. It further cemented to him that he was far from home, but he found that he was fascinated rather than downhearted.

"Ugh, _fine!!_ " Rainbow Dash's sudden shout reached his ears. A moment later he heard the sound of rapidly flapping wings which was followed by the pegasus herself landing unceremoniously next to him.

Rudolph sat up and regarded her. She appeared incredibly irritated and didn't want to meet his eye. The reindeer was confused for a moment, but then Dash let out an exasperated sigh and leaned her whole body down, bowing before him. He stared at her for a moment, and then chuckled.

"Shut up…" she murmured.

"Told ya I can fly."

"Urgh, c'mon kid…" she said as she quickly sat up and gave him a frustrated look, "You won the bet, okay? I didn't know you were from some crazy alternate dimension where Whitetails can fly! So just drop it…"

His smirk fell and he sighed. "I'm not a whitetail, I'm a reindeer." Rudolph was not getting a very good impression from this pony, even if Fluttershy said that the two of them were friends. He was finding her brash, outspoken personality very off-putting, and found himself wishing that she were more polite.

"You're not a R-" Dash cut herself off and glanced away, "Nevermind…"

"Ah, you're just mad that you lost."

"Whatever! So you can fly," she replied hotly, "You're a Whi- You're a _Reindeer_ and you're not supposed to fly, and you _can_ , but it's still not that impressive. It's just flying. Lots of ponies can do that. I can do that."

"Oh yeah?" Rudolph replied, letting his superiority get the better of him for a moment, "Can you do this?"

When Rainbow Dash turned to look at him, her wide eyes were blinded by the brilliant red light emanating from his nose. She shielded her eyes and stared unbelieving for a moment. The pegasus was totally awe-struck, which brought a smile to his face. Even now that he was a well-respected part of Santa's team, he still sometimes felt a little bashful about his unique nose. It wasn't often he got to show it off like this.

It didn't take long for the absurdity of the situation to set in, though. A few moments later and he had burst out laughing. He was surprised to hear Dash laughing along with him.

"No…!" Dash said between her laughter, "I can't do that, but why would I wanna have the powers of a magical _clown_?"

Years ago those words would have hurt, but Rudolph had come a long way and now found himself laughing even harder. "It's probably for the best," he replied, "With the way you're coloured, your nose'd probably glow _purple_!"

The two laughed even harder for another minute or so before they finally regained their composure. The two looked at one another and Rainbow Dash said, "Y'know what, kid? You're all right."

Rudolph snickered. "Well gee, _thanks_."

"I just really hate losin', ya know? But I shouldn't have been so harsh, I guess."

He grinned. "Aw, it's okay. I'm not mad."

The two of them heard the sound of wings flapping and turned to see Fluttershy joining them on the cloud. Rudolph's smile disappeared when he saw that she had a disappointed look on her face. "Um, I'm happy to see you two are getting along now," she said, giving them a quick half-smile. Then she turned to face Rudolph directly. "Um, Rudolph? I have some…bad news."

He tilted his head. "What is it?"

She didn't respond and instead simply angled herself so Rudolph could see that the mark on her flank was glowing slightly. He tried to remember what she had called it. A Cutie Mark?

"The Cutie Map!" Dash exclaimed, also staring at the glowing mark.

"Huh? The what…?" Rudolph murmured confusedly.

"Um, it's kind of complicated to explain…" Fluttershy replied, "But it means that I have to go somewhere for something important…I guess this means we can't spend the day together…" She hung her head and sighed.

"What? Really? Well, um, can't I go with you…?"

Fluttershy simply shook her head. It was Dash who responded to her. "The Cutie Map is a special thing. When it summons certain ponies, then only those certain ponies should go. I mean, I'd love to go help Fluttershy with whatever it is she's gotta do, but my flank's not glowin'."

Honestly, Rudolph had a thousand more questions. It seemed that this world wouldn't stop throwing surprises at him. However, he focused on what was most important for the time being. "Do you really have to? How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. I hope it won't take very long, but I don't even know where I'm going. I'll try to come back as soon as I can, but…I just…" She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Aww…" Rudolph said soothingly, stepping across the cloud to give her a hug, "It's okay, Fluttershy. If it's really that important, then I'm not gonna hold you back. Besides, as you said, I'm probably not goin' home for a while. Heh…"

She hugged him back and said, "I'm sorry, Rudolph. Will you be okay here without me?"

"He'll be fine, Fluttershy!" Dash replied from behind them, "I'll show him around if you want, but I'm sure he can take care of himself. Right, Rudy?"

Rudolph moved back from the hug and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay, Fluttershy. And I'll be here when you get back, okay?"

She paused for a moment and then gave him a demure smile. "O-okay, Rudolph. Thank you for understanding. I'll be back as soon as I can." She gasped as the glow from her cutie mark flashed brightly for a moment. "I-I'd better go. I'll see you soon, Rudolph! Bye Rainbow Dash!"

The two of them bid her farewell and watched as she flew towards the grand castle where Twilight lived. After a moment, he turned to Dash and said, "What's she gotta do?"

Dash shrugged. "I'unnah…The Cutie Map kinda calls on the six of us to go fix 'disharmony' somewhere, so it could be anything."

"You six…That's right, Fluttershy was telling me that six of you are part of a team or something?"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Haha! Well, kinda I guess… We're the Elements of Harmony and we usually have to save the day! I guess you could say we're kinda like superheroes!"

"Oh, I see…I'm on a team too and I guess you could say we do something really important too."

"Oh yeah? What kinda team?"

"Well, me and eight other reindeer pull Santa's sleigh and w-"

"So you're kinda like the ponies that pull the trains?" Dash suddenly interjected, catching Rudolph off guard. "Hey! How fast are ya?"

Rudolph blinked at the random question. "I, uh…I dunno. I'm pretty fast, but I don't think I'm quite as fast as my teammates."

Dash was giving her a strange look with an enigmatic smile. "'Pretty fast'? What's 'pretty fast' mean?"

"Uhhh…" Rudolph furrowed his brow, "Like, um, faster than most guys I know? You have to be fast if you do what I do. You can't be late with the deliveries. I guess I'm not fast on the ground, but I can fly fast if that's what you mean."

Dash simply chuckled and flopped backwards onto the cloud, laying on her back and facing the sky with her hooves behind her head. "Right, I gotcha. You think you're a fast flyer."

"Uh huh…Wait, what do you mean 'think'?"

"No, it's cool. Flying at a high speed is pretty awesome, I know. I guess I dunno why I asked, because there's no way you're faster than me."

Rudolph frowned at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Uh, hello?" she said, leaning up on her elbows, "Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm the _fastest_ pony in all of Ponyville and one of the _fastest_ ponies in the whole world! In fact, I'm pretty sure I _am_ the fastest!"

"Is that so…?" Rudolph replied, skewing his lips, "How fast can you go?"

"Uh, you ever heard of a thing called 'mach 1'? I'm kinda known for being the only pony to ever achieve the Sonic Rainboom!"

Rudolph stared at her expressionlessly. "Mach 1?"

"Yup."

"Is that it?"

Dash was instantly sitting up. "Whaddaya mean, 'Is that it?' Mach 1 is the speed of sound y'know! How many creatures do you know that can go faster than the speed of sound?"

Rudolph let a grin slip onto his face. "Well, I can think of eight at least…"

It took a moment for his implications to register with the pegasus. "Are you trying to tell me that _you_ ," she said, jabbing a hoof at the reindeer accusingly, "can beat mach 1?"

"Well…" he said, glancing away, "I mean, I don't wanna brag. Like I said, my teammates are all faster than me. I'm trying to get faster so I don't keep slowing them down…"

"Okay, wait wait wait…" Dash muttered, waving her hooves in the air, "I get that you're from some other world where Reindeer can fly without wings or whatever, but you can't _seriously_ sit there and tell me that you can go just as fast as me."

"I didn't say that…"

"Yes you did!"

"I said I could go faster than you."

Rudolph saw Rainbow Dash's eye twitch slightly, and he wondered if he had crossed a line. He was just about to apologize to her when she suddenly cut him off.

" _Race me!_ "

"Huh…?"

"I said _race me_!!" Dash shouted. Before he could even reply, she swung her head to the side and stared out in the direction opposite the town. "There!" she said, thrusting her hoof out into the distance, "There's a cloud out there by itself in the plains. We'll circle the Everfree Forest and then that cloud will be the finish line!"

Rudolph saw the cloud, and then glanced to the side to see the forest that she was referring to. The forest appeared to be rather expansive, and it looked as if going around it would cover quite a bit of ground. "Um…Okay, I guess. I mean, I might be a little slow because I was in bed all yesterday but-"

"Are you in or not??" Dash shouted, a frighteningly determined look on her face.

"Yeah, sure! Calm down…"

"You can beat me in a stupid bet, but _no-one_ insults Rainbow Dash's speed! Prepare to lose, kid!"

"Uh…Okay…" Rudolph slowly got to his hooves, keeping an eye on the volatile pegasus. It was clear that he had struck a nerve of some sort and gotten her into a competitive mood, but her boldness still made him feel rather uncomfortable. "It's just a race, right? This isn't going to turn into a wrestling match in the sky or something, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a race. I always play by the rules because I don't _have_ to cheat!"

He stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if tussling with her like this was a good idea or not. Eventually he shrugged. "All right, let's do it then."

The two spent a minute or two making preparations, and before he knew it they were poised at the edge of the cloud and ready to begin. A shot of adrenaline ran through him as he stared ahead, preparing himself for the high-speed race that would follow. After a few tense moments, Rainbow Dash counted down from three.

" _Go!!_ "

In the blink of an eye, Dash was gone. Rudolph had set off running along the cloud and taken to the air as soon as he reached the edge, but Dash had shot off like a bullet. It was immediately clear that Dash held the advantage when it came to acceleration.

He was surprised at this, but he didn't let it deter him. He took deep breaths and pushed forward, using his legs and his energy to slowly build up his speed. He wasn't concerned about aggravating his injured leg since he was just running on air, so this allowed him to focus entirely on speed.

By the time he reached the edge of the forest, he had already halved the distance between him and the pegasus. He didn't focus on her and instead concentrated on building up his speed. He pretended that he was back home on Christmas, leading his team. Those deliveries needed to be made, and they only had less than 24 hours to do it. The world depended on their speed, and he had never let them down yet.

He briefly saw Dash turn her head back, her eyes a little wider as she saw how close he was. She beat her wings harder as then began to round the edge of the forest, Ponyville already far behind. The wind was whipping past him as he dashed faster and faster through the air. The Pacific Ocean was wide, but he had to cross it as quickly as he could! There was no time for rest!

As they rounded the bend at the far end of the forest, marking the halfway point of the race, Rudolph had pulled up only a few yards behind the speedy pegasus. Dash kept glancing back in disbelief and kept pumping her wings even faster. Rudolph grit his teeth and kept pushing. He was usually not this competitive, but when it came to games like this he would always give it his all. He'd had to work so hard just to _compete_ in the Reindeer Games, and so when he had finally gotten in, he had always refused to go down lightly.

The two approached the final stretch of forest, leading out to the fields between the town and the mountain in the distance. They were moving so quickly that it was difficult to see past the whipping wind that stung their eyes. Rudolph could barely make out the cloud that he was aiming for, but he also took notice of the fact that he was coming up on Dash's side.

Dash ignored her and had a strained look on her face as she tried to coax just a little more speed out of her own body. Rudolph, on the other hoof, was hardly exhausted. These last few levels of acceleration were always the hardest to breach, but they were necessary for crossing the vast oceans. He too grit his teeth but kept his eyes open. The cloud was rapidly approaching, and he was slowly but surely picking up that last ounce of speed. He was running out of time if he wanted to pass Rainbow Dash! Just a few seconds and it would be over!

Rudolph's vision suddenly exploded with colour that was accompanied by a pair of nearly deafening explosions. The sudden blinding rainbow left him completely disoriented. For a brief moment he feared that he was going to crash and do a lot worse than sprain his leg, but a second later he felt the cushiony impact of the cloud as he slammed right into it. Just like that, he had stopped moving and all was silent but for the echoing of the sonic boom.

He rolled over on his back and began panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He heard a similar panting sound coming from his right. As he looked up into the sky, he was surprised to see a circular rainbow pattern slowly expanding above him. Though he could hardly breathe, he was mesmerized by the sight.

"Agh…" Rainbow murmured, trying to speak through her panting, "Wha kin'a…hah…"

"Wah…" Rudolph made similar nonsensical sounds, "Di'you…do…?"

She heard Rainbow take in a few heavy breaths and then speak more coherently. "That…is the Sonic…Rainboom…kid…"

"Who…won…?"

Dash chuckled tiredly. "I think…it was a tie…"

"Heh…" Rudolph smiled, "Sure."

"You actually…kept up with me…" Rainbow spoke, slowly returning to a normal breathing state.

"Heh, yeah… We got a lot of ground to cover…So we can't be slow…"

"You made a Sonic Rainboom too…'cept y'can't see it…Impressive!"

"If the race was a little longer, I probably would've beat you."

"Heh, well let's not get carried away."

Rudolph playfully groaned. The two lay there for another minute or so before they finally managed to catch their breaths. They then sat up on the cloud and stretched.

"Not bad, kid…" Dash said with a grin, "Not bad at all."

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash…" Rudolph replied, "You were pretty great, too. You don't use magic, right? It's just your wings?"

"Heh…Yup!"

"That's definitely impressive, then."

"You know it." Dash gave him a wink.

The two gazed at their surroundings for a bit, memories of the heated race still fresh in their minds, and then Rainbow let out a satisfied sigh and flopped down onto her back. Rudolph remained sitting up.

"So kid?" Dash said, and then paused. "…Rudy? You're from another dimension or somethin'?"

"Yeah…" Rudolph murmured. It was still somewhat upsetting to think about, but he tried not to get pessimistic. He had to give Twilight a lot more time. "It's kinda like this place, I guess, but…not as colourful. And no ponies."

"No ponies, huh? Is that why you've got a Griffic name?"

"A what name?"

"Y'know, like a name for Griffons."

"…What's a Griffon?"

"Oh _dude_ …You are _totally_ an alien! Hahaha!"

Rudolph furrowed his brow, not quite sure how to process that remark. "Well, um, you're an alien to me…"

"Oh yeah! Awesome!" Dash had brought her forehooves up to lay behind her head like a pillow, while one back hoof was resting lazily on her other raised one. "I guess that means you're stuck here for a while? Twilight's probably doin' some sciency magicy thing to get you back, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much…"

"Well, I gotta say you picked a pretty good place to get stuck in. We're pretty awesome here in Ponyville. I'll show ya around if ya want."

He smiled. "Sure, I'd like that. If I can't get back yet, then I guess I might as well sightsee. The townsfolk seem nice…"

Dash closed her eyes and got into a more comfortable position. "Yeah, we don't get a lotta deerfolk around here, but they're nothin' unusual or anything. Hey, are you sure you're a Reindeer?"

Rudolph frowned. "Yes, I am! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Ask Twilight to show you a picture of a Whitetail."

"Um…" He blinked. "Okay…?"

"So how'd ya get here? A lotta weird stuff happens here, but we've never seen an alien from another dimension before! Well, Twilight's _gone_ to an alien dimension, but not the other way around."

Rudolph shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of…fell into, well, into 'here'. That's how I hurt my leg. Luckily Fluttershy found me, or I mighta been in a lotta trouble."

Dash chuckled. "You're lucky Fluttershy likes deerfolk so much or she probably woulda ran away."

"Yeah…She's been really nice to me ever since I got here. She carried me on her back to help me fix my leg and stuck around while I was at the hospital…"

"Mmmmmhm."

"I mean, she coulda put me in a hotel or had me stay in that big castle thing, but she took me to her house and let me stay there. And she made me hot chocolate even though it's spring here, and we talked for hours…"

"And then you two had hot, kinky sex?"

Every part of Rudolph's body tensed up suddenly and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "I- What??" He stammered, "Wh- How did you know that…?"

This sent Dash into a fit of uproarious laughter. "Ha!! I knew it!" she exclaimed, rolling around on the cloud laughing like a madman.

"Wha…? Huh?" was all that Rudolph could say.

Dash laughed for a bit more before she was able to talk. "I mean, it was pretty obvious," she said, leaning up on her elbows and looking at him, "I've never seen her so _bouncy_ before in my whole life. Her smile got bigger and her cheeks got rosier every time she mentioned you, dude! Nah, she didn't say anything, but I knew. That pony got _laid_."

Rudolph's face was basically a tomato at this point. He stared in awkward disbelief at the pegasus, mumbling and stuttering but not being able to formulate any words.

Dash snickered at her. "Kid, chill out! I'm not gonna get mad or make fun of you. Fluttershy is my friend! I'm happy to see her so happy!"

"I-It…It's not that…" Rudolph mumbled, "I-It's just…"

"So how'd it go? Wha'd you do to each other? How many times did you…'ring her bell'?"

"D-Dash!!"

"What??" Dash replied, grinning as she sat up, "Don't be so uptight, kid! You look like a colt who just lost his virginity…"

Rudolph just blushed and turned away.

"Ohhhh. That makes more sense. Heh… Did you make it to the bedroom, or was it sp-"

"Shut up, Dash," Rudolph said in a low, strong voice.

"Hey, c'mon kid! Lighten up! It's awesome, seriously. From the looks of it, you made her feel pretty darn good and I can't fault ya for that. I mean, I love seeing Fluttershy this happy…"

Rudolph let out an irritated huff of breath and stared at the cloud beneath his hooves. Despite her reassurances, Dash's words still bit at him. Something felt wrong, or even insulting, about them. For the most part, though, he just felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. No-one in his life had ever spoken so openly about something like this, and it was extremely awkward to hear somebody else talk about such an intimate moment. He debated whether to stick around or to simply leave and explore the town.

"Well one thing's for sure," he heard Dash's voice from beside him, "You definitely impressed her."

"Mnn…"

"You musta been pretty awesome."

"I don't think-"

"I mean, the fact that she's not hiding in her house right now means you must have hit something ins-"

" _Dash!!_ "

"In fact, y'know what?" Rudolph turned his head up after a moment's pause, only to find her mere inches from his face. He nearly fell onto his back in surprise.

"Gwah!!"

She had an enigmatic smirk on her face. She almost looked predatory. "I'm a little jealous."

He blinked. "You're what?"

"Kid, I haven't gotten laid in weeks. But Fluttershy, you rocked her so much it put a spring into her step. For Fluttershy? That's a pretty big difference."

Rudolph shrank back. "But I didn't-"

"I'm givin' you praise, kid. You might as well take it."

"… _Huh?_ "

Dash rolled her eyes, but kept that smirk on her face. "I want a spring in _my_ step."

"You want…?" Rudolph's words died as his lips were suddenly occupied with something else. Dash had placed her hooves onto his shoulders and leaned in for a wild kiss. His eyes shot open wide as his mind skipped a few beats. There wasn't a hint of tenderness in Dash's actions whatsoever. She pressed her lips against him and moved her tongue around like an animal on a mission.

At first he tried to garner the willpower to wake up his limbs and push back, but Dash's fiery passion was quickly having an effect on him. His eyes became half-lidded as his whole body relaxed. Though it was feisty, her tongue was still soft and warm. He couldn't help but welcome its intrusion into his mouth. He saw his nose begin to glow as a familiar, warm sensation rippled through his body. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and began to seek entry into Dash's mouth with his own explorative tongue.

It was as if she had cast a spell on him. All desires for her to stop and go away simply disappeared as new sensations took their place. He had already felt stirring in his loins from Dash digging up his memories of last night, but this fiery kiss was all he needed to bring back those arousing feelings.

Dash broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. Scattered parts of his mind slowly came back to life, and the first thing he realized was that he had _not_ expected anything like that to happen, even with Dash talking about his previous experience. Now that she had given him such a deep, arousing kiss, he knew that multiple barriers had just come down.

"I want a taste…" Dash whispered. It took Rudolph a moment to remember what she had been saying before.

"Y…You do…?" A few of his cognitive functions were returning slowly.

"Yeah…It sounds like it's awesome…"

He gulped. "But what about…?"

"We're on a cloud out in the fields. Nopony's gonna see us.

His cheeks flared up. "Th-That's not what I was gonna ask!"

"Whatever."

He tried to comprehend what was happening. Was Dash serious about this? Did she really want to have sex with him just like that? He considered his own desire to do so, and every part of his body screamed that the answer was 'yes'!

He saw Dash glance down. "Mmm…Interesting…"

Rudolph's full-length member twitched when he saw Dash looking at it. "I…Wh-" Just like before, his instinct was screaming at him to run away and hide his erection from others, but something had changed since his last experience. His last wonderful, unforgettable, intimate experience.

"B-but what about…What about…?" Rudolph gasped loudly as he felt the broad side of Rainbow Dash's tongue on the underside of his cock.

"Fluttershy won't mind sharing," was all Dash said before she began to mercilessly attack his cock with her tongue.

He shivered and gasped as intense sensations shot through his entire body. He wanted to just collapse and lay onto his back, but he made an effort to keep himself sitting up. Panting, he turned his gaze downwards to look at Rainbow Dash and confirm that this was, in fact, happening.

Dash was not giving him the same treatment as he had redeived the previous night. She wasn't using her mouth at all, only letting her moist tongue slither across his hardness and coat it generously in her saliva. She didn't even look at him, keeping her eyes focused on the target directly in front of her. She looked like a mare on a mission.

He sat there for a few glorious minutes as she worked on his cock. Little jolts of electrical stimulation kept rippling through him as her tongue touched a particularly sensitive area. All of his worries and doubts had long since faded away, leaving him in a euphoric state. If it weren't for the arousal building within him, he might've fallen asleep.

It wasn't long before his cock was soaking wet and _begging_ for Rainbow Dash's mouth. He made a few small thrusts to try and convey this idea to the pegasus.

"That oughta do it…" Dash murmured as she withdrew from between his legs and sat up. The euphoria quickly vanished.

"Ah…! Wh-why'd you stop…?"

"I've never done it with a deer before…" she muttered to herself, as if she hadn't heard him.

Rudolph groaned. "A-aren't you gonna…y'know…?"

Finally she glanced up at him and gave him a weird look. "Uh, duh? I'm getting you ready, obviously. I don't like taking it dry." Before he could respond, she stood up and turned herself around so that she was facing away from him. She then leaned her front half down to the cloud and thrust her flanks up in the air, flagging her tail and giving him a perfect view of what was hidden beneath.

Rudolph almost choked as she displayed herself so openly to him. This was new to him; he had never seen a pussy so up close and from such a dead-on straight angle before. From her position, not a lot was hidden from view. Her lips were slightly open, giving him a look at the warm pinkness within. A small amount of liquid was slightly leaking out of the bottom.

"Y- I…Um…" His brain failed to make words.

"Ugh…" Dash gave a frustrated sigh, "Do I have to paint an arrow on my butt to tell you where the cock goes? C'mon, Rudy! Let's have some fun! I'm ready for whatever ya got!"

Rudolph was still struggling with the idea that Dash wanted to go straight for vaginal sex right from the start. What she'd done before hadn't even been a blowjob; she had just been 'preparing' him. Her impatient, competitive attitude extended even to acts such as this, and that was intimidating to him.

His cock didn't care though. It was asking him why he was still sitting there.

"Wow, uh…" he murmured as he clumsily got to his hooves, "Y-You really want to…?"

"I'm _presenting_ myself. Obviously!"

Rudolph wanted to ask something else, but he was mesmerized by the sight of her warm, inviting pussy. The incredibly arousing sight of a female who wanted to _do things_ with him.

"You comin' or not?" Dash asked. She earned her response when Rudolph's hooves gripped her flanks. He rose himself up, standing on his hind legs and using her rear for leverage. He pulled at her flanks, moving them down to better accommodate for his height and carefully lining things up. Instinct was guiding him at this point. His body told him what his brain was having difficulty with; he had successfully mounted the female, and now it was time to mate.

"Ah…!" The exclamation slipped out of Rudolph's mouth as the tip of his eager, sensitive hardness touched her warm lips for the first time. He held himself there for just a moment, but even that was enough to make Dash impatient. She wiggled her ass to get the message across, and so he began to push inwards.

A wonderfully familiar warm sensation returned as he penetrated Dash's pussy. His cock slipped into a snug, warming embrace that made him feel dizzy. He heard Dash making a satisfied-sounding noise as he sunk more of his member into her. He continued until he had just over three quarters inside, and let out a satisfied sigh as he paused there.

"Hah…" he breathed, "Ready…?"

"Don't start slow, kid," Dash replied, turning back and giving him an encouraging smirk, "Just go for it!"

Rudolph grinned. He pulled himself out almost all of the way, moving much faster than when he'd been going in. He then gave a rather swift thrust and buried himself back inside her.

"Mmn!"

The sound she made encouraged him, and he began to move at this speed continuously. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, an intense feeling coursing through him. Moving at such a pace already was giving him powerful waves of pleasure all at once, and it was nearly overwhelming.

Dash continued to make a few similar noises as he thrust into her, and so he decided to pick up the pace. He held onto her flanks tighter and started thrusting faster and harder. The warm, tight feeling of her velvety walls were gripping and massaging his cock as he pistoned in and out. This was his second time doing something like this, but being up on top was a much different experience. He reveled in the sensation of thrusting his whole body forward to bury his hardness deep inside her. Before he knew it he was moving even faster, and a few thrusts later he was hilting himself within her each time.

He felt his balls slapping against her body as he went, adding a new flavour of pleasure to the experience. He was moaning loudly now, crying out without care of who heard. Her insides just felt so amazing as he slid in and out at such a lively pace. He wanted to feel every inch of her pussy with his cock. He wanted to push deeper than he possibly could, plunging deep into those soft, warm and inviting depths. He was running out of breath, but he didn't care. He didn't want this sensation to end, but at the same time the electric waves running through his entire body told him something else. He wanted to cum inside Rainbow Dash!

"Hey!"

Rudolph was snapped out of his reverie by Dash's shout. "Huh…What?"

"Is that it??"

He stopped moving entirely, frozen mid-thrust with only his tip still inside of her. "…What?"

Dash grumbled and awkwardly turned her head back to look at him. "Is this seriously all you got?"

For a moment, he didn't know how to respond. Her words cut through him, straight through to his brain, but he didn't know what to do with them. "Huh? What d'you mean?"

"I mean, you're doin' fine I guess. Considering it's your second time, you're doin' a pretty good job, but…" Dash did a half-roll with her eyes and skewed her lips. "I just thought this would be more awesome."

A little bit of blood was returning to his head, and her words finally hit home. She was unimpressed with him. She was _disappointed_. "Wh-Hey! C'mon…!" A small fire burned in his chest and he was filled with the desire to fight back against her scathing remarks, but he really didn't know what to say. "I…I'm doin' it right…" he muttered lamely.

"You're doin' it like you'd read in a biology book. Sure, it _works_ , but there's nothin' fun! Nothin' I haven't done before, or whatever."

A furious red tint spread across his cheeks, though it was definitely not from arousal. "What?" he barked, his ego wounded by her comments, "What're you sayin', like…It doesn't feel good enough or somethin'?"

"Nah, nah…" she muttered dismissively, turning to look forward again, "It feels good, okay? You're doing a _serviceable_ job. I just expected more from mister awesome alien 'Reindeer', y'know?"

"Hey, shut up!" Rudolph suddenly shouted, "You're the one who wanted to do this!"

"I _thought_ you'd do a little more than… well, this."

Rudolph grit his teeth and growled. Just like when she thought he couldn't fly, and just like when she wanted to race him. She _always_ had to think she was better than him. She _always_ had to be so irritating like this. He tried not to let it, but her behaviour was really getting under his skin and he was reminded of certain unfriendly faces from back home.

"Well maybe I will!" Rudolph shouted.

"Go ahead!"

"Maybe _you're_ the one doing something wrong and that's why you're not impressed!"

"Not likely."

"You sounded like you liked it!"

"Kid, I'm not even _wet_!"

Rudolph blinked. He didn't even know what that meant.

"C'mon!!" she shouted.

"Shut up!!" he shouted back.

"C'mon, Rudy! _Impress me!_ "

Rudolph's anger had finally reached a boiling point. His nose flared a blinding red from his wild emotions. " _Fine!!_ " he shouted.

He gripped her flanks even tighter, though this caused his cock to slip out. He was still fairly hard, almost at full mast. Rudolph stared down at her hindquarters, trying to think quickly. What he was doing wasn't enough for this pony, and as his eyes scanned over her he realized there was only one other thing to do in reality. Some part of him thought it was strange and a crazy thing to do, but he was ticked off and somewhat unfocused.

He hoisted himself higher up onto his hind hooves and pushed down on her backside, bringing him perfectly in line with his new target. Without hesitation he pressed his cock, still lubricated from Dash's mouth and his own precum, forwards.

Dash gasped and her whole body froze. "Aah! H-hey…!" she murmured, losing some of the fire in her voice, "W-what're you doing?"

Rudolph wasn't listening. He shivered as he felt the tip of his cock pressed right up against the tight ring of muscle that was Dash's tailhole. As he expected, he felt significant resistance. However, the natural lubrication was already allowing him to part her entryway slightly, so he didn't give it any further thought.

Dash tried to voice her trepidation once more, but she didn't get a chance to before Rudolph grunted and pressed forward. She cried out loudly to the heavens as half of his cock buried itself within her. The volume and intensity of her exclamation slowly waned over time until it almost sounded like she was moaning.

Rudolph had noticed that Dash's wings had suddenly sprung up the moment he had penetrated her backside. He didn't know the significance of this, but he kept it in mind. He paused there for a moment, halfway inside her, and watched how she subtly shivered and breathed below him.

The young reindeer could hardly pay attention to her at all. He was too busy being overwhelmed by the incredible sensation of being inside of her tailhole. It was tighter and cozier than anything he could imagine. Dash's anal walls squeezed at his cock, sending wonderful rippling sensations through his whole body. It felt so warm and just so stimulating.

For a brief moment he truly took notice of the fact that his cock was inside of her ass of all places. Instead of feeling hesitant about it, he found that he was looking upon this act in a whole new light. This was strange, dirty and weird, and that just made it _hotter_.

"Aaah…" Dash panted, "Y-you- _Ngh!_ "

The pegasus was cut off when Rudolph sunk another quarter of himself into her. The euphoric sensation of her warm and oh so tight tailhole made him want _more_. He wanted to just hilt himself right now and go crazy, but he forced himself to give Dash a little breathing room.

Now being filled even more, Dash had her front hooves spread out before her as if she were bracing herself, and she was panting heavy breaths. She didn't turn back to look at Rudolph, but she didn't speak a word either and her wings remained up and on display.

More importantly, she didn't tell him to stop.

Rudolph was unable to wait any longer. He pulled his cock mostly out and thrust it back in at a moderate speed. Dash let out a short cry when he pushed back inside, and did so again when he repeated the motion. "Ah! Aah! Ah! Ah! Aah!" Her exclamations almost sounded like panting in a way, but more importantly, Rudolph was sure he could hear a hint of pleasure in her voice.

"How's…this…for impressive…?" he spoke as he began to thrust into her ass more quickly.

"Aaahhnnnn…!" Dash groaned, lowering her head and burying it slightly into the cloud.

Rudolph smirked. He could hear in her voice the signs that he was succeeding. Dash was trying to hold herself back, but he could tell that those were the sounds of a satisfied female. With a determined grin, he picked up the pace once more.

He couldn't help but moan himself from the sensation of her wonderfully tight back entrance. He glanced down and was greeted with the sight of her tailhole stretched around his member as it slid inside and out rapidly. Seeing the act itself only made him even more aroused.

" _Ahh!!_ " Rainbow Dash was now crying loudly and uncensored as he pushed himself forward and sunk that last quarter of himself inside her. He shivered and moaned the first time he felt his balls tap against her flanks as he hilted himself inside of her ass. The deep, squeezing sensation of her tailhole made him want to stop and enjoy the feeling, but instead he pulled back out and continued to thrust his entire length into her.

"Nnnnnnhaah…Nghhaaah…" Dash's voice sounded strained, as if she were trying to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. Rudolph could feel her hind legs quivering and her front hooves held close around her mouth. "Mnnnnn…!" It seemed as if she either couldn't, or wouldn't, say any words to him.

Rudolph's climax was nearing quite quickly. He was surprised he had lasted this long with how amazing her ass felt around his cock. He didn't slow down and continued to slam the full length of his stiff member into the deepest parts of her tailhole. He glanced down again, fascinated by the way her ass stretched and conformed to accommodate the thick intruder.

He tilted his head and snuck a glance at her pussy below, feeling curious. It was pretty difficult to see from such an angle, especially with most of his focus on his thrusting, but he saw that the fur of her inner thigh was stained with something wet. Now he understood what she had meant by "wet". There was no doubt now; Rainbow Dash was _definitely_ at his mercy.

Dash wasn't making sounds any more. She was just panting as if she had run three marathons in a row. He saw that her tongue was hanging out and that her stiff-as-nails wings were twitching sporadically.

"Are you impressed Dash?" he asked, still remembering her earlier behaviour.

"Ngaahhh…"

"C'mon, Dash…! Admit it…"

"Haaaahhh…"

Rudolph gasped from a particularly hard thrust. "Is…Is it _good_ Dash?"

"Yyyyyes…! _Yes!!_ "

He wanted to say more, but he was rendered speechless by euphoria. His climax was only a couple of thrusts away, and he intended to reach it as soon as he could. With one more powerful thrust, he felt the shivering of her backside intensify.

" _Aaahhhhh!!!_ " she shouted, louder than ever before, and Rudolph was treated to the dizzying sensation of her anal walls squeezing tightly around his twitching cock. He tried to pull out for just one more thrust, but it felt like her ass was holding him tight. He managed one more half-thrust before it became too much.

Rudolph's upper body collapsed onto Dash's back, bathing her mane and the back of her head in a brilliant red glow. His cock, hilted inside of her, twitched wildly as it emptied a rather large load of cum deep inside of her. Dash let out a strange moan as he filled her tailhole until no more could fit, and the excess dribbled from out of her ass and down the back of her legs.

Seconds later they both collapsed onto the cloud, Rudolph's cock slipping out of her. For a couple of minutes, all that could be heard was the heavy panting of the two exhausted beings. Rudolph had burned through most of his stamina, and he felt incredibly tired.

"F…fuck…" he heard Dash mutter.

"Hah…?"

"You…made me…cum…"

He slowly turned his head to look at her, a feat of herculean effort, and saw her sprawled out on her stomach, staring ahead at nothing with half-lidded eyes. Her wings were still twitching slightly as they slowly began to lose their stiffness and lower.

"So…" Rudolph spoke, "Did I-?"

"Sh-shut up…"

With a weak but triumphant chuckle, Rudolph rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky. It was only a few seconds before he couldn't hold his eyes open any more. Truly, that had been an exhausting experience. However, Rudolph was sure that he would never forget it.

He could hear the quiet, residual moans of Rainbow Dash as she basked in her own afterglow. Rudolph wanted to stay awake and possibly learn about even more awesome things, but his body demanded rest. He slipped into the realm of dreams a few seconds later.

…

"Hey!"

Rudolph mumbled incoherently.

"C'mon kid, wake up!"

The reindeer inched open his eyes, wincing for just a moment at the bright light. He saw that the sky above was still a nice shade of blue, and he could feel that he was still laying on the cloud.

"Mn…" he groaned, "Rainbow Dash…?"

"Over here, kid," he heard her say as a blue hoof entered his vision and began to wave.

Rudolph rolled over onto his side and saw Dash sitting nearby on the cloud. There was a big smile on her face. "Ugh…Wh' time is it…?"

"You were only down for like 15 or 20 minutes. I wasn't gonna let you sleep through the whole day, kid."

Rudolph stretched his hooves and pushed himself up into a sitting position. After shaking off the small remnants of fatigue, he turned to regard the pegasus sitting next to him.

"'Sup, sleepyhead? Y'know, I gotta ask…" She leaned over towards him and looked him straight in the eye. "How did you know anal sex was my weakness?"

Rudolph had been blushing as soon as he had seen her, his adventures with Dash at the forefront of his mind, but now he was practically glowing. Every intimate detail was so vivid that he could paint a picture, and his whole body felt hot even just thinking about them.

"Like I said, sorry for givin' you such a hard time Rudy. I was all like 'when's he gonna do somethin' impressive?', and boom there it was! I gotta admit, you really…y'know, 'rung my bell'."

"I…Uh…" His mouth moved uselessly. "Wow…"

"But in the end, it was pretty fun!" A second passed, and then Dash's muzzle scrunched up as she tried to hold back from laughing at her accidental pun.

"Heh, yeah…" Rudolph mumbled, not sure how to handle this situation now that _all_ of the blood was back in his brain, "That was…Gosh, I can't believe I did that..." He couldn't help but think back to the amazing sensations that sex with Rainbow Dash had created.

At first, though still somewhat embarrassed, he looked back on them fondly. Something big had changed in his mind and now the thought of penetrating Dash's tailhole was not only something he had enjoyed doing, but was something he wanted to do again. His nose began to glow as well as he reflected on the act and a small grin found its way onto his face. It was hard to compare it to the last time he'd had sex because the two events were just so different.

And then his smile fell. Something that had been hidden at the back of his mind returned to the forefront, and he found himself thinking of the night before. His intimate and wonderful encounter with Fluttershy. Rudolph immediately felt conflicted. He couldn't tell if blood was rushing to his face or draining from it.

"…Kid?"

"Huh?" Rudolph perked up, realizing that Dash had been talking. "What?"

"I was asking if you'd be down to go again another day. If you're not back home by then, that is."

Rudolph simply blushed and glanced away.

"…Hey, what's-a matter kid?"

"I, uh…I dunno…" he mumbled, "I'm not even sure if we should've done that in the first place."

He heard her snicker. "Why not? Kid, if you think I'm gonna get pregnant or something then I've got a news flash for you. Actually, I've got _two_."

"No…" Rudolph replied with a hint of frustration, "It's just…I dunno. I'm just thinking about Fluttershy I guess…"

"Ah, don't worry about her. She'll be fine. The Cutie Map wouldn't send her somewhere dangerous without the rest of us tagging along."

"No! Ugh…I mean, she and I- We-" He groaned in frustration. "I like Fluttershy and I don't wanna hurt her. I just thought that…y'know, _that_ sort of thing was for…when two…" He awkwardly tapped his hooves together.

Dash stepped across the cloud so that she was in front of him. "What? Are you saying you _like_ like Fluttershy?"

"…Huh?'

She rolled her eyes. "You know… _Like_ like?" She then used her hooves to trace the shape of a heart in the air.

Rudolph set his jaw as he considered his question. "Well…" he murmured, "At the very least, I think she _like_ likes me…"

"Do you _like_ like _me_?" Dash asked.

He blinked. "Um…no?"

"So what's the problem?"

Rudolph could only stare in confusion.

"Look, kid," she said, zipping over to his side and placing her hoof across his shoulders, "I know what you're talkin' about. It was your first time and this is new to you. I get it. But lemme tell ya something. Twilight has a brother, and he's _married_ to a mare and the two are like _totally_ in love. That mare also fucks _tons_ of other ponies, dude. Things get kinky out there, kid. I'm totally jealous…"

Rudolph felt like his whole face was on fire.

"Anyway, the point is that sex is fun and love is cool I guess, but the two aren't the same thing. Cadance and Shining Armor are in love and I'm pretty sure they're never gonna love anypony else, but that doesn't have to stop either of 'em from having fun. By the way...Cadance? She's the _Princess of Love_. So, y'know…She's kinda the expert."

Rudolph was fidgeting uncomfortably. He understood what Dash was saying to him, and the more _wild_ side of his brain wanted to believe her, but he still wasn't really sure.

"Hey," Dash said, lightly jabbing him in the shoulder, "I'm not sayin' you should go out and fuck everypony in town, but what I _am_ saying is that if something happens then let it happen."

"Hmm…" He considered her words, feeling a little more comfortable about what he had just done but still somewhat anxious about what was to come in the near future.

"Fluttershy's not gonna get mad. She'll just be happy to see you."

Rudolph turned to look at her. "A-All right, Dash…If you say so…"

Dash was still giving him a friendly smile. "Speaking of Fluttershy, I found Twilight a few minutes ago and she told me that only Fluttershy had to go to the Cutie Map thing, so everypony else is still around."

"Every…pony else?" Rudolph mumbled. "Oh, right right…Your, uh, group of friends?"

"Yup! Plus everypony else in this awesome town!"

"Oh. Okay, cool…"

"Heh…" Dash glanced away for a moment, scratching the back of her neck with her hoof. "Hey… I, uh…" she muttered, but didn't say anything more. Instead she just stood up, walked over to him, and gave him a quick, tight hug.

"Sorry I was so rude before," she said after moving back from the friendly embrace and smiling at him, "Sometimes I just say and do things faster than my brain can keep track of it, y'know? You're pretty awesome in a lot of ways, kid. You've got skills, and I respect that. Let's just forget the stupid stuff and be friends, all right?" She punctuated her statement by holding out her hoof.

Rudolph glanced at her for a moment and saw how genuine her smile was. It was probably the first time he had seen her without a touch of superiority somewhere in her expression. "Heh…Sure, Rainbow Dash," he replied with a grin, "You're pretty, uh, _awesome_ too. I know you're not really a bad person. I know a couple reindeer who hate losing too…"

"Heh…Cool."

She was still holding her hoof up, and Rudolph just glanced at it in confusion. She had done the same thing when they had first met, and he still didn't know what it meant.

"It's a hoof bump, kid."

He glanced up at her. "A what?"

She chuckled good-naturedly and pushed her hoof forward in the air in demonstration. "Bump it. With your hoof."

Rudolph blinked once before he understood what she meant. He awkwardly brought up his own hoof and gently pressed it up against hers, noticing that his was a lot smaller. Ponies had _big_ hooves. "Like this…?"

"Eh, close enough. That means we're buds now." She lowered her hoof. "I dunno how long you're staying here, but if you wanna race me again then I'll take you on anywhere, any time!"

Rudolph's reply was cut off by the loud growling of his stomach. He glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sun was at its peak, indicating that it was around noon. He recalled that the only thing he had eaten today was a single apple when he had woken up.

"If you're hungry, go to Sugarcube Corner."

He turned to look at her. "Sugarcube Corner?"

"Yeah. They'll give ya a good lunch. Did Fluttershy give you any bits?"

He furrowed his brow. "Any _what_?"

"Here, I'll lend you some. Consider it your prize," she said with another chuckle. She then reached under her wing and produced six small, golden coins. She held them out to him.

"Oh…Money?"

"Yeah. Sorry I can't stick around and show you around town. I found out I gotta go do somethin' for the weather team in a bit. You can't miss Sugarcube Corner; it's the house that looks like food. And don't be shy around town, okay? We're sorta unofficially known as one of the friendliest places in Equestria, which is kinda why we have the Princess of Friendship living here."

"Um…Okay?"

Dash chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine, kid. I'll see ya around, okay?"

"All right. Bye Rainbow Dash!"

"You can just call me 'Dash', y'know."

"Only if you stop calling me 'kid'."

"Haha!" Dash stood up and go ready to take off, "You got it, Rudy!"

Rudolph blinked, then laughed as he simply shook his head.


	3. Pinkie Pie

Rudolph's afternoon had been rather pleasant. He had returned to town and, with the help of some very friendly locals, had found Sugarcube Corner. There, he had been introduced to the shop's owners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. In exchange for only two of his bits, they had generously given him a delicious leafy sandwich and an amazingly delectable croissant. His hunger had been easily satiated.

He had remained in the shop for about an hour after eating, simply talking to the locals who came in after him. Many of them were very enthusiastic to meet the deer that was visiting their town. He didn't outright tell any of them that he was from another universe and was just happy to make small talk with such friendly people.

Though so many ponies had come to talk with him, the atmosphere inside of the bakery had been rather pleasant and calm. A few of the patrons had noted to him that this was rather unusual. He had never managed to get a straight answer as to why this was.

Just before he had been ready to leave, he had walked back up to the counter and looked at the various sweets and treats on display. He had ultimately decided not to buy any and save the rest of his money for dinner, but the temptation was difficult to overcome.

As Mrs. Cake had been trotting over to say goodbye, he had overheard her talking to her husband. "Where is she?" she had asked, and he had replied, "I don't know, honey. It's really not like her, is it?" He had meant to ask more, but he had figured that the Cakes were probably very busy with their baking and had instead simply said goodbye.

The next three or four hours had been spent exploring the town and interacting with locals some more. With his leg healed and the issue of getting back home having been put on the backburner, Rudolph found it very easy to relax and see the sights. In a strange way, it felt to him like he was on vacation.

He had met a lovely pair of mares sitting on a bench in the park and had talked to them about music and food. He had met a trio of ponies who only seemed to talk about flowers and nothing else. He'd met the town's local schoolteacher and had a lovely chat with her, and a charming pair of pegasus brothers, one young and one older.

Time flew by as he spent time with the ponies of this village. Every one of them was friendly and affable. He'd shared a lot of laughs and heard a lot of interesting stories, and was coming to realize how lucky he was to have 'landed' near such a friendly place.

His two 'experiences' and Dash's advice were still on his mind as he trotted about, but it was becoming hard to focus on them. He had considered what she had said about this 'Princess of Love' and had asked a few ponies about her. They all held her in high regard, but clearly none of them were privy to the intimate details that Dash had access to. Either way, the whole thing made him blush and he wanted to avoid getting a hard-on in public.

He was having too much of a good time in Ponyville to let it bother him much. The hours flew past until it seemed like he had spoken to at least half of the town, and soon it was time for dinner. A few ponies had recommended one of the town's restaurants to him, and so he had gone there for food.

When the staff there heard that he was a visitor to their town, they too were nice enough to offer him a discount. For only three of his remaining bits they had given him a salad and a small omelette, enough to give him the nutrition he needed and leaving him with an extra bit to use as he saw fit.

The food was delicious and filling and the staff were very helpful. All of the other patrons in the restaurant simply gave him a friendly wave, treating him neither as a tourist nor a strange sight.

Finally, evening had arrived and Rudolph trotted back out to the streets. Having finished dinner, there was only one thing on his mind. He had lived in Santa's village all of his life, and so what came next was a tradition that dared not be broken. It was time for dessert.

Rudolph found his way back to Sugarcube Corner, where Mrs. Cake greeted him warmly from behind the counter. "Welcome back! Is that tummy bugging you again?" she said with a wink.

He trotted up to the counter. "I just had dinner and now I want a treat!"

"Well then, you definitely came to the right place. What can I getcha?"

Rudolph simply placed his last bit onto the counter. "Surprise me!"

"Okay, sure!"

Rudolph trotted back over to one of the seats and sat down. Since it wasn't Christmas, or rather _winter_ , in this place, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get any candy canes or gingerbread men, but maybe they had cookies! If not, all of those cupcakes certainly looked delicious.

The place was fairly empty at the moment, with only two other patrons sitting across the room against the opposite wall. Like so many before, they both gave him a friendly wave and he waved back. He gazed out the nearby window and saw the sun beginning to set. He recalled what Fluttershy had told him about powerful ponies controlling the sun and the moon, a notion he still couldn't wrap his head around.

Thinking about Fluttershy made him feel conflicted again, but his thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Cake trotted over to his table and set down a plate. He gasped when he saw what was on it.

"Oh my gosh…!"

Mrs. Cake chuckled. "Princess Twilight dropped by earlier for some 'studying food' and she told me all about where you're from. She said that you live in a place where it's winter all the time, so I thought you might like this."

"I _love_ it!" he exclaimed. His mouth watered as he stared at the cupcake, decorated with pale blue frosting that had chunks of candy cane sprinkled into it, and a small candy cane resting on the top. Rudolph was somewhat of a candy cane connoisseur, but he had never seen anything like this before.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Mrs. Cake replied with a warm smile, "It's your first time in Ponyville, and even Equestria I guess, so I thought you might enjoy a nice treat to…welcome you."

"This looks great!" he said, turning to smile at her, "Thank you so much!" He noticed that her expression had changed slightly, and he had heard the pause in her words a moment ago.

"Say…" she spoke, "While you were out, did you see a…Oh, nevermind. Enjoy your treat, dear."

They both laughed at the little pun, and then Mrs. Cake trotted back behind the counter. Rudolph eyed his cupcake and he could feel his stomach demanding that it be fed the delectable treat, but it looked so great that he almost didn't want to disturb it.

His stomach won over. His first big bite was amazing. The new yet familiar mixture of some of his favourite foods was an absolute delight to his taste buds. The rest of the cupcake didn't last much longer as he scarfed it down as quickly as he could while still savouring the wonderful taste. Soon, the only thing left was the small candy cane that had been on top. He picked it up by the long end with his mouth.

"Oh, you're done? Great! C'mon!!"

Rudolph barely had time to register the unknown voice before he felt himself being carried away at a disturbingly fast pace. The rest of the bakery sped by him in a blur, and he just barely managed to hear Mrs. Cake say something as she whizzed by.

" _There_ she is."

It seemed as if only a single second had passed before he had stopped moving and he was finally given a moment to process what had just happened. He was in a completely different location; now sitting in a fairly small room with a pale blue bed in front of him. The walls were pale yellow, the roof was pink and had many patterns on it, and he was sitting on a pink rug. What struck him the most was that this room, which seemed to be someone's bedroom, also had an old-timey record player, balloons tied to the bed, and what seemed to be a gigantic ice cream cone statue. He still had the candy cane held in his mouth.

"Wh-"

" _HI!!_ "

Rudolph cried out in surprise and drew back as his vision was suddenly filled with pink, nearly dropping the candy cane. It took him a moment to realize that he was looking at a pony who was _extremely close to him_.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you! You're Rudolph, right? The Reindeer-who-looks-like-a-Whitetail-who-came-from-another-dimension? Because there aren't a lot of those around town, so I think I have the right deer. Especially since there's no other deer in Ponyville anyway. Hi, Rudolph! Welcome to Ponyville, welcome to Equestria, _welcome to our world!!_ "

Rudolph was terrified. His whole body was frozen as he stared at this pony, coloured entirely in pink, who was leaning in uncomfortably close and talking a mile a minute. Even though she was sitting still, she was never motionless. Some part of her body was always moving, and now she was staring at him with big, wide blue eyes and a ridiculously big smile. Her voice matched the one he had heard downstairs, so he knew that this pony had _somehow_ carried him away to who-knew-where at who-knew-how-fast.

He tried to reply, but could only blink.

"My name's Pinkie Pie!" she said after only a few seconds of silence, "I live here in Sugarcube Corner with the Cakes, and I'm Ponyville's premiere party pony! Whenever somepony or some-not-pony new comes to Ponyville, I throw them an amazing welcome party! So you can look forward to that, though it might not be until the day after tomorrow 'cus I wanna make it _really_ super for you!

"You see, Fluttershy and Twilight were too busy taking care of you to let me know that you were here, but then I heard from Fluttershy the next day that you were here! I was gonna go say hi to you and welcome you to Ponyville once you woke up, but then I remembered what Fluttershy said about you being from a totally different dimension and that you're from a place that doesn't have ponies and it was even a different _time_ when you arrived here, so I realized that a standard welcome just wasn't enough. I had to think really, really hard to figure out what I was going to do, and I saw you come in to Sugarcube Corner and everypony was expecting me to see you then but I didn't because I wasn't ready, so I'm sorry about that but I'm here now and saying hi! Hi!!"

"Uhh…" he droned, letting the candy cane fall, "H-Hi?"

He yelped again when he suddenly felt himself in an almost painfully tight hug. "Hi again, Rudolph! I hope you're having a super-duper spectacular time in our li'l dimension so far!"

Rudolph was still incredibly confused, but he had decided that this hyperactive pony meant him no harm. At least, not at the moment anyway. It was hard to make a decision because her fur and her mane were _so soft_. She smelled faintly of strawberries.

"Um…Hello there…" he murmured, awkwardly giving her a hug back, "I-It's nice to meet you…"

She moved back from the embrace, still with that huge smile on her face. "It's great to have you! We really don't get a lot of deer out here, on account of Cervinidas is just so far away and deer can't fly or use magic, except apparently you can do both? I saw you flying earlier today! Wowee that was amazing! I'd ask you to do it again but we're inside of a room and there's no room in this room! Oh wait! Twilight told me you can do a thing with your nose? Can you show me? Pleasepleaseplease?"

Rudolph blushed and glanced away, his brain spinning as he tried to keep track of the endless stream of words pouring from her mouth. "Uh…My nose? Yeah, sure I guess…" He closed his eyes and focused for a moment, bringing his glowing nose to life.

"Oooooooooooooh!!" her eyes sparkled under the red glow, "That's so cool!! I've never seen a red nose like that before except on Big MacIntosh, but he's always red and his doesn't glow! You must be super fun at parties!"

The light died out and Rudolph glanced away, scratching at the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah…Wh-what did you say your name was?" He asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction."

She stood up and took a step back, much to his relief, and adopted a pose that was probably meant to look impressive but rather looked incredibly goofy. "My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can just call me Pinkie Pie! That's what my friends call me, and I'd love for us to be friends!"

"Pinkie…" he repeated, "Right, Fluttershy told me about you. You're one of the-"

"The _Eeeeeeeelement of Laughter_!! Wooo!!"

"Yeah, that…"

"Yup! I'm best friends with all of the other elements, but I'm also friends with everypony in town!" To his trepidation, she began bouncing around him in a circle. "I like making others smile, and when you came to town I wanted to make you smile _super_ big so that you'd remember us when you went back home! I'm already thinking of tons of awesome stuff to do for your party, but I couldn't figure out the best way to give you a super-duper Pinkie Pie welcome! Usually I can figure out the best way to welcome somepony, but I wasn't totally sure since you're from a different dimension where things are different!"

"Right…Sure…" Rudolph mumbled, glancing around the room and subtly searching for exit routes, "Well I, uh, really feel welcomed so I-"

"I'm so glad that the Cakes were so welcoming to you when you came to the bakery," she continued as if he hadn't even spoken, "because that's usually my job and it would've been awful if I hadn't been there, but thankfully they were there to act in my place. That's why I love those two so much. But anyway, I was going to go ask Twilight for advice when I ran into Dashie! And she was telling me how you and Fluttershy slept together last night _and_ that you and her had totally just banged!"

The young reindeer was suddenly blushing furiously as he stared at the pink mare in disbelief.

"And I was like 'Awesome! Now I got a plan!' But even when it was afternoon I didn't have a whole plan yet, but now it's evening and now I do, so now I'm here!! Because, like, there was this one time-"

"Wait!!" Rudolph shouted, holding up his forehooves, "Wait, wait! Stop, _please_! Wh-what're you talking about…?" It was hard for him to form words with his blood pumping and his whole face on fire. "Wh-why did Rainbow Dash tell you that…th-that stuff? And what're you-"

Rudolph was then interrupted as Pinkie flung herself onto him and planted her lips onto his. His eyes shot open and he was forced to put his hooves onto the floor to keep himself from falling over backwards. His mouth instinctively opened, and then everything began to get hazy. The mare gave him a gentle yet passionate kiss, in somewhat of a contrast to her earlier behaviour.

She played with his tongue a little bit and tried to coax him into doing the same. Though he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he pushed his own tongue out and into her mouth, and this seemed to get a positive reaction from her. He closed his eyes as an intense sensation rippled through his brain, leaving him in such a dizzied state that at first he didn't notice that the kiss had ended.

"I'm sorry," Pinkie said in a much quieter voice, "Was I talking too much? My friends say I do that sometimes."

Rudolph's eyes were unfocused for a moment, and then he looked at the mare with a drunken expression. He was vaguely aware that the whole room was bathed in a reddish glow, giving Pinkie a rather vibrant colour. His mind was still a few seconds behind, stuck on that wonderful kiss.

He heard her giggle. "What time is it? Six-thirty?" A small part of him wondered how she knew this. "Let me see if she's here, okay?"

Rudolph still felt hot all over, but his brain was finally catching up. He made an effort to dim his nose, though he didn't have much success. His whole body felt almost uncomfortably hot. The reindeer sat back up straight and tried to process what had just happened. He shook his head. The only thought in his mind was how that had been an _amazing_ kiss.

_Wait…_ He glanced up as he realized what Pinkie had just said, _'She'?_

His eyes shot open wide again and he quickly averted his gaze, staring at the strange ice cream statue. Pinkie Pie had opened the window and was leaning out, though she had chosen to do so in a way that gave him a perfectly presented display of her bare hindquarters. She even had her tail lifted up and out of the way.

_It would be rude to just look,_ his mind told him, though he definitely wanted to turn back.

"There you are!" he heard Pinkie's voice float in from outside, "C'mon!" He heard movement a moment later and turned back, where he saw Pinkie sitting back down and turning to look at him as well. She got a somewhat surprised look, then gave him an enigmatic smirk.

"What? Weren't you looking?" she asked him, "Well, _that_ was rude…"

Rudolph raised his hoof and opened his mouth to answer, but Pinkie was standing up and stepping back from the window. She reached her hooves out as if to grab something, and then Rudolph was very surprised to see her help another pony climb through the opening.

Pinkie smiled at the new arrival, who smiled back just as brightly. The two shared a quick hug and then turned to face him. His embarrassment from earlier was fighting with his current feeling of confusion.

"See?" Pinkie spoke, "I told you he was cute."

The other pony giggled. "Y-Yeah, he is."

Rudolph gazed at the newcomer. It was a pegasus mare, which explained how she had gotten through the window. Her coat was a light gray colour and her somewhat frizzy mane was yellow. She had bright golden eyes, a collection of bubbles as her cutie mark, and a rather endearing smile. Most notable, however, was the fact that her eyes didn't point in the same direction. Rudolph didn't stare at her unusual eyes, though he did find them interesting.

"Rudolph…" Pinkie said, "This is my friend Derpy Hooves. She's Ponyville's mailmare and she's super nice!"

"Hi there," she spoke with a demure wave of her hoof.

"Oh, uh…hi. I'm Rudolph," he replied. Now that he was getting a better look at her, he noticed that her wings were tucked tightly to her sides and her tail was curled around her right flank. She was sitting just a tiny bit hunched forward and, what he found most intriguing, she was blushing furiously. All in all, she looked somewhat nervous.

"Show her the thing!" Pinkie chirped excitedly.

"Huh? What thing?"

Derpy then seemed to have a little more interest in him, though she still seemed incredibly shy. "Your…nose? Pinkie said you could…do…" She trailed off.

Rudolph gave Pinkie a look, wondering how much she had told the pegasus, and Pinkie just gave him an encouraging nod. So, he shrugged and brought a gentle glow to his nose.

Derpy's mismatched eyes danced as she stared at the light. "Wow…Pretty…" A small smile graced her lips.

Rudolph grinned for a moment. Then, he shook his head. "Wait a minute, wait a minute…Pinkie, what's going on?"

"We're gonna have fun," she replied with a grin, "Having fun is what I'm best at after all. I know precisely 1582 ways to have fun, and this is one of my favourites!"

"But…" Rudolph tilted his head in confusion, "Why…Why were you talking about-" He cut himself off as he looked at Derpy. He blushed before continuing. "Why were you talking about… _that stuff_ before?"

Pinkie giggled. "Oh Rudy-tudy. You're silly! You need to learn how to pick up on these things."

He glanced at her, brow furrowed. "Huh…?"

"You thought we were gonna have sex, didn't you?"

Rudolph felt his heart nearly stop. He immediately shot his gaze to the other pony as another furious red tint overtook his whole face. "Wh-! I- I… No! I mean, well…With the way you were talking, I…Um…Maybe…s-sort of…?" His voice had slowly grown quieter and quieter until it was a mere squeak on the last word.

Both ponies just looked at him without expression.

"B-But…" He cleared his throat. "Then- I mean, she's here and-"

"Yup!" Pinkie interjected. What followed made Rudolph gasp and stare in disbelief.

Pinkie turned her whole body towards Derpy, grasping her shoulders so that the other mare did the same. Once they were facing each other she leaned forward and pressed her lips up against Derpy's. The pegasus was startled for a moment, then her eyes glazed over and she brought her own hooves up and wrapped them around the pink mare. She moaned quietly as she shared the open-mouthed kiss with Pinkie, both ponies' hooves beginning to gently caress their partner's body. One thing was certain; this kiss was definitely way more passionate than the one Pinkie had shared with him.

Rudolph stared transfixed as the two mares began to get more excited. They leaned in towards one another, keeping their eyes closed as they thoroughly explored each other's' mouths. Pinkie raised one of her hooves to caress Derpy's cheek, gently drawing her even closer. After a moment, Derpy cautiously mirrored the gesture. The two remaining hooves continued to softly rub across shoulders, midsections, flanks and Derpy's wings. Slowly but surely, the two feathered appendages rose up until they were stiffly spread out on display.

And still the two continued their heated kiss, both of them now moaning quietly and taking quick gasps of breath when they could. Their tongues tussled and intertwined, and their hooves never stopped moving. Derpy's body jerked slightly whenever Pinkie's errant hoof drifted across her flanks, followed by a shiver and a flutter of her wings. For a moment, it seemed as if they'd go on like this forever. Pinkie eventually pulled back, however, and ended the kiss. A thin strand of saliva remained connecting the two.

Pinkie was giving the pegasus a rather sensual stare. Derpy, on the other hand, was panting as if the room were four times as hot. She gently leaned on her forehooves with her tongue hanging out, her eyes seemingly more unfocused than usual.

"You like that?" Pinkie said in a low, smooth tone.

"Uh…Uh huh…" Derpy murmured drunkenly.

"How 'bout you?" she said, turning towards Rudolph.

The reindeer jumped, as if he'd forgotten that they could see him, and blushed furiously. "I- I- Ah…!" he stammered, "That, um…That was- Wow…!"

Pinkie gave him a knowing look and chuckled. "You've never seen two girls kiss before, have you?"

All he could do was shake his head.

"Well, Rudy-tudy…That's just the beginning." Her gaze drifted to between his hind legs and her sensual look was replaced with a wide-eyed eager one. "And it's gonna be _fun_!"

Rudolph glanced down and his body tensed. The two mares' display had brought him to full attention. His rock-hard cock was now subtly twitching between his legs. He made no move to hide it, however. Perhaps it was his prior experiences giving him more bravery, or perhaps it was Pinkie's forwardness and openness that was making him less bashful.

"So…" he ventured, turning up to look at Pinkie again, "We _are_ gonna…?"

"Well, unless you'd rather do somethin' else," she replied with a wink.

Rudolph shook his head without hesitation.

"Great!" Pinkie then turned to Derpy, who still looked as if she wasn't aware of what was going on around her. "C'mon, you horny bubble-head…" she said endearingly, and then stood herself up. She stepped away from the pegasus, moving her tail so that it trailed past Derpy's face in a teasing manner. Derpy gasped and shook her head, looked at Pinkie, and then stood up as well. Her somewhat nervous appearance from before returned as she trotted up next to Pinkie. She gave Rudolph a quick look, then turned away and blushed.

"Wh…Wait…" Rudolph murmured, the pieces finally fitting together in his head, "Are you…and her…Are you _both_ gonna…?"

Pinkie nodded. "Uh huh!"

"At…At the same time…?"

"You got it, Ruby-red!"

Rudolph simply blinked. Somewhere in the back of his head were the words 'Does not Compute'. He didn't get a chance to ask any more questions because Pinkie started moving towards him, gently tugging on Derpy's hoof to get her to follow. The pink mare laid down on her stomach and gave his cock a hungry look. Her face was mere inches away from his member, and Rudolph felt his pulse begin to quicken. There was a powerful sense of excitement that he felt that came from his complete disbelief.

Pinkie licked her lips. She turned and gave Derpy a look, who hesitantly laid down next to her. Now _both_ mares were right up next to his cock. Given that there wasn't much else to look at now, Derpy was now eyeing his erection with a huge rosy blush.

Rudolph was focused on Derpy and didn't see Pinkie leaning forward. A powerful jolt ran up his spine when he suddenly felt Pinkie's tongue connect with his cock. He turned his head and watched as she began to slowly draw her tongue across his length. There was a big smile on her face as she licked, as if she were enjoying an ice cream cone. Rudolph shivered at the sensation.

Seeing Pinkie make contact like this seemed to knock down some of the walls that had been holding Derpy back. Slowly, she leaned forward and extended her tongue towards the other side of his cock. Rudolph's heart caught in his chest. His whole body shivered as he felt her tongue glide up the right side while Pinkie's moved down the left side at the same time.

"Ohh….gosh…" Rudolph murmured, involuntarily bathing the room in a pale red glow. The mares both began to lick faster, working together to cover every inch of his sensitive cock. They never moved at the same pace, slowly gliding their tongues up, down and around. Pinkie moved up and swirled her tongue around his tip, while Derpy moved down and curled hers around the base. Then they switched places, with Derpy moving back to the top and Pinkie heading further south to lick at his balls.

Rudolph gazed down at the grey pegasus. She glanced up to meet his gaze and her blush became even thicker. She still seemed rather bashful about the whole situation, but that didn't seem to be stopping her. He saw that her wings were still stiff above her back, and he realized that this might be a sign of arousal.

The two tongues returned to the middle of his cock once again and gave it a few more gentle strokes. Pinkie pulled back and let out a satisfied "Mmmm…" She turned towards Derpy, who turned to meet her gaze, and the two shared another short kiss. They returned their attention to him and gave him a few more wonderful licks.

Then, Pinkie moved away as Derpy drew her tongue up to the top once again. She glanced at Pinkie, who simply gave a subtle nod of her head towards his cock. The pegasus gazed up at Rudolph for a moment, then closed her eyes and leaned forward more. She opened her mouth just as wide as it needed to be and slowly slid the tip of his cock inside. Rudolph shuddered and gasped as she slowly slid him into her warm mouth.

Derpy stopped about a quarter of the way down, still swirling her tongue around his length. She stayed there for a moment, but then Pinkie put one of her hooves on the back of the mare's head and gently applied pressure. Derpy gave a quiet moan as Pinkie urged her forward, taking another quarter of his cock into her mouth.

"Atta girl…" Pinkie whispered, "He's yummy, isn't he?"

Derpy simply moaned softly and began moving her head back. She settled into the slow, gentle rhythm of pleasuring him with her mouth, like Fluttershy had done before. Eyes still closed, she slid the top his cock in and out of her warm, inviting muzzle, making Rudolph shudder and stifle a moan of his own.

Once Derpy had gotten started with this, Pinkie began to move herself back along the rug. Rudolph watched as she moved away from between his legs and down the length of Derpy's body, until her head was resting near the pegasus' legs instead. He watched her in confusion, wondering what she was doing.

Pinkie placed her hooves on Derpy's hip and pushed her so that she was somewhat laying on her side. She then leaned forward, licking her lips, and used one of her hooves to gently lift Derpy's right hind leg. Rudolph still didn't know what she was doing, and he saw Derpy turn her head slightly and give the pink mare a look. She didn't glance at either of them. She was looking directly between Derpy's legs.

Rudolph realized what it was she was looking at, and then he stared wide-eyed as Pinkie leaned her head and extended her tongue, drawing it slowly along the length of Derpy's other set of lips.

Derpy took in a sudden breath through her nose and her whole body trembled as soon as Pinkie made contact. She made a few short, strained moans around his cock as Pinkie continued to draw her tongue against the outermost folds of her sweet little pussy. She didn't push her tongue in, keeping it sliding along the length of Derpy's slit, but even this was sending the pegasus into a quivering state of euphoria.

Rudolph couldn't look away. His fresh, young mind was still trying to understand exactly what he was seeing. Pinkie was licking Derpy's pussy. _Another_ female's pussy. First of all, the thought of using one's tongue to pleasure a female hadn't yet crossed his mind and it hadn't come up in any of his previous encounters. It made perfect sense now, but this new revelation was fascinating to watch.

Moreso that that, however, he realized he was watching two females have sex. Rudolph was not totally in the dark when it came to the act of sex. His father had explained all the ins and outs of how males and females have sex and eventually have children. But therein was the qualifier. ' _Males and females_ '. Seeing Pinkie Pie pleasure Derpy like this did not match up with any preconceived notions he'd had, and was something he hadn't even remotely considered.

He didn't know why, but he found the sight to be extremely arousing.

Pinkie pushed her tongue into Derpy's folds just a little, causing Derpy to moan loudly around his cock. This, in turn, sent a wave of pleasure through his own body and made him moan as well. Pinkie glanced at the pegasus, saw that Derpy was still watching her, and withdrew her tongue.

"Keep going, Bubbles…" she said in a soft but commanding tone, "Fair's fair after all."

Derpy blushed and returned her gaze to Rudolph. She moved her head up and released his cock from her mouth just long enough to say, "S-sorry…"

Before he could even respond, she slid his cock back into her mouth and resumed her earlier pace. Rudolph gasped as the warm embrace of her muzzle returned. Pinkie gave a satisfied nod and returned to her own task. Derpy's eyes quickly shut and she shivered and moaned. Her wings twitched as Pinkie started licking more deeply.

Rudolph's eyes were locked on Pinkie as she dove her tongue deep into Derpy's passage. She moved it up and down its length, pausing occasionally to swirl it around or plunge it a little deeper. It wasn't too long before Pinkie's nose was pressed right up against Derpy's fur.

He felt a strange, invigorating feeling surge through his body as he watched her work on the other mare. It was difficult to describe. In a way, it felt like he was watching someone do a task incorrectly, or even like watching someone cheating at a game. It broke the 'rules' that he had learned, but this only made it more exciting. The feeling of Derpy bobbing her head faster and faster on his cock was amazing, but he was much more interested in watching this.

Derpy's pussy was absolutely soaked by this point, and Pinkie was happily lapping up all of the juices that she could. She was alternating between pistoning her tongue in and out of the mare's sensitive tunnel, and licking around the outer edges. He saw her paying particular attention to the top part of her pussy, closest to her stomach. Derpy's reactions were substantial. Every movement of Pinkie's tongue made a part of her body shudder or twitch, and she kept making these cute, short moans as if she were trying to hold them back. Still, through it all, Derpy kept moving her head and swirling her own tongue.

"Ahh…" Rudolph moaned. He held up one of his hooves. "W-wait! Wait, stop!"

Derpy stopped with her head on the tip of his member, giving him a concerned look as if she were afraid she had done something wrong. Pinkie had lifted her head up to look at him in confusion. Rudolph saw that her muzzle was absolutely soaked with Derpy's juices.

"Um…" he mumbled. Even when the act itself was taking place, he still found it difficult to talk about. "I, um…I want to…" He pointed his hoof at Pinkie. "Can I try?"

Pinkie followed his hoof. More specifically, it was pointing next to her; directly between Derpy's legs. She glanced back at him and gave him a wide grin. "Sure, Cutie-Rudy! Let's just swap spots."

Derpy blinked and released his cock from her mouth. She watched with a mix of bashfulness and excitement as Rudolph got to his hooves and trotted the short distance around her body. She squeaked in surprise when Pinkie grasped her shoulders and urged her to roll onto her back. She did so carefully, so as to not roll onto her stiff wing.

Now, Derpy was on her back with her wings spread out on the carpet below. Her front hooves were adorably clutched close to her chest yet her hind legs were spread wide, giving Rudolph a prime view of her most intimate areas. He glanced up to her, and she blushed furiously. Pinkie have him a nod from behind her, and so he laid himself down between her legs.

His heart thumped in his chest as he shifted himself closer to her soaking wet flower. He simply could not take his eyes off of it. Obviously by this point he had seen quite a few ponies' pussies, but never this close before. He took a moment to study it, seeing how soft and delicate the area was even when it was drenched like this. Her lips were parted just slightly, giving him a glimpse of pink hidden within. To him, it had such a beckoning appeal. His heart raced faster the longer he looked at this mare's most intimate and private parts, and it raced even faster still when he thought about how she was keeping her legs open like this and _inviting_ him in.

He knew he couldn't keep her waiting any longer. He recalled what he had seen Pinkie do and tried his best to mimic it. He leaned forward, opened his mouth, and extended his tongue. As he got closer, he could feel the heat radiating off of her and his head was filled with the overpowering, arousing scent that she gave off.

Derpy gasped loudly when his tongue made contact. Following his given example, he drew his tongue up the length of her opening and then back down. Derpy's whole body shivered in response, especially her hind legs. He could feel her bushy tail twitching beneath him. After giving the outer edges a few more licks, he started to press his tongue forward.

From the moment he had begun, already he was hit with a sweet taste that reminded him of honey. Pinkie had made such a mess that pretty much her whole pussy was flavoured with her juices now, and the taste only got stronger once he pushed his tongue in. It was so sweet and delectable, so much better than he had expected. Craving more, he got to work with his tongue and started to explore.

Derpy was continuing to make those stifled, shivering moans. Occasionally, his tongue would pass by a certain spot and draw out a sharp cry or gasp from her, but for the most part she remained rather quiet. He wasn't sure why, but he liked hearing her make those tiny whimpers and moans. It was kind of cute.

By now, Rudolph was probing her depths and savouring as much of her flavour as he could. Her taste and her scent was sending a wave of euphoria through him, and he got a shiver of excitement when he felt her walls subtly squeezing around his tongue. With his muzzle pressed so close against her, he noticed that his nose was resting comfortably on her fur and coating her whole lower abdomen in red.

"Mmnnnnnn…!" He glanced up when he heard Derpy make a rather noticeable moan. He saw that her front hooves weren't up against her chest anymore, but were pressing firmly against the ground at her sides. She was almost writhing at this point, reacting to every subtle movement of his tongue. She had her eyes clenched shut, but the blush on her face and her panting tongue showed just how good she was feeling.

Suddenly, two pink hooves placed themselves squarely around Derpy's head. She opened her eyes and both she and Rudolph glanced up to see Pinkie standing with her hindquarters directly above Derpy's face. "Don't forget me, Bubbles…" she said before lowering her rear-end down just enough so that Derpy would be able to reach it. Derpy was panting heavily and still quivering, but she leaned her head up and began to tongue Pinkie's pussy.

"Mmmm…" Pinkie's expression melted into one of pure content as Derpy's tongue slipped inside, "How's she taste, Rudy?"

Rudolph raised his head up from Derpy's folds, his whole muzzle now dripping and soaked. "Amazing…"

"Mhmmm…" she replied, closing her eyes in bliss, "She does…And she's _great_ at licking pussy…"

"Mph!" Derpy exclaimed with a muffled voice.

Once again, Rudolph was rather transfixed by the sight of one mare driving her tongue into another mare like that. Derpy wasn't slacking off. She had her muzzle right up against Pinkie's lips, swirling her tongue around to reach every available inch. Pinkie was starting to pant now. Her reactions were more restrained than the pegasus, but her vocalizations certainly were not. "Ahhh…" she moaned loudly as she subtly moved her hips, trying to guide Derpy's tongue to the areas she wanted to be hit.

Suddenly, Derpy's whole body seized up and she took in a shuddering gasp. Rudolph glanced down and he noticed that the bridge of his snout had grazed across the top of Derpy's pussy, where a small pink protrusion could be seen. He hadn't paid it any mind, but now he recalled that Pinkie had been rather focused on this spot when she had been licking the mare.

"Hah…You know what that is…hah…right, Rudy?"

He glanced up at her.

"That's- Nghh… That's Derpy's clitoris. That's how you drive her crazy."

Rudolph glanced back down, intrigued. He leaned forward, extended his tongue, and deliberately licked across the upper half so that his tongue would press against the little nub. Derpy gasped loudly again, and one of her hind legs noticeably twitched beside him.

"Never forget the clit, Rudy…" Pinkie said through her panting, "'cus that's the best way to _party_."

Derpy was moaning quietly, but Rudolph could hear the need in her voice. He dove his tongue back into her pussy and resumed what he had been doing earlier, but now he occasionally gave Derpy's clit a little attention. Her reactions only got more and more positive. It was getting harder for the pegasus to contain her moans, and all four of her hooves were twitching and grasping at the air.

Rudolph simply kept going, knowing that he was doing something right. Her wonderful taste was just an added bonus at this point. He heard Derpy making a long, drawn-out moan. The reindeer pressed deeper inside, and he attacked the little nub more aggressively.

"Aaahhhh!!" Derpy's unsubdued voice caught his attention. He glanced up to see that her head had fallen back to the ground, Derpy apparently lacking the focus to keep it raised up towards Pinkie's pussy, and she was staring unfocused at the pink pony's belly as she panted. She started making gasps and whines that out of context would sound like she were in distress. Instead Rudolph redoubled his efforts, swirling his tongue and pressing against every inch of her soaked passage.

She squirmed for a moment and then her whole body stiffened. "Ngggh…!!" He felt her shifting her hips and pressing herself against him. Then, she came. Rudolph was treated to a delicious torrent of juices as her pussy clenched against his tongue. She didn't make any more noise as she rode out her orgasm, but her trembling, writhing body told the story that her voice did not. As he gulped down as much of her cum as he could, he glanced up with a sense of pride in knowing how intense he had just made her feel.

When it was over, Derpy collapsed onto the rug. The mare was reduced to a panting mess as she tried to catch her breath. Pinkie carefully stepped away from her head and trotted over to Rudolph's side. The two took a moment to watch the pegasus bask in the dizzying afterglow.

"Great job, Rudy-tudy," Pinkie said, patting him on the back.

"That was…That was fun…" Rudolph murmured, a rather goofy smile on his drenched muzzle.

"Mhmm…" Pinkie leaned over and nuzzled up against him as she spoke, "And we're just getting started."

"W-We are?"

"Well, _duh_!" Pinkie suddenly exclaimed, "Outta the three of us, we've had one cum! We gotta do something about _that_ , don't we?" Pinkie pointed her hoof at his erection, still just as hard.

Rudolph blushed but grinned. "Heh…Yeah, I guess we should." He paused to lick his lips, trying in vain to clean up the mess that had been left there. At the back of his mind, he wondered how his two previous sexual partners tasted.

Pinkie giggled. "Yeah, she's nummy isn't she? Almost as good as candy! But anyway, c'mon! Up on the bed!"

Rudolph was suddenly pulled to his hooves by the excited pink mare, who trotted towards the large bed in the middle of the room and hopped on top. He simply followed her wordlessly, climbing on to sit next to her. The bed was extremely comfortable, but not so soft that he felt like he was sinking into it. He thought that if this was Pinkie's bed, it was rather large for just one pony. Four ponies could comfortably sit on the thing.

"C'mon!" Pinkie shouted as she leaned herself over the edge, giving Rudolph another uncensored view of her dripping pussy, "You too, Ditzy-Derp! You know it's not over yet!"

Rudolph watched as Derpy pulled herself up off the ground, still seeming rather lightheaded from the orgasm he had given her. Her muzzle was still soaked and her wings were still stiff. He shifted back towards the middle and gave her room to clamber up.

Before he could ask what they were going to do next, Rudolph found himself suddenly tackled by Pinkie Pie. He fell onto his back, his head landing just shy of the pillows, and cried out in surprise as Pinkie landed on top of him. She silenced any objections with a surprise kiss. He was confused for a moment, but calmed down as Pinkie darted her tongue into his mouth and invited him to play. He could taste Derpy on her lips, as he was sure she could taste on his.

She broke the kiss, leaving him panting and literally glowing. He found himself in a somewhat familiar position; on his back, with Pinkie sitting up and straddling him, leaning forward slightly with her forehooves on his chest. His neglected cock was now reminding him of just how badly it wanted to be pleasured. He could feel it standing painfully tall behind her.

"Pinkie…" he breathed. It wasn't a question, plea or command, but something in between all three.

"Your turn, Bucko…" she said before lifting herself up. She shifted back and carefully lined herself up so that the very tip of his cock was just touching her lower lips. The two of them were both quite visibly aroused, both of them having been treated to pleasure that had been interrupted. She was dripping all over him like a wet towel, and for him it was almost agonizing. He shivered in anticipation, silently begging her to begin.

That's exactly what she did, evidently too horny for even the simplest of foreplay. In one swift motion she brought herself down, burying almost all of him inside of her. The two of them cried out loudly in unison.

"Fff…fuck…" she whispered, the uncharacteristic curse word barely registering with him.

She started riding him, panting and gasping every time she lowered herself onto his shaft. Rudolph quickly felt himself getting right back to where he had left off while in Derpy's mouth. Pinkie's warm passage enveloped him with slick, welcoming walls. He wanted to watch his cock disappearing into the depths of Pinkie's pussy, her warm lips hugging around it, but he was having enough trouble keeping from rearing his head back and howling like a wolf.

"Up!" he heard Pinkie say, "C'mon, girl. _Riiiight_ over there. Make sure you give 'im a good view…"

Rudolph's eyes shot open as he felt hooves settling onto the bed around his head. He looked up to see Derpy standing above him, much like Pinkie had been standing over her before. True to Pinkie's word, he was treated to a nice view from below of her dripping pussy. He had expected her to start lowering herself, but instead she raised herself up on her hind hooves. Rudolph craned his neck back painfully to see that she had her hooves braced against the wall behind the headboard. She looked like she was awaiting a police pat-down.

He felt Pinkie stop moving for a moment, but still keeping him inside, and he saw her lean forward. She brought her forehooves up from his stomach and used them to instead grasp Derpy's flanks. The pegasus was still panting like a dog, and she made a strange noise once Pinkie touched her.

"Golly, you _are_ loopy. He gave you a _big_ one, didn't he?" Pinkie spoke.

"Uh huh…" Derpy murmured. He could see that she was a little shaky on her hind hooves.

"Well hold on, Bubble Butt. Enjoy seconds while I get _my_ big one."

Pinkie started bouncing on his cock again, shattering most of his concentration and drawing out a sudden moan. He saw that Pinkie, leaning forward just slightly, had her head perfectly lined up with Derpy's pussy and she was taking advantage of this. Rudolph stared upwards, watching from the unique angle as Pinkie's tongue delved into the pegasus' folds once again.

The room was filled with lewd sounds of all sorts. Rudolph could not keep himself from vocalizing his intense pleasure even if he wanted to. Pinkie was riding his cock like a wild animal, moving quickly and slamming herself down onto it. He was sure that Pinkie would be shouting wildly, given what he had learned about her personality so far, if her mouth were not already occupied.

"Pah…P-Pinkieee…" Derpy moaned quietly, almost sounding like a whine. Her hind legs were trembling quite noticeably and Rudolph was a little concerned that she would fall and hurt herself, but he reminded himself that she had the headboard for support and Pinkie to pick her up if her strength gave out. He half-jokingly told himself that he might not mind if _that_ part of her fell onto him anyway.

In fact, Pinkie's sloppy tongue job was definitely exciting the grey mare. Sweet-scented droplets kept falling onto Rudolph's face. He realized pretty quickly that he didn't mind in the least, and now had his mouth open and his tongue out to try and catch them.

"Pinkieeeee…" Derpy whispered breathlessly.

Pinkie pulled herself back and smirked. "What? D'you want me to stop?"

" _No!_ " Derpy practically shouted, the loudest thing she had uttered all night.

"Well then don't bother me, Sudsy!" Derpy gasped as the pink mare dove right back in.

Rudolph groaned and braced his hooves against the bed. The sensation of repeatedly hilting inside of Pinkie at such a swift pace was amazing. He felt euphoria spread across his whole body every time she slammed herself down, shoving his reindeer cock as deep inside of her as it would go. He had been pent up before, but at this rate he was going to cum before he even knew what had happened.

Pinkie's movements were becoming more erratic. Rudolph guessed that she was getting close just as quickly as he was. He grit his teeth and focused on holding it off, not wanting this experience to end so quickly. Derpy's characteristically quiet moans told him that Pinkie was still working hard with her mouth. He glanced up to see Derpy's whole rear quivering, her tail hiked up and laying over the side of Pinkie's head. There was practically a waterfall streaming down on him now. He was getting soaked and filthy, and he liked it!

"Nggghhh…!" Derpy moaned through gritted teeth. He tried to look back towards her head again, but it hurt too much to look for long. He caught a glimpse of her head turned to the side, eyes clenched shut with a strained expression, and a deep red blush on her cheeks. It matched the colour he was bathing her underside in.

"Ahh…!" Pinkie managed to drag a few sudden moans out of the pegasus as she worked her tongue, but Rudolph couldn't focus on much beyond that.

He glanced down at his lower half, panting and completely out of breath. Pinkie's hips were a blur as she skewered herself onto him more and more, drenching them both in her juices. The movement of her warm pussy on his buckhood was driving him crazy. His cock felt hot and almost painfully stimulated, begging for a release that he was trying his hardest to withhold.

"Aah…! Ohmygosh…"

He glanced up to see that she was no longer tending to Derpy. Her head hung between her forehooves, facing down at him with her tongue dangling out. Her breath was coming in short gasps, and the movement of her flanks was becoming slower and more precise.

"Ngah…?" Derpy quietly moaned in the background.

"Rudy…I- Ahh…!"

Rudolph couldn't take it anymore. "Yeah…I- _Oof!_ "

Pinkie cut him off by screaming loudly and losing her grip on Derpy's flanks, falling onto his chest in a somewhat painful heap. He was more focused, however, on the vicelike grip that her pussy now had on his member, squeezing and clenching as the pink pony came hard.

Rudolph's cock suddenly exploded with cum, releasing spurt after spurt deep inside of her. He wrapped his hooves around her in a tight hug, keeping her as close as possible while he filled her up. Pinkie continued crying out to the night as she rode her own orgasm. A combination of their fluids trickled down Rudolph's thigh.

"Oh my goooshhhh!" Pinkie cried, "Rudy, you're gonna make me burst!"

After a few more mind-numbing moments, everything fell silent. Rudolph released all of the tension in his body and collapsed back onto the bed. Pinkie, likewise, laid on his chest and panted along with him. Their two hearts hammered against each other's chests.

"Wow…" Rudolph murmured.

" _Wow_ …!" Pinkie concurred.

Rudolph felt like he didn't have a single ounce of energy left. The bed could have caught on fire and he wouldn't have been able to move. He didn't care though, still riding the high of such a powerful orgasm. He resigned himself to simply laying there, staring up as droplets continued to land on his head.

"Mnnn…"

A bit of his focus returned, and he looked up to see that Derpy was still above him in the same position. Her flanks and hind legs were still quivering, and her tail was still hiked up. He caught a glimpse of her front half. She was simply staring at the wall, panting away.

"Mnnnnn…" she moaned a little louder.

"Ooh!" Pinkie piped up, "Oopsie! Sorry, Derpy. I kinda got distracted."

Rudolph turned to look at her, and was surprised to see that some energy had returned to her. He still felt like a rock. Pinkie, however, was pushing herself up off of him and getting to her hooves.

"I know, girl. I know," she said as she stepped towards the pegasus, "That ache's still pretty bad, huh?"

Derpy let out a quiet whine. Rudolph realized that Pinkie had stopped licking her and denied her from cumming. Pinkie was now tugging at Derpy's flanks, pulling her from her earlier position and making her lay down on her back. He had to commend Pinkie for having the energy to keep going like that; all he could do was watch.

The heavily-blushing Derpy tried to protest, but Pinkie was quite adamant. As she was pushed into a laying position, she gave Rudolph a bashful look and pulled her legs together to try and hide her swollen, dripping pussy from him. It was interesting to see how self-conscious she was around him even after he had licked her to orgasm.

It was pretty cute.

Pinkie was having none of her shenanigans, though. Once Derpy was on her back, with her head next to Rudolph's below the pillows, she sat up and pried the horny mare's legs back open. Pinkie was sweating and panting, still fairly close to exhaustion, but it wasn't slowing her down much.

"D'you wanna cum, Bubble-head?"

Derpy gave a tiny whine and turned her head away from both of them.

"You gotta tell me if you want it…"

"I- I-" she murmured, almost too quietly to hear, "I do…"

"D'you want Pinkie to help you cum?"

Derpy stifled a frustrated moan, squirming on the bed. "P-Please Pinkie…" she whispered, "I- I'm…I'm so close…"

"Ask Rudy if he wants to watch you cum."

Her ears perked up and she gasped. "W-what?? I…I can't…"

"C'mooonnnn…" Pinkie urged, "It's only polite, y'know."

"B-but…" Her voice trailed off and she squirmed, moving her hooves between her legs only for them to get batted away by Pinkie.

"Go on…"

Derpy moaned in protest, then let out a sigh. She carefully rolled over towards and gave him a very sheepish look, her whole face tinted a deep red. She was still trembling, though he was sure it was because of just how aroused she was.

"U-Um…R-Rudolph…?" she whispered.

Rudolph already knew his answer. He _definitely_ wanted to see her cum again, and it was exciting just thinking about it. However, he simply gave her a friendly smile like he would have given her if they had met on the street.

His smile seemed to make her relax a little. She brought a hoof up to her mouth and glanced away, looking like she was fighting against her nerves. She looked back at him, and he was still smiling. She brought her hoof down.

"D…D'you wanna…" He could almost see her heart pounding in her chest, but at the same time she was relaxing her strained limbs. Was she angling herself to try and give him a better view?

"D'you want to watch me cum…?" she whispered, giving him an unsure smile.

Rudolph nodded. "I would _love_ to."

She flushed and her wings twitched. "Well, I- Hng!" Her face suddenly twisted up as if she'd been given an electrical shock, and she fell onto her back. Rudolph saw that Pinkie was prodding the pegasus' pussy at last, no doubt overwhelming Derpy from the touch alone.

"Hah…Nghh…" she panted, visibly straining to keep her outbursts inside. This little quirk of hers fascinated him, and he found it quite adorable.

"C'mon, you horny little filly…" Pinkie said, "You gotta be louder than that!"

"Nnnn…"

She started rubbing slowly. "It's not healthy to hold it in, Derpy. Ya gotta let go in more ways than one, so c'mon! Lemme hear it!"

Derpy simply clenched her eyes shut and fidgeted, one of her hind hooves kicking blindly at the air. The only sounds she made were kept deep in her throat.

Pinkie Pie smirked. "All right," she said, "I guess we gotta do this the 'Pinkie' way…"

Rudolph watched the two, unsure of what Pinkie was talking about. He was getting tired of holding his neck up to see, considering he was still trying to catch his breath. Pinkie seemed to be in the same state, so what she did next totally surprised him.

The pink mare grabbed onto Derpy's hips and lifted her hindquarters up onto her lap. She held on to one of the mare's legs for leverage and brought the other hoof down to Derpy's aching, soaked pussy. Then, without warning, she began to rub and press. _Hard._

" _Hngh!!_ " came Derpy's strained response. "Ahh!"

Pinkie had an aggressive look on her face, matching the way she aggressively stroked and stimulated the other mare. It looked more like she was trying to win a button-mashing video game.

Derpy tried for about two seconds to keep herself quiet before a loud, piercing moan escaped her lips. She grasped at the bed with her forehooves, staring up at the ceiling and screaming in passion. All of her restraint was useless in the face of the overstimulation Pinkie was giving to her needy pussy.

Pinkie leaned into her work, ending up pushing her flanks further up until her entrance was pointed straight up. Derpy was hardly able to breathe and she continued to cry out uncontrollably. The deep sense of passion etched into her untamed voice showed just how amazing she was feeling, and it was no surprise when she suddenly came a few seconds later.

A victorious grin appeared on Pinkie's face as Derpy's whole lower half convulsed and a generous amount of her cum splashed onto her belly. Pinkie's hoof stopped moving. Derpy let out one loud cry as she experienced her second orgasm of the day, which slowly died down until she was quietly moaning. Her chest rose and fell as she panted, staring blankly at the roof.

" _That's_ …what I like to hear…"

A mesmerized Rudolph turned to look at Pinkie. Though she was smiling, she looked even more worn out than before. She only managed to gently set Derpy's flanks onto the bed before she collapsed herself. The pink mare with the frazzled mane fell onto her stomach right between the two.

Then, the only sounds that could be heard were heavy panting. All three were drained and they all silently agreed to just lay there for a while.

Rudolph had caught his breath, but he was still feeling relaxed in his own afterglow. For now, he was content to lay next to the two out of breath mares. The scent of arousal and feminine essence filled the room.

"Woooo…" Pinkie said tiredly, "Break time for sure. You two definitely know how to party…"

"That was…awesome…" Rudolph murmured, "I really had no idea…"

Pinkie turned her head to look at him. "No idea of what? That two girls could _party_ together?" she asked, putting a sensual emphasis on the word 'party'.

"Well, yeah…" he replied, "I guess it just never occurred to me…"

"Heehee…" she giggled, "It's hard to resist when she's got such a yummy pussy."

"Mn…" a tired murmur of protest came from the other side of Pinkie.

"Don't you be all silly now," Pinkie said as she turned her head the other way, "You know you've got a yummy pussy, Derpy."

"P'nkie…"

Rudolph slowly sat himself up, his muscles finally having stopped aching to allow him to do so, and glanced over Pinkie's body at the grey pegasus. Her limbs were splayed out on the bed, but she had her tail curled up to cover her intimate areas. She still had a noticeable rosy blush.

"Hey, Derpy?" he spoke.

She glanced up at him and her blush intensified. Her tail twitched. "Mm…?"

"Well, uh…Pinkie's right. You don't have to try to be all quiet. I, uh…kinda like hearing you be loud like that."

She simply turned away.

"Derpy's just like that, Rudy," Pinkie spoke, and he turned his attention to her, "She likes having sex, but she doesn't like to be seen or heard having sex…which is kinda hard since somepony's gotta be there to have sex with you." She chuckled. "She's really not like this usually. Her butt-mark really got it right because she has a super bubbly personality!"

"Don't call it that…"

"She likes making friends and having fun and flying around…She loves muffins and bubbles and is always eager to share…But once things get kinky, well…"

"Naw, I understand…" Rudolph interjected, "I guess I just couldn't imagine myself being so quiet when I'm, well, y'know…"

"She's a quiet one!" Pinkie chimed in, "I know a lot of ponies who are loud, and some of them are _screamers_ , but she's the only one I know who's quiet in bed! It makes her unique!"

Rudolph nodded. "I think it's cute."

"She _is_ cute, isn't she?"

"I'm not cute…" Derpy mumbled.

"Heyyy…" Pinkie sat up slightly and turned Derpy's head back towards her with her hoof, "You know you're not s'posed to say that."

"I'm not cute," she repeated. She didn't seem upset, but rather nonplussed. "I've got stupid eyes."

"You don't have 'stupid eyes', Derpy. You have super pretty eyes that sparkle like gold. I know that's totally cheesy but it's true."

"I, uh, kinda have to agree…" Rudolph said, "Out of all the ponies I've met so far, your eyes shine the most brightly."

Derpy crossed her hooves and furrowed her brow. "They're still stupid…"

Pinkie inched herself closer, still with her hoof on Derpy's cheek. "Well if they're stupid, then stupid must mean adorable and cute. Maybe that's why I act so stupid all the time, right?"

Derpy just stared at her for a moment. Everyone had caught their breath, and so the room was finally quiet for a few moments. It took a couple of seconds, but eventually a demure smile appeared on Derpy's face. "You're not stupid, Pinkie…"

"Neither are your eyes, you bubble-brain. I mean, even if you didn't have _any_ eyes, I'd still call you cute. You've got a cute mane, a cute li'l nose, a cute tail, and super cute wings!"

"Pinkie, stop…" She gave the pink mare a playful push with her hoof.

"Why?" Pinkie simply moved forward again, leaning in and nuzzling noses with the pegasus.

"'Cus I told you I'm not cute…"

"You're a terrible liar…"

"Well, _you're_ terrible at…um…deciding what's cute."

Pinkie simply giggled. Derpy was still smiling with a faint, rosy blush. The pink mare leaned in once more, her lips meeting Derpy's in a short, tender kiss.

"Derpy…" Pinkie whispered afterwards, "You're beautiful."

Derpy closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, that would make a great title for a book or something…"

"…Huh?"

Pinkie shook her head. "Never mind." Instead, she leaned in for another kiss, which Derpy happily accepted. This one lasted much longer. The two mares pressed their lips against each other and let out quiet, happy murmurs. Pinkie reached her free hoof around to caress the back of Derpy's head, which prompted the pegasus to do the same in response.

The two mares shifted their bodies closer together, starting to subtly moan as their tongues began to play once again. Rudolph sat on the sidelines, quite content to watch. He still wasn't sure why seeing two girls kiss like this made him feel so excited inside, but he wasn't about to question it.

The matching pair of blushes on their cheeks grew deeper as passion began to seep into their kissing. It was hardly any time at all before they had moved on to making out with each other. Derpy's tail twitched excitedly as she moaned and submitted to Pinkie's more dominant behaviour. Her subtle moans were dripping with a sense of desire.

After a while, Pinkie broke the kiss and gasped for air. Before Derpy could react, she gave Derpy a gentle yet forceful shove to make her roll onto her back again, and then crawled on top of her. Derpy let out a single confused murmur before Pinkie, now lying on her stomach, dove back in for another passionate kiss. The two ponies made out with one another for another minute or so. Derpy had her arms wrapped tightly just behind Pinkie's neck, but Pinkie had her hooves planted firmly on the bed below.

Another gasp for air. "You're so _sexy_!" Pinkie said in a half-growl that almost sounded predatory. Derpy squeaked in surprise before Pinkie locked lips with her once again. Derpy's eyes became notably unfocused as her face turned beet red. Her hind legs, hanging in the air slightly, were beginning to spread open of their own volition.

Pinkie seemed to be acutely aware of this. She broke this kiss and stood up tall, staring down at the pony below her. Derpy, with her hooves now clutched to her chest, looked up in nervous anticipation.

"Who's a sexy pony…?" Pinkie spoke.

"Uhm…" Derpy murmured breathlessly, "Y-"

" _Besides_ me…"

"Mm…Me?"

"Who's a sexy pony with a cute, yummy pussy?"

Derpy quickly became flustered. "P-Pinkie!!"

However, Pinkie was already moving. She deftly stepped around Derpy's body to turn around and face the other way. Her fluffy pink tail hung over the pegasus' face and tickled her nose. Pinkie, on the other hand, was staring down at her prize with a hungry look in her eyes. She wasted no time in laying back down on top of Derpy's belly, now with her head between the pegasus' legs.

Derpy let out a stifled cry of surprise as she found Pinkie's hindquarters coming down to meet her. She raised up her hooves and placed them on Pinkie's flanks in order to keep herself from being completely smothered. Her cheeks burned red upon being treated to an up-close view of Pinkie's slit, still leaking a bit of cum from earlier.

Pinkie set her front hooves on the bed and used them to firmly hold Derpy's legs apart, allowing her unfettered access to the soft, inviting lips in between. Derpy whined quietly from being put in such an open display, but gasped when Pinkie lowered her head and plunged her tongue inside.

Derpy moaned and shivered as Pinkie began to lick her pussy. She remained with her eyes closed for a moment, simply panting and quietly moaning, until the scent of Pinkie's own excitement roused her. She glanced up at Pinkie's dripping pussy, paused for a moment, and then leaned forward with her own tongue.

The two mares stimulated each other from this position, drawing out subtle, muffled moans. Pinkie repositioned herself slightly, allowing her to stand more firmly on the bed and not completely smother Derpy with her lower lips, but the pegasus kept holding onto her flanks anyway. She focused on licking Derpy, driving her tongue deep inside the mare's folds.

Derpy kept her eyes closed, but nonetheless kept her tongue moving and hitting all of the sensitive spots inside of Pinkie's soaked entrance. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth a few times, a sticky white liquid coating it when she did. Both mares were reduced to moaning, quivering messes as they explored each other's most intimate spots. Derpy was gently pulling Pinkie's hindquarters down closer to her, while Pinkie practically had her whole muzzle buried in Derpy's pussy. The scent and sounds of desire filled the air

"Mmnf?" came Pinkie's muffled voice as she felt another pair of hooves grab her flanks. Smaller hooves. She lifted her head up, a thin trail of juices leaking down her chin, and glanced back.

Rudolph gave her a lusty smirk. He had been watching the girls pleasure one another with rapt attention, and was now stepping forward to join the fun. Watching them go down on each other like this had given him another full-length erection, now suspended between his hind legs and aimed directly at her. He was mounting her now, holding onto her thighs for balance and lining himself up.

"Nnnh…" he heard Derpy whimper from beneath them both, "D-don't stop…Please…"

"Ah…" Pinkie breathed, "Sorry Derpy…" She gave Rudolph a curious gaze before returning to the task at hand.

Rudolph just grinned and glanced down. He saw that Derpy was gazing up at him from between his hooves with bashful, uncertain eyes, but was still dedicated to plunging her tongue into Pinkie's folds. She was still making those adorable moans as Pinkie did the same to her, but she never stopped moving her tongue. Pinkie's pussy was well taken care of.

Which is why it wasn't his target.

Pinkie was once again interrupted from her task and let out a loud gasp. She moaned loudly as Rudolph's buckhood, slick with juices from previous encounters as well as pre, slowly slid into her tailhole. She shivered and panted as he pressed forward, sinking three quarters inside of her.

"Ahhh, R-Rudolph…" she murmured, giving a drunken smile to no-one in particular, "You n-naughty little buck…"

"'Ey," he said in a mock-commanding tone, "What did Derpy just ask you to do?"

"Mnnn…" Derpy's voice drifted up from below.

"R-right…" Pinkie breathed. She lowered herself back down between Derpy's legs, while Rudolph slowly withdrew his cock at the same time. Once she started licking again, he 'rewarded' her with a sudden thrust. Pinkie moaned loudly into Derpy's pussy, causing the pegasus to moan as well.

Rudolph grinned, his eyes half-lidded. He had forgotten how much he had loved this sensation. Pinkie's tailhole was just as warm and tight as he had expected it to be. Her anal walls squeezed him tightly and massaged him as he moved. He wasted no time in starting to thrust at an even pace. He could not stifle his own moans every time he plunged his cock into the warm embrace of her ass.

Pinkie was moaning a lot louder than before. Her tail was raised and pinned to her back, giving Rudolph full access. She occasionally had to pause and lift her head to yell out ecstatically. Rudolph held on to her flanks tightly, carefully balancing himself so that he could thrust as hard as he wanted without getting in Derpy's way. It was rather difficult, since every time his cock was enveloped in the tight confines of her tailhole, his legs wanted to simply give out.

The room was filled with the moans of all three, creating a symphony of arousal and pleasure. Rudolph's tongue lolled out as he pounded Pinkie's ass. The pink mare was trying her best to keep licking Derpy's pussy, but the double stimulation she was receiving wasn't making it easy. Her eyes rolled back and her front hooves got weak. She devolved into a moaning mess of a pony, unquestionably the loudest of the three.

Rudolph glanced down at Derpy again. He caught her staring up between his legs, her tongue trailing around Pinkie's folds and teasing her clit. He saw her eyes swaying in rhythm, and he wasn't sure if she was watching his cock sink in and out of Pinkie's back entrance, or his balls swinging back and forth. Both answers gave him a lewd sense of satisfaction. She glanced away in embarrassment once she saw him looking at her. The pegasus' whole face was wet with Pinkie's juices, and she was still trying to keep herself as quiet as possible while Pinkie did her best to pleasure her.

As he glanced back up, he caught sight of Pinkie's tailhole stretched around his stiff cock. The sight alone made him shiver. He pulled back and made a powerful thrust forward, hilting himself inside. The sudden sensation of burying his cock into the deepest reaches of her ass was mind-blowing.

" _G'yaahh!!_ " Pinkie cried out suddenly. "Aaaah…!" Lust dripped from her voice, but it also seemed to lack that air of confidence that she always seemed to have.

Rudolph let out a long moan, leaving his cock hilted inside her for a few moments before beginning to thrust again. Pleasure was welling up within him, guiding him along the path to orgasm and he didn't plan to stop for anything.

" _Fuck!!_ " Pinkie shouted, "Aah! Aaah!!" She tried to return her attention to pleasuring Derpy, but kept getting distracted by the feeling of reindeer cock in her ass.

"Mnnnpinkieeeee…" Derpy moaned, her hind legs twitching in the air.

"Don't…leave her…hanging…Pinkie…" Rudolph panted in between his thrusts.

"I…I'm trying!" she moaned, "B-but it's _so good…!_ "

Rudolph sighed in satisfaction, feeling himself getting closer. He was hilting himself on every thrust, lewd sounds of his thighs smacking against hers filling the room.

Pinkie let out a totally euphoric sound that was somewhere between a moan and a shout. Her hindquarters quivered, her tail twitched, and she started shouting "Yes!" every time he thrust into her. She was leaking so much from her pussy that Rudolph could feel his hind legs getting wet.

"Pinkie!!" Derpy cried out in distress.

" _Aah!!_ Right there, Derpy!" she shouted, "Your tongue is so super- _Ahh!_ " Her whole body shivered, and all she could do afterwards was shout, " _I'm gonna cum!!_ "

Rudolph glanced down again, watching her tailhole stretch around the intruder as it swiftly moved in and out. A pleasurable shock ran through his body every time his balls tapped against her, and he could still hear Derpy's muffled voice from Pinkie's pussy below. He would not last much longer in the amazing, tight grip of her tailhole.

"Yes!!"

He grabbed onto her hips tightly and thrust himself in as deep as he could go.

"Yes, Rudolph!!"

He pulled back out almost all the way and pushed back inside once more.

"Yesss!! Aaaah!!!"

Rudolph could only make one more thrust before he felt her ass suddenly tighten around him, easily drawing out his orgasm. The whole room was bathed in a warm, red glow as the reindeer and pink pony both came. Rudolph held himself in as deep as he could, coating the walls of her ass with his seed. Her ass kept clenching around him, almost milking him, as Pinkie shivered and moaned through her own climax. He heard Derpy moan as she was no doubt drenched in a torrent of Pinkie's cum, the earth pony screaming through the whole thing.

Rudolph moaned in satisfaction as his cock twitched a few more times inside of her. He stayed still for a few wonderful moments, panting heavily, before he slowly pulled himself out of her tailhole. Once his cock popped free, letting some of his cum start leaking out, he carefully moved back and sat down on the bed while making sure not to injure Derpy.

He took in the scene before him. Pinkie's legs had failed her and she was collapsed on top of Derpy's stomach. A short trail of cum was leaking from her tailhole, and just below that her cum-drenched thighs and pussy. The pink mare didn't seem exhausted, but simply overstimulated, as evidenced by her twitching tail and soft moaning and panting. The lips of her pussy rested somewhat awkwardly on Derpy's muzzle, and the pegasus looked rather distressed. Rudolph figured it wasn't Pinkie's pussy that was distressing her, though.

"Hey…Pinkie!"

"Mnnnaaahhhh…" she replied in a strange-sounding satisfied moan.

Rudolph snickered. "Get up. You're not done yet."

"Maah…?"

She slowly turned her head to look at him, and he simply pointed his hoof at Derpy.

"Aah!" she perked up, regaining some of her focus, "Derpy, you didn't cum?"

"Mm-mm…" Derpy murmured a negative response.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Blame him, okay?"

Rudolph just chuckled at the remark.

Pinkie stood herself up on shaky legs. She was still panting and letting quiet moans slip out occasionally. He noticed her hindquarters trembling slightly as she moved, and observed that she was still flagging her tail quite high. Intriguingly, she didn't seem the least bit exhausted. If she did, it didn't show.

Pinkie moved like a mare on a mission. She stepped away, leaving a flushed and panting Derpy laying on her back. She trotted around on the bed to the pegasus' hindquarters and grabbed her right hind hoof. Pinkie lifted it so that it was pointed straight up, at a right angle with her other hind hoof, and held onto it. She then shifted the rest of her body closer, lowered herself somewhat, and pressed forward.

Rudolph was confused at first, but then he saw what she was doing and it nearly made his eyes bug out. With Derpy's leg held out of the way, Pinkie was able to lower herself down and press her own pussy right up against the pegasus'. The two sets of lips met with a wet-sounding noise, and both mares gasped loudly.

The reindeer watched, mesmerized, as Pinkie started to grind their pussies together. The effect on Derpy was immediate, and she had to bite down on her forehoof to keep from screaming out. A muffled cry of pleasure escaped her as she shut her eyes and turned an incredibly deep shade of red. Pinkie was panting with her tongue out as she moved, almost looking intoxicated in her expression. She herself was letting out short, loud moans of pleasure.

Rudolph's eyes were glued to the way their mare parts touched, moved and rubbed together. It was like watching them kiss, but ten times better. He could barely see that their clits were rubbing against one another, which was no doubt where most of the yelling was coming from.

Pinkie let out a long moan as she started to move faster, but it was clear that the act wouldn't last much longer. Derpy had been right on the edge of orgasm when Pinkie had unintentionally abandoned her, and this unique form of stimulation was quickly bringing her back towards her climax. Interestingly, Pinkie was acting in much the same way. Rudolph wondered in confusion if she had somehow built up to her own climax once again.

"Derpy!"

The grey mare's eyes shot open and glanced at him, as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"Don't hurt yourself…"

Derpy had been clenching her teeth down on her hoof so hard that Rudolph was afraid she would draw blood. The pegasus spit out her hoof and let out a gasping moan. She looked at him uncertainly for a moment, a hint of bashfulness in her eyes, and Rudolph thought she was going to say something to him.

Instead, she let out one of her familiar stifled moans of pleasure, closed her eyes, and tensed up. "Hnngg…!" Her free hind leg kicked at the air as her elusive orgasm was finally granted to her. Rudolph saw a splash of mare cum splatter across the pair of pussies. A mixed sensation of ecstasy and relief washed over her.

At the same time, Pinkie reared back her head and cried out to the heavens, her body quivering as well. Rudolph watched as she was rocked by another orgasm, timed perfectly with Derpy's. She let out a shuddering moan as her cum mixed with the grey mare's.

This seemed to finally tire the earth pony out. She let go of Derpy's leg and fell onto her back, panting wildly in her post-orgasmic bliss. Derpy was laying spread-eagled on the bed, her satiated pussy on uncensored display while she looked as if she'd run a marathon.

"Ahhhhh…" Pinkie moaned in satisfaction, "I'd never leave ya hangin', Bubbles…"

"Mnah…"

"Wow, Pinkie…" Rudolph murmured, "Did you cum _again_?"

Pinkie didn't raise her head to reply. "Yuppers! You gave me such a big one that my little pink hole couldn't help but have seconds!"

Rudolph furrowed his brow at the goofy sounding nickname, but shrugged it off. "I didn't know you could do that…"

"That's why being a girl is awesooome…! Wheeee…" She raised her hooves lethargically as she quietly cheered.

Rudolph sat there for a moment panting. The three of them were absolutely soaked and filthy by this point, covered in sweat and sex. He could still see a little of his cum leaking from both of Pinkie's holes, and the wonderful memories made him shiver. He glanced over at Derpy and saw that she hadn't moved. Her adorable face and equally-adorable pussy were both covered in Pinkie's juices. She looked as if her latest orgasm had frozen her in time.

The reindeer let out a satisfied sigh and flopped onto his back. He mirrored the position Derpy was in and allowed his muscles to relax. He idly noticed that he was halfway to another hard on, the pussy-on-pussy play having excited him quite a bit, but he was too worn out to do anything about it. He simply smiled and closed his eyes.

He lay there for a couple of minutes in bliss. He felt as if he could have drifted off to sleep, but he didn't. Instead, he felt the bed shifting and opened his eyes to see Pinkie shuffling over to lay next to him. Before he could ask what she was doing, she pressed her lips against his in another tender kiss. His eyes glazed over and he moaned.

"Hope you're enjoying your welcome, Rudy-cutie…" she said to him in a sultry voice after the kiss.

"This is _way_ better than Christmas gifts and the Reindeer Games combined…"

She smiled and leaned in for another kiss, bringing her hoof up to gently rub across his furry chest. Rudolph moaned softly into the warm kiss, embracing the feel of her soft, pillowy lips and her playful tongue. He felt her sidling up beside him until she was pretty much spooning him.

He jumped slightly when he felt another set of hooves touching him. While still locking lips with Pinkie, he glanced down to see that Derpy had approached as well. She was laying against him in much the same way that Pinkie was, but positioned further down so that her head was next to his belly. Furthermore, instead of being on his chest, her hoof was on his cock.

When she saw him looking at her, she froze for a moment. Bashfulness and indecision briefly danced across her eyes, and then she continued rubbing her hoof along his length. She gave him a demure smile, still blushing furiously like a nervous fawn. Though she couldn't maintain eye contact, she kept her hoof gently moving. It seemed to Rudolph that she was starting to get more comfortable around him.

"Mnn…You two were amazing…"

"Heehee, now don't you go sellin' yourself short, Mr. Red-Nosed Reindeer. You were just as amazing!"

Rudolph's eyes were half-lidded. "Is that my name…? I can't even remember right now…"

Pinkie snickered. "Looks like _some_ body had fun filling me up!"

He blushed slightly and shivered. He would savour the memories of being inside of Pinkie Pie forever, though that wasn't saying much. He would probably end up savouring the memory of being inside of anyone. Still, though, Rudolph was a very satisfied reindeer.

"You like that, huh?"

"Mm…" Rudolph murmured, loving the feel of the hooves caressing his body.

"C'mon, Bubble-brain. You know you can't lie to me."

He opened his eyes as he realized that Pinkie wasn't talking to him. He glanced down to see that Derpy was giving his cock a hungry gaze. Her hoof was still rubbing it, and it was starting to bring back some of his stiffness. The pegasus seemed as if she wanted to look away, but couldn't.

"G'wan, you silly Derp. Tell him! I'm sure he'd like the compliment."

"I…Um…" Derpy mumbled, "I-I like it, Rudolph…" She closed her eyes and then whispered in a voice so quiet that he almost didn't hear her. "Y-your cock…"

Rudolph's body stiffened as her hoof glided along the whole length, feeling himself getting harder. He gave it some thought and he realized that Derpy hadn't gotten to 'interact', for lack of a better term, with his member very much. The desire in her eyes was undeniable, even if she tried to hide it.

Pinkie let out a sigh as she sat herself up. "Yuppers! There's only one thing left that we haven't done! You think you can pull off one more, Rudy?"

He jerked slightly as her hoof brought him to almost full hardness. "I-I think so…"

"Awesome! I know you're tired, so why don't you go sit over there and lean against the pillows?"

"Okay." Rudolph carefully sat himself up and shifted across the bed so that he was sitting and lounging back just slightly onto the pillows. The whole time, Derpy kept shifting her gaze between him and Pinkie, not quite sure what was going to happen next.

"For the graaaand finale…" Pinkie said as she helped the other mare sit up, "Let's get you inside of Derpy!"

The pegasus' face nearly caught on fire as she gasped and shot Pinkie a look. "Wh-what…?"

"Yeah! I got to have him in me, so it's only fair that you get to have him in you too!"

"I- I- I-" Derpy's mouth worked uselessly as Pinkie guided her over towards him.

"Right?"

She gulped nervously, gave Rudolph and his penis a quick glance, and then stared down at the bed, red as a tomato. "I- I don't know…" She didn't sound reluctant, but simply as if she didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong, Derpy?" Rudolph asked in a comforting tone, "You don't want to? It's okay, I mean we don't have to."

Pinkie placed her hooves on Derpy's shoulders and gently rubbed them. "Are you suuuure? He feels _really_ good…"

Rudolph blushed at the praise.

Her eyes darted all around as she stammered. "I- It's just- Um- It-" She looked at him. "I-" Her eyes slowly glanced down toward his member, once again fully erect. "I…" She remained still for a short while, her eyes locked on his prize. She licked her lips subtly and shifted uncomfortably in place. Her wings, which had been perpetually stiff all night and had only just started to go back down, were almost as hard as he was. "I…" she whispered.

"Derpy…?" Rudolph spoke.

She gulped and closed her eyes. "I want it…"

Rudolph and Pinkie both grinned. "He's hard to resist, isn't he?" Pinkie whispered as she gave Derpy an encouraging push forward.

"Mmmhm…" she murmured as she shuffled forward, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Don't you worry, li'l Miss Muffin…" Pinkie spoke softly, "See? I set him up just like a nice chair. Just have a seat and we'll help you take care of the rest."

She shivered, either from nervousness or perhaps anticipation, and nodded. "O-okay…"

Rudolph gave her a calm, encouraging smile as she stepped towards him. She gazed at him for a moment with her furiously blushing cheeks, but after a moment she smiled too. When she was close enough, she carefully reared herself up and placed her forehooves atop his shoulders. Rudolph responded by wrapping his own hooves around her back. She sat herself down onto his lap, with his cock pressing up against her lower back, and got herself comfortable.

As it had done many times previously during the course of the evening, his nose started to glow as he got excited. Since Derpy was so close to him, he tried his best to keep the brightness down so as not to hurt her eyes. Derpy gazed at it, her eyes dancing in the red glow. To his amusement, his nose's light hid her blushing quite well.

Derpy smiled as she stared at it. "I like your nose, Rudolph…" she spoke.

"Heh," he replied, "I like your eyes…"

"You two readyyy…?" Pinkie said, sidling up behind the pegasus.

Rudolph nodded eagerly. Derpy turned to give her a look, and then gave a demure nod of her own. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and slowly lifted herself up. She shifted back while Pinkie grabbed his cock and helped to line it up. Derpy's whole body shivered when the tip of his member grazed her outer lips. She let out a warm huff of breath. Then, without further word from any of them, Pinkie placed her hooves just above Derpy's flanks and began to ease her downwards.

A short moan escaped her lips before she sealed them shut. Her face twisted up in mild discomfort as euphoric moans fought to burst out. Her fight to keep silent didn't last long, and soon a long, sighing moan slipped out as well. Her eyes became unfocused as her body slipped down, slowly sliding the length of his cock into her hungry pussy.

Rudolph simply let out a contented sigh as he once again felt the warm, wet embrace of a pony's pussy wrapped around his sensitive cock. He fought the urge to buck his hips and bury the whole length at once. He kept his hooves securely wrapped around Derpy's midsection, offering a bit of stability to the pegasus.

Pinkie kept easing Derpy downwards until almost all of him was inside of her. She then brought her hooves up to rest on Derpy's shoulder and gently leaned into the pegasus' back. "Good girl…" she whispered into Derpy's ear, causing her to shiver.

"Hahn…" she moaned quietly. She was staring off into nothingness, her wings visibly twitching and her breaths coming in hot and heavy. Rudolph could feel her warm insides tightly squeezing away at his cock, and he let out a very satisfied sound.

"And, now we go up…" Pinkie spoke as her hooves gently encouraged Derpy to lift herself back up. The pegasus kept her hooves planted on Rudolph's shoulders, almost hugging around his neck, and lifted herself until only his tip was inside. "Aaaand down…" This time, Pinkie pressed down on Derpy's shoulders. She gasped and sunk down onto his cock rather quickly, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"Thaaaat's it…" Pinkie whispered as Derpy started to repeat the motions on her own. She moved at a comfortable pace, not yet going too quickly, holding onto the reindeer and riding him. Her eyes were shut now, and she panted with every motion. She occasionally let out little whines, straining to keep quiet. When she picked up her speed a little, she started letting out muted little grunts of pleasure every time she lowered herself onto him.

Pinkie was up against her back the whole time. She would nibble on Derpy's ears, whisper something to her that Rudolph couldn't hear but made Derpy's blush intensify, and slowly caress the pegasus' body with her hooves. Derpy's voice rose in volume whenever Pinkie's hooves trailed along the bridges of her stiff wings, and she would let out a curt exclamation whenever the devious mare's hooves pressed against the joint at the base of one of them.

Rudolph watched what Pinkie was doing. He was especially interested in seeing Derpy's ears get nibbled, and was suddenly filled with the desire for someone to nibble on his. It was hard to focus, however, with Derpy starting to move faster and faster on his cock. She had her eyes closed, her teeth gritted, and was basically using his neck for support as she moved her hips. All throughout, she made those adorable sounds.

His nose began to glow brighter; the pleasurable feelings too much to hold it back. Derpy took notice and peeked open one of her eyes. She squinted at it through the brightness, and then looked at him. Her cheeks flushed when she realized just how close she was to him. Subconsciously, Rudolph's hooves drifted lower until they were resting on her flanks. On her next descent, he gave her a downward push of his own. They both gasped and moaned as she suddenly found him hilted inside of her.

The next thing Rudolph knew, Derpy had leaned forward across the small distance that separated them and pressed her lips against his. Rudolph moaned in blissful surprise as he returned the tender kiss. Derpy moved her hips even faster, moaning into his mouth as loud as she dared. Rudolph was a little surprised by her sudden passion, melting under the magic of her deep kiss.

She broke away, leaving a mess of saliva on both of them. She straightened herself up in order to give herself more leverage and kept on riding him. Rudolph simply panted and enjoyed the sensations for a few moments, feeling himself getting closer to his next climax.

"Nhhh…!" Derpy moaned, recapturing his attention. "Pinkieee…"

He saw that Pinkie was pressed right up against her, one hoof trailing teasingly across Derpy's right wing. Her head rested in the crook of Derpy's neck, giving the pegasus gentle licks. His eyes trailed down and he found where her other hoof was.

"Nnnnhhh…Ahh…" Derpy arched her back, leaning herself into the machinations of Pinkie's hooves as much as she could while still riding him. Pinkie's left hoof was pressing and rubbing against the other mare's clit, stimulating her further as she rode Rudolph's cock.

Rudolph couldn't help but let out a moan every time he felt himself hilted inside of the pegasus. Her soaked pussy was so warm and inviting, the electrifying sensations in his cock and his whole body were just amazing. He threw his head back and cried out in pleasure, edging closer and closer to his finish.

Derpy let out a few strained whimpers, again sounding like she was in distress but definitely not looking like it. "Aaah…" she moaned, her tongue hanging out as she heaved heavy breaths.

Pinkie trailed her tongue up Derpy's cheek. "Mmm, are you gonna cum?" she whispered.

"Nnnn…"

"Are you gonna cum, Derpy?"

"Y…Yes…"

"Are you gonna soak him with your pussy juice while he fills you to the brim?"

"I…Hah…I'm gonna…c-cum…"

She stiffened and let out a pleasure-filled groan as Pinkie rubbed her clit some more. Rudolph panted and moaned. He was only seconds away from cumming himself. All he could do was keep his hooves wrapped tightly around Derpy's flanks and try as hard as he could to wait until she was able to finish.

"Mnnnn…!" Her hooves tightened around his neck. "Ruh…Rudolph…"

He lifted his gaze to look at her. She didn't say anything more.

Pinkie's left hoof drifted upwards to caress Derpy's chest, while the other found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of one of her wings. "Tell him, Derpy…Tell him what you want…"

She slammed herself down on his cock, making the both of them gasp. "R-Rudolph!" she half-shouted, "I- I-"

Rudolph grit his teeth. One more move from her and he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer.

She raised herself up, and her body began to quiver. "G'nghh…" She swiftly brought herself back down, burying his cock as deep inside of her as it would go. "C-Cum in me, Rudolph…!"

He felt her pussy tightening up as Derpy was hit with her fourth orgasm of the night, which was more than enough to trigger his own. He hugged her tightly, holding her close while his cock erupted inside of her. As per her request, he coated her walls with cum and filled her up. The mind-blowing sensation, coupled with his quickly-building exhaustion, made him feel light-headed.

Derpy shivered and moaned as a mixture of their cum leaked from her pussy and dribbled down his thighs. She held him tightly as well, resting her head on his shoulder. She let out a euphoric sound that he hadn't heard yet as his cum filled her insides, and even when she stopped moaning she was still quivering.

When their simultaneous orgasm finally ended, the room was filled with silence. The last of Rudolph's strength gave out, and the weight of Derpy's body made him slide down the pillows and end up lying on his side. Derpy ended up lying next to him, letting out tiny, quiet moans.

By this point, it was becoming incredibly difficult to keep his eyes open. The world around him dissolved into a blurry, unfocused mess as his body started to demand rest. He had reached his limit for the day, and had no strength left to even move. He was only vaguely aware of the pink shape moving in front of him.

"Welcome to Ponyville, Rudolph…" was the last thing he heard before blacking out completely.


	4. Applejack

Rudolph stirred. He felt warm and comfortable.

He inched open his eyes to find that the world was too bright to look at, and closed his eyes again. He slowly brought a hoof up to rub his eyes, and then opened them again. Soon, his eyes adjusted to the light.

It was morning. Rudolph could tell by the warm golden light streaming in from the window directly across from the bed. It was hard to see outside, but Rudolph could see clear blue skies tinted by the light of the sun as it slowly rose. The room was bathed in a gentle warmness with just a hint of spring chill.

Rudolph found that he was quite toasty and warm, and he quickly discovered it was because he was laying beneath warm bedcovers. The teal balloon-patterned covers and the somewhat pink décor reminded him that he was in Pinkie Pie's room. Had he fallen asleep here?

Last night's events were a bit of a blur, but they quickly came back to him when he focused on remembering. He felt his cheeks burn as memories of all the kinky, intimate things he had done returned to him. It was almost hard to believe the memories were real, as if he'd had the most spectacular dream.

It seemed like such a short time ago that he was eating dinner, and now it was the following morning. After the amazing experiences of the prior evening, he must have fallen asleep in Pinkie's bed and spent the night here. The thought was messing with his head a little. He didn't remember doing stuff under the covers, so how did he end up tucked so snugly beneath them.

Rudolph yawned, still feeling rather groggy but slowly becoming more awake. He laid his head back on the pillow and moaned softly as he stretched his joints beneath the covers. Even after what had no doubt been a rather long and peaceful sleep, he still felt stiff and worn out. Above all, he was _starving_.

He blearily rolled over to his right, trying to shake off his sleepiness. A grey face suddenly filled his vision, startling him. He blinked away the fuzziness in his vision and looked at this second occupant. Lying beside him, with the covers tucked warmly around her neck, her hooves laying gingerly before her, and a very content smile on her face, was Derpy. The covers shifted ever so subtly as she breathed softly, and her mane was frazzled and scruffy in an endearing way. She was fast asleep.

Rudolph sat up slightly as he looked at her. His blush had intensified upon the discovery that he had woken up sharing a bed with Derpy, and it sent a strange, exhilarating feeling through him. She seemed so at ease and so comfortable as she slumbered, and he couldn't deny that the sight was pretty adorable. He shifted himself more and looked past her, but there wasn't anybody sleeping on her other side. He felt the edge of the bed behind him, so that meant no-one was there either. He was in Pinkie's room sleeping next to Derpy, but where was Pinkie?

He brought himself to a full sitting position, though she remained fast asleep. He brought up one of his hooves and gently leaned towards her.

" _Shhh~!_ "

Rudolph started from the quiet, yet stern voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Pinkie standing at the side of the bed.

"Don't wake her…" Pinkie whispered.

Rudolph glanced at Derpy, then out the window at the rising sun, and then back to Pinkie.

Pinkie grabbed one of his hooves with hers and gently tugged him towards the edge of the bed. "Just let her sleep…Okay?" she whispered.

Rudolph nodded. Pinkie helped him gently remove his covers without disturbing hers, and then he gingerly stepped out of bed. He stretched a bit more once he was standing, getting rid of those last lingering aches, and yawned once more.

He turned and looked down at the pegasus still slumbering in the bed. It was a colourful term often used in stories, but he could honestly describe her as sleeping peacefully. There was this calm, serene expression on her face that simply told the world around that everything was all right. He immediately regretted his earlier intention to wake her up and was thankful that Pinkie had stopped him.

He felt Pinkie's fluffy tail tap him on the side, and he turned to see her indicate towards the door. "C'mon," she whispered, and then trotted out of the room. Rudolph followed her, and the two traveled down the stairs to the ground floor that housed the restaurant. The place was deserted. The lights were out, there was no food in the display cases, and not a single pony could be seen.

"It's Sunday," Pinkie explained as they trotted out from behind the counter, "We're closed."

"Oh…"

She then led him towards the front doors, which she pushed open. Rudolph trotted out and she followed after him. The doors closed behind them with a resounding _click_. Rudolph guessed that they were locked on the outside.

Morning was arriving in Ponyville. The streets and buildings were bathed in the sunrise's colourful glow, and there were a few ponies milling about in the streets. There was the faintest chill in the air. It was not uncomfortable, but definitely noticeable.

"Thanks for not waking her, Rudolph."

Rudolph turned to look at Pinkie. "Yeah, no problem," he replied.

Pinkie glanced wistfully up towards her bedroom window. "I wanted to let her sleep in today. She really deserves it…"

Rudolph followed her gaze. "Yeah?"

"Mhm…She works so hard. She has to get up every morning, six days a week, before the sun even comes up so she can deliver everypony's mail. She does this so she can go back home and be there when her daughter wakes up, and so they can have breakfast together and Derpy can take her to school."

Rudolph turned to look at her. "She has a daughter?"

Pinkie nodded. "Then she works _long_ shifts at the mail centre, and she uses her break hours to pick up her daughter from school. Usually the sun's starting to set when she finally gets home." She turned to look at him. "She works _so_ hard every single day, even on her day off, but still she's always smiling. I wanted to let her sleep in today, so I woke Dinky up myself and made her breakfast."

He smiled. "That's really nice of you, Pinkie…"

Pinkie turned to look at him and smiled softly. "She's such a sweet pony. She deserves all the happiness in the world…She really does…"

She then turned and looked at him, an energetic grin appearing on her face. "And hey! Thank _you_ for givin' her such a fun night!"

Pinkie elbowed him in the ribs and his face flushed. "Heheh, ah…N-no problem…"

She giggled, her bouncy, non-stop energy seeing to return to her. "I know that was s'posed to be an awesome welcome treat for you, but I think we can all say we had fun, huh? We should do that again some time!"

"Heh…" Rudolph was about to answer her, but the loud growling sound reminded him of just how hungry he was. He held a hoof to his belly and grimaced.

"Hungry?" Pinkie spoke up, "Boy, I'll bet you are! Follow me, Rudy, and I'll show you the bestest place in town to get breakfast!" She was up and moving away before she finished talking.

"Huh? Oh, okay…" Rudolph replied, tuning and falling in line next to her.

Rudolph watched the mare as she led him through the town, bewildered. Instead of trotting, she was bouncing up and down, basically pronking along. He could almost hear the cartoonish bouncing sound effects. He was about to ask why, but his instinct told him not to question it.

"You must be the hungriest that you've ever been after a total marathon like that!" Pinkie quipped as they moved along, "But don't worry! You'll probably remember this morning as the superest breakfast ever!"

A few stray jigsaw pieces in his head finally fit themselves together and he realized that it was morning. It was a whole new _day_!

"Fluttershy!" He turned to look at her. "What about Fluttershy? Is she back yet?"

Pinkie smiled, but shook her head. "Nopey-nope! I checked with Twilight before you woke up. Fluttershy sent a letter and said that hopefully she'll be back tomorrow morning, that she's doing okay, and that she misses you."

His face flushed again upon hearing the last bit. "Oh…Okay."

"Oooh, you really, really like her dontcha? That's great! I'm super happy about you two. Hey, you let me know if you ever want me help setting up a totally romantic date!"

" _Whoa_ , hold on Pinkie…" Rudolph stammered, "I-I don't know about any of that…I just…She seems to really like me a lot…"

"Well who wouldn't? You're a total cutie!"

His face lit up in red in embarrassment. "I'm not _that_ cute, am I…?" he grumbled.

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Y'know I'm gonna be a big, strong, _not_ -cute stag pretty soon, right?"

"Ooooooooh…" Pinkie replied, lowering the tone of her voice, "A _big_ stag you say? Make sure I'm there for _that_ party…"

His embarrassment doubled. "Pinkie!" he griped, "N-not like tha- Well, I mean maybe, but- I- I mean, no-"

Pinkie giggled. "See? Cute?"

Rudolph shook his head in defeat. " _Any_ way. The only thing I know is that she likes me a lot and, well, I really feel like I don't want to hurt her. She's really nice. But then things happened with Rainbow Dash, and now you and Derpy; these things keep happening. I mean, they're _awesome_ things and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't super grateful that they did happen, but…"

"Rudy, you think too much."

He tilted his head. "Wha…?"

"You had sex with Fluttershy, and now you're getting all loopy and worried because you had fun with some other ponies? Fluttershy's not gonna get mad at you for having fun! She'd _never_ do that."

"W- I…I mean, I guess but…"

"You're getting your cutie, red-nosed head into a silly tangle, Rudy! Look…I'm friends with everypony that lives here, but Fluttershy is the friend that I've known for the second-longest. I wouldn't be having a kinky threesome sex party with you if I thought it was gonna hurt her!"

Rudolph's whole face was red at this point. "You don't have filters, do you?"

" _Nope!_ " she proclaimed, "I don't even know what that _is_!!"

"Figures…"

"Aw c'mon, you funny fawn…Are you gonna lie to her?"

"What? No!"

"Are you gonna abandon her?"

"Well, I have to go home eventually, but I'm not gonna _abandon_ her…"

"Are you gonna be happy to see her when she comes home and spend lots of super great time with her?"

"Well, sure…"

Pinkie surprised him by landing next to him and wrapping a hoof around his neck. "Well, guess what! That makes you super duper, Mister Ruper! While she's gone, just have fun! Enjoy yourself!"

"Fun…" Rudolph murmured, untangling himself from Pinkie's hoof.

"Fun, fun, fun!"

A small grin appeared on his face. "Heh…I guess it was fun. Just…fun."

" _Sexy_ fun!"

Rudolph groaned and rolled his eyes. He noticed that Pinkie had led him to the edge of town and now they were following a dirt path. His stomach growled loudly and he wondered where the crazy pink mare was taking him. He turned to look at her for a few moments, his eyes moving up and down as they tracked her nonstop movement.

"Don't you get tired of that?"

"Don't you get _boring_ doing that?" she shot back playfully, "C'mon! Bound with me! Frolic with me! Do it, Milo!"

Rudolph simply gave her a strange look. "Who's _Milo_??"

"He's a cat!"

The reindeer blinked, then chuckled and shook his head. "You're nuts."

"Don't be a party pooper! Hey! Show me that cool nose again!"

Rudolph glanced away. "Ah, fine…" he mumbled, and then focused on brightening his red nose.

"That's so _awesome!!_ " Pinkie shouted, "Ohmigosh, I have totally gotta get Twilight to come up with a magic thing that'll let me do that too! Imagine the possibilities!"

"Heh…What possibilities?"

" _Tons!_ It's a shame you have to go eventually, Rudy, because you're really cool! The only deer I've ever met are the ones in the Everfree, and they're not very fun at all. Twilight kept calling you a Whitetail, and she showed me a picture 'cus I didn't know what a Whitetail was. And she told me all the stuff you told her! Hey! Do you guys have awesome fun parties on 'Christmas'? We don't really have parties on Hearth's Warming, although we do have them on New Year's and at the Summer Sun Celebration and tons of other times!"

"Pinkie…" Rudolph tried to cut in, though he knew it was useless. Pinkie was on another one of her non-stop tangents. He simply trotted alongside her, trying to keep track of what she was saying. His stomach was angrily reminding him that it demanded food, and so he hoped they would be arriving at wherever this destination was soon. Pinkie kept talking for at least two uninterrupted minutes, and had at one point somehow gotten onto the topic of what ponies around the town did for a living. Rudolph had missed the connecting flight on that one.

"-and Mayor Mare is the Mayor, and Rainbow Dash does weather. Ooh! You met Dashie! I almost forgot about that! Isn't Dashie awesome?? She said you were pretty cool!"

Rudolph chuckled, wondering if it would be a good idea to call the pegasus 'Dashie' the next time he saw her. "Yeah? Did she tell you I can fly?"

" _Yeah!!_ She totally did! You gotta show me that right now, Rudy! You gotta- Oh hey, we're here!"

Rudolph turned to look at their destination, and saw that they were now at the edge of a farm. They stood in front of a plant-covered archway with a wooden sign hanging beneath it. Beyond that were fields upon fields of produce, a small well, a chicken coop and a collection of barns. Standing tall above its surroundings was what seemed to be a large crimson building that looked like a gigantic barn but was actually a house. What he noticed the most, however, were the seemingly endless apple orchards that spread out behind the house.

"Whoa…" he murmured, "That's…That's a lot of apples."

Pinkie giggled. "This is Sweet Apple Acres, Rudy! Hope you're hungry!"

He trotted forward, following Pinkie through the archway. "I'm _extremely_ hungry…"

"Perfect!"

Rudolph took in his surroundings as they entered the property. Since he usually had a bird's eye view of the planet beyond Earth's North Pole, he had seen tons upon tons of farms. It wasn't often he got to visit any of them, however, and there certainly weren't any farms in Santa's village.

"Oh, wait…" he spoke, "Fluttershy said one of her friends was a farmer, right? Are we meeting her?"

"We're gonna meet more than just Applejack, silly!" she replied with a grin.

"Somepony say mah name?"

The two turned towards the left side of the house. There, inside of another fence that encircled the house, a picnic table was being set up. Standing next to it was an orange pony who appeared to be wearing a Stetson.

"I said a lot of words!" Pinkie called back, "I think _one_ of them was your name!"

The earth pony chuckled and trotted towards the fence's opening to greet them. "Howdy, Pinkie. And you must be Rudolph! Pleasure ta make yer acquaintance!" She smiled at him and held out her hoof.

Remembering what Rainbow Dash had told him, Rudolph moved his own hoof in for a hoof bump. He was given a jolt of surprise when the mare suddenly grabbed his hoof with both of her forehooves and began shaking it up and down in what was definitely the strongest handshake he had ever experienced.

"Ah…Um, yeah," he replied once she finally relinquished his poor hoof, "I'm Rudolph. I guess somepony's already told you about me?"

She nodded. "Mhm! Pinkie came by this mornin', told us all aboutcha and asked if we could give ya a traditional Apple family breakfast!"

He turned and gave Pinkie a look. "How many things did you do before I woke up??"

"Well, I woke up, and then I stood up, and then I walked over to the-"

Rudolph held up his hoof to stop her. "Never mind."

Applejack chuckled and he turned to look at her again. "Well anyhow, mah name's Applejack! Welcome ta Sweet Apple Acres, Rudolph! Ah hope yer hungry!"

This time his stomach answered for him. "I hope that's the last time someone asks me that…" he mumbled with a sheepish grin.

Both ponies laughed.

"Ya joinin' us, Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Jackie! I gotta go now and get working on Rudy's super-awesome-amazing welcome party! There's no time to waste!!"

"Aw, what a shame."

"Yup! In fact, Igottagorightnow! Bye, Rudy!!" She gave him a quick, suffocating hug. "See you soooon!!" Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Rudolph was left standing as if he'd just gone through the world's shortest tornado.

"Ya get used ta it after a while," Applejack quipped, elbowing him in the side.

"I'll believe it when it happens…" Rudolph mumbled with a dry chuckle.

She chuckled also. "Well, c'mon in then. Have a seat wherever ya like. Yer right on time, Rudolph. The food'll be here in faster'n you can say 'Yeehaw!'"

"Thanks, Applejack," he replied appreciatively, "And, uh…thanks for actually calling me 'Rudolph'."

"Yeeeeah, I betcha Pinkie's been callin' ya everythin' under the sun."

"The worst one was 'Bucko'."

Applejack laughed.

Rudolph trotted over and sat himself down on one of the picnic bench's seats. He noticed that the table was fairly large for only two occupants, and he remembered what Pinkie had said earlier.

"So, uh…Is someone else joining us?"

Applejack was halfway to the house's front door when she turned back. "You betcha! Breakfast 'round these parts is a family event, and since yer a guest, we'd be more'n happy ta letcha join." She then continued trotting away and disappeared inside of the house.

Rudolph's stomach sounded like an angry bear at this point, but luckily he didn't have to wait much longer.

Applejack trotted back out carrying with her two baskets, one on her back and on in her mouth. They were both filled to the brim with red and green apples. Rudolph recalled the apple Fluttershy had given him and how delicious it had tasted, and wondered if these would taste just as great. They certainly looked like some of the best apples he had ever seen.

He heard the door opening again, and turned to see another pony exiting the house. Rudolph's eyes opened wide as he looked at what was probably the biggest pony he had seen so far. It was a large red stallion wearing a heavy yoke around his neck. Rudolph could tell just by looking at him that this pony would win any test of strength against any opponent. He also marvelled as he watched the stallion carrying no less than four plates of pancakes at once. He easily managed to bring them all over to the table and set them down.

"Rudolph, this here's mah brother Big MacIntosh! Ya can call 'im 'Big Mac' if ya like," Applejack spoke as she helped him set the plates of pancakes.

"Hi…" Rudolph chirped, feeling more than a little intimidated by the imposing stature of this large pony, "Uh, I'm Rudolph. It's nice to meet you…"

Big Mac simply gave him a scrutinizing gaze and then said, "Eeeeyup."

"Gosh you're tall…and, uh, strong…" he murmured, trying to think of things to say, "Do you, um…work out?"

"Nnnope…"

Rudolph blinked and gave him a look. He was about to ask some more when he heard the door open again.

"Hey now, don't drop none-a that!" Applejack said.

"Ah got it! Don't worry!" a very young-sounding voice replied indignantly.

Rudolph watched as a small yellow filly trotted towards the table, moving slowly so as not to spill the plate full of toast she was carrying in her mouth. She was much younger than Applejack, looking to be at least half her age, and she wore a distinctive magenta bow. Her vision was blocked by stacks of toast on the plate, not to mention she was focused intently on not dropping them, but she managed to reach the table without any mishaps. As she passed by, he idly noticed that there was no cutie mark on her hip.

With Applejack's help, the plate of toast was safely placed on the table. "All right, then. Good job," Applejack praised her.

"Toldja!" the filly piped up.

"Now then, Apple Bloom…" Applejack said, turning the filly around, "This here's Rudolph, our guest for this mornin's breakfast." She then addressed him. "Meet mah little sister."

The young earth pony, Apple Bloom, gazed up at him with a touch of wonder in her eyes. "Whoa…Howdy!" she spoke with a big smile, "Ah'm Apple Bloom! Are…you a deer?"

Rudolph was smiling brightly as he gazed down at the young pony. He turned himself around on the bench so that he could lean himself down closer to her. "Well, hello Apple Bloom. It's very nice to meet you, and…" He chuckled. "Yes, I am. I'm a reindeer."

"Wow!" He could almost see a twinkle in her eyes, "Ah've never seen a deer before. I only know about 'em from what ah learned in school. Y'all look just like the pictures in the textbook!"

"Really?" Rudolph replied, a little intrigued.

"This is so cool! Wait 'till mah friends hear that I had breakfast with a Reindeer!" The filly did a little excited dance on her hooves. "It's so great to meet you! What're ya doin' all the way out here?"

"Well…" He caught a glance from Applejack. "I'm visiting your town. I'm staying with one of your sister's friends, and all of the nice ponies in town have been showing me around. I really like it here. Everyone is so friendly and kind. You have a _very_ nice town here, Apple Bloom."

"Ah'm glad you chose t' come visit Ponyville, Mr. Rudolph! Are you really gonna join us for breakfast?"

Rudolph chuckled and gave her a warm smile. "Well, I'd be very happy to join you and your family if you'd have me. The food smells delicious. Tell me, Apple Bloom…did you help make some of this?"

"I sure did! I made this here toast an' helped with the pancakes. Ain't that right, Big Mac?"

"Eeeyup…"

"Well it looks delicious," Rudolph said, "I can't wait to eat!"

"This is great! Thanks fer comin' out t' see us, Mr. Rudolph?"

He smiled and lightly tousled her mane with his hoof. "I should be thanking you, young miss. Oh, but please don't call me 'Mister'. You can feel free to just call me Rudolph."

"Okay!" Apple Bloom said before happily trotting away to help some more in setting up the table. Rudolph smiled as he watched her.

"Wow…"

Rudolph turned and saw Applejack standing next to him.

"Ya seem like yer good with kids, Rudolph," she said, giving him an appreciative look.

"Heh…" Rudolph muttered bashfully, "It kinda goes with my job. Kids look up to me, and I always want to try and make them smile."

The sound of the door opening reached his ears yet again, and both of them turned to look in its direction.

"Aw, Granny!" Applejack groaned, "Put that down an' let one-a us carry that."

"Now, you quit'cher bellyachin'! I ain't useless just yet an' you know it!" the other pony replied huffily. It was another earth pony, green in colour, and she was carrying a platter of what looked like apple strudels on her back. She looked to be quite old, appearing wrinkled and frail, and moving rather slowly.

"Granny, you don't havta prove nothin'. There's no need for you ta hurt yerself-"

"Applejack, I'm not as old as you think I am, now stop treatin' me like an old fogey in front of our guest. Erm…" The old mare paused and squinted in his direction. "I thought you said 'e was a _deer_."

A moment of silence passed. "Uhh…" Applejack spoke, "He _is_ a deer, Granny."

"He don't look like no deer I ain't ever seen…"

"Granny, have you even _seen_ a deer before?"

"'Course I have! Why, my old friend from before you was born, Frieda! She was a deer!"

"But Granny, you told us Frieda was a donkey…"

"Eh, what? Did I?" She scratched her head. "Well then who was the _deer_?"

Applejack simply trotted over and grabbed the platter of strudels from off of her back. "Well, in any case, this is Rudolph and he is our _deer_ guest." She trotted over to place the platter on the table, which was quickly filling up with so much delicious-smelling food that Rudolph wished he could start eating.

"If'n y'all say so!" the older mare replied, "Howdy Friedwulf! You can jus' call me Granny Smith!"

"Oh, um…Hello," Rudolph replied. He tried to give her a friendly smile, but his focus was being pulled towards the food on the table like a magnet. He was definitely not going to be rude and start eating before everything was ready, but his stomach was just about to eat itself at this point.

"Maybe deers look diff'rent now. Everythin' else in this crazy world is a-changin'," Granny Smith muttered as she slowly trotted to her place at the table.

"Speakin'-a which…" Applejack said as she set out the last few items on the table, "Did you say 'Reindeer', or did I mishear ya?"

Rudolph groaned and rubbed his forehead with his hoof. "Is this going to come up every time I meet someone?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'm a reindeer. No, I'm not a whitetail. Apparently the two look different between here and where I come from, but that's what I am."

"All right, all right…" Applejack said defensively, "I didn't mean nothin' by it. Jus' wanted to make sure is all."

"Where _are_ ya from, Mist- I mean, Rudolph?" Apple Bloom piped up.

He turned and smiled at her. "I come from a place that's very, very cold."

"Really? How cold is it?"

"Well, where I come from it's winter all the time."

"No way! Where's that?!"

Rudolph glanced away wistfully. "It's really, really far. I'm a _long_ way from home…"

Applejack was the last of the five to seat herself. "Well, Rudolph, I hope we can give ya a li'l bit-a that 'home' feelin' here today."

He smiled warmly. "Thanks for having me, everyone…You ponies never stop finding ways to show just how nice you are." A trace of a blush appeared on his face, but nopony noticed. Instead, they all noticed the loud grumbling in his stomach.

Applejack chuckled. "I think we'd better start eatin' or Rudolph's gonna collapse. He sounds mighty hungry!"

"I sure am!" he piped up, eyeing the food. It both looked and smelled amazing, and it was driving him absolutely crazy.

"Well, there's just one thing first, Rudolph."

He turned and gave Applejack a questioning look, trying to avoid looking desperate.

"Before we eat breakfast," she told him, "we always go around the table and each set a goal fer the day."

He tilted his head slightly. "…Oh?"

"It's an Apple family tradition. To us Apples, tradition's real important, y'see? So we'd, ah, really appreciate it if-"

"Oh, no! No, go ahead!" Rudolph quickly interjected, "I'm a guest here, after all. By all means! I…" He paused and gave the food one more longing glance. "I can hold out a little longer," he said with a resigned chuckle.

"Apple Bloom? Do ya wanna go first?"

Everyone looked at the filly, though she looked to be struggling to come up with an answer. "Uhm…" she mumbled.

"Aren't ya hangin' out with the Crusaders later today?" Applejack asked, "Ya got goals for that, don'tcha?"

"Well yeah, but that's obvious. That's a goal that don't need sayin'. Uhhh…" Suddenly she brightened up. "Oh, I know!" She turned to him and smiled. "Ah'm gonna find somethin' ta give ya that you can take home and remember Ponyville with!"

Rudolph immediately felt a warmth in his heart. "Really…? You don't have to do that just for me, Apple Bloom."

She gave him a toothy grin. "Nope! Mah mind's made up! Y'all are gettin' it whether ya like it or not!"

Rudolph couldn't help but smile. "Well, Apple Bloom…Thank you very much. Although, heh heh…I don't think I'm ever going to forget my time here. It's been wonderful!"

The others smiled and offered their agreements. They then went around the table, each of them coming up with some form of goal for the day. It was an interesting experience, but Rudolph found he selfishly could only focus on how hungry he was.

When they had all finished, Applejack turned to him. "So, Rudolph?" she asked, "D'you wanna set a goal too? Ya don't haveta if you'd rather eat."

He shook his head, "No, I'll go. It's tradition after all, isn't it? Now let's see…" He placed his hoof on his chin as he thought, trying to ignore the pains in his stomach. "I suppose it's pretty clear. My goal for today is to meet more ponies like you and get to know them."

"Sounds like a plan!" Applejack concurred.

"Eeeeyup."

"All right, y'all! Ready ta dig in?"

Everyone else happily shouted "Yes!" but Rudolph's voice was clearly the loudest. He eagerly looked towards the plates with delicious-smelling pancakes on them and reached out towards one. However, he couldn't even get his hoof halfway before Applejack interrupted.

"Oh, Rudolph! There's actually one more family tradition we all follow."

He turned and frowned at her. "Whaaat?" This time he couldn't keep the exasperation out of his voice.

Applejack laughed. "Don't worry, this one's easy. Just…" She reached for one of the baskets on the table and picked up an apple. "…Eat an apple first."

Rudolph blinked. "Oh." He glanced at the basket of apples, noticing that the other three ponies also had an apple of their own. "Oh, okay. Sure." He chuckled and leaned forward to pick up one of his own.

"Heh heh…" Applejack laughed after she bit into hers. "Don't ask me why _that_ one's a tradition, 'cus I have no idea. We just do it."

Seeing her bite into her apple was all the permission he needed to start ravenously devouring his. He barely noticed the juicy, sweet flavour of the apple as he finally managed to get some food into his stomach.

"Applejack, ain't I told ya the story of why we eat apples first?" Granny Smith piped up.

"No, Granny. I don't think ya have."

"Well, it all started about seven hundred years ago in…"

The old mare dove straight into a rather long-winded story about the distant past, but nobody seemed to mind. Everybody simply ate their breakfast and listened to her talk, laughing a couple of times when she said something funny.

Rudolph had to fight to stay focused. His senses were being overwhelmed by the sheer deliciousness of the food he was eating. It may have had something to do with how hungry he had been before, but Rudolph wasn't entirely convinced of this. He had never eaten a more delicious breakfast in his entire life.

The apples were sweet and succulent. The toast was cooked to just the right consistency, and the bread it was made from was of very high quality. The strudels were a real treat and almost felt like dessert with how flavourful they were. Rudolph had to be careful not to eat too many of them, lest he end up feeling sick.

But the pancakes were the best of the whole bunch. He had grabbed a full stack on a plate with how hungry he was. When he took a bite of the fluffy pancake, he had definitely not expected it to taste like apples. The wonderfully sweet taste of the buttery flapjack was imbued with the taste of fresh apples, and Rudolph had no idea how. They looked like normal pancakes, but they were somehow filled to the brim with apple goodness. The entire stack was gone down his throat far too quickly.

After Granny Smith had finally stopped talking, everyone else took turns in discussing things. Many questions were directed at Rudolph, but none of them were pushing him or treating him like a celebrity. They simply asked conversational things such as his likes and dislikes, his favourite foods, and how he'd been enjoying Ponyville so far.

The Apples talked with one another as well, discussing farm work and chores that needed to get done. It sounded like all of them lived busy, hard-working lives, but it was easy to see why with how delicious their apples were.

Though the generous Apple Family had brought out quite a bit of food for them to enjoy, it seemed like the meal went by too quickly. Before long, there were only empty plates and crumbs left.

"An' after that, Spike's never brought up that 'Dragon Code' again, but hoo-wee! We barely got outta that one unscathed!" Applejack was saying as their collective conversation began to taper off.

"Wow…You sure have a lot of stories to tell about you and your friends," Rudolph remarked.

Applejack chuckled. "Ya might say that…"

Rudolph noticed that Big Mac was already standing and helping Granny Smith get up. "Well, um, thank you all for a wonderful breakfast," he said to them, "I wish I could have one every morning."

"An' thank ya fer joinin' us!" Granny Smith replied, "Ya was a wonderful guest. Why, yer sweeter'n a bunny in a beehive."

"Uh…" Rudolph murmured, "Thanks?"

The others began clearing the table, and Rudolph started to get up as well while reaching for one of the plates.

"No, no, no, Rudolph. You just relax an' we'll take care o' this," Applejack said, holding a hoof to his chest so he would remain sitting.

"But-"

"Nope! I won't hear it. Yer our guest, Rudolph. Cleanin' up is our responsibility."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"You just relax and enjoy the fresh spring air. It's especially nice out here on the farm."

He watched her as she picked up quite a few plates and expertly balanced them on her back, moving so smoothly as if they were glued on. "Heh…Is not having the guest clean up another tradition?"

She gave him a look and then laughed. "No, but it might as well be. I hope ah'm not offendin' ya, Rudolph, but it just don't feel proper."

Rudolph shrugged, settling back down. "If you're sure. Just ask me if you want my help."

"That's mighty kind-a ya, Rudolph. I think we'll manage, though."

So, the four Apples worked together to clear the table, after which they all disappeared into the house and left him alone for a short time. He heard the sink running and figured that they must have been cleaning the dishes and utensils.

He sighed in content and leaned on the table. He felt wonderfully satisfied now that he finally had a belly full of food. It was true in his mind that few places could beat the North Pole when it came to dessert, but he had a feeling he wasn't ever going to have a breakfast as good as this again.

He took a moment and gazed out at the farm. The slightly chilly spring air gave him a tiny shiver that felt rather invigorating. The sun was just above the trees in the orchard, casting a calm golden light through the leaves and branches. He could see a few blossoms here and there on the trees, which would no doubt become more delicious apples with just a little time.

Rudolph heard hoofsteps and turned to his right. He saw Apple Bloom trotting towards him.

"Heya, Rudolph!" she greeted him.

"Well hello, sweetie," he replied with a gentle smile. The filly started giggling, and so he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothin'," she responded, "It's just that one-a my best friends' name is 'Sweetie'. I always laugh when somepony calls me that."

"Ah, I see."

"So did ya like the pancakes?"

He grinned at her and turned himself around on the bench so that he was facing her. "Yes, I certainly did. They were wonderful. I know you said that you helped make them, but you must've put a drop of magic into the batter to make them taste so good."

She giggled again. "I just helped measure stuff. It's Granny Smith's recipe, an' Big Mac did all the cookin'."

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't have tasted half as good without your help." He gave her a gentle pat on the head. "I like your bow by the way."

"Really?" She brightened up significantly, "It's mah favourite bow an' I hardly ever take it off. Ah've had it since before I c'n remember."

"It really suits you."

Apple Bloom gazed up at him, smiling ear to ear. There was a familiar, child-like wonder in her eyes. It was the kind of heart-warming smile that he had seen plenty of times before in his life, and he never got tired of seeing it.

"So, Apple Bloom?" he continued, "You ponies have a holiday called 'Hearth's Warming Eve', right?"

She nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Well, we don't have that where I come from, so I don't know a lot about it."

"Really??" She seemed shocked, as if the idea of someone not celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve was a foreign concept to her.

"Mhm. From what your sister's friends have told me, though, it sounds like a wonderful time to be with friends and family. Tell me, though… Is gift-giving part of the holiday?"

She nodded. "Most ponies will get a gift for everypony they love an' then we all open 'em on the mornin' after."

Rudolph leaned forward, bringing his head down closer to hers. "It sounds wonderful," he said, lowering his voice, "Is there something you'd like to get for Hearth's Warming this year?"

"Yeah!" she suddenly burst out, but then curbed her excitement. "Well, yeah sorta. I mean, I don't wanna just ask Applejack or Mac or Granny to get it for me, 'cus I don't wanna be greedy or nothin'…" Her gaze trailed off as she got a hopeful look in her eye. "But, I kinda hope that, well…somepony'll get me a winter coat…Sweetie Belle has this really nice one that I really like, and ah've always wanted one kinda like hers…"

Rudolph gave her a warm smile. "A winter coat, hm? I like wearing winter coats too, but my favourite is scarves. They're so comfy and warm..."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll get it…"

"I wouldn't give up so easily, Apple Bloom," he said with a quick wink, "Keep on believing, Apple Bloom. You might be surprised."

She looked up at him in silence for a moment before they both heard a voice from inside the house.

"Apple Bloom! Can ye gimme a hoof in here?"

"Okay! Ah'm comin', Granny!" She quickly dashed back into the house, but turned and gave Rudolph a smile before she disappeared through the door.

Rudolph chuckled softly. He then stood up off the bench and trotted along the side of the house. He walked past the door and rounded the corner, finding Applejack standing there. He had seen her watching the two of them converse earlier, unseen by the young filly.

"Hi, Applejack," he greeted her.

"I gotta say…" she spoke, "When I first met you, ya seemed kinda nervous an' shy, but I didn't see none-a that when yer talkin' to Apple Bloom… Looked like you was talkin' to her as easily as if she was yer own…"

"Heh…" Rudolph glanced away and scratched the back of his neck, "I've been doing that for a long time now."

"Izzat so?"

He looked at her again and nodded. "What Santa and I, and our team…What we do, we do it in secret. We try not to be seen by anyone, because that just complicates things…But the reason so many people love Santa, it's because everyone still _knows_ about him. They believe in him and they have faith in him and in what he does.

"So in those few rare instances when I end up interacting with someone, it's usually a child. I don't want to make them uncomfortable or unsure about something, and I definitely don't want to frighten them. To them, it's a special treat that they get to see me. I want to help them keep on believing…to keep their dreams alive."

He glanced away for a moment and muttered, "Does that make sense…?"

"I get what yer sayin'," Applejack responded, "Ya might be from a different world where things work different, but a child's still a child. Their hopes an' dreams are the most important, ain't they?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "Applejack, do you want to give your sister a treat?"

"Sure. Waddaya have in mind?"

He glanced around to make sure no-one was listening to him, then leaned in closer to her. "Apple Bloom just told me she wants a winter coat for Hearth's Warming Eve, just like her friend Sweetie has, but she doesn't want to ask anyone for it. As far as I'm aware, that's like ten months away right?"

"Yup."

"Well, if you're able to, try to get that coat for her and give it to her on Hearth's Warming Eve, but tell her that it's not from you. Tell the whole family to say that no-one is responsible, and pretend you have no idea where it came from."

"Oh…Uh, okay."

"Hearth's Warming Eve isn't the same as Christmas, and I'm going to be long gone by that time, but maybe I can share with her a little bit of the magic…"

Applejack seemed puzzled, but then an expression of realization appeared a moment later. "I get it. Because you're the only one she told, and so she'll think…"

Rudolph winked and gave her a grin.

"I like it…" she replied, "It's full of, ah…whatchacallit…"

"Whimsy?"

"Yeah, that." The two of them laughed.

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Rudolph spoke. "Thanks again for the breakfast, Applejack. It was amazing."

"Ah, tain't nothin'! We sure as sugar weren't gonna let somebody come to Ponyville from so far away without samplin' some Apple cuisine!"

"That was the kind of breakfast that makes you want to seize the day!"

"I hear ya. So, what're ya up to now? Headin' back into town?"

"Uh…" Rudolph furrowed his brow. "I dunno. I don't really have any plans, especially since Fluttershy's not coming back today at all…" He found himself glancing around, taking in the views of the expansive farmland.

"How 'bout we take a walk around the farm?" Applejack spoke, "I think ah'd like ta get ta know ya a little better along the way."

Rudolph grinned. "Sure! That sounds great. Uh, I guess I'll just follow you."

So, the two headed off away from the house and walked towards the apple orchards.

"This is _all_ your farm…?" Rudolph murmured as he looked at just how many apple trees he could see.

"Darn straight! We Apples pride ourselves on bein' the one and only place ta get fresh, quality apples around these parts."

"It must be a lot of work…"

"Buddy, you don't know the half-a it. But, it's rewardin' work, it is."

Rudolph nodded. A quick glance around confirmed that he was surrounded entirely by nothing but apples.

"From what I heard, though, y'all've got a hard job ta do as well. You and yer team, I mean."

"Well…" he chuckled, "It's only one night a year, but boy is it the toughest night you could possibly imagine. We have just about 24 hours to reach almost the entire world…"

"Yeah, I heard you was fast."

"Well, only when I fly."

"Ya almost beat Rainbow Dash. That's somethin'."

Rudolph chuckled.

"Land sakes, it really boggles the mind that ya ain't from this world. Ya can fly, ya come from a place that's all winter, ya have this crazy duty…"

"And I can do this!" Rudolph put on a cheesy grin as he made his nose glow brightly.

"And ya can turn yer nose into a magic apple! I know!"

"'Magic apple'?!" The reindeer couldn't help but laugh at that one.

Applejack laughed for a moment too, and then gave him a look. "Aren't ya worried? Don't ya miss home?"

His gaze fell slightly. "A little…But everyone seems to put so much trust in Twilight Sparkle, so I'm sure she'll be able to get me home. And the evidence points to the fact that the rest of my team is safe. Mostly, though, it's just this place. This world, this town, and all of you ponies. I mean, if I had to fall through a dimensional hole into a parallel world, this is probably the best place I could've ended up."

"Heh…I guess yer right about that…"

"It's not so bad, so I'm going to enjoy myself until it starts getting bad. _If_ it starts getting bad."

"Highly doubt it," she said with a wink.

The two walked in silence for a minute or so. They had finally reached the far end of the orchard, and now Applejack was leading him around the edge back towards the farm. For the moment, though, he could still see nothing more than apples.

"I enjoyed meeting your family, Applejack," Rudolph commented.

"They all seemed glad ta meetcha too. 'Specially li'l AB."

"She was pretty excited to meet a deer…Do I really look like the deer from your world?"

"Pretty much…" Applejack turned and gave him a quick once-over. "Although, as ah'm sure you've heard a lotta others say…"

"Yeah, yeah. I look like I'm a Whitetail."

"See, we got deerfolk here called 'Reindeer', but they don't look like you very much. They're bigger, taller, a lot _fuzzier_ , an' their horns are…I dunno whatcha call it…They're 'goofier'."

Rudolph blinked. "'Goofier'?"

"Yeah, they go all over the place, and they're sometimes broad an' flat. Not like yers, which look kin'a like a dragon's claw."

Rudolph glanced up, wide-eyed, even though he could only barely see the tips of his own horns. "A _dragon's_ claw…?" he said with a small smile.

"Sure as sugar, sugarcube."

"Heh heh…" he tittered, "I like that…" He paused and struck a silly-looking dramatic pose. "I've got _dragon's claws!_ "

Applejack laughed and patted him on the back. "Now don't let it get ta yer head…Even though it's already on yer head."

That comment brought a new wave of laughter for both of them. They continued walking, smiles on their faces, as the orchards finally gave way to fields filled with other produce. They trotted at a leisurely pace around them.

"But yeah, ta answer yer question ya look like ya'd fit right in here."

"Huh…" Rudolph remarked, "Because I'm still an alien from another world basically, and this is an alien world… I guess I just asked because there's definitely not anything that looks like you on our world."

"Issat right?"

"We have creatures called 'ponies', I guess, but to be honest they just look…weird."

Applejack snickered. "Gee, thanks."

Rudolph laughed as well and shrugged, earning him an elbow in the ribs.

"Have you meet another deer?" he asked her.

"Just the ones in the Everfree Forest, an' they're pretty much an entirely different cup-a soup. I ain't met anyone from Cervinidas, no, but when yer best friends with a librarian ya learn a couple things about the world."

"Cevinidas…" he murmured, "Fluttershy asked me if I was from there. Is that the, um, 'deer country'?"

"You betcha. It's about as far from here as ya can get. That's prob'ly why Apple Bloom was so excited. She probably never thought she'd meet anyone from so far away, though she really don't have no idea just _how_ far away ya've come from."

"Yeah, she's really sweet." Rudolph then turned to her. "Now your brother, on the other hand…"

Applejack laughed. "Yeah, 'e's a character, ain't 'e?

"Does he actually…y'know…talk?"

"Trust me, Rudolph. When he _does_ talk a lot, it's a little weird. He's about as soft spoken as they come."

"Yeah…But I still enjoyed his company. He was a little intimidating at first, but I get the feeling he's pretty gentle?"

"Oh you betcha. That boy wouldn't hurt a fly."

"They were all very nice. Thank you very much for having me. I know I've said it before, but this was really nice of you."

"Ah, it's the least we could do. We'd offer ya lodgin's if Fluttershy hadn't beaten us to it."

Rudolph felt his gaze drifting for a moment. "Yeah…I can't wait to see her again."

The two of them were nearing the end of their walk, drawing closer to where they had started in the first place.

"Well, I don't know how long yer gonna be here," Applejack said, "But feel free ta drop in on us any time. Food an' good company, we got both in spares."

Rudolph gave her a warm smile. "Thank you very much, Applejack." He gazed up and gave the barns a passing glance as they walked behind them. "I'll have to thank Pinkie Pie for introducing us and setting all of this up."

"Heh heh, yeah…" Applejack said in a somewhat distant tone. "Pinkie Pie…"

When she didn't say anything else for a couple moments, Rudolph turned to look at her. He jumped slightly when he found her already looking at him with a strange look. "Huh? What is it?"

"So, Rudolph…" she said as she continued to trot forwards, "You've obviously met Pinkie Pie and seen, well, how she is."

"Uh huh…" Rudolph replied, a little confused.

"So I'm sure ya've noticed that she don't exactly have… _filters_."

"Yeah?" It took him a moment for the realization to sink in. "Oh." His cheeks grew red. " _Oh._ "

"Yeeeap…That girl ain't never heard-a the concept of 'keepin' it ta yerself'."

Rudolph had stopped walking. "Oh my gosh…" he murmured.

Applejack stopped ahead and turned around to look at him. Her expression was rather unreadable. "I sure as shoot didn't ask, but she weren't too shy about tellin'. Seems y'all had quite a 'tumble in the hay'."

Rudolph was burning up. He had no idea what to do with himself, and not much of an idea of what to say. "We…Uh…" His mind worked furiously, but came up empty. "Um…" He glanced around. "…Y-Yes?"

She gave him an awkward chuckle. "Well, at least I appreciate yer honesty."

His eyes shifted around nervously. "…Thanks?"

The two stared at each other silently for a moment.

"So, uh…" Rudolph glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck, "Is, um…Is that a problem…?" When he turned back to look at her, he saw that she was giving him that strange look again.

"No, no!" she quickly said, "No, t'ain't no problem… Naw, I ain't mad or nothin'…"

"Okay, um…Good…"

She blinked. He blinked. More silence.

Rudolph suddenly wanted out of this interaction, no matter how much of a good time he had been having with Applejack. Things had suddenly got awkward, and he _hated_ feeling awkward.

"I, uh…" He glanced over his shoulder, trying to think of what to say, "I should probably…"

When he glanced back, he saw that she was looking at him strangely yet again. She was even leaned over to the side slightly, as if trying to see him from a better angle. Rudolph stiffened and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"What?"

He furrowed his brow. "Why do you keep looking at me like that…?"

"Uh…"

This was getting weird. Rudolph had decided that he was just going to leave before things became painfully uncomfortable between them. His first mission would be to find Pinkie and duct tape her big mouth shut.

"Well Applejack, I think I'm just gonna g-"

"Rudolph, could ya follow me for a sec?" Applejack interrupted him.

"Wh-" He gave her a perplexed look. "Follow you? Where?"

"Just…come with me, okay? I just wanna talk."

Rudolph glanced around. None of the other Apples could be seen. "Um…"

"I just wanna say one thing, Rudolph."

Rudolph sighed, splaying ears. "Fine."

"Thank ya."

She turned around and trotted off, and he followed close behind her. It turned out that her destination wasn't very far at all. The mare simply led him to one of the large barns off to the side of the house and gestured for him to step inside. The barn smelled strongly of hay, but thankfully nothing else. Even in the brightness of the day, the inside was dimly lit. There was only a single window letting in a stream of sunlight.

He was briefly examining what the barn had to offer when a loud sound made him jump. He turned back to see that Applejack had closed the door, though she hadn't closed the latch. A jolt of fear ran through him before he forced himself to calm down. Still, though, he was on edge. Applejack was suddenly acting very strangely, and it was definitely unnerving him.

"So Rudolph," she said as she trotted towards him, "Ya had an…'intimidate encounter' with one of mah friends…"

Rudolph gulped, certain alarm bells flaring in his head. "Y-yeah…?"

"I know it's Pinkie, and she tends ta go a li'l overboard with things, but still…"

Sweat ran down his forehead, and he slowly started backing up. "Uh huh…?"

"So, Rudolph? Ah'm gonna be…completely honest with ya…" she said, quickly closing the distance between them.

Rudolph got ready to run, but he had no idea where he could run to. Why had he come inside of here?! "O-Okay…?"

She was right in front of him, staring him right in the eyes. She opened her mouth and spoke.

"I…I'm curious."

A strange stillness settled over the entire barn. Somewhere a mouse slipped and fell off of a rafter, its squeak of terror being the only sound that could be heard.

Finally, Rudolph managed to mutter, "What…?"

Now it was Applejack's turn to glance away, blushing. "Well, ah'm just curious about the whole…shebang…"

"Y-you mean…about me and…Pinkie…?"

"A little, yeah," she spoke, "'Cus, I mean…Pinkie's always talkin' ta me about all the _antics_ she gets up to, even though ah'd rather she didn't. Usually I just roll mah eyes an' try ta change the subject, but when she told me she was with _you_ , it was diff'rent."

Rudolph simply gave her a confused look, his fear changing back into the uncomfortableness he had felt earlier. "It did…? Wh-why?"

"'Cus you're a deer," she said simply, "Yer a buck. Yer _not_ a stallion."

Rudolph just tilted his head.

"What ah'm tryin' ta say…" Applejack said, awkwardly rubbing her forehooves, "is that Pinkie's never, well, 'shared' with me like that with someone who ain't a pony." She paused. "An', well…ah'm a little curious."

"…Oh," Rudolph muttered, not quite sure how to respond, "So you're curious…about me?"

"Well, heh heh…" Applejack chuckled dryly, "More about specific parts-a ya…"

His whole face flushed with embarrassment, doing a pretty good impression of Applejack's brother. "You're wondering about me when I'm- _Wow_ , okay…Um…"

"Like I said, I ain't never even seen a real deer before…"

"Heh, right…I-I see…"

Another poignant silence filled the barn.

"So, um…" Rudolph spoke slowly, looking anywhere but at her, "Are…Are you asking me if we…" He trailed off.

"Well, honestly, mah curiosity's kinda got the better-a me…An' with what Pinkie said about ya-" She shook her head and looked straight at him. "If ya _want_ to, Rudolph. But I ain't gonna make ya do nothin' ya don't wanna do, okay? The door's right there if ya just wanna head right on out."

Finally, Rudolph forced himself to look at her. He honestly wasn't sure if he was actually awake. If _this_ was happening, it seemed more like a sexy dream. A really vivid sexy dream with enjoyable family breakfasts. Three times he opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. It didn't feel real; not at all. His brain was repeatedly saying, 'Her too?!'

"Pinkie told me ah'd be number five for ya."

"Huh? Wh-what…?"

She gave him a friendly smirk. "If we took a tumble, ah'd be number five right? Fluttershy, Dash, Pinkie and Derpy, an' now me."

Rudolph improved on his Big Mac impersonation. "I-I-I-" he stuttered, "Pinkie told you that _too_?!"

"Yup."

"Oh my gawd…" he murmured. The fact that Pinkie had told all of this to Applejack was definitely embarrassing, but the moment had come and gone. What he was _presently_ concerned about was who _else_ Pinkie was telling this to.

"So, uh…yeah," Applejack said awkwardly.

Rudolph just stared at her, his brain not quite working at full capacity. "Uhhh…" His wordless noises continued for a while before he finally murmured, almost under his breath, "I don't believe this…"

Applejack's ears fell flat. "I'm guessin' ya don't want ta then?"

"Well, um…" Rudolph quickly replied, "No, I…I wouldn't say _that_ …Not necessarily. It's just that this is so…well, sudden!"

"I know, I know. This's a little weird fer me too…I jus' gathered from Pinkie that you were down fer this sorta thing."

"Well sure, I mean…" He trailed off.

The two fell silent. Rudolph gave the situation a little more thought, now armed with the knowledge that Applejack wasn't going to tie him up by his antlers. Here was yet another pony who straight up wanted to have sex with him. Even more coincidentally so, another one of Fluttershy's friends. His previous encounters were still fresh in his mind. With Rainbow Dash it had pretty much been by accident, and Pinkie'd had to convince him.

Yet, through it all, he was becoming more and more comfortable with the philosophy that Dash had told him. When he thought back to his romp in the clouds and his threesome in the bedroom, all he could think about was the sexy stuff. Honestly, it could have been with any pony and the memories would mostly be the same.

Now here was Applejack, who wanted pretty much the same thing that Pinkie wanted, though she was less confident about it. He and the farmer had enjoyed a nice breakfast and a really pleasant talk, but nothing much beyond that. Yet, the current situation was where they found themselves. He felt a little bit of confidence imbue itself within him.

"Okay," he said with a more solid tone to his voice, "This isn't gonna go anywhere if we keep being all awkward like this, so I'm just gonna…y'know, say it. Confirm everything." He took a step forward, his heart thumping in his chest but an expression of confidence remaining.

"Applejack, d'you wanna have sex?"

A shiver of nervous excitement passed through his whole body when he heard those strong words slip past his own lips. It sounded like another person had been speaking, and it gave him a strange thrill. He continued to look at Applejack, working to keep his resolve strong. The mare wasn't exactly nervous, but she wasn't confident either. If he wanted this to happen, which a part of him desperately did want, one of them had to take that bold step forward.

Crimson covered Applejack's face and she faltered for a moment, but then a sly grin appeared and she replied, "Yeah, sugarcube, I suppose I do."

"A-all right!" he replied, a nervous stutter sneaking itself in, "Sounds great!"

She rubbed the back of her neck and said, "I really don't normally do this, but-"

Rudolph snickered. "You think _I_ do?"

She gave him a challenging look. "Well apparently as of late, yeah."

"That's because the ponies in this town are _horny_."

"Ah'm sure that has nothin' ta do with the exotic interdimensional Reindeer that suddenly appeared."

"Ah. So they're hot for deer, hm?" Rudolph quivered with excitement. He wasn't sure where these words were coming from. A strange, almost foreign sense of sexual confidence was coming to him. Now that he knew what Applejack wanted, a lot of that embarrassment that had plagued him before didn't seem to be there anymore.

Applejack chuckled. "I s'pose so. Anyway, why're we still talkin'?"

"Heh, I dunno. I'm ready to go whenever you are. Are we just gonna do it…here?"

"Unless ya wanna walk all the way back inta town and borrow Pinkie's bedroom."

"Uh…No thanks."

"Well, all ri' then." Applejack took off her Stetson and gave her hoof a flick. The hat twirled through the air and landed perfectly on a nail that jutted out of one of the barn's support pillars.

"Wow!" Rudolph spoke in an overly jovial voice, "You're naked!"

Applejack gave him a playfully unamused look. "Real funny, buck." She started to trot in his direction and walked past him, giving him a quick swat on the side with her tail. Rudolph just chuckled and turned around to see where she was going.

His eyes shot open when he saw that Applejack was walking away from him with her tail held up and off to the side. He was awarded a perfect view of what lay beneath, which made his face burn and his heart pound. _There_ was that familiar embarrassment.

"Nopony uses this particular barn anymore," she commented as she walked over to the far side, "Which works out perfectly."

"O-oh yeah…?" He slowly started to follow her.

"An' that's why I can keep _this_ here…" she said as she approached a particularly large pile of hay sitting off to the side against the back wall of the barn. She leaned down near the back of the pile and stuck her head in. As Rudolph approached, he was treated to a repeat performance of Pinkie Pie hanging out the window. He blushed furiously and sat down.

A moment later Applejack emerged, dragging along with her an unmarked black wooden box. He gazed at it curiously as she pulled it along and placed it between the two of them. She slid the top panel off, and Rudolph's eyes went wide once again when he saw what was inside.

"Whoa, what??"

Applejack laughed. "Yeah, Pinkie told me ya were a little inexperienced, as it were…"

"What are these?" he asked.

"Well first of all, they're somethin' that nopony else needs ta know are in this barn."

"Yeah, definitely. No problem," Rudolph reassured her, "But what…?"

Applejack grinned at his reaction. "They're mah _toys_ , sugarcube."

Rudolph blinked. "What kind of toy is a…a _cock_?!"

"Ah, yer cute…" she murmured. She reached into the box and pulled out one of the distinctly penis-shaped rubbery objects. It had a very distinctive and unusual shape. Rudolph had to guess that it was what a stallion's equipment looked like.

"I, uh…"

"They're 'sex toys', Rudolph. The name says it all. They're toys fer sex."

He stared in both confusion and wonder at the toy she was holding up, and then looked back into the box at the other myriad of items inside. "How do they…how does it all…?"

"Didn't Pinkie use any-a these?"

He shook his head.

"That's crazy, 'cus her collection puts mine ta shame."

Rudolph still stared in fascination at the collection in the box.

"Now don't get concerned, sugarcube. Ah'll tell ya how they all work as we go."

He sat down. "So we're gonna use these as we…?"

Applejack chuckled and nodded.

He brought his gaze back up to the one she was holding. The one that was a replica of a stallion's cock. "O-okay, but what're you gonna do with that one…? I mean, don't we already have…" He briefly glanced down between his legs. "…one of those?"

"Weeeelll, not exactly," she said as she put the toy back in the box.

"Huh?"

"Sorry Rudolph, but ya ain't gonna be doin' any-a that with me."

He tilted his head. "Any of wha- Wait…You mean you're not gonna let me put my-"

"Unfortunately not, buddy." She sat down on the ground with her legs held slightly apart, giving a somewhat modest view of the prize in between. "In fact nobody's been in here yet…" she said, bringing a hoof to rest just above her opening.

"Really…?" he murmured, following her hoof and staring, "So, you're a virgin…? A-am I gonna be your first?"

"Not exactly," she replied, repeating that same phrase.

Rudolph gave her a somewhat flustered look and she held up her forehooves. "Okay, lemme explain. Ah've felt for a long, long while that the first pony that's gonna go in there is gonna be somepony I love. Somepony ah'm _married_ to. As ah'm sure ya've guessed, I ain't fallen head over heels for ya and wanna get hitched…"

"No…" he murmured, "But…Why?" The question was a little blunt but he couldn't think of any other way to phrase his confusion.

"Believe it or not, Rudolph, but that used ta be how _all_ ponies did it not too long ago. Ponies these days are a li'l more _free-spirited_ , as ah'm sure ya've seen. Ah'm not sayin' they're all wrong or nothin', but this is just how I personally wanna handle these things."

"Oh, really…?"

"Sorry if that disappoints ya, Rudolph. I hope ya understand, but until I find mah 'mate' it's closed fer business."

"I guess I understand," he said, mulling it over in his head. It was definitely a contrast to the ponies he had met so far. Even Fluttershy had done _that_ with him and they certainly weren't married. He quickly reminded himself that folks were all different, just like he was different from other reindeer.

"But…" he continued, "I-I don't get it then. If you're not gonna have sex until you're married, then…what're we supposed to do…?"

She gave him a smirk, her eyes almost glinting in the darkness. "I didn't say that, Rudolph. I said I ain't havin' 'traditional' sex until ah'm married. Ah'm no fool, Rudolph. Everypony, an' I guess every _body_ , gets urges an' desires. There's a lotta ways ta have sex without stickin' somethin' below someone's legs."

His eyes slowly shifted back to the box as the realization dawned on him. "And that's what these are for…"

"You got it, buck-o!"

His ears splayed back. "Please don't call me that."

"Right, sorry," she apologized as she shifted closer to him and bent down lower to the ground. Rudolph jumped back slightly as she pushed her head between his legs. "Right now, though, ah'm a little more interested in _this_."

Rudolph realized that his member was semi-erect already and moved his forehooves out of the way. He leaned back slightly, blushing furiously as he displayed himself for the curious earth pony. The act was feeling a little more familiar to him, though.

For a moment, Applejack simply eyed his genitals. She seemed to be just as red-faced as he was, but she didn't let that deter her inquisitive eye. Rudolph felt himself getting harder just from her looking at him like this.

"Um…" he mumbled awkwardly.

"Looks real nice," she commented, "Def'nitely a lot different than a stallion's, fer sure."

"…Cool?"

"Hey c'mon, indulge me a bit here," she retorted, "I ain't never seen another race's cock before. If ya don't mind me sayin', this is fascinatin'."

"Yeah, okay…Well, uh…" His cock twitched. "Th-there it is in, um…full."

He gasped as Applejack boldly brought one of her hooves forward to touch it. Before the act even registered, she slowly drew it upwards along the length until it reached the tip. His nose slowly burned to life like a light bulb with a dimmer switch.

As her hoof grazed the sensitive tip of his cock, now fully erect, he let out heavy puffs of breath and subconsciously opened his hind legs further to grant her better access. She gave him a quick smirk as she began to stroke him with her hoof. "Aahh…" he moaned quietly.

Her eyes, for the most part, remained fixated on his member as she worked her hoof. She had this look in her eyes that reminded Rudolph of a cat looking at a mouse it was toying with. He could feel her studying him, looking at him. It sent a chill down his spine and made his cock throb even more.

Applejack beat her hoof faster, slowly increasing the speed until she reached a moderate pace. Rudolph had his front hooves braced behind his back and his rear hooves spread open. He gazed down at her, panting and watching her play with his cock.

After another minute, she stopped moving her hoof. She stared at his cock some more, taking in every detail and watching the small droplets of pre run down the sides. Then, before he could complain that she had stopped, she leaned forward and placed her tongue against the base of it.

Rudolph cried out as she licked up along the entire length. The shivering sensation ran through his whole body, and it only got more intense when she kept her tongue at the tip and teased with it. She then began licking his cock repeatedly, moving her tongue around to different spots and drawing it along the full length. She treated his buckhood basically like a popsicle, and Rudolph loved every minute of it.

"Not bad at all…" Applejack muttered as she licked her lips. She only paused briefly before she continued attacking his cock with her tongue.

A couple of moments later, Rudolph watched as she opened her muzzle and took the top of his cock into her mouth. A drawn-out moan escaped his lips as he was introduced to the warm inside of her maw. She moved her head down only slightly, taking in the top third of his cock. She bobbed her head gently, suckling on the tip but not moving too wildly. For a few moments, she continued her simple oral treatment and Rudolph simply sat there and enjoyed.

Then, however, Applejack let his cock slip out of her mouth and she sat herself back up. She licked her lips again and gave him a bit of a satisfied look.

"…Huh?" Rudolph half-whined in confusion, wondering why she hadn't kept going.

She winked at him. "Be patient, Rudolph. We've only just started."

"Uh…"

"How 'bout ya give me a li'l somethin' first, and then ah'll help ya cum? Sound fair?"

"I, uh…I guess?"

Applejack gave him a wave of her hoof, indicating for him to back up a little. He scooted himself back along the hay-covered floor, and she reached back into the box of toys. From it, she retrieved what looked like a long, black paddle and tossed it to him. He awkwardly caught it in his hooves and gazed at it. It was made out of a material that reminded him of leather, and was long but fairly thin.

"Ah'll give ya a hint ta what yer s'posed ta do with that."

He looked up at Applejack, and his eyes shot open as she turned herself completely around so that she was facing away from him. She leaned her front half down, resting it comfortably at the bottom of the pile of hay, and raised her hindquarters up as high as she could. She pulled her tail out of the way and spread her legs just slightly.

Rudolph found himself staring at her exposed pussy. The lips remained closed, but he could see droplets of liquid leaking out and streaking down her fur. He licked his lips hungrily, finding it a little difficult to keep himself from diving straight in tongue-first. He gazed down at the paddle he had been given, then back up at her hindquarters. Her tail was completely out of the way, making sure that none of her backside was covered in any way. He looked at the paddle again.

Incredulity filled his voice as he asked his question. "Am I…supposed to hit you?"

Applejack laughed. "We prefer ta call it 'spankin'', Rudolph."

He looked up again and met her gaze as she looked back. "…Why?"

"'Cus I asked ya to."

A hesitant look appeared on his face. "I…I don't…Why do you want me to hurt you?"

"Buddy, ah'm a hard-workin' farmpony. Do ya think a li'l smack on the flank is anythin' compared ta hours an' hours of gruelin' work in the fields?"

"Uh, I guess not…But-"

"Just do it, Rudolph. It feels good."

He furrowed his brow. "When people hit _me_ , it hurts…"

She sighed with a hint of exasperation. "Yeah, it hurts but it feels good too. It's both. Ah'm not a scientist, so I dunno why it's good, I just know it's good. Now c'mon! If yer doin' somethin' wrong, ah'll tell ya ta stop. Promise."

"Well…Okay…" Rudolph said, still unsure about what he was doing. He grabbed the handle of the paddle in his mouth and got to his hooves. He stepped towards Applejack hesitantly, though the welcoming sight of her waiting pussy had quite a relaxing effect on him.

"Unfortunately, yer hooves are a li'l small ta be spankin' me yourself so I figured ya'd better use that. Still, should be fun though. Now c'mon an' gimme all ya got…"

"You sure…?" Rudolph mumbled around the handle.

" _All_ ya got!"

Rudolph gazed down at her behind, now standing right next to it. His eyes travelled along her well-toned orange flanks that surrounded her most intimate areas. True he had been looking at quite a few pussies these past few days, but he hadn't really been paying much attention to _butts_ as a whole. Back home, it was considered very rude to look at one's rear end since reindeer had such short tails. Rudolph was always one to respect rules, and so had not once in his life stared at someone's butt.

So staring at one now was oddly thrilling to him. And Applejack wanted him to hit it? Rudolph mentally shrugged, still feeling weird about the whole thing, and pulled the paddle back. With a practiced twist of his neck, he brought the paddle down onto her left cheek with a loud, resounding _crack!_

" _Ah…!_ There ya go…"

Rudolph stared at her in confusion. The reaction from her, both in the sound she made and the expression on her face, revealed nothing but pleasure. He glanced back at where he had struck her to see that it was already turning slightly red.

"But…" Applejack panted, "Ya gotta go way harder'n that!"

"Mn?!" Rudolph muttered in disbelief.

"C'mawn!"

Still utterly confused, he reared back in the opposite direction and brought the paddle down on the right cheek. He applied more force this time, and the resulting _CRACK!_ was much louder.

"G'ahh…!" Applejack cried out.

Her reaction was definitely positive, so Rudolph had to assume he was doing something right. As if to test this theory, he switched back to the left side again and swung the paddle just a bit harder still.

"Yes!"

Her rear was already turning red, giving him a moment's humour as it reminded him of his own nose. "Uh, Applejack…?" he spoke, feeling slightly less uncertain but still confused, "Why'm I doin' this…?"

"Don't talk!" she shouted, "Just do it again!"

"Is it hard e'nuf, or should I-"

"Rudolph, _please_!"

He paused, hearing the desperation in her voice. There wasn't a hint of pain or displeasure in her voice at all, despite how hard he was hitting her. It was still incredibly strange to him, but he decided to continue. After setting his stance, he gave her backside a few more strong _whacks_.

"Mmmph…Aah!" Applejack moaned, "Harder…an' lower…jus' a tad…"

_Lower?_ Rudolph glanced down. He had been hitting the area near the base of her tail, around the level of her tailhole. As his eyes traveled down, though, he noticed that her pussy was noticeably wetter than before. He adjusted his stance and aimed a _whack_ a little bit lower, bringing the paddle horizontally across both sides of her rear and hitting the upper part of her moist opening.

" _Augh!_ " she cried out in pleasure, her legs shivering a little after the impact. " _Damn_ , that's good…"

There was now a small wet spot on the paddle. A fresh red welt was appearing on the lower part of her rear, looking like a stripe of red tape cutting across the top of her pussy. He could see the muscles hidden behind those lips clenching and squeezing from the stimulation, and still more fluids were flowing out and running down her legs.

" _Rudolph!_ "

The reindeer jumped slightly, realizing that he had briefly stopped. "Sorry…"

"Ya can't…stop like that…" she said in a low tone, "Don't…don't leave me hangin'…pleeeease…"

The tone of desperation in her voice was unlike any he had ever heard before. She sounded as if she were starving to death and he held the only piece of food for miles around. She _needed_ him. Rudolph slowly realized something.

He was in control.

"What do you want, Applejack?" he asked. Seeing Applejack bent over in front of him like that, panting and begging for him to hit her again, sent an exciting chill down his spine. In the end, it was up to him whether she received the pleasure she wanted or not. This small sense of power was something he was not usually in possession of, and it was undeniably thrilling.

"…What? Ya know what I want…" Applejack said.

"Well, just tell me," he continued, feeling another rush.

"Rudolph, come on…"

He laid the paddle on her backside gently. He could feel her shiver from its touch alone.

"D-do it…" She was panting like a hot mess and gazing back at him with desperate, pleading eyes. He felt like the most important one in the whole world right now, and to Applejack he probably was.

"Do what?"

"Swing it…" she murmured.

He gave her a light tap, barely loud enough to register a sound. Applejack moaned in protest.

Rudolph leaned forward, feeling nervous but strangely bold about what he was about to say. "Do you want me to _spank_ you, Applejack?" he said in a half-whisper.

"Yes."

"Louder."

" _Yes!!_ "

"What do you want, Applejack??"

She clenched her eyes shut and shouted as loud as she could. "Spank me!! Spank mah ass!! Do it hard! Do it _now!!_ "

Applejack was rewarded with a sharp crack on her backside, the sound resounding through the whole barn as Rudolph swung the paddle as hard as she could. The farmpony let out an immensely satisfied groan.

"Waddaya say?" Rudolph prompted her.

"Yes! Thank ya!!"

Rudolph hit her again. And again. The barn was filled with the repeated _cracks_ as he kept spanking her with the paddle numerous times. She cried out loudly in pleasure with every strike. Rudolph grinned, feeling satisfied at the elation he was bringing her even if he still didn't really understand it. By the time his neck got tired, her entire ass was painted as red as his nose.

With one final _smack_ , her hind legs buckled and she collapsed onto the hay. She lay there panting, her eyes slightly unfocused and her legs and thighs slick. Rudolph dropped the paddle on the ground and sat down, having to catch his own breath a little as well.

"D-damn…" Applejack breathed, "Pretty good fer a beginner, I gotta say…"

Rudolph gave her a bemused look. "Does that hurt? A lot?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," she replied, "but it feels too good ta even notice…"

Rudolph just shrugged. "Well, I'm just happy to help."

"Mmmph…I appreciate it…"

"So, what next?" he asked eagerly, his cock having remained quite stiff from the kinky activity.

"Ya ain't done workin' yet, sugarcube. I believe the deal was ta give me somethin' first, and yer about halfway there."

At first he wanted to frown, but his eager grin returned when he started to imagine what other 'tasks' she might have for him.

He watched her place the paddle back into the box, and then once again pull out the rubber stallion cock. "This here's a dildo," she told him, anticipating his question.

"Is that really what a pony looks like…?" he asked, a little fascinated. Previously, he had only ever seen his own erect penis and had no idea what other species would look like.

"Yessir. Now then," she continued, holding it out to him, "All ya gotta do is use this here ta make me cum. Then it'll be your turn."

He reached out and took the dildo from her, giving it a quick examination. It felt heavy and thick, and was coloured in a spotted mix of brown and black. He noticed with curiosity the extruding 'middle' part of the fake organ, which really drove home just how different it was to his own.

When he glanced up again, he noticed that Applejack had returned to her earlier face-down, ass-up position. Beyond the deep red marks that he had given her with the paddle, he saw her pussy glistening with anticipation. It was leaking all over her inner thighs, giving Rudolph an idea of exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Is, um…" He trailed off, observing the other notable thing about the dildo. "…Is this gonna fit?"

"Buddy, you _make_ it fit."

Rudolph was a little skeptical. It was definitely a lot larger and thicker than his own. Though he had definitely not seen any pony dicks, he hazarded a guess that few would naturally reach this size. "All right," he murmured, "If you say so."

"C'mon, Rudolph. Ah'm waitin'."

He shifted closer to her, bringing himself right up to her inviting pussy. Her tail was once again hiked out of the way, providing him with a completely open display of her nether regions. A twinge of desire ran through his body, begging for him to plunge his own needy cock straight inside. He shook it off, though, content to respect Applejack's wishes.

It was certainly a little difficult, however, with the strong and enticing smell she was giving off. Rudolph felt himself becoming lightheaded.

The reindeer carefully used his hooves to bring the phallic toy up to her waiting opening and carefully line it up. Much unlike his own cock, this organ's tip was not tapered and pointed. It was flat and broad, which made the initial penetration a little difficult for his imprecise hooves.

"Hang on, sugarcube," Applejack spoke, "Ah'll help ya out…" She spread her legs out a little further, grunting quietly in discomfort. Her lips were now spread a little further apart, and she followed up by leaning her backside down a little. Combined with Rudolph's attuning, they were able to guide the head of the false cock through the opening and inside of her.

There was a euphoric sigh from Applejack, while Rudolph stared in abject fascination. Thanks to the anatomy of his body, he had never had an opportunity to see a cock go inside of a mare this close up before. He was offered a detailed look at how her pussy walls stretched around the intruder and snugly accommodated it. Combined with how big the dildo was, it was an incredibly arousing sight.

Applejack brought her hind legs back to a more comfortable position, and then gave Rudolph a look. He knew what she wanted, and slowly began to push the rest of the dildo inside of her. He stared at watched as it disappeared inside inch by inch. He kept going until just over half of it was submerged, after which Applejack let out another satisfied sigh.

"That one's always been mah favourite…" she muttered.

"Wow…" Rudolph murmured.

"What?"

"It _does_ fit…"

Applejack laughed again. "Heavens above, yer adorable."

"Heh heh…So, you ready? I just gotta shove it in and out, hm?"

"You got it, pardner." She gave her hips an enticing wiggle.

Rudolph grasped the dildo in his two front hooves, using the fake set of balls at the bottom as an impromptu grip, and pulled the dildo almost all the way back out. The reindeer knew what his job was. He had to pretend this was a real penis for her, and after three experiences thus far he knew just what one was meant to do. Without warning, he shoved the toy back in.

"Ahhh, yeah…" Applejack moaned.

He pulled it back out and pushed it back in, keeping it at about the halfway mark for the moment. He experimented with his grip and was eventually able to get into a steady rhythm. Once he did, Applejack's voice became much more satisfied.

"Keep…Hah…Keep goin'…"

Rudolph was quite engaged in his task. Even though none of this was bringing him any physical pleasure, he still found himself enjoying the activity. He was still totally fascinated with watching her pussy up-close as it took something inside. It was so easy to imagine his own cock in the dildo's place, while viewing it from an angle which would otherwise be impossible. Of course, Applejack's moans were amazing to listen to, and he loved watching her body's subtle twitches as it was wracked with pleasure.

He put on a determined look and brought things to the next level. He held on tighter to the base of the dildo and not only increased the speed, but also started pushing it down to the three quarters mark. Applejack's cries grew louder. Her whole front end was stretched out along the ground, and her head was pointed to the heavens as she yelled out in delight.

Rudolph kept on watching, his cock throbbing in excitement. He observed the way her tail occasionally twitched. Her hind legs were quivering, not to mention getting totally drenched. Every thrust of the synthetic phallus created a lewd, wet-sounding noise and sent a small splash of fluids gushing out. His hooves were getting just as wet, but he didn't mind in the least. He could see the muscles of her pussy clenching tightly against the dildo, and he knew that he was bringing her closer and closer to her climax.

He chuckled, noticing the glow from his nose that was borne from his excitement was painting her fur red and hiding the numerous red marks from the earlier spanking. She didn't look half bad in red.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" Applejack was murmuring with every thrust. He could hear the desire in her voice and could tell that she was close. Rudolph looked at the dildo as he thrust it in to his current depth, the three quarter mark. Getting it in there was one thing, but he was genuinely doubtful that the entire thing would fit inside of her. He didn't have a full biological understanding of vaginas, but he knew they didn't go on _forever_.

Every time he had asked, though, Applejack had just told him to stop wasting time and keep going. He had learned so many new things over the past few days. So, he decided to just go ahead and try, stopping only if Applejack told him to.

He adjusted his grip once more and pushed it up to the three quarter mark again. Before pulling out right away, he twisted it slightly and tried easing it forward. He didn't find much resistance, though he did earn a very pleasured noise from Applejack. Feeling a bit more confident, he pulled out and then pushed it in much harder.

The dildo sank another half-inch further into her this time. "Aaah!! Yes!!"

"Whoa…" Rudolph marvelled.

"Deeper!" she screamed.

Rudolph complied, bringing it out almost all the way once again and slamming it back inside. Only a small portion remained outside now.

Applejack cried out in passion as Rudolph continually thrust the dildo deep inside her. To his pleasant surprise, he still found that the dildo easily fit inside of her. It was yet another wonder of the female body that he was learning about.

"Are…Are you close?" Rudolph asked.

"Shaddup an' fuck me!" she replied.

Rudolph just grinned and put all of his focus into his hardest thrust yet. Applejack cried out to the heavens as he sank the entire length of the dildo into her. Rudolph was definitely impressed. She was letting out a few desperate panting noises and her whole backside was quivering. The reindeer gave her what she wanted, pulling the whole length out quickly and then slamming it back home one last time.

Applejack moaned loudly as the waves of a mind-numbing orgasm rocked her entire body. Rudolph held the fake cock deep inside of her while her pussy spasmed and gushed a river of the mare's cum all over the toy and his hooves. Rudolph just watched, still utterly fascinated by what he saw.

"Ahhhnnn…" Applejack groaned, "Gaaaw-lee…"

Rudolph panted lightly, his hooves aching from the constant thrusting. "You came a lot…" he commented.

"Ah, well…That's all thanks ta you, pardner…"

At that moment, she lost the strength in her rear hooves and collapsed onto the floor. The dildo remained buried inside of her. She let out a grunt of both discomfort and pleasure when she hit the ground.

"That was…a lot of fun," Rudolph said.

"Told ya it'd fit."

"Wow…" he murmured, "That was intense."

Applejack lazily rolled onto her side, murring in pleasure again as the toy jostled her insides. "Ya got that right, sugarcube. Gave me an intense ride…It's a lot better when someone else does it, that's fer sure…"

Rudolph grinned. "Glad I could help."

She glanced down. "You had both-a yer hooves holdin' onta that, didn't ya?" When he nodded, she asked, "So ya didn't even touch yerself the whole time?"

He glanced down as well, a rosy blush appearing on his face from the question. "No…" His fully erect cock still remained between his legs, practically begging for attention. Now that his focus was freed up, he realized just how much his member ached from the neglect.

"Now that's dedication I can appreciate," Applejack commented. She rolled back onto her stomach and crawled towards him. Rudolph saw her staring down between his hind legs and grinned, spreading them out for her.

She didn't hesitate and ducked right in, giving his needy cock a long lick from the base to the tip. He shivered and cooed in pleasure as she gave it a few more long, sensual licks. After being left alone for such a long time, the stimulation on his buckhood nearly made him pass out.

She gave him one more lick from bottom to top, making sure his whole cock was coated in saliva, and then pulled her head back. She grinned up at him as she used one of her forehooves to stroke him. He moaned just as loudly.

"All right, Rudolph. Ya've been a good partner," she said as she licked her lips.

"Mmmahh…"

"So, here's what we're gonna do."

Rudolph simply watched as she backed away from him over to her original spot, and then rolled onto her back with all four hooves hanging in the air.

Rudolph had seen that pose before and it still looked absolutely adorable to him, no matter who was doing it.

"C'mon over," she instructed him, "Climb on top."

His legs responded before his voice could. He paused for a minute to admire the treasure hidden between her hind legs. There was a noticeable spot of wet fur surrounding her pussy, and the smell from the damp area was nearly intoxicating. He subconsciously licked his own lips, feeling an almost primal hunger within him. Furthermore, it was such an inviting and erotic sight to see her on her back like this, waiting for him.

Rudolph stepped over top of her, staring down at her from directly above. His hanging erection was pretty much lined up with her pussy at this point.

"Now then," she said, giving him an enigmatic look, "Do ya know what a hot dog is?'

"Er…" Rudolph was caught off guard by the random question. "Yes?"

She gave him a smirk. "Hey, yer the alien here. I dunno what things y'all got back home."

Rudolph chuckled. "Yes, I know what a hot dog is."

"Perfect. So here's how it's gonna work. Mah _cunt_ , if you'll pardon mah Prench, is gonna be the bun," she said while pointing a hoof down at her nether regions. "And, well…" she continued, "Yer meat is the meat. Ya get it?"

Rudolph gazed down at her pussy and was rewarded with a sharp pain in his neck. "Ow…"

"Do ya understand?" she asked him, "It's all right if ya don't do it right, just make sure ya don't stick it _in_ , ya hear me?"

"Uh…I think I get it." Rudolph took a half-step forward so that he wasn't exactly lined up any more, and lowered himself down onto her. He came to rest comfortably atop her, bringing their heads closer and their hips together. His hard length pressed against the fur of her lower stomach for the moment.

"So…Like this?" Rudolph then carefully shifted his body backwards, sliding his cock along her belly and towards her legs. He first felt her slick fur, and then shivered slightly when he felt the base of his buckhood graze against the outer folds of her pussy. He continued downward, feeling the edges of her lips trace teasingly along his length until he was in position. He stopped with his cock sitting gently inside of her lips like a log in a canoe or, indeed, like a hot dog in a bun.

"Ya got it, sugarcube," Applejack spoke, giving him an approving glance.

He looked back at her, now that he was not afforded a view of where his cock was. He had to continue by feel alone. He shifted himself to get into position, and felt her slick opening rubbing against his length as he did so. Though he wasn't inside of her, it still felt rather exhilarating.

"Now, just slide that puppy back 'n' forth to yer heart's content. This one's _your_ deal. Keep on goin' and don't worry 'bout the mess."

"Heh…Okay."

Rudolph shifted his hips back and pulled his member along the length of her pussy. A shiver passed through him from the teasing, tingling sensations it brought. He pressed forward, and his cock slid right back to its original position. He found that it was just like thrusting, but from a different angle.

"Mmmm…" Applejack closed her eyes and rested her head back on the hay.

With a grin on his face, Rudolph quickly adopted a consistent rhythm. He sighed and moaned in content as his over-sensitized cock slid along the slick, wet lips of Applejack's pussy. Her thick juices provided an enticing lubricant as he slid his meat back and forth, which only added to the surges of pleasure running through his body.

He pushed himself up on his forehooves, raising his head up in an upward arc. He braced himself on the ground and thrust his hips, moving faster and acting as if he _were_ ploughing into her.

"Ahhh…" he moaned. His orgasm was already quickly approaching. He had been pent up for quite a while, and doing all of those kinky activities with Applejack had only built up his excitement. It was hard to focus on anything beyond the warm, soft feeling of her moist lips as they brushed against his sensitive buckhood.

He marvelled at the fact that he could accomplish something like this, and still abide by Applejack's rule against penetration. Landing in Equestria was quickly becoming the best thing that had ever happened to him, considering the magnitude of new things he was learning.

"Mmmmm…" Applejack moaned softly again. He looked at her, seeing the content smile on her face as she rested. She looked as if she were having a pleasant dream. With another quick thrust from him, he realized that he was also rubbing a little against her clit as he did this. He probably wasn't giving her any mind-blowing orgasmic sensations, but it made him happy to see that she was at least enjoying this as well.

"Applejack…I'm gonna…G-gonna…"

"'Ey buddy, ya do watcha gotta do," she said, opening her eyes to give him a wink.

"But I-"

"Jus' shuddup an' enjoy yerself." The mare playfully stuck out her tongue.

An intense wave of pleasure rolled through him, clouding his mind. He set his hooves into the ground and picked up the pace of his thrusting. He pressed down, rubbing his cock against her outer lips as much as he could.

"Ahh…" he moaned, feeling himself getting closer with every passing second.

Applejack reached up her hooves to hold onto his shoulders and give him better balance.

He grunted with one more powerful thrust, feeling his strength beginning to falter. "Ah…Applejack…I-" was all he could get out. His mind was so misted with euphoria that primal instinct took over. He simply thrusted forward twice more, plunging his cock into a pussy that wasn't entirely there, and then crying out as his climax hit.

He held his hips forward and his head up high, lighting the roof in a blinding red glow as he cried out in passion. His cock twitched, emptying spurt after spurt of cum onto Applejack's waiting belly. His body quivered as all of his pent up arousal was finally granted release. His orgasm lasted longer than usual, and by the end he could barely hold himself up. He had to focus hard on pushing back and returning to a sitting position instead of simply falling on top of her like a sack of potatoes.

He rested on his rump, panting and feeling delightfully dizzy. It took him a moment to recover from the strong climax, and he then looked at Applejack. She was still on her back, but her hooves were now resting on the ground. He gawked for a moment as he saw the huge mess he had made. Applejack's stomach and chest were covered in splats of sticky cum. A few drops even managed to land themselves on her face.

"Uh…"

Applejack grinned at him. "Thanks, sugarcube," she said with a wink, "I appreciate it."

He at first thought she was being sarcastic, but then he watched as she brought her forehooves to her midsection and started rubbing them through the goopy mess. Some of it was rubbed into her fur, where it would no doubt stay and mat her fur until she took a bath, and the rest collected on her hooves.

She then brought them up to her mouth and gently suckled on them. He watched her tongue work as she sampled his reindeer cum. She kept going until her hooves were completely clean.

"Gosh…" was all he could say.

"I told ya," she said, licking a stray strand of cum from her chin, "I was curious."

"Heh…" He blushed and rubbed his neck. "Ya could've asked Pinkie…or Dash…or Fluttershy."

Applejack laughed. "I don't blame 'em. Yer packin' a mighty tasty treat. I think I like 'Reindeer flavour'."

Rudolph was silent for a moment, and then he started laughing profusely.

"What?" Applejack asked giving him a bemused smile.

For a moment, he couldn't answer because he was laughing too much. "Ah…I just- I was just thinking…That's a flavour of ice cream you're probably not gonna find…"

Applejack joined in with him, and for a moment the barn was filled with laughter.

"Ah, man…" Rudolph murmured as the laughing finally died down.

"So, did ya enjoy that then?" Applejack said.

He grinned. "That was awesome! I still can't believe you fit that whole big thing inside…"

"I enjoyed mahself too…It was pretty fun tasslin' with a deer, I gotta say."

Rudolph put on a goofy, proud look. "I know. We're pretty great." He ducked as a plastic penis flew past his head.

"Don't you get smart now," Applejack playfully chided him, and the two started laughing again.

The farmpony sat herself up, stretching her joints and taking another look at just how messy she had gotten.

"I, uh…really did a number on you, huh?"

"No problem, sugarcube. I like gettin' dirty. I smell like sex an' I love it…"

"Yeah, no kidding…" Indeed, Applejack smelt strongly of musk and cum, which mixed with the scent of her damp thighs to create a very potent aroma.

The two both let out a satisfied sigh, after which a moment of silence passed. Rudolph gazed off at nothing, enjoying the new additions to his recent memories, while Applejack simply looked at him.

"Y'wanna do one more?"

"Huh?" Rudolph looked at her. "One more thing?"

"Nothin' big, jus' somethin' good fer both-a us."

"Um, yeah! Sure! I'm gonna need a big lunch afterwards, though."

She chuckled. "Go back inside the house after ya've cleaned up and I'm sure somepony in there'll throw food atcha."

"Cool. So, what're we doin' now?"

Applejack patted the hay to the right of where she was sitting. "Sit here."

Rudolph sidled over and sat down where she indicated.

"An' now…" Applejack said as she took hold of his left hoof. She guided it downwards, between her outstretched legs, until it was resting just above her pussy. Rudolph's pulse quickened.

She then moved her own right hoof down between his legs, criss-crossing against his own, and rested it right on his sheath. He jumped and shivered from the sudden contact.

"I presume ya've masturbated before," she said with a wily grin.

"Uhm…Y-yeah?" It was one of the few sexual things he had done before coming to Equestria.

"Well, now we're gonna do that, but to each other." She punctuated her statement by rubbing her hoof against his sheath, drawing out a quiet moan. "Ya get me?"

Rudolph followed his own hoof down and looked at where it was placed. "So, you want me to…?" He cautiously moved his hoof, passing over her clit and resting atop her opening.

"Yup. You got it."

"B-but I…" He glanced at her. "I don't know how to do… _that_."

She chuckled. "The principal's the same, it's just a diff'rent 'tool'. You'll do fine, I'm sure." When he still appeared unsure, she gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Ah…Um, okay…"

Rudolph thought for a minute about what to do. He couldn't really shove his hoof inside from this angle, and he wasn't sure if Applejack even wanted that. Instead, he thought about what else he had done before to pleasure a female, and recalled when he had given Derpy oral. He thought it was a longshot, but he decided to try transferring those skills from his tongue to his hoof and see what would happen.

Applejack was getting a head start. She was rubbing all over his crotch; teasing his sheath, caressing his inner thighs, and massaging his balls. His cock started to poke out before he got started with his own task.

Rudolph began by rubbing his hoof up and down along the length of her pussy, and then slowly switched to a more broad circular motion. He pressed his hoof inside just slightly, feeling his hoof rub against that sensitive flesh hidden within. It sent a shiver up his spine.

Once Applejack had access to his growing cock, she started rubbing up and down its length. When it was large enough, she carefully wrapped her hoof around it as much as she could and started pumping up and down with it. He was at full length in no time.

Hearing quiet murmurs from Applejack, Rudolph felt a little more confident. He continued to massage and press at her outer folds, continuing in his circular motion. After a short while, he moved his hoof up and pressed it against her clit. He felt her stiffen, and started to move his hoof in small circles from atop it.

Thus, both of them got into a familiar rhythm. Rudolph continued with this cycle, taking care not to do the same thing for too long at a time, while Applejack continued to pump away at his cock while occasionally giving some attention to his balls. They were both letting out slow, sensual moans.

Rudolph jumped slightly when he felt Applejack lick his cheek again. Without stopping his hoof, he turned to give her a confused look. She merely gave him a sultry grin. In turn, he returned the grin and leaned in to lick her cheek.

Applejack got a coy look and leaned in to give the tip of his glowing nose a tiny lick. When the red light flickered slightly in response, the two of them shared a quick chuckle. Rudolph leaned in to lick her nose back, but she caught him off guard. Rudolph's eyes opened wide when he felt Applejack's lips close firmly on the tip of his tongue.

"Mnuhf?" he tried to say.

Applejack simply smirked and leaned in further, pulling his tongue into her mouth. She toyed with it using her own tongue, and soon enough Rudolph got the picture and joined in the sloppy kiss.

Rudolph moaned into her mouth as she continued to work his shaft, picking up the speed of her hoof tremendously. The pressure was building deep in his loins. It wouldn't be a terribly long time before he was done for.

He redoubled his own efforts. While he made out with Applejack, he paid careful attention to which actions made her moan. He kept his hoof moving. He could feel it getting drenched as he rubbed furiously.

Rudolph was a little mesmerized by how her pussy felt. Touching it with his hoof as opposed to his mouth or cock was different in a way. It felt a lot more thrilling and exciting, like he was touching something that he wasn't supposed to. It felt so warm, moist and especially soft.

"Mnnn…" Applejack moaned as she broke the kiss. "Ya feelin' close?"

"Getting there."

"Well, yer doin' a fine job. Jus' stop with the big circles and keep on rubbin'…"

"Gotcha."

For the next couple of minutes, the two continued to pleasure one another. They leaned against one another's shoulders, giving the other better access to their intimate spots. They shared one more deep, tongue-wrestling kiss, but were soon simply moaning.

Rudolph played with her pussy like it was a toy. He kept on rubbing and occasionally paying attention to her clit, but he continued to explore and move his hoof in his own way. He was loving the positive reactions he was getting from Applejack, which spurred her to stroke his cock even faster.

He started to pant, feeling his next climax approaching. His hips twitched slightly, thrusting lightly into her hoof. He started to lose focus as euphoria returned, but he made sure not to stop working on Applejack. She was starting to moan loudly as well.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his climax hit him. He gave a loud shout of pleasure and his cock started twitching. Spurts of cum erupted from it, landing on the ground in front of him. Waves of pleasure cascaded through him as the orgasm hit hard. Eventually, his cum simply dribbled down his cock and collected on Applejack's hoof and then stopped flowing altogether.

Rudolph had determinedly continued rubbing Applejack's pussy throughout the whole duration. After his climax was over, he could feel her legs shivering and closing together slightly. Applejack panted, satisfaction in her voice as she spoke. "Al…most…"

"Ahhhnnn…" Rudolph moaned in his afterglow. He turned his head slightly, gazing down between Applejack's legs.

Her other hoof was on the ground in front and her eyes were held shut. "Ah…" she moaned, "Ahhh, that feels good…" A moment later, her whole body tensed up. "Nnnnnahhh…" she groaned, and then yelled out as her own orgasm hit.

He felt her muscles clenching, even from the outside, as his hoof was drenched in even more of her fluids. Applejack moaned throughout the whole thing, staring out at nothing. When it was over, she slumped back lazily into the hay and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Mmmmnn…" Rudolph moaned as he followed suit and also collapsed into the hay.

"That was better'n winnin' the Runnin' of the Leaves…"

"…What?"

"Nothin'. Ya were great, sugarcube. I really enjoyed that."

"Yeah! That was pretty fun! A little bit different, but still really good!"

"Mhm. We're all a li'l different, I suppose. Well, thanks fer lettin' me fuck a deer."

He laughed. "Thanks for letting me spank your ass…You're gonna have to tell me what all those other toys do at some point."

"Heh, maybe some other time. Right now I gotta get us some water so's we can make ourselves presentable again. I'm sure ya have lots-a stuff ya still wanna do in town, so I won't hang onta ya anymore."

Rudolph didn't respond. He was looking at his left hoof, studying the copious amount of sweet-smelling juices that had collected on it. Without a second thought, he brought it to his mouth and licked all of it off.

Applejack laughed when she saw him. "Yer adorable, y'know that?"

Rudolph furrowed his brow.

"What?" she asked, seeing his confused expression.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" he replied, shaking his head.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Rudolph sat himself back up, pausing for a moment. "Well, I…" He turned and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I thought it would taste like apples."


	5. Rarity

Rudolph stepped out of the barn a sparkling clean reindeer. With a hose and some soap, Applejack had erased all traces of their literal romp in the hay. Now, he happily trotted himself back towards the house while Applejack remained behind to clean herself off and stow away her toys.

The sun was high in the sky, and Rudolph's stomach knew it. Thanks to the impressive breakfast he had been treated to earlier, he wasn't super hungry. Still, though, he craved lunch and Applejack had told him where to find some.

Rudolph approached the front door of the house, noticing for the first time that it was constructed to look like a swinging barn door. Fitting, since the whole house looked like a barn anyway. He trotted up to it, and raised his hoof to knock. Before he did, though, he noticed someone through the large window to his left.

Apple Bloom waved at him from the living room and he waved back. She dashed out of sight, and a moment later the door clicked open.

"Hi, Apple Bloom!"

"Heya, Rudolph! Ah'm glad I found ya! I was afraid ya'd left!"

He grinned. "Nope, I'm still here. Have y-"

"Come in, come in, come in!" she chirped excitedly, "I gotta show ya somethin'!"

"Ah, okay," he said, chuckling at her youthful enthusiasm. He stepped through the door and entered the foyer. Apple Bloom was bouncing around almost like Pinkie Pie.

"Wait here!" she said before darting up the stairs. Rudolph simply stared after her bemusedly. He stood there for a minute or so as he waited for her. He wanted to explore the house and find some food while she was up there, but that would have been impolite.

"Howdy."

Rudolph turned towards the voice and saw Big Mac standing through a doorway in what appeared to be a dining room. He had that same stoic look upon his face that wasn't a smile, but also didn't carry any negativity.

"Oh! Hi, Big Mac! I hope I'm not intruding, Apple Bloom let me in."

He shook his head.

"Heh, um…I'm looking for lunch, sorta, and I was wondering if you-"

"Eeeyup," Big Mac commented before turning and leaving the room.

Rudolph stared after him for a moment and then shrugged. He had known people who were 'men of few words' before, but that stallion took the cake.

He heard a commotion, and turned to see Apple Bloom barrelling down the stairs. He gasped and got ready to catch her when she inevitably stumbled, but the filly surprisingly managed to make it down in one piece.

"Here!" she said, holding up a box with a string in her mouth and offering it to him. It was a small, nondescript cardboard box.

"For me?" he said, sitting down and reaching forward with his hooves to take it from her.

"Yeah, yeah! Open it!" The filly was incredibly excited and it clearly showed.

He chuckled. "All right, all right…" He set the box on the ground and pulled the string off of it. When he nudged open the top covers and gazed inside, he saw something sparkling. "Whoa…What's this…?"

He tipped the box on its side and gently emptied the contents onto the floor to get a better look. It was a small piece of wood cut in the shape of an apple, with two pieces of darker wood representing the leaves. In the middle were the words "Friends in Ponyville" drawn in what looked like paint.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"Yup!"

What stood out the most, however, were the tiny gems that were attached around the writing in the middle. They looked like the little beads that a young girl might find in a toy beauty kit, but they were certainly more lustrous. There were nine of them in total, and they were in various different shapes. Five of them were shapes he recognized; the cutie marks of Fluttershy and the friends of hers he had met so far.

There was a purple star, a pink butterfly, a blue cloud and lightning bolt, a cyan balloon and a red apple. Next to the apple, there was a brown pie and a bigger green apple, which he realized represented Granny Smith and Big Mac. Finally, there was a blue diamond shape he didn't recognize and another red apple that looked like a smaller version of Applejack's mark.

"I don't have my cutie mark yet, so I put that li'l apple there so you'll remember me. The li'l Apple!"

"This is amazing!" Rudolph replied, "It's so wonderful, Apple Bloom! All of my Ponyville friends…"

"Ya live so far away, I really wanted ta make sure ya could take a bit-a Ponyville home with ya."

He smiled at her. "Apple Bloom, you really didn't have to do this. I was only out for a few hours. You must've been working really hard on this."

"Aw, I don't mind. I promised ah'd get ya a gift, didn't I?"

"You sure did! Apple Bloom, thank you so much!"

Before she knew it, Apple Bloom found herself swept up in a warm hug by the reindeer. She giggled and hugged him back.

"I'll make sure it gets home safely with me," he said as he placed her back on the ground, "And I'll always remember this place and everyone here."

"I'm real glad ya like it!" she said, beaming at him.

He turned to examine it again, taking a closer look at the tiny little beads. They almost looked like real jewelry. "I've met everyone here…" he said, and then pointed his hoof, "…But who's this?"

Apple Bloom looked at the one cutie mark he had pointed to. "Oh, that's Rarity. Applejack told me ya were meetin' all of Fluttershy's friends, so I figured ya'd meet her sooner or later. She's the one who made these li'l cutie marks!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she makes 'em for fun and gives 'em to her sister, and then she gave me some so I used 'em here!"

"They're very nice. Is she a toymaker or something?"

Apple Bloom giggled. "Naw, she's a dress-maker but she's also good at doin' jewelry and gem things. I think she used the leftover pieces ta make those."

Rudolph blinked. "Wait, these _are_ jewels? I thought they were plastic or something…"

"Yeah! That's why they look so pretty!"

He turned to look at her, a small frown on his face. "Apple Bloom, are you sure you want to give me all of these…? If they're real jewels, then-"

"Naw, naw! Stop yer bellyachin'! It's mah gift ta ya, an' yer gonna keep it! Sweetie an' I have got more. Rarity can make 'em faster'n an apple fallin' from a tree!"

Rudolph was still unsure for a moment, but seeing the genuine smile on her face made him feel more comfortable with accepting this gift. He gave her another warm smile and reached over to tousle her mane. "Thanks, Apple Bloom. You ponies are all _so_ generous!"

Apple Bloom giggled.

"What?"

"Ah, nothin'. Hey! Somethin' smells good!"

They both turned towards the apparent source of the scent and saw Big Mac standing in the doorway. He held a wicker pannier on his back, and Rudolph could see that it was filled with quite a number different food items.

"Is…Is that for me too?" he asked.

"Eeeyup."

"I-I just thought I could get an apple or a carrot or something, but…Are you _sure_??"

Big Mac trotted over, dropped the pannier in front of Rudolph and then, to his surprise, gave him a smile. The stallion trotted away without saying another word.

"Ya asked for lunch, didn't ya?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Uh…Eeyup…"

…

The springtime afternoon was in full swing as Rudolph trotted the streets of Ponyville. He had said thanks and goodbye to the members of the Apple Family and trotted back into town with what he soon realized was too _much_ food to eat. Quite a few of the apples, strudels and fruit bars had found their way into his stomach, but eventually he had to deny the call of his taste buds and accept the fact that he was full. Rudolph had found his way to a park filled with townsfolk, where it was not hard to find ponies willing to accept the gift of free Apple Family food. Now, he was carrying only the box with Apple Bloom's present in it.

Since leaving the park, he had been aimlessly wandering around town and seeing where his hooves took him. He had passed through the market, interacting with the sparse crowd that remained after the midday market rush had ended. He had also passed by an impressive spa and had been ushered inside by a pair of earth pony twins. He'd had to call on all of his politeness and humility to decline their offer of a full 'beauty treatment'. The spa did smell nice, though.

At the moment, he was passing through a residential area of the town, surrounded on both sides by numerous houses. He was contemplating whether or not to drop off Apple Bloom's gift at Twilight's, since he couldn't get into Fluttershy's house at the moment. It was safe inside of its little box, but he didn't feel like carrying it around all day.

Suddenly, the ground in front of him erupted in a cloud of dust. He stumbled backwards and ended up on his rump, blinking in confusion.

"Owies…"

When the dust cleared, Rudolph stared in confusion at what had caused it. A pegasus was laying haphazardly in the middle of the road, having apparently decided to crash-land right in front of him.

"…Derpy?"

The mare perked her head up, turning it in random directions for a few moments until she spotted him sitting nearby. "Hi, Rudolph!!"

"Uh, hi…Are you all right?"

"I'm super duper!" she said as she got to her hooves, not a single injury in sight.

"Are you sure…? What happened?"

She giggled. "The ground decided to move! I thought it was over there, but it was actually over there and then everything was like 'Whooooaaa boom!'"

Rudolph gave her a strange look. The last time he had crashed like that, he had ended up with a sprained hoof lying on Fluttershy's couch. That was the only memory of his time in Equestria he _didn't_ want to remember. However, the pegasus truly didn't seem to be injured so he told himself to just shrug it off.

"Howzit going?!" Derpy chirped, leaning in to give him a quick hug, "Isn't it a beautiful day? It's going to rain tomorrow so make sure you have fun outside while you still can! Or maybe you like being in the rain? Hey, that actually kinda sounds like fun!"

Rudolph chuckled. "Naw, I prefer the snow."

"Oooh, well that's a long ways off. Hahaha!"

"Heh, yeah…" He grinned. "So, ah, what're you up to?"

"I was doing some loopy, spinney flying! I can't fly straight, so when I actually _try_ to fly not-straight then it's like an amusement park ride!" She bounced up and down a few times, grinning ear to ear. "It's a rush, Rudolph!! 'Cept when the ground starts to move!"

"Heh, wow. I thought Rainbow Dash was the acrobat." Rudolph found himself smiling warmly as he talked to the grey pegasus. It was easy to see what Pinkie Pie had been talking about earlier. She was definitely a lot bubblier and upbeat when she wasn't having sex. The mare looked like she didn't have a single care in the world.

The two chatted for a couple of minutes. The mare never stopped smiling, and Rudolph found her attitude infectious. They shared stories and laughed.

"What's in there?" Derpy asked, indicating the box he had placed on the ground.

"Ah, it's a gift someone gave me." He leaned down and nudged open the box with his snout so that Derpy could see.

"Oooooooh! Pretty!"

"The ponies in this town are so nice…She made that to represent all the ponies I've met so- Oh, um…"

Derpy grinned. "Heehee, mine's not there. That's okay, though! It'd just be a grey circle anyway! Super boring! Maybe I'll find something to give you instead!"

"Oh gosh, you _really_ don't have to. I'm going to remember every little thing about this place, believe me…"

She giggled. Then, she looked a little closer at the gift. "Oooh, so you met all of the Element ponies? They're the nicest ponies in this whole town, and they're all really fun!"

"Yeah- Wait, no. I still have to meet Rarity…" He grinned as Derpy raised her head to look at him again. "Do you know where she lives?"

Derpy gave him a toothy smile. "I sure do! I can take ya there!"

"Great!"

So, the two set off down the road with Derpy choosing to walk instead of fly. They continued to talk as they traversed a couple of blocks, made a right turn, and headed down one more block. When they rounded the next corner, Rudolph saw a rather unique building before him.

It was quite tall, possibly taller than anything else in the village besides the town hall and Twilight's castle-thing. It looked as if someone had taken a simple, single-story house and placed a merry-go-round on top. The second story was ringed with horse statues on poles, and the top of the building looked like what one might find on top of a carousel. The entire building was covered in an array of fancy colours and designs, and a large sign with a carousel horse was positioned above the front door.

"Here we are!" Derpy chirped.

"Wow…This is a house?"

"Heehee…The top part is a house. The rest is called 'Carousel Boutique'! That's where Rarity makes dresses 'n' stuff!"

"Huh…"

"C'mon! I'll introduce you, but then I gotta go so I won't come in with you."

"Oh? Where do you have to go?"

Derpy noticeably did not answer, and simply started trotting towards the front door. Rudolph shrugged and followed her. When they reached it, Derpy knocked a couple times.

"Coming!" a rather melodic voice rung from inside. A couple moments later, the front door opened revealing a white unicorn pony. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique, and _magnifique_."

"Hi Rarity!!" Derpy said, giving her a goofy wave.

"Oh, hello darling!" the unicorn said, losing her air of professionalism once she realized who was at the door, "It's been quite a while. How have you been? Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Rarity, hadn't even noticed that he was standing right there. She had greeted them with her eyes closed, no doubt to show off her makeup and to strike a pose that Rudolph had seen certain reindeer at school do. His eyes were drawn to her mane, which was styled in a very unique way. Rudolph was no judge of pony beauty, having only just met the entire _species_ , but he got the sense that most would probably consider her 'beautiful' or 'attractive'.

"Sorry, Rarity!" Derpy replied, "I can't stay, but I wanted to introduce you to my friend Rudolph!" Derpy reached over and hooked her hoof around his neck, unceremoniously dragging him closer to her. "This is Rudolph!!"

"Oh, well how delightful to meet you Mr. Rudolph. Charmed, I'm su- Oh my!" Once Rarity laid eyes on him, she suddenly perked up and smiled brightly. "What a pleasant surprise to see a deer way out here in Equestria! Hello, and welcome to Ponyville!"

Rudolph had gotten a strange vibe from her initially, but she seemed to be acting genuinely now and he smiled at her. "Hi there," he greeted her, "It's nice to meet you too. Uh, you can just call me 'Rudolph'. That's fine."

"If you insist, Rudolph. Oh, by all means come in! I'm so glad that you've stopped by _Rarity's Carousel Boutique_. Whatever it is you desire, you shan't be disappointed!" She then stepped aside and beckoned him in.

He heard Derpy giggle and turned to look at her. "Bye Rudolph," she said, waving her hoof, "Have fun!" She then quickly turned around and trotted off.

"Goodbye, darling!" Rarity called after her, "Come back soon, okay? We really _must_ sit down for some tea!"

"Uh, bye Derpy!" Rudolph shouted. He then turned back to Rarity and followed her invitation to step inside.

"So, what brings you to Ponyville?" she asked as she closed the door and followed him into the main room of the building.

Rudolph paused before answering to observe the room he found himself in. There was a lot of pink and purple. It was a showroom of sorts, with a curtained stage to his left and a small pedestal surrounded by mirrors to his right. Spread around the room in various locations were structures that appeared to be pony-shaped mannequins. Most of them were wearing something, and few were wearing anything less than something 'extravagant'. Rudolph immediately felt out of place.

"I, uh…" he murmured, trying to get back on track with the conversation, "I'm a friend of Fluttershy's. Or, well, she found me when I hurt my leg and she helped me out."

"A friend of Fluttershy's, you say?" she said with an intrigued look, "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't gotten around to meeting you by now. I've been so busy that I haven't even had the time to step outside in the last three days. You've caught me at a good time, I've _finally_ finished my workload of projects."

"Yeah, I can see that…" he mumbled, gazing around at the various fancy and colourful dresses.

"I suppose I must be the last of her friends that you've met. Ah well, I am happy to make your acquaintance now. My name is Rarity, and I am the owner of this fashion boutique."

"The _owner_? Wow, I'd heard that you made dresses, but I didn't know you ran a business too."

She tittered. "Oh, has Fluttershy told you about me? Where is the little darling anyway? If you're her guest, I figured that she would be out with you and showing you the town…."

Rudolph blinked. "You mean you don't know? She went to Canterlot yesterday because of the…map thing."

Rarity appeared startled. "Truly? Oh dear, I had no idea." She chuckled awkwardly. "I'm afraid I've been rather 'cut off' as it were from current events, even those of my closest friends. I've been working so hard, you see. I've gotten _so_ many orders for my new spring line."

"Oh…I see." Rudolph considered what she had said and felt troubled. If Rarity didn't know anything that had been going on, then that meant she didn't know he was an alien from another dimension. All of Fluttershy's other friends had been told so by either Twilight or another of her friends. He didn't know whether or not he should tell her, or how she would react if he did.

"My, my…" she said, recapturing his attention, "You are quite a dashing young buck."

He glanced back at himself for a moment. "I am…?"

"Yes, you've got this air of confidence and bravado, masked by a sweet layer of charm and humility. I simply love the colour of your coat, darling."

"Heh, um…" He blushed slightly, "Thank you."

"I've just the thing! Come here, won't you please?"

Before he could even react, he found himself being whisked across the floor by Rarity's hooves and dragged up on top of the pedestal with the mirrors. He opened his mouth to protest.

"Now I won't be a minute, you just wait right there," she said before dashing through one of the doors and into the back of the building. Confusion filled his mind, wondering just what Rarity was going on about. A little panicking voice in his head yelled that Rarity was going to make him try on her dresses, but he ignored it. Rarity didn't seem like the type to make him do something so humiliating.

"Now then!"

Rudolph turned towards Rarity's voice only to cry out in surprise as he was suddenly assaulted by fiddling white hooves and coloured fabrics of all sorts. It was like a whirlwind. He couldn't tell what was going on.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Rarity said once the dizzying mayhem had ended, "I just knew this would look good on you!"

When his equilibrium returned, he was facing himself in the mirror. He felt his shoulders slump. ' _Oh,_ ' that little voice said, ' _Well, this is almost as bad…_ '

Rarity had somehow managed to put a fancy tuxedo-like outfit onto him, complete with a large top hat, bow tie, and coattails hanging across his flanks. He stared at himself in disbelief, a shocked frown upon his face.

"A dashing ensemble to go with the dashing young buck! Why, I'm sure back home you already get all the ladies, but this can only help!"

That comment brought him out of his stunned reverie, and he had to keep himself from laughing. "Well, uh…" he said, turning to give her an awkward smile, "It's-"

"Hm, perhaps you're right," she cut him off, "Maybe that colour doesn't go as well with your brown hue as I thought. Not to worry!" She then advanced upon him, bringing with her another unstoppable whirlwind of clothes.

Rudolph saw the horn on her head, and was not quite unconvinced she was using it to create a literal clothes tornado.

When she stepped back this time, his entire outfit had changed. This one he honestly didn't know what to think of. It was mostly white with some black and, ironically, Christmas-red accents. It fit him like the tuxedo did, but it certainly didn't look like one. It looked more like something one might see in a cartoon _making fun_ of insanely rich people.

"That is so much better! What do you think, Rudolph darling?"

"Eh heh heh…" he chuckled nervously, "I-"

"Of course, I must admit that I have not kept up with the latest fashion trends when it comes to Whitetails, but that is hardly an obstacle I cannot overcome."

Rudolph groaned loudly. " _I'm not a-_ "

"Actually, looking at that outfit on you had given me another idea! This will be even better! I have just the things I need upstairs to put this one together! Oh, this will be absolutely stunning!"

"Ah, Rarity?" Rudolph called out, stopping her before she disappeared through the door again.

"Yes, darling?"

"These are, um, really nice but…" Rudolph chewed his lip, not wanting to offend her. "Well, I don't really wear clothes. None of the reindeer where I live wear any either. Besides my reins, I don't think I've put anything on in my whole life… I guess I'm just trying to say this, um, isn't me."

She stood there silently, blinking twice. His heart sunk as he figured that he must have insulted her, but then she suddenly brightened up. "Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?" she said as she trotted over and started removing the garments, "It is true that most ponies, especially ponies around here, spend most of their time without clothes but clothing is still an important part of pony fashion. If that is not who you are, though, then I shall not try to change you."

"Ah, thank you," he said as she removed the last of the clothes.

"Did you say 'Reindeer'?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied flatly.

"But I thought Reindeer culture involved rather colourful clothing with ties back to traditional times."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm from a _lot_ farther away than you probably think."

"I see, I see," she said as she extended her hoof to help him down off of the pedestal, "And you've come all the way to Ponyville?"

"You could say that."

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear that you've found a friend out here, not to mention proper lodging. Fluttershy has always wanted to become close friends with a deer."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, absolutely. She adores your kind quite a bit!" She glanced at him again. "You know," she commented, "Perhaps you're right. You _do_ have a certain sheen to your fur that stands out brilliantly in the light."

"I…do?" he asked once more, glancing uncertainly at himself.

"I suppose it would be a crime, if only a small one, to cover up your coat with clothing."

"Well…I do like to wear scarves sometimes."

Rarity had been busying herself with storing the clothing somewhere, but she paused and turned to give him an intrigued look. "Scarves, you say?"

Rudolph's stomach sunk. _Oh no…_

To his relief, Rarity had not insisted on throwing a hundred different scarves onto him. She had merely led him to the kitchen of her home, made him a cup of tea, and then brought him a collection of various colourful scarves to look at. He even tried some of them on himself.

"I like this red one…" he commented, hugging the warm fabric close to his neck.

"Red does seem to look good on you, doesn't it?"

Rudolph only chuckled. He let the scarf sit around his neck for a moment while he took another sip of tea. It was a rather strong flavour that he wasn't sure he liked, but he drank it anyway. "What's…that one?" he asked, pointing to a particular scarf that caught his eye.

"Oh, this one?" Rarity said, picking up the scarf, "I honestly have no idea where the idea for this one came from. It's a little gaudy, don't you think?"

It featured uneven horizontal bands of various earthly tones. There was brown, beige, red, yellow, purple, blue, white and a dull green. "It looks, um…" He struggled to come up with a word. "…Timeless?"

"Well, _I_ think the answer is clear right there. _That_ is the scarf that suits you, dear," Rarity said, pointing at the one he was wearing.

"It is really nice," he said, gazing down at the tail end hanging in front of his chest, "I'd love to buy it from you, but I don't have any more of your money. I don't have _any_ money with me, actually…"

"Oh don't be silly, darling. Just take it."

He gazed up at her. "Are you serious?"

"By all means! You are a guest in our fair land, not to mention a friend of Fluttershy's. If you want it, then you may have it. I insist."

"Wow, I… I mean, thank you Rarity… I don't know what to say…"

"Well," she said with a wink, "Just make sure you tell anypony who asks where you got it from, hm?"

"Heh…I will," he said. ' _Though they probably won't believe me,_ ' he finished in his head.

"So tell me, darling," Rarity said, using her magic to stir a small spoon in her teacup, "How have you been enjoying Equestria so far? I hope we have all been as welcoming as we claim to be."

"Oh, you have no idea. I haven't met a single pony yet who was anything but pleasant…" He paused and then chuckled. "I think the only one who didn't like me was Fluttershy's rabbit."

"Mmm, well if Opal wakes up then you might have two. But animals can silly, wouldn't you say?"

"Opal?"

"Oh, silly me. Opalescence is my feline companion. She's sleeping in her bed right now, and she doesn't exactly like 'visitors'."

"I see, I see," Rudolph nodded his head and took another sip of tea.

"But anyway," Rarity continued, "I am so glad to hear that your experience has been so positive. You say that you have met all of my five best friends already, right?"

He nodded again. "They're wonderful! They've all been so kind and welcoming. Racing Rainbow Dash, walking through the orchards with Applejack…Not to mention the gifts you all keep giving me." He hugged his hooves to his scarf for a moment. "I'm really at a loss for words…"

"Speaking of gifts, if you don't mind me asking, what's in there?" she asked, pointing to the box he had placed on a nearby counter.

"Apple Bloom gave that to me," he said, "You can look inside if you want."

Rarity's horn glowed and the box lazily floated over to the table. Cloaked in her aura, the top flaps undid themselves and revealed the gift inside.

"Oh, how charming!" she proclaimed, "What a perfect way to remember your time here." Rarity beamed. "I am so glad to see my little cutie marks going to good use."

"Oh that's right, you made those. Was Apple Bloom serious about them being real jewels?"

"She was," Rarity replied, "Made from ruby, sapphire, topaz…I believe I used a quartz for one…"

"And you cut them into those little tiny shapes yourself? That's amazing…How did you…?" His question trailed off as his eyes drifted south and found the trio of blue diamonds adorning her flank.

She gave a melodic chuckle. "Ponies often forget that gems are my specialty." He looked up again. "Finding gems is easy for me thanks to my own personal spell, so I am rarely in short supply. I spend so much time and take such great care to ensure that every gem is used to absolute perfection that working with them is pretty much second nature to me.

"Cutting gems, of course, leaves tiny shards and scraps that have little use. If I don't give them to Spike, I'll use them for little projects like these. Truly anything, no matter how small, has beauty hidden within."

"That's very profound," Rudolph commented.

Rarity smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like them. Apple Bloom did a great job putting this together." She closed the lid and placed the box back on the counter with her magic. "So tell me about where you come from," she continued after a sip of her tea.

"Well, I'm from somewhere very cold. The warm weather here has been really nice. It's like a vacation."

"Oh my, I couldn't imagine living somewhere cold…There's only so much fashion potential when it comes to things like parkas…"

"Heh, well where I live it's winter all the time." He had ultimately decided to not bring up his true origins and the nature of how he had gotten to Ponyville. It would just be too confusing and difficult to make believable without someone like Twilight or Fluttershy backing him up. There wasn't really a need for it anyway. Everyone thought he looked like a normal Equus Whitetail anyway. The only thing he couldn't do was light up his nose. He realized that might become a problem when they're having sex, since it's pretty hard to control when-

Rudolph's eyes shot open wide. _Whoa!_ Where had that come from? He had only just met Rarity about ten minutes ago. Was he really thinking about having sex with her? She had definitely given no indication that she was as free-spirited as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie or even Applejack. Why was his brain jumping that far ahead already?

The more he thought about the prospect, however, the more receptive of it he became.

"You must live far to the north then?" Rarity was saying. Rudolph realized that she had been talking and he hadn't been listening to her.

"Uh, yeah. North." She really had no idea just how far north he was.

"Well then," she said with an airy chuckle, "All the more reason to take that scarf with you, darling."

"Heh, thanks again for that." He looked at her and tried to give her a friendly smile, but thoughts were invading his mind. He found himself observing her in a different light, gazing at her lips, her ears and the curves of her body. He took notice of her curly mane and recalled how her tail was styled. The first thing he thought was, ' _That can't hide very much…_ '

He had never done it with a unicorn before. Knowing that they could use magic, a thousand possibilities entered his mind. What would it be like? How would it be the same, and how would it be different? Did she have specific tastes like Applejack had? Maybe she had a bunch of toys somewhere.

Rudolph mentally shook himself, forcing those lewd thoughts back. He realized that he was definitely not opposed to the idea, even perhaps eager, but now was not the time to think like that. Right now he was drinking tea and having a lovely conversation about…

"How big would you say it is?" Rarity asked.

Rudolph nearly choked on his tea. He started coughing.

"Darling, are you all right?"

"Ahh…I'm fine. Sorry about that. What, um…What did you say?"

Her smile returned. "I was asking you about your herd. Unless I've been incorrectly informed, reindeer usually live and travel in packs? Or is that not true in your case?"

"Oh…" he replied, feeling his relaxation return, "Uh, not really. I live in a village with my family."

"Oh a village? How lovely!"

"Heh heh, yeah…" he murmured awkwardly. Rudolph steeled himself against his newfound horny mindset and focused on having a regular conversation with a new friend. In truth, the two of them did not share a lot of common interests when compared to the others he had met. Still, though, she was a great conversationalist and took a genuine interest in hearing all about him.

He also listened to her own tales about her adventures with her friends and her journey through the fashion industry. Most of the adventures he had already heard from Fluttershy, but Rarity always tended to give them a dramatic spin in some way. He found himself questioning, though with a smile, just how much of her input was truth.

When their tea was finished, Rarity took him into the rear area of the shop to show him some of her dresses. Rudolph could honestly say that he was not interested in dresses, but seeing some of Rarity's intricate designs managed to pique his interest a little.

"I've always thought this one was too 'frilly'…I've never been satisfied with it, to be honest." Rarity was indicating one of the pony-shaped mannequins with a complex pink and purple dress on it.

"It's…not too frilly," Rudolph replied, realizing how unhelpful he sounded, "Just…Maybe something should go on the purple parts?"

"Hm? How do you mean?" she asked, getting on her hind legs to inspect the dress.

"The purple bands. They're…I dunno, plain compared to the rest? They look really nice, but it's just…"

"They _need_ something," Rarity said, moving herself around the mannequin and checking it with her forehooves, "Perhaps you're right, darling. I've been so focused on the pink and the frills…"

Rudolph shrugged. "Well, I mean, I don't know if…"

His words trailed off. Rarity was now up against the side of the mannequin closest to him, and facing away from him. His theory about her tail's ability to hide things was confirmed as his cheeks lit up in red.

' _Why do all these ponies keep showing me their butts like that…?_ ' Rudolph stared. He couldn't help it. After having four experiences in just the past three days, he had developed a healthy appetite. He couldn't deny it. Rarity was another _sexy_ pony.

His eyes snapped upwards when she got back down on all fours and turned to face him. "Do you think so, Rudolph?"

"Yeah, I mean…You're the expert, but that's just what caught my eye first," he said with a smile. ' _I know what else caught my eye…_ '

"Well, I appreciate your input, darling," she said as she used her magic to levitate a notepad and a quill pen over. She scribbled a note onto it and then set it back where it belonged.

"Aw, it's no problem…" he murmured.

"Goodness!" Rarity gasped, looking up at a clock on the wall, "Is that really what time it is? My word, I've taken up so much of your time Rudolph. I do apologize if I have been babbling for too long."

"No, no, no!" Rudolph said defensively. He chuckled and continued, "I don't have anywhere I need to be or anything I need to do. I'm having a great time meeting ponies like you!"

"Well, it has been lovely meeting you, Rudolph. I have enjoyed the company as well."

"Yeah. I can see that Fluttershy has really good taste in friends."

Rarity chuckled. "Well, aren't you sweet?"

"And thank you again for the scarf! I really do like it!"

"Oh you're quite welcome, darling. I love seeing a garment find its forever home. Do take good care of it, because you look stunning in it."

Rudolph blushed lightly. "Thanks."

He paused. Rarity trotted away from him towards a desk near the back of the room, where she had placed the notepad.

"You're stunning too."

Rarity glanced up at him. "Oh my dear deer, you are too kind."

Rudolph was surprised at how easy it had been to say that. He felt a certain confidence when looking at her. She was attractive and he had wanted to say it. So he did. She gave him a wink and turned back to the desk. When her eyes were averted, his gaze slipped down her flanks again.

' _Would she…?_ '

Rudolph thought back to everything he had learned these past few days. Repeating themselves in his mind were the words of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. He thought about how sudden and casual things had been on the cloud. He remembered what could only be described as 'wild and fun' in Pinkie's bedroom. He hadn't really _discussed_ the subject with Applejack, but by that point he hadn't felt the need to.

Standing there, thinking about everything, he found that there was little reason to hesitate. He considered everything the pegasus and two earth ponies had told him. Those words filled him with confidence. He even recalled his experience with Fluttershy and how sudden it had happened. True it seemed as if something more was blossoming between the two of them, but even in the beginning…

"Are you headed out, darling?" Rarity asked him after he had remained silent for a moment, "If you are, then be sure to drop by again soon. How long are you in town for?"

Rudolph took a step forward. "Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna have sex?"

A poignant silence filled the air. The quill pen fluttered down from her magical grip as Rarity simply stared at him. There was a trace of nervousness at the back of his mind, but Rudolph hardly noticed it.

"…Pardon me?" she finally said.

"Sex," he repeated, "Wanna have some fun? We don't have to if you don't want to, it's fine. I just thought I'd ask. Either way's fine with me."

Rarity blinked. Rudolph blinked. She carefully placed the notepad back on the desk and started trotting towards him. "My, my," she spoke evenly, "Where did this come from?"

"Heh…" A bit more anxiety started to overcome him. "Before you ask, I haven't fallen madly in love with you or anything. I just thought we could…" He gulped, trying to force a bit more confidence out. "…fool around?"

"I-"

"Y'know…" His bravado slowly shrunk by the moment. "…Do it?"

Rarity was trotting past to his left. She was headed towards the door. Rudolph's spirits fell as he figured she must have been on her way to usher him out of her home. He was just about to apologize and tell her that he was leaving when he noticed something.

Rarity wasn't looking him in the eye. Her gaze was directed to the back half of his body. She seemed to be looking at his flanks, his tail, or maybe even his-

"Stand over there."

Rudolph perked up suddenly. "Huh? What?"

Now she was looking him in the eye, and the look she was giving him was quite the opposite of anger and disgust. With half lidded eyes and a subtle grin, she indicated a direction with a toss of her head and said, "Over there. In the middle. Stand there."

He followed her gaze, but didn't see anything in particular. He figured she must have meant the clear, open area in the centre of the floor. "Um…Okay?"

He trotted himself across the room and stood in the spot she had indicated.

"And face the far wall."

Rudolph turned himself just a little so that he was facing the far wall, wondering just what was going on. Some part of him believed that he was in trouble, but he honestly wasn't sure of anything at this point.

"Now, then…"

Rudolph gasped and jumped when he felt a hoof suddenly rest on his left flank. Close to his tail. _Very_ close. He started turning to look at her.

"I _said_ face the far wall," she snapped, not sounding angry but raising her voice.

He stiffened and quickly shot his eyes back to the wall.

"Now, then…" Rarity repeated.

"Uhm…?"

"I want you to stay there," she said in an instructing voice, "Do not move from this spot, and do not turn your head." He heard her step next to him, and heard her voice close to his ear. "Do you understand… _darling?_ "

He shivered as that last word escaped her lips. "U-uh…Okay…" he muttered, still feeling a little confused. The way she had looked at him and now the way she was talking was giving him an excited thrill. He didn't know what was happening, but something inside was telling him that it would probably be good.

He heard her hoofsteps on the floor as she turned and trotted around behind him. That's where she stopped. Rudolph didn't move his head, but he imagined himself from her perspective. Looking at his rear-end.

A huge blush appeared on Rudolph's cheeks. He had never given it thought before, but now it was clear in his mind. Here he was fantasizing about how Rarity's smaller tail wouldn't hide very much, while he hardly had _any tail at all_. He felt silly now, but it had never occurred to him just how little was left to the imagination when it came to his own backside.

His whole body stiffened as a hoof found its way to his flank again, this time the right one. He quivered slightly as it slowly trailed down the curve of his hip. A moment later, he felt it on his flank again, but this time it slowly moved the other way and ended up running down his inner thigh.

Rudolph heard Rarity whisper under her breath. "Very nice…"

He was already starting to get hard, the tip of his erection poking out. He felt the hoof trail down the other side of his inner thigh, sending an exhilarating shiver through his body. She was hardly touching him at all, but it felt so wonderful. The idea of what she was looking at only made the situation more exciting.

As if on cue, he felt Rarity's hoof brush against his balls. It gently caressed the hanging sack like it was a precious treasure. She spent a few moments fondling him, lightly using her hoof to cup the two orbs. He adjusted his stance and spread his hind legs a little further apart for her.

Rudolph could feel himself getting harder. Rarity's other hoof massaged his flank again, drawing out a quiet moan. She continued to touch and play with his hips and his balls, but Rudolph ached for her to touch his cock. He longed to feel her soft fur and gentle touch.

He gasped with delight when Rarity finally reached her hoof further under his legs and rubbed it along the length of his member. He moaned softly as she slowly rubbed him, bringing him to full mast. His heart beat excitedly in his chest. It was happening! He had just asked for it, and it was happening. He very nearly couldn't believe it.

He felt Rarity pull her hoof away, leaving his full-length erection hanging beneath him. He hummed with pleasure, awaiting whatever would happen next. He was still wondering why she had told him to stand still and not look back, but at the moment he hardly cared.

Rarity made an appreciative sound as she rubbed his flanks a few more times. He felt her lean forward and press some of her weight against him. "Are you ready, you handsome buck?" she asked in a sensual, breathy voice.

He almost asked 'For what?' but he realized that he already knew the answer. "Yes!" he replied enthusiastically.

He heard her shift position and was pretty sure that she had sat down behind him. He couldn't see anything except wall, so he had to guess.

He felt both of her hooves rest on his backside, rubbing a little more vigorously. She rubbed to the left and the right of his tail, further back than where a pony's cutie mark would be. Rarity was massaging his butt, and it felt pretty good. Rudolph had always been a fan of a nice long massage on Christmas Day after a hard night's work, but no-one had ever decided to do so with his ass. Unfortunately, no-one back home would be likely to say 'yes'.

He felt her right hoof move off of his flank and stroke the short length of his tail once. He raised it up, what little he could, out of appreciation. Then he blushed as he thought about what was underneath it. Rarity had been massaging pretty close to his tailhole. He blushed harder when he thought about the fact that she was probably staring right at it.

A moment later, his brain glitched out slightly when he felt the warm, wet sensation of a tongue slide up the length of his backside. It started just above his balls and continued up the left side of his rear-end, giving him an icy chill. Rarity repeated this, but drifted to the right this time. ' _Okay,_ ' he thought, ' _Definitely no-one back home is going to_ lick _my butt like that…_ '

A strange pleasured sound erupted from his throat as he felt Rarity lick the base of his tail. She prodded and teased the spot with her tongue. She drew it once up the tail's short, fluffy length and then returned to the bottom. She even leaned in and nibbled on his tailbase a few times, making him quiver with pleasure even more.

"Rarity, that…that feels- _Hngh!_ "

The next moment, his whole body was hit with entirely new and amazing sensation as he felt Rarity's tongue press against his tailhole. The feeling was so incredible that it took him a moment to register what was even happening. He tried to respond, but all he could get out were breathy gasps.

Rarity slowly circled her tongue around the tight, untouched ring of muscle. The tiniest movements of her moist, dextrous tongue sent shivers up his spine. She traced the edges of it with her tongue's tip, and then drew the broadside across his hole all at once.

Rudolph had no idea what was going on. Rarity had been licking his butt, but now she was licking his _butt_. His tailhole! Her tongue was right up against a spot where he hadn't even dreamed of having a tongue before. It felt absolutely incredible. His cock twitched, stiff as rock. All of his thoughts questioning Rarity's actions started to melt away. They were replaced with regret that he had not discovered this earlier.

Rarity's hooves were still atop his hips, and she was using them to spread his flanks apart. He heard her moan softly and he felt her hot breath against his backside. Her tongue continued its ministrations, licking around his puckered hole and coating it in a mess of saliva. She was leaning forward and really getting into her work. He felt the tip of her nuzzle bump against the base of his tail.

Rudolph nearly missed the dim red glow and focused for a moment to keep his nose unlit. Moans and groans were escaping his mouth as he felt the tip of Rarity's tongue poking against the middle of his tailhole. He shivered and felt his cock twitch, feeling her stimulate his most private recess. His eyes rolled up into his head. This was _heaven_.

He felt Rarity prod harder, and his eyes shot open. ' _Wait, is she-?_ ' Rudolph let out a loud pleasured sound as her tongue pressed at the entrance and started to slip inside. He could hear her going "Mmm…" as the slimy organ slowly moved in deeper. She swirled it around as much as she could, licking at the shallow reaches of his inner walls.

At this point, Rudolph wouldn't have believed himself if he had told himself. 'Her tongue is inside of me!' His hindquarters quivered from the sensations of having her tongue buried inside of such a sensitive area, and his rear legs threatened to just give out on him. This was honestly one of the best things he had experienced so far; only a few select things could beat it.

He gasped as he felt her tongue slip inside just a little deeper, where it poked and tickled at more sensitive flesh. He wanted so badly to look back and see her face buried in his rear-end, but he kept facing the wall. It was enough trouble just to keep his nose from going off like a firework.

When Rarity started pistoning her tongue, moving it in and out just slightly, he nearly lost it. He let out a long, loud cry of pleasure with his tongue lolling out. He wasn't going to get to orgasm from this, but he almost didn't care. He didn't want this sensation to end. It was both invigorating and relaxing at the same time.

Finally, after Rudolph's expression made him look like he was incredibly drunk, Rarity slowly pulled her tongue out of his tailhole and gave the outside a few more licks. "Yummy buck…" she said quietly.

"Mnaugh…" Rudolph helpfully responded.

"I know, darling," she replied, "You looked like you were having _such_ a good time!"

He heard hoofsteps and turned to see her trotting up beside him. Her horn was glowing, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth while she gave him a sensual look. A thin strand of saliva dripped down to the floor below.

"Holy moly…" Rudolph murmured, finding it difficult to form coherent words.

She chuckled softly and winked.

"Heh… Now I'm really glad I asked…"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked too."

Rudolph wondered why her horn was still glowing, but then he caught another glow out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see that she had used her magic to grab something from another room and bring it to her.

His eyes lit up and he grinned excitedly when he saw the fake, plastic stallion cock. "Oooh…" The dildo was slightly smaller than Applejack's, though this one was coloured entirely black. Both his heart beat and his cock twitched in excitement for what would be coming next.

"Mmm, does this excite you…?" Rarity said in a breathy voice as she took the toy in her hooves.

"Uh huh!"

"My, my…"

Playing with Applejack's toy and stuffing it inside of her had been a really fun experience that had been better than expected. He had barely gotten a good look at Rarity's pussy, but he was already eager to shove that thing deep inside. Then, he would get to lick up the tasty juices that would leak out, and from there they could move on to something a little more 'co-operative'.

Though, looking at it, Rudolph was a little confused. Why did it have that weird leather-like base and all of those straps? Maybe it was so someone with hooves could hold onto it better? Or perhaps Rarity was going to attach it to something and use it herself. Was she going to just give him a show? Rudolph definitely wanted to be involved in whatever was going to happen next.

Rarity trotted back to his hindquarters, taking the dildo with her. He started to follow her, then remembered that he was supposed to be staring at the wall. He had started to get annoyed at this 'request' of hers, but now it was adding an exciting sense of blind anticipation.

He heard clicking noises, and realized they were the sounds of buckles. Was Rarity attaching it to something back there? Now he was confused. He couldn't see back there, after all. He heard a few more clicks and then Rarity made a gratified sound in a deep tone.

"Uh…Rarity?" he spoke.

"Yes, darling?" Her voice was now lower and more sensual as well.

"Um…What're we doing? Can I move yet?"

"Tut tut, my deer. Just keep doing what you're doing and _enjoy_."

Rudolph furrowed his brow. He tried to figure out what she might be doing with the toy, but the only thing he could think of was her using it on herself where he couldn't see. He wouldn't really enjoy that very much…

Rudolph gasped as he felt a sudden weight on his back, and a pair of hooves gripping his flanks. He nearly turned his head to look until he reminded himself not to. It was Rarity, no doubt, but what was she doing? A piggy-back ride? He felt her shift her position slightly and move her hooves so she had a firm grip on him. The placement of her hooves between his legs and his torso felt innately familiar, and that's when Rudolph realized it. She was _mounting_ him, just like how he had mounted Rainbow Dash and Pinkie.

Now he was even more confused. Why would she be mounting him like this? Didn't she have things a little…backwards?

When she shifted herself forwards a little more, he felt something poke him from behind. His ears perked up. ' _Was that…?_ ' It poked him again more firmly. ' _It is…_ '

One by one, the puzzle pieces fell into place in his head. Something long and hard was poking him from behind, and it was definitely not Rarity's horn. Unless she had used her magic to pick up some weirdly-textured baseball bat from somewhere, the object in question was definitely the dildo. Considering its placement and her positioning, Rudolph now understood what the straps were for.

The fake cock poked him once more, and his ears flattened to his skull. It was now pressed up against his tailhole, and suddenly Rudolph knew what was about to happen.

"Umm…R-Rarity?"

He grunted in discomfort and shifted forward as Rarity pressed the strapped-on cock harder against him. It felt slick, as if it were covered in something. He could feel her twisting her hips and trying to guide the dildo where she wanted it to go.

_Inside_ of him.

He opened his mouth once more to protest, but instead gasped and groaned when she pressed a little harder. At first, nothing happened except a dull ache like someone pressing their finger into his skin. Rarity didn't let up, though. A moment later, Rudolph's eyes shot wide open as the head of the dildo started to slip inside.

" _Aah!!_ " he cried out suddenly. He felt pain as his tailhole suddenly stretched around the new intruder. Pain and aching around the rim of his freshly penetrated hole. He moaned in discomfort, panting heavy breaths. It was weird and uncomfortable, and all he could focus on was the fiery burn of pain he felt.

Rarity stopped moving and remained there for a few minutes, with only the head of the dildo inside. Rudolph spent most of this time panting and moaning. His thoughts were disjointed. He could feel himself being stretched beyond anything he had felt before, and it hurt. It ached and burned and he wanted it to stop.

After a moment, he wondered why he wasn't asking her to stop. He honestly didn't have an answer. He panted for another minute or so, trying to ignore the aching pain. Before long, he could feel it starting to fade away. As Rarity remained still and allowed him to get used to the feeling, the discomfort simply started to disappear.

Now that he was able to focus a little more, he took stock of what was happening. A moderately large dildo was lodged in his ass, still causing him some discomfort. Beyond that, however, he realized two things. Firstly, it felt nice having Rarity clutching him from above and holding him close. It was like a weird hug, and he liked the feeling of her hooves holding onto him like that.

Secondly, his cock was still rock-hard.

Rudolph would have placed good money on his erection disappearing in the face of pain like that. Instead, it felt like he was just as hard. Furthermore, he was still having to focus on keeping his nose dimmed. He wasn't sure what to think, He didn't feel aroused or horny at the moment, but his body was sending him different signals.

A moment ago, he had been sincerely regretting sticking his cock into two mares' tailholes, but now he was giving it more thought. Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had seemed to _really_ enjoy the act. Rainbow Dash had even called it her 'weakness'. He hadn't considered it before, but…maybe it worked the other way around too?

"Ready for more, _dear_?" Rarity asked in a singsong voice.

"Ahn?"

Rarity replied to his nonverbal remark by pressing her hips forward and sliding a half-inch of the dildo into him.

"Ah! Ahh!!" he cried out. It was a really strange feeling as the dildo moved deeper into his passage. However, he couldn't exactly call it 'painful'. "I…" he panted, "I, um…"

"You have such a sexy _derriere_ , Rudolph…" she hummed.

"R-Rarity…This is…"

She pushed just a little bit more inside of him.

Rudolph's cock twitched as he gasped. The feeling in his ass was a weird sort of tolerable discomfort. It didn't really hurt any more, no more than he could just ignore anyway, and instead there was this remarkable feeling of being filled. He wasn't entirely sure he liked it, but he wasn't convinced that he didn't like it either. Either way, his cock was sending him a message.

All he had to do was tell her 'Stop' and this weird new experience would end. However, he considered just how many other new and wonderful experiences he had been treated to in these few short days. The odds at this point anticipated that he would be pleasantly surprised.

"Don't…" Rudolph let out a warm huff of air. "D-don't stop…yet…"

"Mmm…As you wish, my dear…"

He felt Rarity adjust her position, and then she started moving forward. She didn't just press a little bit in this time, she kept on going. Slowly, carefully, she sunk more of the strapped-on dildo inside of his virgin tailhole.

Rudolph let out a long moan as he felt the toy go into him. He couldn't deny that it felt kind of invigorating to feel the dildo slide against his insides and stretch him out. He experienced new aches with every inch of depth, but they quickly dissipated. His tongue rolled out as he took more and more of the toy. Aided by whatever it was coated with, it slid in easily. He could feel his inner walls hugging it as they accommodated the intruder, leaving him with an indescribable feeling of fullness. A surge of pleasure shot through his member.

Rarity stopped once three quarters of the toy were inside of him, or at least that was Rudolph's best guess. "There…" she whispered, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Hah…" Rudolph couldn't speak.

"Such a sexy little deer with a nice, sexy little tight ass…Rarity's going to make you feel sooo good." She rubbed his underside softly with one of her hooves. "And she's going to enjoy _pounding_ you, little buck…"

"Mnn…?!" Rudolph meeped.

Rarity then started to pull out, moving a bit faster. Rudolph cried out and moaned loudly as he felt the toy leave him. He felt quite a bit of discomfort around his rim as it slid out of him inch by inch. This was countered by the same feeling of the toy sliding against his insides, though its sudden absence made him feel empty inside.

He felt her stop when just the head was inside, and then she pressed back inside at the same speed. Rudolph groaned the entire time until she reached her previous stopping point, leaving him panting.

Whatever description he could place on the sensations in his lower half, both tailhole and cock, he could definitely tack on the adjective 'burning'. It was a _powerful_ feeling when the dildo pushed through him and invaded his insides. It was like an ache without pain. His head was hurting just trying to describe the indescribable.

Rarity pulled out again, and then pushed back in. She repeated this a few times, slowly picking up speed.

Rudolph was moaning the entire time. The feeling was getting stronger, and his cock was twitching and throbbing accordingly. He felt the need to touch himself; to stroke himself as if he were masturbating. With the way she was pounding him, though, he wouldn't be able to do that without lying down. If he didn't do what she wanted and stayed standing still, then she might stop.

There was that line of thought again. He didn't want her to stop. As she started picking up more speed and getting into a moderately paced rhythm, his moans only grew louder. Brief, strong waves of pleasurable sensations erupted within him, amplified every time she sunk the toy into him.

He kind of liked it. _Kind_ of.

Honestly, there were about 10 or 20 other things he would rather be doing with Rarity, but he was finding that this wasn't exactly _bad_. It was definitely exhilarating, and the powerful feeling in his tailhole could only be called indescribable. As Rarity thrust the toy into him over and over again, he grit his teeth and moaned loudly because it _sort of_ felt good.

Rarity was now moving her hips as fast as he did when he was mating with a mare. She was also getting a little more of the toy into him, as evident by the sudden new feeling deeper inside. He couldn't feel her hips meeting his yet, so he wasn't taking the whole thing.

She was moaning loudly as well. Rudolph wasn't exactly sure why, but he figured that having the toy or those straps that close to her pussy must have been doing something for her. "Mmmm…" she moaned, "That's good…That's what Rarity likes…hah…"

"Ngah~!" he cried after a particularly powerful thrust, shaking him to the core and making his cock twitch once again. "R-Rarity…?"

"Mmmm…Enjoying yourself, darling?"

He had wanted to ask her something, but already he forgot the question. She was thrusting in and out of him so quickly. There was a constant, painless _burning_ sensation in his tailhole that was spreading through his whole lower half. It was _powerful_. It made him shiver, pant, and drool all over the floor.

The need to give his cock attention was almost unbearable at this point. Though, his ability to stand on only three legs was pretty much gone. He had to remain where he was, or he would just topple to the ground. Yet, he felt like he was getting hornier and more pent up. He _needed_ to just lay down and stroke himself until he came.

"Ooooh…" Rarity panted, "Almost there, darling…Alllmost there…"

Rudolph grunted and moaned as she gave him a sudden, hard thrust. She started going a little faster, just like he did when he was about to cum. By now, he felt dizzy and drunk. The sensations in his tailhole as the toy explored new depths within him were overpowering. His red nose flickered a few times beyond his control, but she didn't seem to notice.

Was he getting close to a climax? Rudolph wasn't sure. It felt like his cock was burning up. There was this constant, almost uncomfortable feeling within his rock-hard length. It felt nothing like the pleasure he usually got from masturbating or having sex, but it was just as powerful. The more she thrust that thing inside of him at such a fast pace, the stronger the feeling became.

"Ahhhh, daaarling…" Rarity moaned. She pulled herself out nearly all the way, and then he felt her clutch his flanks a little tighter. When she pressed forward this time, she slid the toy in deeper and deeper until her thighs pressed right up against his hips.

Rudolph let out a long, loud cry as he felt the entire length of the dildo slide inside of him. His whole body quivered as she reached his deepest parts.

She barely even gave him a chance to adjust before she pulled out and started thrusting again. With each push of her hips, the entire dildo sunk into him. "Ah…! Ah…! Ah…!" He let out a little cry every time it bottomed out.

Rarity was letting out euphoric moans. She sounded like she was incredibly close.

Rudolph grunted, feeling his whole body rock with every thrust. He was sure he could feel the toy itself in the pit of his stomach, though it was certainly not _that_ far into him. By this point, it felt rather snug inside of him, but he could still feel it pushing and stretching his walls. Sweat dripped from his body, he panted hard, and still his cock twitched and begged to be touched. _Somehow_ , he still kept his nose unlit.

That powerful burn in his member remained, and it felt more powerful than ever. It almost felt pleasurable at this point. Rudolph couldn't really tell. Rarity's deep thrusting was affecting his brain. These new feelings in new parts of his body were too much to handle. They were building and building, getting closer and closer to…

To what? Was he about to cum?

"Ahh!!" Rarity moaned as she buried the dildo inside of him again. "Yes!" she shouted, pulling the toy out and holding him tight. "Oh, _yes!!_ "

Rarity buried the toy inside of him once more, and that was where she held it. He felt the weight of her whole body fall upon his back, and he could feel her legs and flanks quivering slightly. The unicorn moaned out to the heavens as the orgasm took hold of her. She remained that way for a few moments, after which Rudolph was sure he could feel a few drops of something wet run down her legs and onto his.

"Ahhhhh…" she sighed in satisfaction. He felt her hoof gently rubbing at his underside. "Simply…marvelous…" she whispered.

Rarity then pushed herself off of him and moved her hips back. Slowly but surely, she pulled the entire length of the dildo out of him. Rudolph groaned the entire time. Before long, only the head remained inside. Then, with a _pop_ , the whole thing was out leaving him with a noticeable empty feeling all throughout his tailhole.

Rudolph moaned once and then promptly fell over onto his side.

"Oh, goodness darling…" Rarity said as she panted, "Be careful…"

He couldn't move. His mind was a mess. All of the powerful, intense feelings of the toy buried deep in his tailhole remained fresh in his mind, and his insides still burned with that strong, ache-less sensation. His cock was just as hard and still just as desperate to touch, but he simply couldn't move. All he could do was pant.

"Mmm…" he heard Rarity's voice. Her hoof grasped one of his flanks and pulled it back slightly. He felt the rim of his tailhole stretch open just a bit and he moaned. "You did wonderful, darling. Such a lovely _fuck_."

He gasped and shivered slightly as he felt her tongue press against his tailhole once again. It swirled once around the rim and then pressed inside slightly, lapping up whatever it was she had used for lubrication.

Feeling her lick his ass again brought his attention back to his needy cock. That strong burning feeling was still there, but now something else was joining it. _Now_ he felt incredibly aroused, feeling like he was about to burst. It was almost painful how stimulated his buckhood felt.

He moaned again as Rarity moved away from his tailhole and started nuzzling his balls. He dug into his strength reserves and rolled onto his back. His brain told him to lie there and just go to sleep, but his cock stood straight up like a flagpole. It practically demanded attention.

"Rarityyyy…" he whined.

The unicorn's eyes were locked on his erection. "Mm, yes I see," she spoke, "You deserve it, darling…" She then leaned in and placed herself between his hind legs. She closed her eyes and gave his cock a long lick from base to tip. Rudolph moaned and bucked his hips. She brought one of her hooves and wrapped it around his throbbing member, and then started vigorously stroking it.

"Kkkaaahhhh…" Rudolph cried out. Just her hoof alone felt amazing. It was like an overload of pleasure. She leaned in and sucked on the tip of his cock a little bit, but her stroking was more than enough. After practically no time at all, Rudolph gave a loud shout and thrust his hips up. The powerful orgasm shook him like an earthquake.

He could feel the intense stream of cum shooting from his throbbing cock. It kept going, spurt after spurt, for longer than usual. He felt some of it land on his stomach, the warm liquid mixing in with his sweat-drenched fur. By the time it was over, he was exhausted and let his head drop to the floor.

After a few very heavy breaths, he opened his eyes and stared up at Rarity. Her natural coat did an adequate job of hiding the fact, but he could see that he had covered her face with his spunk. It was on her tongue and dripping from her mouth, but drops had landed on her cheeks, snout and above her eyes. He could even see a strand clinging precariously off of her horn. Needless to say, he had made a mess.

It didn't look like Rarity minded. After all, she was the one who had made him cum in such a position. She was, however, giving him a very strange look. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth hung open slightly in a stunned frown. "I…I, uh…" he murmured. Then, he took a closer look at her.

She was being bathed in a healthy red glow.

"Right…" he said, still panting heavily, "I forgot…to tell you…"

Rarity blinked.

"I'm an alien from another dimension…"


	6. Twilight Sparkle

The sun was setting.

Rudolph was trotting slowly through the streets of Ponyville. The majority of the townsfolk were heading inside, leaving the town much quieter than it was during the day. The crisp chill of the springtime evening drifted in on gentle winds, tickling his fur and making him thankful for his new scarf and the dinner in his belly.

The reindeer took his time, gazing at the scenery as he went. By now, he had seen every corner of the small town, but it was still an intriguing sight to behold. No matter what distractions came his way, he would always be reminded that he was far, far away from home.

There was neither a smile nor a frown on his face. He would give a friendly grin and wave to any pony that he passed, but for the most part he simply looked thoughtful. The landscape grew darker around as the sun vanished behind him. His shadow was ten times as long as he was tall, looking like a perfect fit for the thousands of thoughts filling his head.

A few stars twinkled into appearance in the sky, and he paused to gaze up at them. In the dim purple of the evening sky, the stars were hard to see and many were still hidden. Even so, Rudolph just got the feeling that they weren't _his_ stars. No-one from back home would be staring at the same sparkling lights as him.

He caught sight of a few pegasi flying through the air. He watched them for a moment, and then continued on his way. He kept trotting in thoughtful silence while the sun continued to sink until it was gone completely. Before long, he found himself bathed in the silvery glow of the moon.

Rudolph grimaced as a chilly wind assaulted him briefly. More stars appeared in the sky above as he trotted down a road that led towards the edge of the town. After a while, he came across a small bench near the side of the road. He trotted over and sat down on it.

"Ngh-!" Rudolph stood back up, discomfort on his face as he glanced back. ' _Not yet…_ '

He heard the sound of wings flapping and glanced upwards. The darkness of the night sky was briefly dazzled by an unmistakable rainbow-coloured contrail. Rainbow Dash zipped past, turning her head as she caught sight of him. She smiled brightly and waved at him.

Rudolph grinned and waved back.

"I'll race you again tomorrow!" Rainbow Dash called out to him as she rapidly flew away, no doubt in a hurry to be somewhere.

Still smiling he turned and continued down the road, feeling a little warmer inside.

He arrived at his destination about five minutes later. Three loud knocks resounded throughout the building as he rapped his hoof on the large front door. It took a minute or so before they finally opened.

"Oh, hi Rudolph!" Twilight greeted him warmly.

"Hi, Twilight," he replied quietly. The large, impressive form of her crystalline castle stood above him, blocking out the stars but providing its own radiant brilliance. Behind him, down the road, the town had turned off its lights and was getting ready for bed.

"You look worn out," Twilight commented.

"Yeah…" he replied with a small grin, "It's been a day… Can I hang out here for a while?"

"Sure, sure! Of course," Twilight replied, standing to the side and gesturing for him to come in. He nodded in thanks and trotted through the large doorway. From there, she led him down a number of expansive, yet fairly empty hallways until they came to a comparatively smaller room.

"You can sit on the couch if you want," she said, gesturing to the furniture in question.

"Thanks," he replied, and trotted over to the couch where he sat on the soft cushions and laid down on his stomach.

"This is my living room slash study," she said as she trotted over to a desk, currently covered in all manner of books and pieces of paper, "I figured at least one room in this place had to look normal, right?"

"Heh, I guess."

She gave him a look. "I…haven't managed to figure out how to get you home yet, I'm afraid."

He nodded in acceptance. "Ah, well…I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

"I'm giving it 100% of my attention, but this is totally uncharted territory…I've asked Princess Celestia to help, but she's really busy so it's mostly up to me…"

Rudolph yawned. "I know you're doing your best. I appreciate it." He then leaned his head against the couch's armrest.

He glanced up as he saw two small pillows float over to him in a purple glow. "Here," Twilight said, "Relax. You can sleep here tonight if you want."

Rudolph took the pillows and placed them in the crook of the armrest, giving him a comfy soft spot to lay upon. "Thanks, Twilight."

"Really tired, huh?"

"Sort of…" He yawned again. He laid down his head but didn't close his eyes.

"Well, I don't mind you staying here," she said as she picked up a quill pen with her magic and started scribbling down notes. "Did you have a good day? Or well, I guess, two days?"

"Ah," he sighed happily, "Definitely!"

"I hope everypony has been treating you nicely, Rudolph."

"'Nicely'? Twilight, your town is full of the nicest folks I have ever met. No-one has been rude, no-one has looked at me like I'm an outsider, and everyone's so generous and kind…"

Twilight looked up and smiled at him, the quill still working away though she wasn't looking at the paper. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"It's been wonderful."

She chuckled, turning back to her work. "Well, at least you had fun while you were here. It makes it more like a holiday trip then, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" he replied, though still sounding tired, "I met Rainbow Dash and I had a race with her-"

"Yes, I heard about that!" Twilight suddenly interjected, "You still need to show me how you can fly, especially now that I know you can keep up with Dash of all ponies!"

"Heheh…Maybe tomorrow. For the record, we tied. Don't listen to what she says."

They both shared a laugh.

"And Dash even gave me some money so that I could get food. I went to Sugarcube Corner, met the wonderful owners there, and had delicious food… The missus gave me a special cupcake she made just for me! I met Pinkie Pie and Derpy there…The next morning I walked with Pinkie to Applejack's place where they threw me an amazing breakfast…"

"Is that from Apple Bloom?" she asked, pointing at the box he had been carrying all day, "Sorry, I peeked inside."

"Yeah, it is…and then I met Rarity and we talked for hours. She didn't even seem that shocked to find out I was an alien…Sort of _made_ her more talkative. All of your friends are wonderful, Twilight…"

"You can say that again…"

"But I never would have met any of them if Fluttershy hadn't rescued me from the forest and welcomed me into her home…I really have a lot to thank her for…"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Rudolph was laying on the pillows, staring off at nothing with a skewed sideways view.

"…Are you thinking about her?" Twilight asked quietly.

He didn't answer right away. "Yeah… I had so much fun with all of her best friends, but I'm mostly looking forward to spending time with her when she gets back again."

"I'm glad to see she's connected so well with you. I worry about her sometimes, but she seems really happy when she's around you."

"Heh…" Rudolph yawned again, "I like seeing her happy too…"

"Yeah…"

There were another few moments of silence that filled the room. After a minute or so, the scribbling sound of Twilight's pen stopped. She spoke up another moment later.

"…Is that _all_ you're thinking about?"

Rudolph squirmed slightly but didn't answer.

Twilight sighed. "Let me just make this a whole lot easier and tell you that I know you've slept with all five of them."

Rudolph quickly rolled over and faced her, his mouth hanging open slightly in a perturbed expression.

"Pinkie Pie told me," she said simply.

" _Pinkie Pie_...!" Rudolph grumbled, rolling onto his back, "Ughh… Jeez…"

"You had a little bit more than a good two days."

"Well…" Rudolph paused, trying to detect the tone in Twilight's voice, "I guess you could say that."

"I hope you do realize that we're not all like this all the time. We don't just eat, sleep and have sex every day."

"Yeah…I know." He rolled over slightly to look at Twilight, and he saw that she was giving him a grin. A lot of the tension in the air dissipated. "I know."

"You're just, well, sort of an 'exotic specialty'…"

He snickered. "Gee, thanks?"

"I'm just saying that if you hypothetically lived here forever, things would 'quiet down' quite a bit."

"Well, I would hope so," Rudolph retorted playfully, "I'm exhausted over here."

Twilight laughed. "Lots of ponies do have an open mind about these things, though… My sister-in-law is living proof of that. It's kind of refreshing…"

"Rainbow Dash told me about her…"

"Did she? I've known her since I was really young. Even if that wasn't the case, though, I would still think she's wonderful. My brother loves her _so_ much and she makes him so happy…I have no doubt that the two of them will be in love forever."

"Really?"

"I would bet every book I own on it."

"Wow…"

A brief silence passed.

"And she's really kin-"

" _Yeah_ , I got that!" Rudolph exclaimed, and Twilight laughed.

"So," she spoke, "I guess that's what's rattling around in your head right now?"

"Well, think about it Twilight," he said, sitting up slightly to make eye contact from a better angle, "Before I came here I was a virgin, and the only thing I knew about sex was 'Penis plus vagina equals baby'."

This sent Twilight into another fit of giggles.

"It's not _that_ funny…"

"No, no," she said, waving her hoof, "It just reminds me of what I thought of sex when _I_ was a virgin. Everything I learned was from biology and anatomy books."

Rudolph pictured what that might have been like. "Heh…" he said with a smile, "Yeah, I mean…Not for nothing, but this trip to Equestria has been a _huge_ learning experience. I-" Rudolph cut himself off, blushed rather deeply, and gave Twilight a hesitant look. "Just how… _much_ did Pinkie tell you about…?"

Twilight shook her head. "Not as much as you probably think. She said you and Fluttershy spent the night together, and then you had 'fun' with Dash, her, Derpy, Applejack and Rarity."

"How…did she know about Rarity? That literally _just_ happened a couple hours ago…"

"That's Pinkie Pie for ya," Twilight responded nonchalantly and went back to writing.

"She hurts my head…"

"But yeah, I don't know exactly…y'know, what you _did_ with…"

Rudolph rolled onto his back again, resting his head on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. "Well, I mean it's just…" He frowned. "Is this weird? I'm talking about your best friends here…"

"A little, but who cares?"

"All right…It's just that if I had come here and had sex with all of them, that would've been one thing. But I did something different with every one of them. It's…It's like learning five different areas of science all at once!"

"I've done that!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

He gave a quiet chuckle. "I'm just trying to keep track of everything I've learned. It's like a crazy blur where a thousand things happened…"

Twilight tittered. "Can't exactly say I'm not jealous." She paused briefly, though the scratching of her pen continued nonstop. "Do you wanna, maybe, discuss some of it in a scientific light?"

Rudolph turned his head to look at her. "What kinda light is that?"

"No…I mean, y'know, talk about it like scientists instead of stupid horny teenagers. You don't even have to tell me who you did what with."

He blushed slightly, and went back to staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, he felt like he was on a psychologist's couch. "Um…"

"Vhat did you lern?" Twilight said in a goofy accent.

"Well, uh…How much have you…?"

"Had sex? I get with a partner now and then, though I've never really had a significant other. Like I said, though, I have read a _lot_ on the subject."

"…Why?"

"Because I've read a lot on _every_ subject."

That made him snicker. "Well, uh…All right. I…learned about using your mouth to do things…"

"Oral sex," Twilight commented.

"Oh, uh…Right. It seems obvious, but I hadn't even thought about it before. I guess that was my first hint that sex was more than, well, what I said before." He started mumbling. "When they put me in their mouth and they…"

"Did you try it the other way around?"

"What do you mean? Oh! You mean me licking a…um…vag-"

"You can say 'pussy' if you want. I don't care."

Rudolph's face burned red. "It tastes yummy…I didn't get to try that with everyone, and now I kinda want to. Wanna try all the flavours…" He paused and listened to the continuing sound of her quill pen. "You're not writing all this down, are you?"

"No, no, no," she replied, "I'm working on getting you home still. I'm a master at multitasking."

"Oh, heh…Okay. Well, uh…" He blushed harder at the memory. "Well I certainly never thought about fooling around with…tailholes."

"Anal Sex. Mhm."

"Three days ago, I would've said 'Gross!' Now, I'd say 'Yes, please!'" He chuckled awkwardly.

Twilight chuckled as well. "Eh, don't be embarrassed. It's understandable."

"I, uh…" Rudolph grinned, while still looking up at the roof. He was slowly getting more and more comfortable with this discussion topic. "I only got to try that with…um, being on top. Mounting. Y'know?"

"Uh huh. Traditional mounting position, also colloquially known as 'doggy style'."

"I kinda want to try that in another position…" he mumbled, then shook his head and spoke more clearly. "But, uh, more than that…someone…uhm…"

Rudolph closed his eyes, and it made saying the words feel a little less awkward. "Someone licked mine too."

"Interesting…!" Twilight's voice could be heard, "Did you enjoy that experience?"

"A lot more than I would've thought…It was kinda crazy…A-and I found out about sex toys. Someone let me use some on her, and that was actually a lot of fun." He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling once more.

"My…" Twilight said, chuckling, "You're a luckier buck than I thought. That's quite a resume you have."

Rudolph didn't respond. He remained still, cycling through thoughts in his mind while he simply stared upwards.

"But…" Twilight continued, "Those were just anecdotes of fun times, I can tell. They were a bunch of new and eye-opening experiences that I'm sure you'll never forget." She paused, letting the scribbling sounds fill the room once more. "That's not what's on your mind, though. Is it?"

Another deep rosy blush found its way to his cheeks, but he still didn't speak.

"C'mon, Rudolph. You can tell me. You've crossed so many borders with the six of us already, right?"

The room was silent for another minute or so, and then Rudolph took a deep breath. "…Pinkie Pie…"

After a moment, Twilight spoke up with a knowing voice. "Ahhh, the night with Pinkie Pie… According to her, actually, the night with Pinkie Pie _and_ Derpy. Right?"

"Uh huh…"

For the first time in quite a while, the sound of the moving pen stopped. It gently clattered to the desk. "There, you learned that two females can have sex with each other," she said as she got to her hooves and slowly trotted towards him. She stopped when she was next to the couch and then sat on the ground.

"Now you're wondering…" she continued, "if the same applies to two _males_."

The look on Rudolph's face was almost cartoonish. He grew redder than he had ever been before, scrunched up his muzzle and stiffened his whole body slightly.

"Am I right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…" he murmured quietly, refusing to look directly at her.

"You've learned a lot over these past couple of days, but that's something that hasn't been touched upon at all is it? Now you're considering it, wondering if that's a possibility too."

"Well, I-I… I mean, I can sorta _guess_ how it would…" He closed his eyes. "…work."

"Mhm…"

"And, well, um…After what I did with Rarity, well…I've got sort of an idea of how the whole thing would go…"

"Oh? What did you do with Rarity?"

"Uh…" He hesitated. "Sh-she told me after that it's called…'pegging'."

"Oooohhhhh…" Twilight replied, a hint of sauciness in her voice.

"Y-yeah…"

"And how did you like that?"

For a moment, he remained still and silent. Then he sat up with an unsure expression, still not really looking at her. "I…don't know," he answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…It was sorta uncomfortable. It made my…my buckhood feel weird but it was a weird kind of weird…And it didn't make me cum, or anything…"

"Ah, well…" He heard Twilight shift on the floor. "That's understandable. You're not going to like _every_ sexual thing under the sun. Pegging's just not your thing, I suppose."

Rudolph was silent, a conflicted look on his face.

"But…you're still thinking about the idea of two males, right?"

"Uh…"

"Do you think that you…want to try it still?"

Rudolph fiddled his hooves, staring at the ceiling, the couch, and everywhere except the pony sitting next to him. A few nervous groans escaped his lips and then finally, he closed his eyes and murmured, "M-maybe…?"

He jumped when he felt Twilight's hoof on his back. "I think you should," she said, "You never know what new experiences are going to turn out to be the best thing ever. This isn't really comparable, but it was like that for me with friendship."

"Well, I dunno…It's just…"

"It's just that everything you've participated in has basically been variations on your existing knowledge of heterosexual intercourse." When he gave her a look, she clarified, "Male-female sex."

"Yeah, and…this would be something new entirely."

"Well, not _entirely_. The principals are still the same. And anyway, you didn't _hate_ the pegging did you?"

"No, it was…okay, I guess. It was just weird and not that good."

There was a brief pause. "You know, by the way," Twilight commented, "that you're hard right now, right?"

Rudolph's face briefly lit up in red as he glanced down, but then he simply said, "Y'know, I think I've gotten used to it now…"

"Were any of my friends interested in your _different_ anatomy?"

He chuckled. "Definitely. Uh…Are you?"

"I used to live in a library, Rudolph."

"Right…"

He heard Twilight get to her hooves, and then she trotted a short distance forward so that she was in front of him, making it difficult for him to not look at her. He tried to avoid eye contact for a while, but eventually her friendly gaze disarmed him somewhat.

"So anyway…" she continued, "What do you think?"

He gazed upwards for a minute, giving the question some thought. "Uhh…I-I guess I would like to at least try it. Yeah, maybe some day I'll…y'know…with another male and all…Might as well at least try, right?"

Twilight's expression brightened. "Exactly! There's nothing better than a little experimentation if you ask me!" She then got to her hooves, shot him an encouraging smile, and trotted back over to her work desk.

His eyes followed her as she went. "Well, uh…Do you know anyone who's…done that?"

"Oh sure," she replied, this time focusing intently on what she was writing, "Bisexuality is really prevalent here these days."

"Bi-what?"

"It means you're sexually attracted to both genders. You saw that Pinkie Pie's bisexual; she had sex with you and Derpy."

"Oh…"

Twilight wrote a few more words down, Rudolph noticing that she was writing on parchment now instead of paper, and then enthusiastically dotted a period. She had an excited grin on her face. He then watched as she picked up that piece of parchment in her magic's glow and focused. A second later, the parchment disappeared in a small, bright flash.

Rudolph blinked. "…What was that?"

"Nothing. Just sent a message to somepony. Anyway, you've only had heterosexual sex so far and so, if you're okay with it, it would be good to try with a male and see if you're bisexual too."

"Yeah, maybe…I really don't know…"

She winked. "Y'won't know 'till you've tried!"

Rudolph blushed, and then he gazed down at his erection. It was still a little embarrassing to just have his cock out like this so casually, but he couldn't really do anything about it except leave. He was surprised that he was even getting horny, considering how exhausted he was.

"It looks pretty nice."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Twilight was suddenly sitting next to him again. Her eyes were locked on his erection, an appreciative grin on her lips.

"Wha- I…What?"

"Looks pretty tasty…"

Rudolph stared at her. He noticed that her wings, while not totally stiff, had risen off of her back. She too had a rosy blush adorning her cheeks. "Wait, are you…?"

She gave him a look. "Well, c'mon Rudolph. You banged all five of my friends! You wouldn't want me to feel left out, would you? I want a turn."

He felt his brain spark just a little. "I-"

"It's kinda hot, actually…" she murmured, looking at his cock again, "Just the thought that this thing was inside of all my friends. Every one of them, and not too long ago…"

"Er…Well not _all_ of them…" he said, thinking of Applejack.

The two were then interrupted by a sudden tapping on the room's only window. Rudolph's heart skipped a beat, and he instinctively scrambled to grab one of the pillows and hold it over top of his crotch.

Twilight didn't seem perturbed in the least, and simply trotted over to the window to open it. "Aha! There you are," she spoke.

From outside, a pegasus suddenly came through the window. Rudolph felt his whole body grow hot and nervous as this stranger suddenly invaded the scene. The scene that currently featured an erect reindeer penis.

The first thing Rudolph noticed about the pony was the striking colours. The pegasus had dark grey fur, the colour of storm clouds, and a mohawk-like mane of contrasting cyan. The second thing he noticed was the fact that he was a stallion.

"Twilight! 'Sup? I got your message."

"Hey! How's it going? I'd like you to meet my friend Rudolph," Twilight replied, gesturing towards him, "Rudolph, meet Thunderlane."

Rudolph shrunk back into the couch, clutching the pillow. "Huh? Um…Hi?"

The stallion, Thunderlane, looked him over and gave him a friendly smile. "Hey there, Rudolph. I've seen you around town. You visiting or something?"

"Uh, yeah…Sort of…" Rudolph felt incredibly uncomfortable. Who was this random pony who had suddenly shown up, and through the window no less? He had said that Twilight had sent him a message? All he wanted right now was for his persistent erection to go away completely so he could act like a normal person around this guest.

Thunderlane was giving him an odd look that he couldn't decipher. "Yeah, we don't get a lot of deer around here. It's nice to meet you, bud." He then turned back to Twilight. "Interesting, Twilight…Sounds interesting. I guess I'll go wait upstairs, then?"

"Yup. You know the drill."

"Gotcha!" Then, without another word, Thunderlane trotted out through the door on the opposite side of the room.

Rudolph turned to Twilight and gave her a confused look. "Uhh…"

"I know he looks all strong and fit," she said, "but don't worry. He plays nice."

For a moment, Rudolph had no idea what she was talking about. Then, all of a sudden, the pieces suddenly fit together in his head and his eyes shot open wide.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, "A-a-are you- Do you mean that… You want me to- I should…?"

Twilight chuckled. "Well if you wanna try it, there's no time like the present right?"

Rudolph had never blushed harder in his life. If his nose were lit up, no-one would be able to tell. "B-b-b-but…"

"If you want my opinion, he's a good place to start, at least when it comes to ponies." Twilight was busying herself with tidying up her workspace and organizing her papers instead of looking at him.

"But, I…I mean, I don't know if…" he murmured incoherently.

He jumped when Twilight suddenly used her magic to yank the pillow from his hooves, letting his half-erect member into the open once more.

"You can say no if you want," she reassured him, placing the pillow onto the couch beside him and meticulously arranging it so that it looked visually appealing, "Then it'll just be him and I…But I really do encourage you do give it a shot."

Rudolph blinked. _Him and…?_ "Wait, you'd be coming _too_?"

She gave him a look. "I told you. I don't wanna be left out of your little 'conquest'."

"But…" Rudolph fidgeted, playing with his hooves. "Who is he?"

"He's a friend," she replied simply, "We're not really close friends, I guess. We just get together sometimes and mess around. It turns out that we're a pretty good match when it comes to coitus, so we keep in touch…"

"…Wow," he murmured, "So you do the thing…that Rainbow Dash…said…?" His voice quieted with every word.

"The what now? You mean casual sex? Well not too much. I work pretty hard so sometimes I just feel like I need to let loose, but not _too_ much or anything. Y'know, too much of a good thing?" She chuckled. "Wait. Look who I'm talking to…"

Rudolph shook his head and refocused. "So, you're…actually inviting me to go with you and…and him, and…all three of us…?"

"Yes."

"So…" He jittered slightly. "…Another threesome?"

"Uh huh."

"Except this one…"

Twilight had finished cleaning up and was now standing at the door. "That's right. This one's got another male. Are you in?"

"But Twilight!" he protested, "I'm _exhausted_! I…I already came three times today." He glanced down at his newly-stiffened erection which was seemingly ignorant to how tired he was. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I-"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Twilight cut in.

He glanced at her, and then saw her horn light up. From some compartment in her desk, she levitated over a rather small bottle filled with a purple liquid. She lifted it through the air and offered it to him, so he picked it up and held it in his forehooves. "What's this…?"

"That is a specialized invigoration potion."

He gave her a confused look.

"My friend Zecora created it for me. She's a zebra, and the zebra folk specialize in alchemy. Without using a single ounce of magic, they can create potions that do a whole magnitude of things." She waved one of her hooves in his direction. "Drink it. It'll shake off all forms of fatigue and leave you feeling like you've been asleep for ten hours."

Rudolph looked down and gave the bottle of strange-looking liquid an uneasy glance. "Umm…" he murmured. He trusted Twilight quite a bit and was putting all of his faith into her when it came to getting him back home, but this just looked plain gross and unsuitable to drink.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt you," she said in a reassuring tone, "The only downside is that you're going to crash _hard_ in about two hours, but it's totally worth it! I drink them all the time when I need to stay up late and study."

Rudolph still wasn't entirely convinced. His stomach was churning just looking at the purple stuff with stagnant bubbles resting in the middle. "Is…Is this gonna work on me? I thought you couldn't use spells and stuff on me 'cus I'm not from this world."

Twilight shook her head. "This is different. There's no magic in this at all. It just comes from Zecora's natural ability, ingredients, and preparation." She then lit up her horn. "Here…" she said as she levitated a second bottle from the desk, "I'll drink one too. I don't need one, but just to show you that it's safe." A moment later, she magically popped off the lid and downed the entire contents of the bottle.

He stared at her for a moment, watching her as she drank the potion. Nothing immediate was happening to her, and he felt confident enough that she wouldn't have drunk it so readily if it were harmful in any way. His mind was still focused on Twilight's rather sudden proposition, and it was hard to think about anything else. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to, but if he did want to then he would definitely need this. In the end he shook his head, deciding there was probably nothing to lose, and drank the potion. It tasted like muddy grass.

Rudolph gasped once the potion was in his stomach. He felt a sudden, unexpected jolt of energy. The effect was immediate as soon as he had drunk the bottle's contents. Suddenly, he wasn't tired at all. He felt like he had just woken up from a long, restful sleep and had just drank a cup of coffee. The aches and weakness of fatigue were completely gone. Additionally, and most notably, he felt the invigoration of horniness. There was no longer that very dull feeling of overuse on his member. Now it felt like his cock hadn't been touched in days.

"Aah…!" He gave her a surprised look, "Wow…That's amazing!"

"Yup! So now you've probably got another three or so cums inside of ya."

His face flushed. "Ah, um…Yeah…"

"So, are you in?" she asked again.

"Well…" Rudolph thought about what was being asked, but it was hard to focus. There were about a thousand thoughts running through his mind, and this was all so sudden. As had been acutely clarified, Twilight was proposing another threesome with him. Thinking back, the crazy threesome with Pinkie and Derpy had probably been his favourite thing he had done so far.

But, of course, there was another pony waiting for him upstairs who was certainly not a mare. The thought sent a nervous shiver down his spine, and left him with anxious thoughts of the unknown. After his experience with Rarity and the second helping of tea that had followed, he had left her house. That is when the thought of two males having sex had occurred to him while he had been reflecting on Rarity's use of the dildo, and it had not left his mind since. It was almost all he could think of. He was _incredibly_ curious at the prospect.

However, he was smart enough to know what activities would be awaiting him. The truth was that he hadn't entirely enjoyed Rarity's 'pegging'. True, he hadn't disliked it, but it was making him feel conflicted now.

Watching two girls break his preconceived notions of sex was one thing, but this would mean breaking them himself. He realized that he was shivering with an equal amount of trepidation and excitement. Despite his hesitations, the thought of having sex with another male sent a powerful surge of desire that he could feel in the bottom of his chest.

When he didn't answer her, Twilight spoke up. "I'm all hot and heavy, so I really need to go do this. I'd like you to join, but if not I'm just gonna go okay?"

"What?" He turned to her, remembering that she was still in the room with him.

"So…Are you coming?"

Rudolph bit his lip. He glanced around the room, as if looking for some invisible sign that would reveal the answer to him. "Uhh…"

"I promise, he plays nicely."

He glanced at her, then down at the ground, and then back up to her again. Finally, he gulped, took a breath, and replied, "A-all right…I'll come."

She grinned excitedly. "Great! This is gonna be a _lot_ more fun."

Rudolph hopped off of the couch and trotted towards her. "Heh…Yeah…"

"Don't worry," she reassured him, "It's understandable to be a little nervous. Just follow me, okay? It's just upstairs."

"Uh, okay."

She turned around and trotted out the door, into another expansive hallway, and then turned left to ascend a set of stairs. Rudolph followed behind her, his erection still somewhat present between his legs and his mind unable to decide upon an emotion. As he trotted up the stairs behind her, he became acutely aware that this position offered him a pretty good view of what was under her tail.

Of course, she was also flagging, so he got a good look at everything. He remembered the days when something like this had been a shocking surprise. Earlier today, to be specific.

They continued up the long set of stairs, and then up another set nearby. Rudolph had not much else to do except stare at her pussy. Looking at the intimate flower beneath her tail, just starting to drip juices, was making him feel a little more at ease. He felt familiar horniness and desire overcome him. He almost forgot about what he was about to do, thinking about what she tasted like and how she felt on the inside.

He nearly rammed his nose right into her backside when she stopped at a door. Rudolph gave her an embarrassed look, and then glanced at where they had arrived at. It was a room that was set apart from the rest of the castle at the end of a short hallway, with a somewhat intricate doorway. Twilight pushed it open, revealing a bedroom on the other side.

There was a fairly large four-poster bed with a crystalline decorative structure on top of it. Opposite the bed was a bookshelf with many photos sitting on it, as well as a telescope. The room was illuminated by a lamp and a hanging light, and appeared to be framed by crystal pillars leading up to the roof. There were two windows. One was behind the bed, and the other directly across from it near the telescope.

After taking in the scene, Rudolph glanced to the bed. First, he saw Thunderlane sitting on it and grinning at them. Then he saw what the stallion was stroking with his hoof. His body tensed up and bashfulness overcame him as his gaze locked on Thunderlane's healthy erection.

He just stood there, staring. Thunderlane was half-lounging on the bed, unashamedly displaying his rock-hard stallionhood. It was the first one he had seen. Sure he had seen some dildos in the shape of one before, but this was the real thing. Furthermore, as much as he could remember, it was the first erect penis he had seen besides his own. It was a very dark grey, almost black. Compared to Rarity's dildo, it looked to be just a little bigger.

Rudolph was so transfixed by what he saw, he almost didn't notice Twilight trot over to the bed and hop on. She sat next to him and immediately pulled him into a deep kiss. Rudolph blushed immensely as he watched the two ponies make out, and watched Twilight's hoof gently caress Thunderlane's chest. It drifted lower slowly, and Rudolph gasped as he watched the hoof reach down and start stroking the stallion's cock.

The two ponies moaned into the kiss, the wings of both of them up on display. Twilight continued to slowly rub his member, making it throb slightly. After a short while, Thunderlane broke the kiss and started to lick Twilight's cheek. She giggled as he moved his own hoof down to her flank and started rubbing it. Twilight shifted her position to let him caress her better, which ended up displaying her now dripping pussy to the reindeer still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Rudolph didn't know what to do. His muscles were all locked up. He got the strange feeling that he was somewhere that he wasn't supposed to be, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the erotic scene playing out before him. His eyes kept drifting back to Thunderlane's cock. Truth be told, he was fascinated by it and curious about it. He felt the same way as when he had first gotten a good look at Fluttershy's pussy.

"Hey!"

Rudolph snapped out of his reverie and looked up at Twilight.

"It's a lot more fun up close," Twilight said with a smirk.

"Uhm…" Rudolph continued to stand there dumbly. His nerves were getting the better of him, making it hard for him to move his legs.

Thunderlane chuckled. "C'mon, buddy," he said, patting the bedsheets beside him, "I don't bite. I promise."

Rudolph looked at the stallion with a visibly timid expression on his face. After his experiences with the five other mares, he had finally reached a point where he didn't feel shy about displaying his 'private parts' to others, or at least when the situation called for it. Now, in the presence of Thunderlane, he felt like he was back on square one.

"Rudolph…" Twilight spoke up, "I can drag you over here with my magic if I need to."

He jumped slightly. "Ah, no. No, that's…that's fine. Um…" Rudolph closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on specific emotions and ignoring others. He latched on to his sense of curiosity, reminding himself that he did want to try this at least once.

Rudolph took a bold step forward, and then crossed the room over to the bed. He blushed deeply as he felt the eyes of both of them, most notably Thunderlane, following him as he went. After a brief pause, he then hopped up on the other side of the stallion and laid down on his belly, keeping his own erection pressed underneath him and out of sight.

The two looked at him, and he realized how nervous he still felt. He imagined how he must have looked to them, feeling out of place once more.

"So," Thunderlane said in an almost conversational tone, "I hear you're new in town and you've been havin' a lot of, well, shenanigans."

"Uhm…!" Rudolph shrunk back slightly. "M-maybe?"

"That's cool. I've never met a deer before," he said with a smile, "We should meet up again tomorrow if you've got some free time to hang out."

Rudolph looked at the pegasus, feeling a distinct sense of contrast in what was happening and what was being said. He considered this pony, who was only a step or two above 'stranger' at this point, and wondered just how much Twilight had told him. He knew now that she had sent him that parchment. "Uh, wait…" he spoke up, "Did Twilight tell you-?"

"That you're an alien from another dimension? Yeah, that's so awesome!"

Rudolph blinked. "Really?"

They both nodded.

"And…that doesn't, y'know, surprise you…?"

"Well kinda," he replied, "But if you'd lived in Ponyville for the past couple of years, it wouldn't have bothered you much either. Hey Twilight, remember that time the whole town teamed up inside the dream world to fight the big misty monster thing?"

Rudolph just stared at him.

" _Any_ way," Twilight cut in, "We're more than happy to have you join us, Rudolph."

"Yeah," Thunderlane said in a more subdued voice, "She tells me this is your first time, ah, on the other side of the barn door?"

Rudolph felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. "Uh, y-yeah…" He glanced away, blushing madly. "Uhm, I…Uh…" he murmured, trying and failing to come up with something to say.

"Well, come on," Twilight said. Rudolph turned to her to see her roll onto her back and spread her legs open. She gave him a sensual smile as she displayed herself to him, while Thunderlane leaned in next to her and caressed her chest with his hoof.

A wave of arousal washed in, mixing with the pool of anxiety to make a confused mess. He felt his cock throb under him, begging to be let free, as he stared transfixed at Twilight's pussy. Seeing Twilight in such an erotic, inviting pose was bringing him back to a familiar place, but seeing Thunderlane move his head up and start making out with her again went against that.

At least, he thought it did. The more he watched, the less uncomfortable he began to feel. The two continued what they were doing despite his presence. He looked a little closer, watching their tongues wrestle, and felt that familiar shiver of arousal flow through him. He had enjoyed watching Pinkie and Derpy make out, and he was starting to feel the same way about this. His eyes darted down to Thunderlane's cock and he briefly stiffened in trepidation, but kept looking at it and started to relax in the same way.

"Mmf!" Twilight piped up, pushing Thunderlane away from her, "You like it, Rudolph?"

Rudolph just looked up at her with curiosity in his eyes. "K-kinda…"

"Well…" Thunderlane said as he moved off of Twilight and into a sitting position, "Why don't you roll over and let us have a look?"

A wave of curious excitement passed over him. If Twilight had said that, he would have just done it. However, Thunderlane was the one who had asked. Thunderlane was the one expressing interest in seeing his penis. Somehow, this made the whole situation a little more real in his eyes. It made some of his self-doubt evaporate.

"Uh, o-okay…" he murmured, giving them both a slightly nervous smile. He then slowly shifted himself around atop the covers until he was in a sitting position and leaning back on his front hooves. His cheeks burned bright red as his fully erect buckhood stood up between his legs and in plain view. He glanced off to the side, but he could feel both of their gazes.

"Ooooh…" he heard Thunderlane say appreciatively, "So that's what a deer one looks like."

"He sure looks like he's ready to play," Twilight added.

"Mmmm…"

Rudolph felt the bed shift and gazed forward. He saw that Twilight was propped up and slowly rubbing her pussy while she gazed at his cock. Thunderlane, on the other hand, was moving towards him. He ended up laying on his stomach, his head level with Rudolph's member. He gave it a closer look, studying its details. The reindeer felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Hey!" Thunderlane said, looking up at him, "Twilight said you can do something special. Can ya show me?"

"Huh…?" Rudolph murmured confusedly, and then realized what he meant. "Oh, uh…Sure." He focused for a moment with his eyes closed, and then lit his nose in a red glow. He opened his eyes and stared down at his own nose for a moment.

"Whoa, cool!" he heard Thunderlane compliment from below, "That's awesome, bud!"

Rudolph then gasped loudly, his nose suddenly brightening in intensity, as he felt Thunderlane's tongue run across his cock. His eyes shot down, and he watched as the pegasus took a second lick. Rudolph's jaw fell open slightly as he realized that it had happened. Another male had touched his buckhood.

It felt just as great as any other tongue.

Thunderlane chuckled as he sat back up. "He makes funny noises."

"Yeah, he does. That's what Pinkie Pie said."

Rudolph gave them an embarrassed look. "Hey…"

Thunderlane then adopted the same pose as Rudolph, sitting up and leaning back on his front hooves, while Twilight moved a little closer to the reindeer. She leaned in and gave him a sudden kiss, reaching down her hoof to gently stroke his cock. He was briefly surprised, but then moaned into the kiss.

"Mmmnnn…" he groaned after she broke the kiss, "That feels gooood…"

Twilight gave him a low laugh. "There's plenty more good to come." She leaned in closer and whispered, "You want to take your first step?"

"Mm…?" Rudolph murmured confusedly, opening his eyes to look at her. A moment later, he realized what she meant. "Oh…!" He glanced over to Thunderlane, still in the same position.

"I would say 'Guests first', but you've already had quite a bit," Twilight spoke, "So why don't we give Thunderlane a little treat?"

"'W-we'…?"

"Yeah, I'll be there with you. Don't worry." She then manoeuvred over to Thunderlane and laid down on her side with her head near his cock.

Rudolph gazed at the erection, still just as rock-hard. The stallion looked incredibly aroused; probably more than he was himself. He watched as Twilight gave the full length a slow lick.

"C'mon," she said, patting the bed beside her, "Just follow my lead."

Rudolph realized what she wanted him to do, and a shiver passed through him. He wasn't exactly nervous any more, but rather just a little unsure. There was some small pessimistic part of him saying that he was going to hate everything that he was about to try.

He forced himself to ignore those notions and moved over to where Twilight was laying. He laid down on his side facing her. Thunderlane's cock was between them, and closer to Rudolph's face than ever before. Even without leaning in closer, he could feel the heat radiating off of it. There was a strong, potent smell that overwhelmed his senses. It was thick, musky, and strangely arousing. He took a moment to study the details of Thunderlane's member up close, noticing the unique anatomy of a stallion penis. He took notice of the interesting 'ring' shape near the middle.

He turned and saw Twilight give him an encouraging look, and then leaned in to give the cock another long lick. Rudolph looked at her for a moment, then up at Thunderlane.

"Wait," he spoke up, "Before we do this, I just have one question."

"What is it?" Twilight said.

Rudolph raised a hoof and pointed at her. "Why do your wings do that…?"

"Heh!" Thunderlane chuckled, "'Cus it's a wingboner!" Twilight gave him a quick jab in the leg. "Ow!"

"Well, Rudolph," she replied as if Thunderlane hadn't said anything, "That is known as _pteratumescence_ , or more simply 'swelling of the wings'. As you know, a state of arousal is experienced with the entire body and not just the genital organs. Pegasus wings are very sensitive appendages that are linked very closely to a pony's mental state. This can be viewed in the classic 'fight or flight' response exhibited by most mammals, including those with wings, and-Ow!"

Twilight shot Thunderlane a glare, who had just jabbed her leg. When she saw the amused, but impatient, look on his face, she cleared her throat. "Right…Anyway, the point is that pegasus wings are easily influenced by a state of arousal."

"Oh, I see…" Rudolph shot a quick glance to Thunderlane. "So…It _is_ a wing-boner then?"

Thunderlane started laughing and Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Heh…Okay," Rudolph said with a small grin, feeling a little more at ease.

"That's not the right 'boner' to focus on, though," Thunderlane spoke. He used his hoof to push his stiff member forward to boop against Rudolph's nose. He blinked in surprise, a brief red pulse of light appearing from his nose.

"Heh heh…All right, you…" Twilight said before leaning in and giving Thunderlane's cock another long lick.

Rudolph watched closely as her tongue glided slowly along the textured length, passing over the ring in the middle and stopping just before the top. Gazing at it, he wasn't sure if he could call it a 'tip' considering how relatively broad it was. Watching Twilight's tongue work made his own cock twitch and beg to be given the same treatment. Right now, however, he was expected to do something else.

He mentally shook his head, realizing that was a bad way to look at it. He was being given an opportunity to try something new, and he knew that he always had the option to decline. As he hesitated and watched Twilight, though, he started to realize that he rather liked the strong scent. He was getting a warm quiver just looking at the stallion's member, like he was doing something naughty that he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Twilight moved back and gave him an encouraging look. Rudolph looked at her for a moment, and then pushed all hesitation to the side as he leaned in himself. He stuck out his tongue and pressed it against the base of Thunderlane's cock, right above his balls. A moment later, he slowly licked along the entire length until he reached the top. He could feel the tiny details with his tongue, and he heard Thunderlane sigh in content as he went.

He moved back for a moment, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, to look at the cock he had just licked. He had sexually touched a male, and he realized that the thought excited him. As the logical part of his mind had expected, it was pretty much like licking skin except with a bit of a salty taste. The act had been intriguing to him, and he had liked the sounds he had made Thunderlane utter.

With no further hesitation, he leaned in for a few more licks. He closed his eyes as he went, focusing on the experience. He wasn't fond of the taste of musk and sweat, but it wasn't anything repulsive. Rather, he just found a certain scintillating interest in exploring the length of the stallion's cock with his tongue. The knowledge that he was doing something to make him feel good was an added bonus.

He felt Twilight move in beside him, and she joined in with her tongue. Thunderlane's appreciative sounds doubled as both he and the mare licked his cock together. He caught her eye and she winked at him.

Feeling a little bolder, he started to move around and cover more of the cock with his tongue. Rather quickly, Thunderlane's member was covered in a mixture of their saliva. A few times their tongues drifted into one another and came in contact, sending a brief shiver down his spine.

He then brought his tongue all the way to the top and directed his attention there. Thunderlane grunted and moaned as Rudolph tried to swirl his tongue around the top, like some of the mares had done for him. Here, the stallion's taste was stronger but still not unpleasant. He remained there for a few moments, dancing his tongue around, and even decided to press it against the small opening near the middle. That made Thunderlane hiss in pleasure, and gave him a strong taste of what he had to assume was pre.

Rudolph moved back a bit, letting out a huff of hot air. He glanced down and saw that Twilight had moved down when he had moved up, and she was giving attention to his balls. She glanced up at him, grinned, and then she moved up to give his cockhead some attention. Rudolph figured he may as well switch places completely.

He gave the cock one more lick as he moved his head down, and then took a moment to closely study Thunderlane's balls. He marvelled at how large they were; definitely bigger than his own. He leaned in, giving the left one a lick and then the right one. This was a little weirder for him, as they were covered in fur, but he still gained a positive reaction from the stallion. He gave them a few more experimental licks and then moved back to the base of his cock.

Rudolph and Twilight kept at it for a while, servicing Thunderlane with the combined efforts of their tongues. From the beginning the pegasus' cock had been pent-up and throbbing hard, and they seemed to be driving him wild. Before long he was moaning, leaning back, and spreading his legs even wider to allow them better access. His taste became stronger as pre dripped down and mixed with their coating of saliva.

As Rudolph was licking, he glanced up and noticed that Twilight had taken the head of Thunderlane's cock into her mouth. She moaned softly around it, while Thudnerlane moaned quite loudly. The reindeer kept himself near the base of the cock while Twilight slowly bobbed her head on the top half.

This continued for a short while, no doubt bringing Thunderlane that much closer to his edge. Rudolph was starting to enjoy this a little. It felt good and strangely erotic to bring pleasure to someone else like this, and he did enjoy exploring around with his tongue.

With a distinctly wet sound, Twilight released Thunderlane's cock from her mouth and moved back, licking her lips. Rudolph paused and glanced up at her.

"Want a taste?" she asked him, giving him a sensual look.

"Uh…Sure, I guess…" he replied.

Twilight moved aside, giving him room to lean in closer to the head of Thunderlane's cock. After a brief pause, he brought his tongue forward and licked up the side to the top. Then, he opened his mouth wide and leaned forward, bringing his head down on the stallion's cock and letting it slide past his lips.

His eyes opened wide as he felt the large, stiff member intrude into his mouth. He felt it run against his tongue, giving him more of that strong taste. It had a very warm feeling to it that warmed the inside of his mouth and made his breath feel hot. As he held it there, a few inches inside of his mouth, he could feel Thunderlane's pulse on his tongue.

Rudolph knew what to do next, considering how many times recently he had been the recipient of this. He started slow to get comfortable with it, moving his head up and down in a consistent pattern.

He found he didn't mind having his mouth stuffed like this. Something about it made it feel like a warm, snug fit. It felt kind of nice rubbing against his tongue like this. He felt a lot more confident and picked up the pace. As he bobbed his head a little faster, he heard Thunderlane moan a little louder.

"Mmm, you're a natural at that…" Twilight whispered in his ear.

"He's good…" Thunderlane murmured.

Rudolph glanced up with curious eyes, catching a glimpse of Thunderlane's half-drunken expression. The stallion panted with his tongue hanging out slightly, looking ahead at nothing in particular. Rudolph jumped and shivered slightly when he felt Twilight lean in and nibble on one of his ears. He suddenly remembered seeing Pinkie do so to Derpy and how he had wanted someone to do it to him. It felt just as good as he'd thought it would.

He hadn't said anything, but Rudolph knew what Thunderlane was probably wanting him to do. He moved his head up, and then on the next dip down he went a little further. He closed his eyes and grimaced just a little as he slid more of Thunderlane's cock into his mouth. He stopped when the head had reached the back of his mouth, though not yet far enough to make him gag.

He found that this was a little less pleasant, but not really uncomfortable. After getting used to it for a moment, he got back into his rhythm and bobbed his head once more. He kept his eyes closed and continued to move his head down to the same mark each time. Thunderlane's moans grew louder, and Twilight continued to nibble on his ear and make him quiver.

After a little more time with this, Rudolph moved his head back completely off of the cock and took a few deep breaths. He could breathe through his nose during, but he wasn't quite getting enough air. As soon as he had left the cock, however, Twilight had taken his place and slipped it into her maw.

Rudolph watched her for a few minutes, sliding the cock in and out of her mouth, before she stopped as well. She offered it to him, and Rudolph got the idea. The two started sharing Thunderlane's member, each one bobbing on it a few times before letting the other have a turn. Working in tandem like this was only making Thunderlane's voice grow louder still. He started to grit his teeth and groan, making Rudolph figure that he must be getting closer.

On one of Twilight's turns, Rudolph watched just how deep she was going. She was beating his mark by a couple inches, getting closer than he could to Thunderlane's balls. When it was his turn again, he decided to try and see if he could match her. He took a deep breath and opened wide, sliding the cock in.

He moved his head down until he had reached his previous spot, the stallionhood resting just before the back of his tongue. He paused for a moment, shut his eyes, and then pressed further. This is where it started to get uncomfortable, and he needed to fight the urge to gag. He slid the cock up to the back of his tongue, and then strained to get it just a little further. It was difficult to hold it there, and Rudolph wondered if he had reached his throat yet.

Regardless, the action made Thunderlane quiver with pleasure and moan louder than ever. He heard Twilight make an impressed sound as well. He then relieved himself and moved back off of the cock, returning to his previous mark and starting to bob once more. When he felt Twilight nibbling on his ear again, he decided to keep going.

Thunderlane was moaning nonstop. Rudolph didn't want to try to go deeper again, so he started going faster instead. The pegasus' warm cock pulsed and throbbed in his mouth as he moved his tongue around it. The taste was so potent and strong. Twilight kept nibbling his ear, driving him crazy, and then she started rubbing his lower back with her hoof. She massaged his rear, just above his tail. He also idly noticed that his nose was glowing dimly.

Rudolph kept at this for another minute or so, and then Thunderlane suddenly cried out. His eyes shot open wide as the stallion's cock twitched in his mouth and a warm, sticky glob was suddenly shot inside. A couple more spurts of cum painted the inside of his mouth before he was able to get the cock out.

He held his tongue out, panting in surprise, while Twilight quickly moved in next to him. While he was still trying to process what had just happened, the rest of Thunderlane's cum landed in Twilight's open mouth and on both of their faces.

When Rudolph's mind caught up to him, he realized that he had a mouthful of someone else's cum. It was incredibly warm, and felt somewhere between gooey and slimy. It had a very powerful taste, with a strong hint of saltiness and something else that he just couldn't describe. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before in his life. Even when Fluttershy had kissed him that one time, it didn't compare to the real thing.

Cum was dripping down off of his tongue. "Rudolph, buddy!" Twilight said, "Swallow it! Give it a try!"

Swallow it. That is what the mares before had done, wasn't it? He brought his tongue back in and closed his mouth, letting the load of cum sit there for a moment. Above all else, it was just so warm. It was like a glass of water that had been sitting in the sun all day. He wasn't a fan of that, but the taste wasn't so bad. He wasn't sure if he liked it, but he certainly didn't hate it. Mentally shrugging, he gulped the entire thing down.

Another shiver passed through him at the thought that stallion cum was now in his belly. It was dizzying just how far he had come in such a short time.

"Ahhh…" Thunderlane sighed as he collapsed onto his back, "That was great…"

Twilight licked Rudolph's cheek, getting some of the cum that had landed there. "You did a great job, Rudolph. Looks like he really enjoyed it." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "That was hot, watching you swallow all of that cum…"

Rudolph blushed furiously. "Heh, uh…Y-yeah…"

"Did you like doing that?"

"Um…It was kinda fun. I…I liked it…"

Twilight chuckled softly, leaning in to lick him again. "I had fun watching you…"

"Y-you did…?"

Thunderlane laughed tiredly. "She gets a kick out of watching male-on-male stuff…"

"O-oh…"

Twilight was still licking him, pressing into him and almost toppling him over. "Mmh…Did you like his taste? Did you like your _big_ mouthful?"

He grew twice as red. "U-uh…I-it wasn't bad, I guess…"

Finally, Twilight moved back a little. She sat on her haunches and gave him an inviting look. "That's okay, Rudolph. I know the taste that you _really_ like…" To punctuate her words, she leaned back and spread her hind legs open wide, revealing her soaked pussy.

Rudolph's cock twitched just from looking at it. He licked his lips, unable to tear his eyes away. He could smell her scent even from his current distance.

"Dig in," she said simply.

He nodded excitedly and shuffled across the bed over towards her. He laid himself down, putting his head between her legs, and wasted no time in giving her pussy a long lick. He was rewarded with a sweet, delectable taste. If Rudolph had learned one thing over the course of his stay, it was that he loved the taste of pussy. Twilight's was no exception, and now more than ever he _really_ wanted to try all of the flavours.

He licked at her outer lips, lapping up all of the juices that had soaked into her fur. He watched as her purple fur turned to deep fuchsia from the excited light of his nose. He spent more time around her clit, Pinkie's words still fresh in his mind, and then quickly plunged his tongue deeper inside.

Twilight was moaning constantly and panting occasionally. After a moment, Rudolph felt her hoof on the back of his head. He looked up in confusion, and then Twilight applied a very gentle pressure to hold his muzzle against her pussy. Rudolph wasn't exactly complaining. He was having the sweet treat of his life.

He explored her depths with his tongue, probing every inch and lapping up every drop of her delicious nectar. More and more kept coming, keeping his tongue hard at work. He was constantly rewarded with that irresistible sweet taste, but remembered to occasionally return to the surface and tease her clit as well.

"Ngahh…" Twilight panted, "En…Enjoying your treat?"

Rudolph gave a muffled reply.

"Aahhh…" she moaned, "Just keep doing what you're doing…Mmmmnnn…"

He was only too happy to oblige. Rudolph pressed his muzzle right up against her pussy lips, straining himself to stretch his tongue as far into her as possible. This garnered a shiver and a loud moan from the mare.

Rudolph's muzzle was soaked. His tongue was dripping in juices and his tummy was now full of a healthy mix of stallion and mare.

Suddenly, Twilight's moans doubled in volume and intensity. Curious, Rudolph glanced up at her.

He saw that Thunderlane had moved himself up next to Twilight. He had enveloped her horn in his mouth and was now licking and suckling on it. Rudolph noted that it was pretty much the same action as sucking on a cock. Interestingly enough, it seemed to be getting the same kind of reaction.

Twilight's eyes were clenched shut and her teeth were gritted. Strained moans of pleasure were escaping her throat, and he could even see her stiff wings twitching. Every movement of Thunderlane's tongue around her horn seemed to be giving her a shock of pleasure.

He wanted to ask her about it, but there was pussy to eat at the moment. He returned to his task and let Thunderlane do whatever he was doing.

After a while more of exploring with his tongue, her moans grew more strained and she started panting harder. More and more juice flowed, much to his enjoyment. Twilight's legs started to involuntarily close in on themselves, forcing him to use his forehooves to hold them down.

Twilight suddenly let out a sharp cry, and Rudolph knew that she was close. He started to piston his tongue into her soaked depths, focusing more on her instead of his delicious feast. He knew that he would be rewarded soon enough.

He glanced up again, and saw that Thunderlane was really going to town on her horn. It looked like Twilight was being overstimulated from his actions. Rudolph saw that he was rubbing her wings as well, making Twilight squirm in pleasure.

Rudolph pressed his tongue in deep a few more times and then, as Twilight was crying out, licked up to her clit. That was when Twilight's whole body trembled and she came hard with a shout to the heavens.

His treat splashed into his mouth, a river of delicious juices from her clenching pussy. He gulped it all down eagerly, savouring the taste as much as he could. He sighed happily, his nose flickering a little. There was no doubt about it; he had found a new favourite taste.

He moved back away from Twilight's legs and returned to a sitting position. He saw that Thunderlane had let go of Twilight's horn and was giving her a seductive grin. Twilight, however, looked completely out of breath. Her hooves shivered slightly and her wings remained completely stiff. Her horn was soaked with Thunderlane's saliva. She had a very satisfied look on her face as she lay there panting.

"Mmm…" Rudolph muttered as he wiped his mouth with his forehoof, "What, uh…What was that about?"

"Huh…?" Twilight murmured, almost sounding delirious.

"Why were you licking her horn?" he said, turning his attention to Thunderlane.

Instead of the stallion, the question sparked some life back into the tired mare. "Ah!" she piped up, "That is a sexual phenomenon that can be summed up as, 'Yes! Greatest thing ever!!'"

Both Rudolph and Thunderlane gave her a blank look.

She cleared her throat, looking a little sheepish. "Ah, yes…It's called _keratistimulaesensation_. Similar to what I just told you about wings in a sense, unicorn horns are a very sensitive body part due to how they interact with our world's magic. Touching them, especially rubbing or licking them, can create strong sensations in one's body. This doesn't mean that if you walk up to some unicorn and rub their horn it's going to make them, well, _horny_. However, if said unicorn is already in a state of arousal, then interacting with their horn as such can serve to amplify said state."

"It makes you cum harder," Thunderlane contributed.

"Er, yes…Yes, that's right."

Rudolph glanced up, as if he could see his own pair of horns. "Umm…"

Twilight gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Rudolph. You don't use your horns for magic, so the same probably doesn't apply to you."

"Huh…That's really interesting…" he commented, "Ponies have a lot of…sensitive parts."

"Yes, I suppose they do."

Thunderlane gave him a look. "She tastes awesome, doesn't she?"

"Mmm…" Rudolph's eyes unfocused for a moment. "She tastes _reeeeally_ good…"

He saw Twilight blushing. "Y-you were pretty good down there, Rudolph. That tongue of yours…"

"Heh heh…" Rudolph chuckled.

He then noticed that Thunderlane was looking at him. More specifically, the pegasus was looking between his legs. A moment later, Twilight started looking at the same place. He too glanced down, seeing his cock that had been incredibly hard since he had first gotten onto the bed. He almost hadn't realized that no-one had been paying it any attention so far.

He glanced up. "Heh, um…See anything you like?"

The two turned to one another and gave each other an enigmatic grin. When Twilight turned back to him, she said, "So, Rudolph…Are you enjoying your time with another male so far?"

A rosy hue tinted his cheeks. "Um, uh…Y-yeah. It's different, but I-I think it's still fun."

"Well…I think it's time for the big event. Don't you, Thunder?"

"Huh…?" Rudolph tilted his head. "Wh-what's that?"

Twilight crawled over and took him by his shoulders, gently easing him onto his back. "Why don't you just lay back and relax?"

Rudolph glanced up at her, his forehooves held to his chest. He noticed Thunderlane crawl over next to him as well, and also noticed that the stallion had a fresh new erection. "Um…Okay…" he murmured, not sure exactly what was happening.

"You're gonna love it," she said with a wink and a hoof on his chest. Her horn suddenly glowed and wrapped Thunderlane's cock in a purple glow, giving him a shiver.

Rudolph craned his neck up to glance at the two of them, his stiff cock standing tall between them. He wondered just what they were going to do. Perhaps Thunderlane was going to suck him off now, or maybe Twilight was going to ride him while Thunderlane did some other thing. Or…maybe Thunderlane was-

"Wait…"

He watched as Twilight moved up beside him, while Thunderlane shifted to the left and sat right in front of him. The stallion was glancing down at his lower half.

"W-wait…"

Twilight rubbed her hoof on his chest again and licked his cheek. "Thunder's gonna go nice and slow," she said in a calming voice, "and he'll stop as soon as you tell him to. Trust me, Rudolph. I'm sure you're going to like it. If you wanted to see what sex with another male was like, well, this is the main attraction."

"Y-yeah, but…"

"You can say 'no', Rudolph…but you should give it a try…"

Rudolph mind was going completely wild. He stared, wide-eyed, at the stallion sitting downwards from him on the bed with the large, healthy erection. Suddenly that cock looked a lot bigger. Rudolph's entire being shivered. He noticed that Thunderlane wasn't looking at his buckhood, but rather a little lower.

"Ummm…" He gulped. He had known that this was what male-male sex would entail. It was only logical to assume so, and it had definitely been on his mind earlier tonight. The fact that he was sitting on the bed with these two proved that he was already throwing caution into the wind and taking new experimental risks, but now he had second thoughts.

He remembered how his time with Rarity had gone.

"Well, Rudolph?" The reindeer turned to look at the gentle, inviting face of Twilight. This was the mare he was trusting to get him home. Furthermore, she had convinced him to try interacting with a male at all in the first place and so far it had gone well. He turned to look at Thunderlane. Instead of the horny, desire-filled face that he expected, he found yet another patient and calming expression.

"This isn't my first time being someone's first time," he said, making Twilight cringe at his grammar, "I know how to make it both easy _and_ fun."

"Just give it a try, Rudolph," Twilight encouraged him, "You can always stop at any point."

"Totally!" Thunderlane concurred.

"Umm…I, uh…" Rudolph stalled. He thought back to Rarity once again, and tried to focus a little more on how exactly the experience had gone. It hadn't been painful, that was for sure. At least, not after the very beginning. Rather it was just weird and slightly unpleasant. Rarity _had_ been going at a pretty rough pace, all things considered.

Then, he remembered one other thing, and that was what happened after. When Rarity had finished and taken it out of him, he had found himself incredibly horny. It took little provocation from Rarity until he came faster than ever before.

_Something_ must have gone right. Again, he reminded himself that he was here experimenting and was constantly being surprised at every turn. He had come in here wanting to try sex with a male. This was sex with a male.

"A-all right…" he stuttered nervously, holding his hooves tightly to his chest, "L-let's do it…"

Both of them smiled brightly. "Great!" Twilight spoke up, "Then just lay back, close your eyes if you want, and _relax_ … It goes a lot better if you relax."

"Okay…" he nodded, "Just, um…be gentle?"

"Don't worry," Thunderlane said as he shuffled himself closer, "I will."

Rudolph watched him closely. Despite what Twilight had said, he didn't really want to close his eyes. This was a new experience that he wanted to watch. His ears splayed slightly, his nerves dancing a little bit, but Twilight started rubbing the fur on his chest once again. This had an instant relaxing effect on him, almost as if he were a dog getting its belly scratched.

Thunderlane was on his knees and sitting right up against Rudolph's backside. The stallion reached out and grasped his hind legs, lifting them up into the air and drawing out a quick yelp of surprise. Rudolph's erection swayed from the movement. He could feel the open air on the fuzzy white fur of his rear as it was presented to the stallion. Thunderlane licked his lips.

He suddenly felt his legs being enveloped in the tingle of magic. Twilight held his legs in position while the pegasus shifted forwards again. He placed his two front hooves past Rudolph's hind legs and at his sides. After one more shift in position, he was able to grasp hold of Rudolph's hips as Twilight let go.

Rudolph was now firmly held by the pegasus with his rear completely off the bed, but that's not what he focused on. Instead he took notice of the object that was poking him near his tailhole. A shiver ran up his spine.

Its warmth told him that it was Thunderlane's cock, although honestly what else could it have been? He also noticed, however, that it seemed to be slick or wet. It felt as if it were covered in saliva or fresh cum, yet he had seen neither. He wondered if that was what Twilight had been doing earlier by using her magic on his cock. He figured it must have been some sort of lubrication charm.

Thunderlane shifted his hips, poking Rudolph in the butt in various places. This annoyed him, but he could see that it was going to be hard for the stallion to aim that thing properly. Another shiver ran up his spine, though it felt equal parts nervousness and invigoration. Being held up in a position like this, with his ass presented to someone else in such a fashion, was kind of thrilling.

Thrilling in the same way as lining up for a terrifying rollercoaster.

A few moments later, Thunderlane's cock found its mark. The head of his stallionhood pressed right up against the puckered ring of his tailhole, making him jump slightly and yelp. The warm feeling of the cock on such a private, sensitive outer area made him feel weird and reminded him of Rarity's tongue.

He glanced up to see Thunderlane giving him a sensual grin, and was also reminded of the head of Rarity's _dildo_. He was in a different position now, but once again he was about to have something shoved up his tailhole. His cock twitched at the thought, but he hardly noticed.

Rudolph whimpered softly. In response to this, Twilight leaned in and gave him a gentle, yet sensual kiss. A warm, relaxing feeling spread from his lips to most of his body.

"You ready?" Thunderlane said.

Rudolph gulped and then nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Okay, buddy…" He then pressed forward.

Rudolph gasped and stiffened as he felt Thunderlane's cock start to push against his tailhole. Like before, it felt like someone was poking him really hard and it was a little uncomfortable. Slowly, Thunderlane increased the pressure as he tried to gain entry into Rudolph's tight opening.

Twilight was already rubbing his chest and nibbling on one of his ears. "Relax…" she whispered.

Relax. Rudolph hadn't been very relaxed with Rarity, and he wasn't very relaxed right now. It was a little difficult to do so, to be honest. He noticed, though, how his hind legs were clenching up and closing together, and he realized just how tense he was. He decided to trust Twilight and try to relax himself.

Rudolph took in a breath, and then let it out slowly. He focused on relaxing his muscles as much as he could. The discomfort in his tailhole seemed to decrease, and Thunderlane's cock pressed forward a little more.

Then, Rudolph let out a loud cry as the head slipped past the outer ring of muscle and found its way inside of him. His nose flickered brightly a few times. Suddenly, his ass was stretched wide once more to accommodate its new visitor. The stallion pressed inside just a little more, and then stopped there.

Rudolph's eyes were unfocused as he laid there panting with a wide open mouth. For the second time that day, he had been penetrated. Thunderlane's member was now inside of his tailhole, and Rudolph was overwhelmed with sensations. His own cock remained standing tall between his quivering hind legs.

It hurt a little, but not nearly as bad as when Rarity had first gone inside. The lubrication Twilight had added made it move past the tight barrier a lot more smoothly. His tailhole was being stretched, but it wasn't being 'pulled' by Thunderlane's subtle movements. What he noticed the most, however, was the distinct different between Rarity's dildo and Thunderlane's _real_ cock.

It felt so warm inside of him, even with just the head. It was still rock-hard, but it didn't feel as rigid. He could feel Thunderlane's pulse, and he could barely feel it twitching. This cock was real, warm, and definitely alive. It sort of felt snug, tucked warmly inside of his own tight embrace almost like it belonged there.

What came out of his mouth next was not a groan of discomfort, but rather a long moan. Both of the ponies around him were being bathed in a soft, red glow. Thunderlane was remaining still and allowing him to get used to the cock inside of him, but Rudolph found that he didn't want to wait much longer. Right off the bat, this was a lot different than a fake plastic cock attached to someone mounting him from behind. This was an experience!

"Oooohh…" he cooed, "That feels…That feels…"

Twilight chuckled. "The real thing's a lot better, hey?"

"Mmmf…" he muttered as the last remnants of pain disappeared, "It's…so warm…"

"Wait and see just how warm it is when it's _all_ inside…" Thunderlane said with a wink.

Rudolph sighed, the discomfort mixing with the pleasantness of the new, warm sensation. His nose remained constantly glowing beyond his own control. "Can…you put more in?" he murmured. His curiosity was going wild at this point, and he absolutely wanted to know what the full length felt like.

Thunderlane grinned, leaned on his forehooves, and pressed his hips forward more.

Rudolph took in a sharp breath, his eyes clenching shut. Then, his head fell back onto the bed and he let out a loud moan. He felt Thunderlane's cock slide inside of him, filling his tailhole and stretching him further. The lubrication made the entry smooth and painless, which Rudolph was very thankful for. Instead, he could focus on the powerful, intense sensation of the warm cock plunging deeper inside of him.

The pegasus continued until half of his cock was inside. Rudolph could tell because he felt that ring at the middle pressing against his rear once Thunderlane stopped. Rudolph was left panting and staring up at the ceiling.

Twilight licked his cheek and nuzzled him. "Like that?"

"Gosh…" he breathed, "So warm…So…big…"

"Feels nice?"

"It feels…weird…Really weird…but yeah, it's kinda…kinda nice."

Rudolph was already familiar with this feeling of being filled up. Now that his tailhole was stuffed with a real cock, though, he looked at it with a new appreciation. His inner walls and the stiff cock just seemed to gel together so snugly, even though he could still feel himself being stretched. Thunderlane was, after all, a little bigger than Rarity's dildo. The heat radiating from his stallionhood was something that he really liked the feel of. It turned the odd discomfort of having something inside of him into something that was strangely pleasing.

"I…I…Gosh…" he murmured with another low moan.

He strained and lifted his head up once more, looking down between his legs. He could just barely see the base of Thunderlane's cock, before the rest disappeared out of view below his legs. It was a sight that made him shiver, knowing that thing was what was inside of him right now. His hind legs were still held up in the air at Thunderlane's sides, and his cock throbbed in the air harder than ever before.

Thunderlane started to pull out, making Rudolph moan once more. "Ah…" His cock slid against Rudolph's insides and sent shivers of sensations across his body. That feeling of emptiness returned, and it was a lot more noticeable. Rudolph quickly realized that he missed the cock and wanted it back inside of him.

The pegasus knew what Rudolph wanted. Moving a little quicker, he pushed himself back in to the halfway point once again. Rudolph moaned, and then gasped softly when the 'ring' bumped against him. Thunderlane pulled out once more, and this time put a little more strength into his thrust.

The feeling of the warm cock moving and sliding against both his rim and his inner walls was feeling better and better. It wasn't a direct feeling of pleasure, like he would feel on his cock during sex, but rather something that was simply powerful. It was a sensation that rippled through his lower half, stimulating his sensitive nerves and making him shiver. Every time Thunderlane thrust back into him and reached the halfway point, Rudolph's cock would twitch and his nose would flicker.

Thunderlane got into a gentle, but somewhat swift rhythm. Rudolph moaned loudly and constantly as the stallion's cock slid in and out of his still fairly-untouched tailhole. He kept his eyes on the pegasus, looking up at him or watching as the cock moved up and down below his legs.

His eyes shot open when Twilight surprised him with a sudden, deep kiss. She plunged her tongue into his mouth aggressively, trying to toy with his own. He gave her an appreciative moan and stuck his tongue out to meet hers. He could still taste Thunderlane on her tongue, but as he turned the tables and invaded her mouth instead, he found that she tasted sweet and pleasant. It was like she had been eating peaches. She smelled faintly of lilacs and she was still sensually rubbing his chest with her hoof.

The next thrust from Thunderlane was particularly powerful. Rudolph broke the kiss and cried out as he felt the stallion's cock plunge deeper into him, in particular feeling the ring in the middle slip past his rim. A shock of pleasure danced around his thighs and straight up his cock. Before he could even process what had happened, Thunderlane pulled back out and he felt the ring slip past his rim again.

Thunderlane continued at this new depth, causing Rudolph to moan even louder. He could feel the cock deeper inside of him, touching and stimulating his insides. Every time that ring went in or out of his tailhole, he felt a quick jolt. His hips rocked with every thrust from the stallion, and his cock still throbbed every time.

Twilight leaned in to kiss him again, getting closer to him and bringing her stiff wings down with her. As she explored the inside of his mouth, he reached up with one of his forehooves and started rubbing her wing. He had never touched a pony's wing before, and he marveled at how fluffy and downy it felt, even while it was stiff and hard. Just the touch alone made Twilight moan and shiver.

Thunderlane started to moan as well. Rudolph closed his eyes as the stallion continued to thrust into him. His hole had gotten used to the constant entry and exit of the ring so the strong jolt was gone.

He again focused on just how much nicer it felt to have a real, warm cock inside instead of a fake one. With every passing moment, the experience started to feel better. That strong, indescribable feeling in his tailhole was becoming constant and prevalent. The movement of the cock in and out, deep inside of him, was starting to feel dizzying in a very good way.

Rudolph still wouldn't describe the sensation in his tailhole as 'pleasure'. His cock, however, was starting to feel amazing. It was so stiff and aroused, just begging for attention. He felt pent up, as if he hadn't touched himself for a whole month. It was that wonderful feeling of pleasurable discomfort, and it was growing stronger by the minute.

Twilight was nibbling on one of his ears again. "Mmm…" she moaned, and then let go, "Look at that big Reindeer cock…"

"Ngaahhh…" Rudolph moaned.

He felt the bed shift as Twilight moved. He opened his eyes and watched as she moved herself down towards his lower half and leaned on his belly. "So nice and hard…" she purred, "Looks like you're really enjoying this…"

"Ah…Ah, ohmygosh…" Rudolph muttered, unable to form words.

"Tell me, Rudolph…" she said in a strange mixture of a sensual and conversational voice, "Are there other Reindeer back home that are your age?"

"Ngh…Uh huh…" he said, nodding his head.

"Some friends of yours?"

"Ahh…Th-they're…frien- _Ah_ , gosh!"

She grazed her hoof across his cock in a teasing manner, making him jerk slightly. "Tell me about them, won't you?"

"W-well…There's um…uh…" He was finding it just a little difficult to think about those he knew back home, and was wondering why Twilight was asking at a time like this. "Ngh…Z-Zoey and…and M-Mia, and…"

"Mmm, some does you know?"

"Yeah…from my classes…"

"Are they sexy? Cute, sexy does?"

"Ah…?!"

She grazed his cock again. "When you go home, maybe some of them want to have…fun with you?"

Rudolph had most definitely never considered such a thing. Throughout his life living at the North Pole, he hadn't ever had a doefriend, or even a passing romantic interest. However, as soon as the question left Twilight's lips, it was all he could think about. He started picturing all of the does he knew in sexy, provocative poses. Suddenly, he was filled with a powerful desire to see what was under each one's tail.

"Gaah! Aaah…!" he cried out as Thunderlane kept on thrusting into him.

"Anyone else…?" Twilight asked, "Perhaps some other strapping young bucks like yourself?"

A huge blush appeared on his face. "W-well, uh…Ngh…There's Arrow, I guess…Ah! And, uh…Luka…and…"

"Friends that you hang out with?"

"S-sort of…"

Twilight glanced down at Thunderlane's cock, as did Rudolph. "Thinking about them a little differently now, maybe?" she asked.

"Aaah!!" he cried out from a particularly powerful thrust from Thudnerlane. He closed his eyes and moaned a few more times.

Rudolph felt Twilight gently rubbing his belly. "Mmm…" she purred, "Zoey and Arrow and Mia and Luka…maybe some others you know…"

She was painting a picture in his head, and it was coming through crystal clear. It made him blush harder than ever before.

"A whole new world's opened up, hm?"

He gasped loudly and nearly felt himself explode when Twilight leaned in and gave the sensitive head of his cock a lick. She giggled at his response and licked a few more times. At the same time, Thunderlane started thrusting a little deeper and a lot faster.

Now his senses were being overloaded. Twilight took his cock into her mouth and bobbed her head on it a few times. The warm feeling of her mouth only added to what he already felt, and altogether it felt incredible. He moaned louder than ever, lighting up the whole bed in a red glow.

Twilight only sucked his cock a few short times before she stopped, but as Thunderlane continued it didn't feel like she had stopped at all. His cock still throbbed, feeling a powerful, tingling sensation.

The next thing he knew, however, was that Twilight's ass was in his face. He blinked and turned his head, seeing that Twilight was laying on her side with one of her legs in the air, and her pussy held up close to him. She gave him a look and he needed no further persuasion. He leaned over to the side a little and dug his muzzle into her soaked pussy.

"Hah…Hey…" Thunderlane panted, "You ready for…the main course?"

"Mnnnf…" Rudolph moaned into Twilight.

"I think I can take that as a yes." Rudolph felt him adjust his stance and then rapidly pick up the pace. He gasped and moaned out, pussy juice dripping from his muzzle, as Thunderlane started to thrust into him at a very swift pace. The sensation was unbelievable. He managed to focus his attention enough to return to licking Twilight's pussy, but his entire body was now wracked with pleasure.

He shifted and rocked with Thunderlane as the stallion thrust into him. The hot cock pistoned in and out of the reindeer's sensitive insides, making his cock surge. He felt harder than he had ever felt before. It was a like a new level of erection, and the whole length of his cock burned with that wonderful feeling. There were brief moments when the stallion's cock would press up against somewhere along his inner walls and send an electrifying jolt straight up his spine.

There was no doubt about it now. Rudolph was loving this. Perhaps he had warmed up to the whole tailhole-play thing, or maybe it simply was being with a real stallion. It may have even been both. Twilight's delicious pussy, plus her kissing, nibbling and rubbing, only made things better. Rudolph felt absolutely amazing from head to tail.

With a powerful grunt, Thunderlane thrust into him once more and then paused. He pulled himself back out, steadied himself, and then gave a rather hard thrust. Rudolph gasped as he felt the stallion's cock slide in deeper than before. Thunderlane pushed his hips forward, sliding more of his hardness inside. Then, with a gasp from both males, Thunderlane's balls tapped against the base of his tail.

Rudolph shivered as he felt the full length of Thunderlane bottomed out inside of him. He felt fuller than ever before. He felt that warm cock touch places that had never been touched before. The stallion remained hilted inside him for a moment, leaving Rudolph's head swimming.

Twilight leaned back and rubbed her pussy against his muzzle, coating it with juices, and then sat up. She leaned down and gave his brightly-glowing nose a small lick.

"Finish him, Thunderlane."

The pegasus pulled himself out, sending Rudolph back into the throes of pleasure. He felt uncomfortably empty as the cock left him and quivered as the whole length slid out. Once just the head was inside, Thunderlane suddenly gave a powerful thrust forward and buried his entire length all at once. Rudolph cried out, one of his hind legs involuntarily kicked at the air, and his cock felt so good that he almost couldn't even feel it.

That was when the real rodeo began. Thunderlane got back into his quick rhythm, making sure to bury the full length of his cock inside of Rudolph with each thrust. The stallion was panting heavily and moaning, hints of euphoria leaking into his voice. With every thrust, Thunderlane's moans got a little louder.

Rudolph, meanwhile, laid back on the bed and cried out to the heavens. His forehooves gripped at the bedsheets beside him. His head was thrown back, eyes clenched shut, as he let out howls of pleasure. Whenever he managed to inch them open for a moment, he saw the brightest red glow he had ever seen in his life. It was nearly blinding.

The electric pleasure snaking its way through his body was starting to reach a peak. That powerful, delightful sensation in his cock was becoming both uncomfortable and amazing. It felt like it was building up, getting stronger and stronger. Shivers ran down his thighs and up his airborne legs. They started to twitch and lightly kick of their own accord. The young reindeer could feel something building inside of him, and it made his heart pound and his breath come in gasps. Thunderlane's cock continued to plunge into him right up to the hilt, over and over and over…

"Aaaaah!!!~"

With a sudden cry of pure euphoria, Rudolph came. The powerful orgasm swept through him while not a single thing had touched his cock. He cried out multiple times, firing many spurts through the air to land on his chest and even on his face. A few well-aimed droplets found their way to his open mouth and landed on his tongue.

All throughout his climax, Thunderlane had not stopped his pounding. He kept plunging his cock inside of the reindeer, which only made his orgasm feel more powerful. Rudolph's cock kept on throbbing and twitching, emptying a huge load of cum back down onto him.

As the dizzying orgasm started to subside, that's when Thunderlane let out a low grunt. He pulled his hips back somewhat erratically, and then slammed his cock up to the hilt one last time. It remained there while it too started twitching, accompanied by Thunderlane's pleasured cries.

Rudolph yelped in surprise as he suddenly felt himself being filled up by something warm. He could feel the stallion's cock throbbing deep inside of him, emptying a load of hot cum directly into his tailhole. Rudolph shivered and shuddered as the pegasus filled him up to the brim, so much so that cum started leaking out and running down to his tail.

Then, in a moment, it was all over. Rudolph lay there frozen, feeling like his mind had been overloaded. He felt so _full_. It was an indescribable feeling to have another male's cum inside of him; the thought alone was intense enough. Thunderlane was standing over him, panting like he had run five marathons.

Rudolph started to recover slightly, first noticing his own cum in his mouth and swallowing. After that, he let out a quiet moan. It felt like Thunderlane had shot his cum right into his belly. It was so deep inside of him and so warm. The more he focused on it, the more he realized that it felt rather pleasant. Having Thunderlane's cock remain inside of him like this was kind of nice as well.

"…Fuck!"

Both males turned to look at Twilight, who had a stunned look on her face. One of her hooves was shoved right between her legs.

"…That was hot…"

"Ngguhhhh…" Rudolph moaned.

"Ahh…" Thunderlane panted, "Celestia be damned, that was awesome."

Rudolph turned and glanced up at the male pony with the cock lodged up his tailhole. Now was the moment when his mind was yelling, ' _What in the_ world _did you just do??_ '

"You were a nice, tight fuck," Thunderlane said with a wink.

"You…You- Ah…" Rudolph panted. He felt incredible, if a little exhausted. His experience with Thunderlane had been surprisingly amazing, and he couldn't remember the last time he had come that hard. His world was turned upside down as he reflected on the thought that he had just had sex with another male, and he never wanted it turned right side up again.

Thunderlane then slowly pulled his cock back out. Rudolph moaned as the stallionhood rubbed against his extremely sensitive walls, making him shiver all over. Eventually, the head popped out with a distinctive sound and Rudolph felt a stream of cum leak out. Without the cock holding it deep inside, he felt Thunderlane's cum spread through more of his tailhole. He squirmed slightly at the delightful feeling.

"So…" Thunderlane spoke up, "How was your first time? Would you do it again?"

"Definitely…" Rudolph replied with a tired smile, "That felt so weird and so different…and it was _amazing_ at the end…"

"Mmmm…" Twilight purred as she shuffled over and planted another kiss on his lips. Rudolph moaned quietly as he was treated to the taste of the mare once more. "I wish we could stay in contact. I want to hear about it when you get a Reindeer cock up your ass."

Rudolph blushed furiously and sputtered. "Wh- Well, I- You- I mean…" He was going to outright deny what she had said, but quickly realized that he _did_ want that to happen. Even after this experience, his curiosity was just as ravenous.

Twilight, meanwhile, was crawling over towards his chest. He watched, flushing madly, as she climbed halfway onto him and started licking the cum off of his chest. He squirmed at the delightful feeling of her tongue, and he stared and watched the mare lick up the mess that he had left.

"Oh gosh, Twilight…" he murmured, "That feels…That's so…"

"Yeah you're a dirty pony, Twilight…" Thunderlane said in a low voice, "And he's a dirty little deer that needs to be cleaned up."

Rudolph blushed again as Twilight used her tongue to clean him off. It felt oddly satisfying to think of it in that light. Twilight turned to look at him, her tongue out and gathering up a glob of cum, and she gave him a wink. He hoped that she'd keep going and lick all of the cum off, because he did enjoy the feel of her tongue. As he thought about it, he considered that there was one part of him with a lot of cum on it right now. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Um, h-hey!"

Twilight gave him an inquiring glance.

"I, um…Can I try something?"

"Try something? Sure. What is it?"

Rudolph's face turned beet red at the thought of what he was about to do. "Um, can you…climb up on me and face that way?"

Twilight clambered on top of him, setting her rump down near the top of his chest and facing away from him. "Like this?"

"Yeah, and…lay down?"

Twilight leaned her top half forward, bringing her head between his legs though that wasn't the point of all this. With his forehooves, he grabbed hold of Twilight's flanks and pulled her rear a little closer to him.

"Thunderlane?" he spoke up, "Uh, can you give me that pillow?"

The stallion picked up one of the pillows and brought it over to him, placing it under his head so that he was propped up slightly.

"Thanks."

Now at a better angle, he stared ahead as a nervous excitement passed through him. Twilight's pink and purple tail was draped across her flanks with the end resting over his shoulder. He reached up with one of his hooves and pushed her tail up and out of the way. Twilight got the hint and held it pinned to her back.

He gazed, transfixed, at what lay beneath. Even after seeing the same on many other ponies, this view was still one that he could stare at all day. Her wide curving hips, her wet and inviting pussy, her hidden little clitoris. Even the dock of her tail where there were no tail hairs was arousing to look at. Also, certainly not to be overlooked was her delightful scent which was much more powerful now that her rear was right up close.

Then, he set his eyes on his target. Twilight's small, puckered tailhole. Something that he had never imagined looking at, staring at, or playing with. Now, it was one of his favourite parts of a female. Being inside of it and filling it up was an experience he hoped never to forget. That was not, however, what he planned to do. His nerves were holding him back just a little, but he shook them off and leaned forward. He was here to try new things.

Slowly, Rudolph stuck out his tongue and placed it against Twilight's tailhole.

The mare stiffened and took in a shuddering breath. "G'yakh! Rudolph…!"

Rudolph simply held himself there for a moment. Rarity had done the same to him without any hesitation, so he figured that it couldn't be as bad as he thought it would have been. That moment had been so unexpectedly pleasurable to him that it had stuck out in his mind, and now that he was in a new sexual encounter he had found that he was filled with a strong desire to try it out for himself.

It felt just the same as licking her anywhere else. There was a taste to her tailhole, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant. He started moving his tongue around and licking the mare's rim.

Twilight was already moaning like crazy. "Oh…Ohhh my gosh, Rudolph…Ahhnnn…"

Just like earlier, hearing the positive reactions that he was responsible for only spurred him on. Not only that, but he was doing something so strange and dirty that he was filled with excitement. He grinned as he circled his tongue around her rim and across the outside of her tailhole. Every subtle movement of his tongue drew some kind of sound out of her, and he could see her wings twitching too.

He was soon ready for the next step. He stopped circling and placed his tongue right in the centre. He applied a little bit of pressure, pushing his tongue into the very tight opening. Twilight squealed in pleasure. Rudolph kept on pressing, his eyes widening when he felt his tongue slip inside slightly. His mind reeled with the fact that his tongue was now inside of a tailhole, and it was infinitely thrilling.

He pushed it inside a little deeper and explored her depths. He could feel her walls tightly clenching around his invading tongue, which was a rather interesting feeling. He then pressed his muzzle right up against her, trying to push his tongue in as deep as it could go.

Twilight was moaning and screaming like crazy. Furthermore, he could feel his chest getting damp as her pussy once again started to leak from her arousal. Rudolph kept going, swirling his tongue around and moving it in and out. In some ways in was similar to licking her pussy, but it seemed to be getting a much more poignant reaction.

Rudolph's eyes shot open as he suddenly felt the warm embrace of a muzzle around his cock. He jerked his tongue out of Twilight in surprise and let out a curt shout of surprise. While he initially thought Twilight was returning the favour, he quickly realized that he could still hear her moaning lightly with an open mouth.

When he craned his neck and glanced over Twilight's flanks, he saw that it was Thunderlane's head that was wedged between his legs. Twilight was obscuring most of the view, but it was clear that the stallion was the one sucking on his cock. He let out a moan of his own from the wonderful sensation of Thunderlane's warm maw.

Rudolph returned to his own task and gave Twilight's tailhole a few more teasing licks. He gently bucked his hips, trying to slide more of his cock into Thunderlane's mouth. Playing with Twilight's rear had made him hard again, and the pegasus' tongue was quickly bringing him back to full mast.

"Ngggh~!" Twilight groaned as he drove his tongue inside of her again. "Aahh…S-so amazing…"

"Mmf…" Thunderlane mumbled before briefly letting go of Rudolph's buckhood, "I think that's the first time anyone's done that to you. Right, Twi?"

"Uh huuuuuhhhhh…"

Rudolph played around for another minute or so, exploring both the outside and inside of her tailhole with his inquisitive tongue. Thunderlane forwent licking him in favour of just sucking and bobbing on him. He could feel his arousal building and, if Twilight's quivering flanks were anything to go by, so was hers.

"Aah!" she suddenly exclaimed and started to get up. Rudolph's tongue slipped out of her as she rose up and turned around to face him. Thunderlane stopped sucking him and moved back as well.

"So close…" she said in a panting voice, "Fuck it outta me Rudolph!"

"…Huh?"

She didn't say anything else. She just quickly straddled him, placing her forehooves on his chest and moving her lower half over his stiff cock. She lowered herself down, quickly got lined up, and then swiftly lowered down on him. In a flash, Rudolph's entire length was buried in her pussy.

"Ahh!!" he cried out from the sudden spike of pleasure.

Twilight didn't stop moving. She raised and lowered her dripping pussy on his stiff member, panting and moaning the entire time. Rudolph's mind was overcome by the wonderful sensation of her tight pussy walls.

She only plunged his cock inside four times before she stopped and cried out in a gratified scream of pleasure. Rudolph grunted as he felt her walls clench around him and release a wave of slick juices around his cock. She simply moaned for a while as she rode out her orgasm, and when it was over she lifted herself back off.

Rudolph realized that he had just been used as a tool, but he didn't really mind. Twilight stood above him, panting like an exhausted wild animal, and then stepped off of him. She didn't seem very tired. Rather, she sat herself down beside the two of them with her legs splayed open. She seemed to be just as horny as ever.

"I needed that, Rudolph. Thanks…"

"…No problem?"

She let out a huff of breath, and then put on a wily grin. "Well, that's perfect then," she said, pointing her hooves at each of them.

Rudolph glanced over at Thunderlane and saw that he had gotten a fresh, new erection. The stallion was, likewise, staring at him and his saliva-coated, rock-hard cock.

"Three horny ponies," Twilight continued, "Just what we need for one more event!"

Rudolph glanced at her. "One more?"

"Mhm!" she replied with a nod, "You two down for a sandwich?"

"Definitely!" Thunderlane said enthusiastically.

"What? A sandwich?" Rudolph said, confused as to why Twilight was thinking of food at a time like this.

"A bisexual sandwich, Rudolph," she clarified, "It's a sex position."

"Oh…" he said, understanding her a little better, "Um…What is it?"

She clopped her hooves together a few times. "One guy in the middle, one guy behind him, one girl beneath him."

Rudolph took a moment to picture what she was talking about, and blushed furiously once he had a clear image in his head. "Oh gosh…" he murmured, "That's uh…Wow…"

Twilight chuckled. "It's a lot of fun, Rudolph. You wanna take the middle position?"

The middle positon, as Rudolph understood it, would have him penetrating Twilight while Thunderlane penetrated him from behind. Not only did he shiver from the thought of such an act, but also from the idea of the both of them pressed up against him and squishing him between them.

"Uhhh, heh heh…" he muttered, scratching the back of his head, "M-maybe next time." He gave them an apologetic smile. He had enjoyed 'playing the doe' for Thunderlane, but now his tailhole felt worn out and he didn't want another round of that in the same night.

"Sure, that's fine," Twilight said with a grin, and then turned to look at Thunderlane. "You okay with being in the middle, Thunder?"

"Ah, sure. Why not?" he said with a shrug, "I don't usually bottom but you're pretty cute. Plus, I wonder what Reindeer cock feels like."

Embarrassment flooded him. "I'm…not cute…"

Twilight giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "C'mon. Let's do this before you pass out," she said, referring to the potion he had drunk.

"Right…"

Twilight quickly used her magic to apply another lubrication charm to Thunderlane's stallionhood. She then glanced at Rudolph's cock. "That spell's not gonna work, but I think Thunder did a good enough job."

Rudolph glanced down at his own cock, still rather slick with the stallion's saliva.

He then sat and watched as Twilight moved to a different part of the large bed and laid down on her back. She looked up at the advancing Thunderlane, filled with excitement. Thunderlane stepped over top of her so that he was staring directly down at her. His cock hung from between his legs, like an arrow pointing right at her pussy. He leaned down and locked lips with her. Rudolph's nose was already starting to bathe the scene in a dim, red glow.

"Ready?" Thunderlane spoke.

"You bet," Twilight replied.

As Thunderlane lowered his hips and brought the head of his cock towards Twilight's waiting opening, Rudolph tried to focus his sex-addled mind on what was transpiring. Everything felt a little sluggish in his head, and it wasn't helped by watching the erotic scene of Thunderlane's cock sliding inside of the purple mare.

"W-wait…" he said finally, "Do you really mean you want me to…? I get to…?"

Twilight sighed as Thunderlane stopped with a good portion of his stallionhood inside of her. She turned and gave Rudolph a half-lidded grin. "You betcha."

Thunderlane was basically laying down on Twilight at this point with his hips held slightly up. His tail was held out of the way off to the side. "C'mon, buddy…" he said to Rudolph with a grin of his own.

Rudolph's eyes drifted to the stallion's buried cock once again, sending an erotic shiver up his spine. His own cock twitched, begging to take its place. Then his eyes drifted up and he took a look at Thunderlane's large, hanging balls. Seeing them rather close up like this brought up the excitement of the whole male-on-male thing again. He wouldn't have given another male's jewels a second glance until today.

Then, he glanced further upwards. His eyes fell on what was to be his target. With Thunderlane taking the middle position, the pair of them were inviting him to be inside of the stallion's tailhole. He stared at the tight ring of muscle for a moment, shutting out everything else.

It was still no lie that he had become rather fond of anal sex with mares. Now, looking at this new ass, all he could see was another tight tailhole. Male or female, they were the same. Even he knew that. After only a few moments of staring, his cock was already demanding to know why he was still sitting there.

Rudolph got to his hooves and carefully traversed the bedspread until he was behind the two of them. Thunderlane glanced back at him, giving his hips a little sway. Rudolph got another thrilling shiver at the prospect of what he was about to do, and needed no further persuasion. He quickly mounted Thunderlane, holding onto the stallion's thighs with his forehooves and bringing his hips up to those below him. His cock poked against Thunderlane's taint, giving him yet another shiver.

"Go right ahead, buddy," Thunderlane said to him, "I can take anything ya give to me."

"It's just like with a female," Twilight called up to him, "You don't have to do anything different."

"I know…" he mumbled distractedly as he tried to line his cock up. As he craned his neck back to see what he was doing, he caught another glimpse of Thunderlane's hefty balls and his cock sunk inside of Twilight. Then, with a quiet grunt from the pegasus, Rudolph's cock poked against his back entrance.

Rudolph was eager to start. He pressed himself forward, letting the natural lubrication of Thunderlane's mouth do its job. After only a moment's effort the tip of his cock popped inside, making them both gasp and moan. Rudolph was again treated to the wonderful tight insides of a pony's tailhole, and it made him go, "Mmmmm…"

"Oooh, that's new…" Thunderlane murmured as Rudolph slid more of his cock inside. He kept going until halfway was inside, but Thunderlane shook his hips again and encouraged him to go further. He pressed forward some more, sinking a little more than another quarter inside. There, he stopped.

The three of them were all connected now; a panting, horny mess. Rudolph settled himself into the delightfully familiar position of mounting a pony from behind, except this one was a male. He turned his head and looked down past Thunderlane, catching Twilight's eye. She looked significantly aroused.

"Okay, buddy…" Thunderlane said, catching his attention, "Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"You're on top. You're in control."

"Uh…Heh, okay…"

Rudolph tightened his grip on Thunderlane's hips and then started to pull himself back. He moaned with a smile as his cock rubbed against the stallion's walls on his way out. He thrust back inside somewhat quickly and Thunderlane gave a noise of approval. He didn't want to go slow, and it seemed like the pegasus didn't want that either. Rudolph grinned and got to work.

The reindeer quickly settled into a moderate pace of thrusting his cock into Thunderlane's rear. It felt just as amazing as always, and Rudolph's mind was soon swimming in pleasure. His face twisted into a satisfied smirk as he plunged his hardness deep inside. It felt pretty great to not start off so slow.

Thunderlane was grunting and moaning in pleasure, so Rudolph knew he was doing the right thing. He could feel the stallion's insides clenching and squeezing him, sending ripples of wonderful pleasure through his whole body.

What he also heard was Twilight's cries of ecstasy. He thought about the fact that the very pony he was penetrating was himself penetrating another pony. It was wild to wrap his head around, and quite exciting now that he was a part of it. He kept looking past Thunderlane to get a glimpse of Twilight's euphoric expression.

Rudolph picked up the pace of his thrusting, wanting to get closer to full speed as quickly as he could. Thunderlane was certainly offering no objections. "Hah…Aah…Hah…" he panted. He closed his eyes and let a stupid smile slip onto his face as he swiftly drove his cock into the stallion's depths. Twilight's friend's potion was definitely doing its job, because this still felt amazing.

"Mmmnnn…!" Twilight moaned loudly, "Deeper…Ah, Thunderlane! Fuck! How's…How's his deer cock feel?"

"I…I like it," Thunderlane replied to her, "Feels _real_ nice…" He glanced back and added, "You keep goin', buddy!"

"This is awesome…!" Rudolph drunkenly muttered, now painting both ponies with a bright red glow. He kept up with this pace, continuing to thrust himself into Thunderlane's warm entrance. Every time he sunk his cock inside, Thunderlane let out a short, pleasured sound. It sounded like excited panting.

As he continued, however, he noticed something else. Twilight was making the same, short sounds as she was penetrated, albeit a little louder. What he noticed was that the two ponies' noises were in sync. Rudolph held on tight and gave a particularly hard thrust into the stallion. Both Thunderlane and Twilight let out a loud cry of ecstasy in response, still perfectly in unison.

Rudolph then suddenly realized what was going on. He knew what Thunderlane had meant by him being in control. Whenever he thrust inside of Thunderlane, he pushed the stallion's hips forward from the impact. That, in turn, must have been pushing his stallionhood into Twilight at the same time. Rudolph was pretty much in control of Thunderlane's thrusting. A sense of awe came over him as he considered this. It was like he himself was rutting Twilight at the same time as Thunderlane. It was like having sex with _both_ of them!

This thought made the experience that much kinkier. The room was filled with the loud cries of both ponies, and these were sounds that he knew he was causing. Every thrust of his cock gave them both a jolt of pleasure, and their exclamations were music to his ears.

"I think he should go faster, Twi…"

"Yes!" Twilight shouted, "Faster!"

Rudolph didn't need to be told twice. He immediately doubled his speed, slamming his hips into the stallion's much more swiftly. A long moan slipped out of him as his sensitive member slid past Thunderlane's walls. Wonderful electric waves danced through his body with every thrust. He could feel his cock throbbing already, eager for its next release.

"Aaaaahhh~" Twilight was moaning loudly. At the corner of his vision, Rudolph could see her wings twitching in pleasure. Thunderlane's wings were just as stiff and twitching just as much. Rudolph wanted to reach forward and rub them, but he didn't have the positioning to do that while still thrusting.

"Hey, Twilight…" Rudolph said through his panting, "You should…uh… _magic_ his wings."

"Ah…! Fantastic idea!"

If Thunderlane had a response, it was cut short by the quick breath and ecstatic moan garnered from the sudden appearance of Twilight's purple aura around his no doubt sensitive wings. Rudolph could feel the stallion's body shiver, both inside and out.

"D-damn…" Thunderlane shuddered, panting with his tongue hanging out.

"I thought…you might like that…" Rudolph said.

"Aah….Y'know what else I'd like? If you could get that _whole_ thing inside of me."

Rudolph glanced down and chuckled. "As you wish…"

Then, with a tight grip on Thunderlane's flanks, he thrust forward hard. He felt his cock slide inside inch by inch until it had gone further than before. A moment later, it was all inside. Rudolph gasped at the sudden sensation. He could feel his hips pressed up as tightly as they could be to the stallion, and the entire length of his cock twitched inside of his tight embrace.

"Thaaat's more like it…" Thunderlane moaned.

Rudolph reveled in the wonderfully tight feeling for a moment, and then got right back into his rhythm. He pulled back until just the head was inside, and then started thrusting his full length in and out rapidly. All three ponies started moaning wildly as he did this. The horniness, the strong scents _and_ the red light all got bigger and stronger.

"Ahhh…" Rudolph moaned, "Gosh d…damn!"

The reindeer was treated to another new sensation now that he was hilting himself inside of Thunderlane. Whenever he thrust his full length inside, he could feel his balls tap against Thunderlane's. Each subtle impact sent a strong wave of pleasure through his lower half, and he could only imagine the same was happening to the pegasus.

"So…good…" he heard Twilight moan, "N-not much longer, boys…!"

Rudolph's next, and possibly last, orgasm was on the horizon. With Thunderlane's incredibly tight ass and the speed at which he was going, it wouldn't be long until he was over the edge. Still spurring him on and making his mind go wild were the simultaneous euphoric shouts of both ponies with every thrust that he made.

"I…T-Twilight, stop with the wings…" Thunderlane murmured, "It's hard enough…to hold on…without that."

Twilight tittered at him. "Whaassamatter? Thundy's gonna burst?"

"Ahhhnnnn…" he moaned.

She giggled. "It must feel so good to get double teamed like that…" she said as the purple glow faded away, "Rudolph, we might have to borrow you again and let me have a turn."

"Mnah?" Rudolph was hardly paying attention. He was focused on slamming himself into the stallion harder and faster. His balls were basically _smack_ ing against Thunderlane's hanging pair by this point. With every thrust, his climax grew closer.

"Hnngg…" Thunderlane groaned, "I'm…not gonna last much longer…"

He heard Twilight give Thunderlane a deep kiss. "Is he that good?"

"He's great…and your pussy is…Aahh…!"

"I'm getting pretty close too. Hey, Rudolph! Make him _slam_ that thing into me!"

Rudolph was starting to moan loudly, his glow becoming painful to look at. The sensations in his cock felt amazing. The world faded away and he focused only on driving his cock deep inside of this hole. His hips were starting to get worn out. He couldn't recall if he had ever moved them this fast before.

At the corner of his mind, he could hear Twilight's moans rising in pitch. He could hear strained sounds from Thunderlane, as if he were trying desperately to hold his orgasm back. He could feel the curves of Thunderlane's flanks as if they were perfectly molded for him, and he could feel Twilight's hind hooves brushing and tapping against his legs.

The three of them were a hot, dirty mess and he loved it.

"Ahh!!"

Thunderlane's sudden cry brought Rudolph back to reality. The stallion suddenly tensed up, let out a low moan, and then let loose a gigantic euphoric sigh. Rudolph recognized the sounds of a climax, and Twilight's delighted squeal told him that she was being filled. His wings twitched as he came, shuddering and moaning like a drunken mess.

Twilight's squeal morphed into a moan of her own. "Aah, I'm cumming too…! Aah!" she shouted. The two ponies filled the room with orgasmic noises and a strong scent as they came together.

Rudolph was not far behind. Thunderlane's tailhole had started to squeeze him viciously as he came, essentially trying to milk his cock. Rudolph could only manage a few more thrusts before he let out a shout of his own that was dripping with ecstasy. He buried his cock up to the hilt, holding himself there as he unloaded another helping of cum deep inside of the pegasus.

Thunderlane's moans were renewed as Rudolph filled the deepest reaches of his tailhole with cum. The reindeer's cock throbbed like never before, emptying its load until finally there was none left. Rudolph wanted to stay inside the warm passage for a while, but at this point he really didn't have the strength to. He fell back onto his rump, his cock sliding out as he went and causing a trail of cum to leak out of Thunderlane's hole and down his thighs.

Rudolph was dizzy for a moment, but then he looked ahead and saw Thunderlane's own cock inside of Twilight's pussy. Cum was leaking out of every side. Twilight's pussy was totally overflowing with the stallion's juices.

Thunderlane let out a quivering breath, and then slowly raised his hips up. His cock slid out of Twilight, coated in a mix of cum and pussy juice. Rudolph watched the erotic scene unfold, and then got a better look at Twilight's totally filled opening. He let out an exhausted chuckle. He had helped make that happen.

"Ngguuhhhh…" Thunderlane moaned, "Y-you cast the spell…right?"

"Don't worry, Thunder," Twilight tiredly replied, "No foals."

That was the last thing Rudolph heard before his head smacked into the pillow and the whole world went dark.


	7. Rudolph

Rain cascaded from the skies, creating a mesmerising melody of noise as the droplets hit the ground. The skies over Ponyville and the fields beyond were completely blocked by grey clouds. There was no thunder to split the air, but the downpour was mighty nonetheless. Hours into the storm now, and the land was soaked.

Birds were taking shelter in the trees but then they suddenly took to the skies, frightened by the shrill whistle. Over the din of the falling rain, the sounds of the Equestria Express putting on its brakes could be heard. Another loud whistle signalled its approach, until it eventually came to a complete stop at the station. What followed was the loud hiss that accompanied the release of steam.

A soaking wet conductor stood on the platform as the doors to the train opened. There was a near-stampede as ponies thundered off of the passenger cars and hurried to get somewhere dry. Nopony had the time to stop and talk in this kind of weather besides the very select few who enjoyed being in the rain.

As soon as the cacophony had started, it was soon over once everypony was under the roof of the train station. A few unicorns, visiting from Canterlot, calmly trotted out with their aquaphobic spells active. They chattered to each other about the uncouth behaviour of the other passengers and headed into town as if the rain didn't exist at all.

Finally, a quartet of yellow hooves slowly exited the train and stepped onto the rain-soaked platform.

…

Waffles.

Rudolph's eyes slowly inched open, the bleary world of wakefulness assaulting his senses. It smelled like waffles.

The reindeer felt well rested but incredibly sluggish. His muscles were begging for him to just go back to sleep and never move again. The hunger-inducing smell of waffles, however, was drawing him out of his comatose state. It was a slow process, but he managed to sit himself up.

"W'ffles…?" was the word that came out instead of something logical.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living, Rudolph. It's noon."

Rudolph, his eyes still adjusting to the brightness, glanced to his left. There, he saw Twilight setting a plate of warm, delectable waffles on a nearby table. They looked to be blueberry flavoured and slathered in butter.

He yawned loudly. "Ahhh, gosh…" He took a moment to stretch a few of his joints and roll his neck. "Issat breakfast…?"

"No, Rudolph," she said with the voice of a patient teacher, "It's _lunch_."

"Oh…Right…" He yawned again and took a glance around. "Hey…" he murmured and furrowed his brow, "Did you make me…sleep on the couch?"

Twilight chuckled. "No, you slept with us in the bed. I just teleported you down here to make it easier to wake you up. Spike never could sleep long whenever he was on the library's couch because the kitchen was right next door…"

Rudolph blushed at the mention of Twilight's bed, not to mention the use of the word 'us'. He chuckled. "Last night, huh?"

"Why yes, 'last night' certainly is a noun," she replied with a smirk and a wink.

Rudolph's loudly growling stomach interrupted him, so he decided to get at least one waffle down his throat before he said anything else. As he moved forward towards them, he found that he really didn't feel achy or stiff. He just felt sluggish, and food would probably help that.

The waffle was superb. The sweet taste of the blueberries mixed in just perfectly, abundant but not so much that it overwhelmed the taste of the waffle itself. It was warm, delicious and filling. He felt a lot more alert after he had finished it.

"Twilight, did you make these?"

"Yeah!" she called back from inside of the kitchen, "It's nothing special."

"They're great!"

"Really? Thank you!" She reappeared in the doorway. "How do you feel? I know it's kinda hard to get up after drinking that potion."

Rudolph felt fully awake at this point. He remembered that Twilight had said it was noon, so he must have slept for a very long time and he felt appropriately rested. "I feel pretty good!" he replied, "Thanks for letting me stay here, and thanks for the waffles!"

She gave him a pleasant smile. "It's no problem! It's the least I could do for our town's special guest!"

"Can, uh…Can I have more of these?" he asked, pointing to the remaining stack of waffles.

"Yeah, dig in. They're all for you. I already ate."

He flashed her a grin of thanks, and then leaned forward to pick up another one. When he sat back down, he landed a little too far forward on the couch and ended up resting on the stiffer edge as opposed to the soft cushions. A sudden, aching jolt stabbed through him.

"Ngah!" he exclaimed, getting to his hooves entirely. He glanced back to see if he had sat on anything, but saw nothing. He heard Twilight giggling like a schoolgirl, so he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, uh…" she said, trying to hold back her laughter, "You might wanna be careful how you sit down for a while…"

For a moment he was confused at what she meant. Then, as he thought about where on his body he had felt the ache, memories of last night flooded his mind in higher clarity. His face grew red. "Oh…"

"Yup. He's a big boy…"

Rudolph gave her an awkward glance and chuckled softly. "Where, ah…Where is he?"

"He had to go to work, so he was gone before I got up. He works on the weather team, and you can thank him for _that_." She punctuated her statement with a point of her hoof. Rudolph followed it to a fairly large window on the opposite wall. Even from a distance, he could see that it was raining tremendously, though the walls of the castle blocked out the sounds of the storm.

"Oh gosh…"

"I'm gonna get back to working on your ticket home in a few minutes, but if you don't wanna go out in the rain you can stay here if you want. I just might not be very talkative."

"Heh…I've been in much worse. Thanks, though. I just might do that."

"You've flown with your team through heavy rain like this?"

"Heavy _snow_ storm, with fog and wind and the whole works. Felt like the world was coming down. _Freezing_ cold, super dangerous conditions. That was also my first day on the job."

Twilight stood there blinking. "…Wow, really?"

"Oh yeah! That's why Santa needed me that night. So I could light up the way!" He lit up his nose to punctuate his statement.

"I see. Sounds like it was a big responsibility. I hope everything went smoothly."

"Sure did! We made our Christmas deliveries right on time!"

"That's great!"

Rudolph grinned. "And then all the reindeer loved me!"

"Heh heh..."

His smile morphed into a suave one. "Well, that feels silly saying that now. 'Cus now, all the ponies _looove_ me."

Twilight rolled her eyes as she smiled. "All right, Casanova. Settle down."

Rudolph chuckled and picked up another waffle to devour. His hungry stomach was very appreciative.

"By the way," Twilight said as she trotted back into the kitchen, "If you do wanna go out today let me know and I can give you an umbrella spell."

"Won't that not work on me?" he asked after swallowing the last of the waffle.

"No, it's like a magically-conjured barrier. It'll just float above you."

"Oh…Gee, the magic here sure is complicated…"

"Well, I almost wish I could go back with you to study _your_ world's magic."

Rudolph got to his hooves, feeling great and ready to conquer the day, and trotted over to the window. He gazed out past the streams of water running down the outside of the glass and out into the rain-soaked town that lay in the distance. He stood there for a moment, just watching.

Even under the dreary cloud cover, the small village still seemed to have a vibrant life to it. Things still seemed colourful amidst the grey overcast. Rudolph lived in a place where there was scarcely any rain at all, but those few times he ventured beyond the North Pole and was caught in the rain, he always enjoyed just watching it fall. Twilight's offer of an umbrella spell was sounding appealing. He decided it might be nice to walk through the town and experience the sounds, sights and smells of the downpour.

"I hope Fluttershy's not caught in this rain…" he murmured.

"There's no rain in Caterlot," Twilight cut in, having returned to the room, "It was only scheduled for Ponyville."

He turned and gave her an odd look. "'Scheduled'?"

Something seemed to suddenly occur to Twilight. "Oh! What am I thinking? Fluttershy sent me a letter this morning and told me that she's on her way home today."

His eyes shot open wide and he stared at her. " _What??_ "

"Actually, she might already be here."

Rudolph just stood there staring at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. A sudden wave of panic washed over him. A thousand thoughts entered his mind that were all difficult to keep track of. "But…But I-" he muttered, "She's back already?"

"If she took the early train, then probably."

"I was just…and we were…" A heavy frown appeared on his face. "Oh gosh…!"

…

A very tired pony, with only a raincoat to protect her from the elements, pushed open the door to Sugarcube Corner.

"Heeeeyyyy! You're back!"

"Hi Pinkie…Can I please have something to eat?"

"You look like you need a big tasty meal! One big tasty meal comin' up!"

"Thanks," she said as she took a seat.

"Everything go okay up in Canterlot? Everything all peachy?"

"Yes." She yawned. "It's fine."

Pinkie trotted over with an assortment of baked goods. "Well, we're glad you're back home with us! We all missed ya lots and lots!"

"Um…" She paused.

"What is it?"

"…Do you know where Rudolph is?"

…

It was hard to hear one's own hoofsteps over the din of the heavy rain. Rudolph trotted down the streets near the outskirts of town as quickly as he could, scanning his surroundings. His scarf whipped in the wind, offering only the tiniest respite from the rain in such a way that it hardly even mattered.

The sound was a calm sort of droning, and the whole place smelled wonderful as the rain mixed with the plants and the grass to create a fresh aroma. Rudolph didn't really care, however. He was looking high and low. He was even considering using his nose to help him look, despite all the attention it would grab from others.

Rudolph's heart hammered in his chest as he ran, and it was hardly from exertion. As soon as Twilight had mentioned that Fluttershy was coming home, the yellow mare was the only thing on his mind. There was a great worry clouding his head.

"Ugh…" he muttered as he ran, "I really screwed this up…"

There were no ponies around. All of them seemed to be hiding inside from the rain. The only ones he could see were a group of pegasus ponies flying about near the clouds, a few of them pushing them around.

Rudolph gasped. "Ah! There you are! Hey!!"

He galloped forward another block and then came to a stop. The pegasus was there to meet him, giving him a look as he tried to catch his breath.

"Aah…Hah…" he tried to speak while panting.

The pegasus didn't say anything and gave him an impatient look.

Rudolph finally caught his breath and looked her right in the eye.

"Rainbow Dash…I need your help."

…

Finally, after getting a meal into her and trudging through the heavy rain once more, Fluttershy finally made it back to her house. She moved rather slowly, caught somewhere between enjoying the sights and simply being tired. A few of her animal friends scurried out to say hello, but most of them were hiding from the weather.

She fished out her key and opened the door. She hardly looked around as she stepped inside, focusing mostly on taking off her raincoat and drying off so as to get as little of the floor wet as possible. She set it on a hook to dry, took a quick peek into the kitchen to make sure everything was in order there, and let out a sigh. When she turned and trotted towards her living area, that's when she finally saw him.

Rudolph gave her a warm smile when she locked eyes with him and squeaked in surprise.

"R-Rudolph?"

"Hi, Fluttershy! Welcome back."

A smile of her own soon appeared. "You frightened me."

Rudolph was sitting on one end of the couch, completely dried off and wearing his new scarf. His nose was glowing just the tiniest bit, offering a warm and gentle glow to the dismal lighting offered by the grim weather outside. His forehooves were holding onto a box, wrapped in green paper and tied up with a red ribbon.

Fluttershy trotted over, giving him a genuine warm smile. "I missed you, Rudolph. I'm glad to see you again."

Rudolph frowned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just…tired."

"Did everything go okay with…um…whatever you had to do?"

"Oh yes. There were some visiting royals in Canterlot and they didn't like each other at all. Celestia didn't want to get between them for political reasons, which is why the map called me I guess. But, the two also brought their sons, and _those_ two hated each other just because their dads hated each other."

"Oh gosh…"

"Mhm," she said with a firm nod, "But I got to know them and showed them how to be kind to one another and to have fun. They became best friends."

"Well, that's good!"

"…Their parents didn't like that."

"Oh dear…"

"At least not at first. I think everything worked out in the end, but…" Instead of finishing her sentence, she yawned.

"Why don't you come and lay down?" he said, indicating the couch, "Heh…That sounds silly, 'cus this is your house and all…"

Fluttershy offered a wordless thanks and fluttered up onto the couch next to him, where she laid down. "Um, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the box.

Rudolph glanced down and fiddled with it for a moment. "Ah, um…Well, I know it's spring…and that you don't have it here…but in my world it's Christmastime. It's a time of loving and caring and…Well, I want you to have this."

Her eyes opened wider. "For me…?"

"Yeah. On Christmas, you give presents to those that you care about so…here."

She gingerly took it in her hooves. "Rudolph, I…Y-you didn't have to get me a gift…"

"Of course I did! After everything you've done for me? You rescued me, you carried me back to the city, you got Twilight's help, you gave me a place to stay and…Well, you're you. And I really like you."

Fluttershy was blushing already. "I…don't know what to say."

He smiled. "Just open it, then."

"O…okay…"

Fluttershy undid the ribbon and took the lid off of the box. She gazed inside, and carefully reached in with her hoof to pull the contents out. "Oh my gosh…"

It was a small pendant with a chain long enough to go around her neck. It was a shiny yellow colour, not quite the colour of gold, with a pair of stylized wings adorning it that didn't look like those of a pegasus.

"It opens up," Rudolph said, pointing to a small latch, "and I was hoping someone could take my picture while I'm here and you can put it in there…"

Fluttershy gazed at him with a look of disbelief. "Rudolph, how did you get this?"

"Rarity paid me some money for modeling scarves for her. She insisted." He chuckled, casually not mentioning that it had cost _all_ of the money Rarity had given him.

"Rudolph, I…This is wonderful…" Her concerned look finally, slowly turned into a smile. "I really like it, Rudolph, I…" She gazed up at him and said in a soft voice, "Thank you."

He shook his head. "No, thank you Fluttershy. Thanks for all you've done."

Fluttershy quickly leaned forward and wrapped her hooves around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Rudolph was briefly surprised, but smiled and hugged her back with one of his hooves.

"Rudolph, you're…you're wonderful," she whispered.

"Aww, gee…" he murmured.

When she moved back from the hug, Fluttershy was giving him an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry for leaving suddenly like that. I was halfway to Canterlot when I suddenly remembered I hadn't even left you with a place to stay. I was so upset with myself…"

"Naw, it's okay Fluttershy. Your friends gave me places to sleep…" His voice trailed off.

"I should have given you a key."

"It's fine, Fluttershy. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"…"

There was a moment of silence as the two looked at one another. After a moment, her smile returned and she giggled softly. "Um…How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Pinkie let me in," he replied. That was hardly the whole story. He had been planning to get her a Christmas gift since the first night he had spent there, and he had been so afraid that he was going to miss her homecoming before getting her something. It was only Rainbow Dash's speed and Pinkie's strange ability to do things to her whim that got him the present and into her house on time. He had been worried for nothing, though, as it had all worked out.

Fluttershy giggled. "I should have guessed."

He gave her a soft grin. "I'm glad you're back home."

"Me too." She shuffled forward slightly and started nuzzling him. "I'm so happy we get to spend more time together."

Rudolph glanced down at her, blushing as she nuzzled him affectionately. More thoughts ran through his head. There had been a lot to think about over these past few days. There had been lots that he had been worried about, but a lot of that worry seemed to fade away as Fluttershy gently nuzzled him. There was the warmest smile on her face. She looked like the most content creature in the world.

He did not hesitate to lean back into a comfortable position that would allow him to nuzzle her back. Besides that it felt nice, he truly did enjoy her company. He found her charming, sweet and easy to talk to. She wasn't quite like anyone he had ever met before.

Rudolph jumped slightly when she raised one of her hooves and started gently rubbing his chest. His face flushed even more from the gesture. She had seemed miserable and tired, but after only a few minutes in his presence she was smiling and glowing. It was wonderful to see her so relaxed, especially after what had probably been a rather difficult experience.

He realized that by now, the two of them were outright cuddling. Just like a couple would do.

"I really missed talking to you," Fluttershy said softly, breaking the long silence.

"Yeah…I did too."

"I hope your leg didn't get any worse…"

"No, it's been totally fine the whole time."

Fluttershy looked up at him with a blissfully relaxed smile. "That's a really nice scarf," she said as she raised a hoof to gently touch it.

"It was a gift from Rarity…" He blinked in surprise when Fluttershy gently tapped the tip of his nose.

"It makes you look…" she trailed off.

Rudolph glanced away. "Please don't say 'cute'…Everyone's been calling me cute…"

Fluttershy's melodic giggle met his ears. "No…I think it makes you look handsome."

He was blushing again. "I-it does…?"

"Mhm… I really like it."

"Heh…I like it too…I've always liked scarves…"

There was a brief lull in the conversation. Rudolph realized that at some point he had started gently stroking Fluttershy's back with one of his hooves. His mind started to fill up with thoughts once more. Everything felt perfect and nice right now, but there were still things being unsaid.

Rudolph definitely did care about Fluttershy, and had been looking forward eagerly to her return ever since she had left. He had developed a fondness for her despite the relatively short time they had known each other. Now that he was with her again, he was happy. Yet, his mind was still unsettled.

"…Fluttershy?"

She turned and looked up at him, her teal eyes reflecting in the glow of his nose. There was still that warm smile on her face. "Yes, Rudolph?"

"Um…Do you…I, uh…" He glanced away for a moment, and then back at her. It would be better to just get everything into the open.

"Are you falling in love with me?"

Fluttershy blinked once, her smile faltering just slightly. "U-um…" she stuttered, and then possibly the biggest rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. She shrunk back, curling herself up slightly and hiding half of her face behind her mane.

"I…I think so…" she whispered, almost inaudibly, "I…Um…I know it's kinda silly. I've only spent time with you for a little more than a day…" Fluttershy then came out of her cocoon a little, but still looked rather shy. "B-but, Rudolph, in that time I learned a lot about you and I found out that I, well, really, really like you…When I was in Canterlot, I couldn't stop thinking about going back home and seeing you…"

Rudolph listened patiently.

"So, um…I think- I'm pretty sure the ans- No. No, I know the answer is yes, Rudolph. I'm…I know it's silly…"

"No, it's not silly at all." Rudolph gently pet her back. "I've seen how happy you are when I'm around, heh…" He paused and reflected on this. In talking to others, he had inferred this to them but now he knew it was true. Perhaps it was just 'puppy love', but maybe it didn't matter. Then, Rudolph frowned slightly. Maybe he had been right to-

"Um…R-Rudolph?"

He glanced down at her again. Suddenly, she seemed very worried. There was a nervous twinkle in her eye, though she stared up at him unflinchingly.

"Are…" She gulped. "Are you in love with _me_?"

There it was. Though he probably wouldn't have admitted it to himself, he had been considering this question ever since she had left. He had been thinking a lot about her and looking forward to when she eventually came home. She had been on his mind and was a strong influence towards certain decisions he had made.

But he considered the question carefully, taking a close look at exactly what feelings he had. It was hard to draw reference, since he hadn't even had a crush on anyone before. Eventually, though, he found an answer that he felt rather sure of.

"I…I don't know if I can answer, Fluttershy."

The mare's expression hardly changed. She almost looked a little confused.

"Fluttershy, if you wanted me to answer that question right now, well…The answer would be 'no'. _But-!_ "

Rudolph had interjected that last word quickly. For a brief moment it looked like Fluttershy had been stabbed through her heart, but thankfully that extra word managed to abate it.

"But, Fluttershy…" he continued, "I…Well, I think there is definitely something about you that I like more than a friend. Even in this short time, you keep growing on me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I don't love you right now… _yet_. But, honestly? I could see myself, well…falling for you after some time."

Fluttershy's face was neutral for a moment.

"Does…that make sense?" he asked in an unsure voice.

Then, after another tense moment, Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "It does, Rudolph," she said in a soft voice, "I understand. Not everybody is the same, after all…"

Rudolph smiled as well and leaned in to pull her into a warm hug. "I really like you, Fluttershy. You're the nicest, kindest, sweetest creature I've ever met. If nothing else, I can definitely say that I do care about you."

"I care about you too…"

The two snuggled into the warm embrace for a moment, feeling each other's warmth. It was nice and cozy, and Rudolph couldn't find a single complaint in the world. That is, until his brain reminded him of one.

"It's just that…I don't know how _much_ time there is…" he muttered sadly.

Fluttershy was still. "Y-you're right…And even if, well…Even if we _do_ fall in love together, then you'll just…go home. Right…?"

Rudolph was silent for a moment. "Fluttershy, I love it here. I love everything about this place. From the people here, to the beautiful landscapes, to…well, just about everything. It's like a paradise, and I've enjoyed every moment I've spent here."

Fluttershy turned to look up at him and he looked back down with a sad smile. "But it isn't home."

She nodded. "I know…"

"Yeah…But that's why I got you the locket. That way you'll always remember me."

A small smile appeared on her face. "I don't think I'll ever forget you, Rudolph…"

"And you never know. Twilight's clearly smarter than anyone I've ever met…maybe one day later she'll find a way to let us cross dimensions safely…or at the very least communicate with one another."

"You're right, Rudolph. That does sound like something she's capable of." She then gave him a calming smile. "But it's okay. Even if we only have so long with each other, that's okay. If it's out of our control, then there's no use getting upset about it."

"Yeah…I suppose you're right."

"I... A lot of my animal friends…Well, they don't tend to live very…long. So I've learned that, even if time together is short, to make every moment count. So let's just…spend however much time we have together…o-okay? No regrets?"

He nuzzled her again. "That sounds perfect Fluttershy. No…" He paused. "No regrets…"

Rudolph chewed his lip at that particular thought. It seemed like the time had finally come in this conversation to bring up what had been gnawing at him for the past few days. The words of all the ponies he had met ran through his head, but somehow they sounded distant. It was almost like a dream that he had awoken from, and still wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not.

"Um…Fluttershy?" he said, trying to feel confident in what he was saying, "There's something I want to…um…share with you."

"Hm?" she replied, looking up at him with those beautiful, sparkling eyes.

"I guess you kind of figured out that I met all of your best friends these past few days, right? I got to know all of them pretty well, and they're all very nice."

Fluttershy nodded.

"The thing is that we…" He glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to choose his words. "When I met each one of them…After we did some stuff and got to know each other and whatever…It was sort of a different, um…'encounter' each time, but I…we…"

"Rudolph?" Fluttershy cut in, "I already know."

The reindeer felt his brain shut down for a few seconds. He turned and stared at her, flabbergasted. "You… _What?_ You know that I…We…um…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, despite no-one else being around. "… _fooled around_?"

A rosy glow appeared on her cheeks, hidden by his nose's own glow, but she simply nodded.

"…How?"

"Pinkie Pie t-"

"Of course it was Pinkie Pie…Urgh…Has anypony ever tried supergluing that mare's mouth shut?"

Thankfully, as if to ease his troubled mind, Fluttershy giggled softly at that remark.

"Oh gosh. Well, I…It just sort of happened, and then it just sort of kept on happening. I didn't want to keep it a secret from you or anything. It was just sort of…We all…" He was momentarily flummoxed by a massive blush. "I…Just, uh…What do you think?" He winced at the stupid-sounding question he had just asked.

"Well, Rudolph…" Fluttershy replied in a calm voice, "Do you l- Um…Do you have…feelings for any of them?"

Rudolph tried to study her expression. She definitely didn't look mad, but then again his father had always told him that one could never tell when a female was angry. Rather, she just looked mildly concerned with a hint of determination in her eyes to hear the answer to her question. Maybe she also looked a little nervous. He was pretty sure he knew the answer to the question, but this was really important.

"…No," he replied after a moment's thought, "No, I don't. They're all just…really great friends. Yeah, heh…I guess I can call them friends now, can't I?"

Fluttershy just listened patiently as he talked.

"Rainbow Dash is cool and fun to hang around, and she seems like the perfect partner to play games with. Pinkie Pie, well she's just crazy, but she's really friendly and she makes everyone smile. Even beneath that wild attitude, I can see that she has a pure heart and she cares about those around her, and I really respect that. Applejack, just like her whole family, is a strong worker with great family values. I enjoyed her company because of just how selfless she was.

"I'm not sure Rarity and I connect as much as with your other friends, but she seems very personable. I have her to thank for this scarf, and for giving me the money to get your gift, and I did enjoy talking with her over tea. Derpy just seems like a lot of fun and I could easily see the two of us becoming 'buddies'. I want to get to know her better and meet her daughter. Thunderlane I barely spent much time with and would like to get to know him better as well.

"And finally Twilight. Above anything else, I'm eternally thankful to her for all the hard work she's doing trying to get me home. If it weren't for her, I might never see my own friends and family again. I'm just super grateful for how much she's helping me, and I'm glad that the two of us get along great as well."

Finally, Rudolph gazed intently at Fluttershy and rubbed her back once again. "But…None of them are like you. They're nice, they're funny, and they're very friendly…but they're not Fluttershy. I don't think about any of them the way I think about you. When I've finally gone home, it's you I'm going to miss the most. Regardless of…whatever I did."

Fluttershy gazed up at him for a few silent moments, her wide eyes dancing in the glow of his nose. Then, finally, a huge smile broke out on her face and she leaned in to give him a warm hug. "That's all I needed to hear…" she said as she nuzzled him, "I just had to make sure."

"Huh…?" Rudolph muttered as he hugged her back.

She moved back so she could look at him while remaining in the embrace. "It's fine, Rudolph. You don't have to apologize for anything."

He gave her a disbelieving smile. "So y-you're not mad?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to get mad at you for having fun, Rudolph," she said, her blush returning, "Like you're saying, it's just…just sex, right?" Her voice lowered to a whisper on the last few words.

"Right!" he affirmed, "Yeah, with all of them it was…it was just…Yeah!"

She giggled softly. "As long as you're not in love with one of my friends, then there's no problem. Right? I'm just happy that, well…nothing's changed between…us." She blushed furiously.

Rudolph gazed down at her, considering her words. He thought way back to what Rainbow Dash had said after they'd had sex. Dash had been right on the money with what she had said. It had made sense to him, and it seemed that it made sense to Fluttershy too. Throughout his experiences, he had learned just how much fun sex was. This, however, was more than just sex. This was something more.

Fluttershy squeaked in surprise when Rudolph leaned in unexpectedly and kissed her. It was not a deep, sensual kiss. Rather, it was just a simple meeting of the lips accompanied by some gentle caressing. It was so much simpler, yet it felt like so much more. Rudolph's heart was fluttering. It had drawn him to kiss her like this, almost out of his own control. This girl was something special. He wanted to spend more time with her, and he wanted to learn more about her. He felt like he was at the beginning of something and wanted to keep moving forward.

When the kiss broke, the two stared into each other's eyes. There was a small, bashful smile on Fluttershy's face. Rudolph couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. After a moment, however, her smile started to falter until it was almost a frown and her eyes glanced off to the side.

Rudolph felt his heart sink. "Aww…" he bemoaned, "You _are_ mad at me, aren't you?"

Her eyes shot open wide. "What? Oh, no! No, no, no…" She shook her head to emphasize her point.

"But you look upset…"

"I'm not upset, Rudolph. I'm just…Well…" She glanced to the side, her cheeks burning red once again.

"You're just what?" Rudolph prompted her.

"…Jealous."

Rudolph blinked, trying and failing to process that statement. "Huh? Jealous of what?"

She glanced back at him, but bashfulness was all over her face. "I'm just sort of, kind of…jealous of all the…" She dropped to a whisper. "… _fun_ you had."

"Um…" Rudolph was still confused.

"Well, it's just…" she mumbled, "Rudolph, you know just how shy I am around others… Sometimes it's hard enough just to make a new friend. I'm even shy around my _best_ friends… But I don't want to be like that."

She leaned in closer to him. "And I get a little jealous when I look at you, someone who's brave enough to just go ahead and have…have _sex_ with someone like it's nothing!"

Rudolph blinked, starting to blush himself. "I…Wow. I mean, y'know, I can't really take all the credit…Most of them asked _me_."

She shook her head. "Still, you had the courage to say _yes_ …a-and _do_ it…I…I just…Um…"

Rudolph was starting to catch on. "You'd like to have a day of 'fun' like I had? Is that it?"

She hid behind her mane slightly and offered a shy nod.

"…With your _friends_?"

Fluttershy winced slightly. "I, um…M-m-m-m-maybe…"

Rudolph found himself grinning, and leaned in to give her another warm hug. "Aww, Fluttershy. I really had nothing to worry about, did I? You're so sweet…"

She giggled. "You're sweet too, Rudolph…"

"Hey, lemme tell you. From what I've seen? I'm pretty sure your friends would be pretty approachable for something like that."

"And, um…You'd be okay with that?"

Rudolph laughed. "If you can be okay with me doing six mares and a stallion in two days, I'm fine with you doing whatever!"

The two of them shared a laugh.

"As long as we're both open and truthful about everything," Fluttershy spoke.

"Exactly," he concurred.

"Aw, Rudolph…You're so wonderful…"

Rudolph sighed happily into the embrace, sitting in silence with the pegasus for a few moments. Truth be told, it felt really nice to just be in her presence. There was something about this moment that had been absent while she had been away, and he realized now just how much he had missed it.

"Hey…" he said softly, "Maybe you and I could go out and have casual sex with someone together. Would that make it easier?"

He couldn't see her face, but he could swear that he could feel her blushing. "U-um…Maybe?"

Rudolph chuckled.

She shuffled herself until she was looking at him again. "I think for now, at least…I'll just stick with you." She punctuated herself by pressing her nose up against his.

"Heh heh…Is that an invitation, you beautiful thing?" With his newfound boldness, he didn't hesitate to rub his forehooves down her flanks and against the base of her tail. It made her shiver.

She also yawned. "I'd love to, Rudolph…but I'm so tired."

Rudolph dropped his suave grin and just gave her a warm smile. "Okay. Lay down, then. Have a nap."

She gave him a tired, loving smile and then laid her head onto his chest. She adjusted herself so that she was in a comfortable laying position, and then let out a content sigh.

"I'll be here," Rudolph whispered to her as he gently stroked her with one of his hooves.

"Mmm…" Fluttershy smiled as her eyes drifted closed, "I missed you…"

"I missed you too, Fluttershy."

Rudolph leaned down and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before she fell asleep. After his own long sleep, Rudolph wasn't tired in the least. That didn't bother him, though. Right now his job was to be a pillow, and that's exactly what he intended to be. It was raining outside anyway.

As he promised her, he would be there when she woke up.

…

Fluttershy cried out in ecstasy, hugging her hooves tighter around the reindeer that lay atop her.

Rudolph panted from exertion as he thrust his hips as fast as he could, plunging his rock-hard buckhood into Fluttershy's awaiting pussy. He had reached full speed by this point. The two of them were in full swing and approaching the grand finale of the event.

"Yes…! Rudolph, yes! Aaaahhh…!"

Rudolph gazed down at the pegasus below him, lying on her back as he thrust deep inside of her. All traces of inhibition were gone from her visage. She'd had a peaceful two-hour nap, and things had quickly gotten frisky once she had woken up. Now her tongue was hanging out as she panted with lust.

"Oohhhhh, Rudolph…! It's so…good…!"

Rudolph leaned down and kissed her deeply, his nose shining like a beacon in the night. He moaned into her mouth as he felt his cock plunge inside of her and his balls slap against her taint. The mare's whole body was shivering with pleasure, and her pussy was like a tight, warm embrace around his buckhood.

He felt really close to Fluttershy, hugging her while they had sex like this. It was like an added bonus to have sex with someone he felt this way about. Even though he wasn't doing crazy things like he had done with some of the others, this simple act was just as good.

"You're cute when you make those noises…" Rudolph spoke softly.

"Ngaahh…I…I'm close…!"

Rudolph started slamming home harder. "Ah…Me too…!"

Her forehooves gripped at nothing while her head rolled on the pillow, as if unable to contain the amazing sensations erupting from within her. "Aaah…Rudolph…! It's so…!"

Rudolph thrust himself deep inside of her soaking pussy, reaching her absolute depths. He was only a few thrusts away from his climax.

"Aaah…! Rudolph!!!" Fluttershy screamed suddenly as her body convulsed. Her pussy squeezed and clenched around him, spraying juices everywhere and signalling the arrival of Fluttershy's orgasm.

"Fluttershy…I…Aah…!"

The mare gripped him harder and held him close. "Cum in me! Please, Rudolph! Get it all in me! Fill me up! Aaaaah!!!"

Rudolph held his hips right up against hers, his cock buried to the hilt, as a familiar wonderful sensation overcame him. His seed erupted from his cock, quickly filling up Fluttershy's insides and spilling out of her tight pussy. Rudolph moaned in satisfaction as he pumped more and more of his cum inside of the mare.

The two moaned for another minute or so, and then both collapsed onto the couch in a panting mess. Rudolph lay atop Fluttershy, still sort of hugging her, as the two tried to catch their breaths.

"Mmmmm…" Fluttershy moaned happily, "That feels so nice…"

When his panting finally died down, Rudolph lifted his head slightly to look down at her. The two smiled warmly as they made eye contact.

"That was…amazing…" Rudolph whispered.

She closed her eyes in bliss for a moment. "It's so warm inside of me…I'm so full…"

Rudolph chuckled and leaned in to give her another gentle kiss. As the kiss went on, the two started caressing each other with their hooves.

"Mmm, Rudolph you're just so wonderful…" Fluttershy said as she nuzzled him affectionately.

Rudolph responded by leaning in and nibbling on one of her ears, making Fluttershy giggle.

"Th-that tickles…!"

He let go and laughed, then moved in for another kiss. "I love being here with you…" he spoke afterwards, "Lying with you on this couch…in your warm home. It's kinda perfect."

Fluttershy smiled lovingly at him and gave him a quick lick on the nose. "I'm so glad I met you, Rudolph."

"I'm glad I met you too."

The two nuzzled noses and hugged each other tightly. Rudolph leaned in to nibble one of her ears again.

"Stop it!" Fluttershy squealed while laughing, "That really tickles!!"

He stopped again. "Really? Some of your friends _really_ liked it."

She blushed heavily. "O-oh yeah…?"

Rudolph gave her a sensual smirk.

"Gosh, Rudolph…I…" She paused and glanced away for a moment. "That is, if you don't mind me asking…What did you _do_ with…with my friends?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You wanna hear about the sex?"

Fluttershy's face basically turned into a tomato and she brought her forehooves up to her muzzle. "K-kinda…I'm just curious."

He chuckled. "Well, it all started with Rainbow Dash. After we raced, she wanted to, um…'try me out' or whatever. When she got, well…bored, I switched over to her tailhole. Haha, you should've heard the noises she made."

Fluttershy perked up suddenly. "You, um…Y-you had s-sex…" Her voice lowered to an almost inaudible whisper. "…i-in her _butt_?"

Rudolph laughed bashfully and replied, "Yeah. With three of them, actually. I, uh…kinda _really_ like it."

Fluttershy was just staring at him silently.

He gave her an odd look. "…What?"

"I, um…" She shivered as her intense blush threatened to consume her entirely. "It's just that, well…I…" She gulped and whispered. "I sort of want to try it in the a-"

The two were startled by the sudden loud knocking on the front door.

"Eeep! Aah! Oh goodness!" Fluttershy started to panic.

"Calm down," he said to her with a reassuring smile, "I'll get the door. You can go somewhere and clean up."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Rudolph."

Rudolph slowly sat up and got off of her, letting his softening cock slip out of her pussy. Excess cum dribbled out after it, making Fluttershy shiver and moan softly. Fluttershy's movements were a little stiff from the rough carnal acts, but she quickly got herself up off of the couch and retreated to one of the back rooms.

Rudolph calmly trotted over to the front door. His hindquarters were still a little damp with fluids, and he certainly smelled like sex, but he honestly didn't care anymore. If somepony at the door was going to complain about his lewdness, then they would be the first. The denizens of this world seemed so open about sex that he didn't care about letting others know he had just gotten laid.

The reindeer opened the front door and found Rainbow Dash on the other side, avoiding the rain under the house's natural awning.

"Hey, kid!"

Rudolph gave her a look.

"Uh, I mean 'Rudy'!"

Rudolph rolled his eyes but grinned good-naturedly. "Hi, Dash."

"Are y-" She stopped, and that's when the scent seemed to reach her. She took a cursory glance behind him and into the house, then gave him a knowing look. "Ringin' her bell again?"

Rudolph smirked. "Be nice, Dash. You know how Fluttershy is."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know." She then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Sweet score, though Rudy!"

Rudolph gave her a playful sigh of exasperation. "What do you want, Dash?"

"You ready to race me again?" she said excitedly, dancing on her hooves, "I promise you I'm not gonna lose this time! No matter what freaky alien magic you have!! We can go out to the south fields where there's no rain!"

He grinned in excitement for a moment, but then turned thoughtful and glanced back inside of the house. "Uhh…" he said as he turned to face her again, giving her an apologetic look, "Why don't we race tomorrow? I know we said today, but…" He blushed slightly. "I want to spend the rest of the day with Fluttershy."

Dash chuckled and gave him a playful shove.

"Not like _that_ …"

"Oh. Well, all right. You two lovebirds have fun then," she said. Rudolph was going to chide her again, but Dash's smile seemed entirely genuine.

"Heh…Thanks for understanding, Dash."

She then frowned. "Tomorrow? Uh…Are you still gonna be here tomorrow?"

His own smile fell, but he didn't frown. "Yeah, I'll still be here. At the rate Twilight's going, it doesn't look like I'll be going home any time soon."

"Aw, dude…Don't worry, Rudy. You'll get home!"

He brightened up. "Oh, I know I will. Twilight will figure something out. It's just that, well, it's not gonna happen overnight."

Dash gave her a grin. "All right, bud. I'll see ya tomorrow then!"

He waved as the pegasus turned and took to the skies. "See you, Dash!"

Rudolph stood there for a moment, watching Rainbow Dash disappear into the clouds. He stood and stared, watching the endless cascade of rain pouring down on the village. It was a village that was not his home, nor was it even from his own world. He was as far from home as he could possibly be, amongst a population of what were basically alien species.

He had found a warm welcome in this town, in more ways than one, and for that he was eternally grateful. Rudolph honestly did not know when he would get to go home. He didn't understand the kind of work that Twilight was doing. Perhaps it would take weeks, or even months. He might end up being here for a long time. Whatever the length, though, he knew that Twilight would find a way for him to get home.

He found himself looking on the brighter side of the storm cloud, anyway. Of all the other worlds and strange dimensions he could have found himself in, he was glad that he had landed here. Even if he did have to spend months here, he honestly wouldn't mind. The people were nice, he had made lots of friends, and he had Fluttershy. The more he looked at it, the less he thought of this whole escapade as a problem.

Rudolph knew that when he got back home, whenever that would be, he would have plenty of amazing stories to tell. Smiling, he walked back into the house and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The inconsistent capitalization of "Whitetail" and "Reindeer" is intentional. In Equestria they are the names (proper nouns) of clans, but on Earth they're just breeds. Whichever character is using the term decides how it's capitalized.


End file.
